Just Like The Sky
by potatogalore
Summary: Giotto and his guardians come across orphans and adopt them as their own. What they don't know is that these children are not what they seem to be and have a very strong ties to the Arcobaleno. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Hello to all those people who will read this fiction! This is my first time attempting something like this so I hope all of you will READ AND REVIEW! Anyways, here's the story!:D (P.S Don't expect any Yaoi as I really really hate it!)**

Chapter 1: How We All Met

Giotto was sighing really loud. He was at his desk doing what he always did if he wasn't out keeping things calm and peaceful which was signing loads and loads of paperwork. Truthfully, he hated this part of the job. Thanks to his Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade, he was now signing a 100 thousand bill for the damage he had caused during his last mission. Giotto was a mafia boss for the Vongola Family, a family he had created just a year ago and was now becoming rather popular. Thinking back, Giotto smiled at all the memories on how he had met all his guardians and how they agreed to become his guardians.

Just as Giotto was about to start a rather long day-dreaming session, a loud knock was heard on his door. "Come in," said Giotto as he put on his serious face and straightened his body posture to make it look like he was very busy. The door flung open and G, Giotto's right-hand man, Storm Guardian and childhood friend burst in. He was looking rather pissed at something. "Oh G. Did you need something?" asked Giotto as G marched to his table. "Giotto, there's been a report of a disturbance in the nearby village. You know, the one where you always buy your sweet supply. Apparently, a loud explosion was heard and well, one of the shops has been broken into," said G tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Which family is it this time?" sighed Giotto tiredly, dropping his pen. "Heh, like I know. Eyewitnesses told us they couldn't see anything but whoever they are, they are short," finished G as Giotto looked at him with a surprised look. How could these short people do so much of harm? "Call the rest of the guardians. We don't know who we are dealing with," ordered Giotto in his boss voice. G smirked. "I don't have too. They already went on ahead. I was left the job of telling you," said G as he and Giotto went on their way. "Sorry to be so late then," muttered Giotto. G laughed. "Hey, I'm not complaining, Alaude was practically running out the door when he heard the news. Lampo got pulled by Daemon and Knuckles and was dragged to the village with Knuckles yelling "EXTREME SPEED!". Asari too, for someone who is usually so calm. I guess they must be pretty happy to be doing something," replied G as Giotto sweatdropped. How typical.

_**Peaceful Village**_

Asari was putting out a fire when Giotto and G ran up to him. Daemon, Knuckles and Lampo were in sight while Alaude was standing very far from them, looking at the village. In his opinion, it didn't look so bad. The only casualty they had was a mini explosion and a robbed shop. He had seen worst. Daemon looked very disappointed. He was expecting some combat to take place but that wasn't happening. "Asari, did you catch the person who did this?" asked Giotto looking at Asari. "No, I think they'd most probably would have escaped by now. Even though the damage is minor, it is still wrong," replied his Rain Guardian.

"I pray that God will help the person who got hurt in all of this," said Knuckles bowing his head in prayer. Lampo was looking bored and annoyed. "How dare you both pull the Great Lampo while he is in the middle of his nap?" said Lampo looking at Daemon and Knuckles. "Nufufufu…would you like me to rip out your internal organs?" smirked Daemon pulling out his dangerous looking scythe. Lampo backed away in fear. "N-No need D-Daemon-sama," whimpered the Lightning Guardian as he quietly hid behind Giotto. "Cheh! What a coward," muttered G. Lampo immediately became defensive. "The Great Lampo is NOT a coward! I bet I can defeat you in 10 seconds flat, Pinky hair!" yelled Lampo striking a nerve. "What did you call me you insolent brat?" yelled G as he whacked Lampo's head. "Now now, let's all calm down and think about this logically," said Asari with a smile as he restrained G. Lampo had chibi tears falling out of his eyes. "Let me go Asari! This guy needs to be taught a lesson!" yelled G as he struggled against Asari's firm grip.

Giotto sweatdropped. "Oh well, I guess while we're here we should ask for information from the wit-Alaude?" said Giotto breaking of his sentence as he saw his Cloud guardian suddenly looking alert and rushing to a dark alley nearby."Alaude! What's going on?" yelled Giotto as he ran after him with his guardians following behind.

Alaude was standing boredly at his spot watching the others when he heard some movement running into the alley nearby. Being Aalude, he immediately became alert and rushed towards the spot. He could hear Primo and the others following behind. Pulling out his handcuffs, he made an attack on the unknown person but much to his surprise, was blocked by some kind of weapon. Jumping back, he saw in the shadows a silhouette of a boy with weapons raised. "Kamikorosu." snarled the boy before swinging his weapons at Alaude who dodged just in time. He aimed a punch at this boy but was blocked. Alaude took a look at his opponent. Since he had already come out into the sunlight, Alaude had a close look at him. He was about 7 to 8 years old and had black hair. His eyes looked like steel and his clothes looked old but clean. He was also holding a pair of steel tonfas. Aluade could hear the gasp coming from the other guardians but he was not bothered because at that moment, the boy ran towards him and aimed another swing to his face. Alaude dodged right before the tonfa hit his face.

"Not bad," said Alaude, a smile coming onto his face. He was fascinated by this boy. 'Kyoya! Kyoya!" chirped a small bird as it landed on the boy's shoulder. So, this boy was named Kyoya. "I don't know who you are but I will bite you to death!" said Kyoya as he charged again. Alaude also did the same thing.

Giotto arrived at the scene only to have a shock of his life. Why? It was because Alaude was facing off with a boy. Of course, that wasn't the strange part. It was because the boy looked so much like Alaude minus the hair colour but besides that, Giotto would have thought they were father and son. Of course, that thought was erased when both of them started attacking each other. Giotto had to admit it, this boy was good. He was actually on par with Alaude. Hearing the bird, Giotto assumed his name was Kyoya and had to step in when both of them were going in for the last kill. Kyoya stopped but Alaude rushed in and handcuffed the boy.

G and the others were in shock. Daemon had gotten over shock and was now smirking at Alaude who held a struggling Kyoya firmly. "Oya oya Alaude, this is unexpected. And I used to think you were the most decent one among us," laughed Daemon. Alaude glared at him. "Shut up or I'll pulverize you," replied Alaude . "Seriously Alaude, you had a son?" asked G and Knuckles at the same time. Alaude ignored them and turned his attention to Kyoya who had already stopped struggling and was now emitting a dangerous aura. "You boy, which family are you from?" asked Alaude in his monotone voice. Kyoya ignored him and looked away. Giotto tried. "Kyoya was it, where are you from?" Kyoya looked at him with dead eyes. "I have no family," was his reply and he continued to look away. All the guardians felt a pang of sadness for the boy. "Then wha—" said Giotto but for the second time that day, he broke off his sentence.

"Big Brother Kyoya! Where are you?" came another voice, a voice of another child. Kyoya's eyes immediately opened wide. It was obvious he cared for this child, his eyes were saying 'Don't come here!' "Tsk! Don't bother about him Tsuna-sama! I'm sure he's just wondering around like an idiot again" said a second voice. This one sounded like he respected this 'Tsuna' a lot. "But, he's still our brother, well, our adopted brother maybe but still…" said the first voice in a more worried tone. "Hahaha! Now now Tsuna! I'm sure he's fine! You should know Kyoya better! He's the one that got away with stealing that fish for us!" said a third voice cheerfully. Primo and his guardians looked at Kyoya with their eyebrows arched. So he was the one responsible for all that. "Shut up idiot! Don't speak to Tsuna-sama like that!" growled the second voice. "SAWADA! LET'S GO JOGGING AGAIN! C'MON! IT'LL BE FUN!" yelled a fourth voice. "SHUT UP TURF-TOP! CAN'T YOU SEE TSUNA-SAMA IS LOOKING FOR THAT IDIOT KYOYA?" yelled the second voice. "Now Now! Let's all calm down!" said the third voice.

Primo and his guardians, except Alaude and Daemon, were surprised. They sounded so much like Knuckles, Asari, G and Giotto. Their shock increased when : "TSUNA! LAMBO'S HUNGRY! THAT FISH WASN'T ENOUGH!" screamed a child who sounded so much like Lampo when he was fussing. "I'm sorry Lambo but I can't give you anything. We've fun out of food again!" said the first voice as he tried to comfort this Lambo. Sadness immediately filled Giotto. Were these kids orphans? Giotto looked at G and saw he was thinking the same. They both understood how it was to be orphaned as both of them were orphaned too. Giotto now wanted to see these kids. Fortunately for him, they turned into the corner where he was standing as all of them gasped.

"B-Big brother Kyoya!" yelled the child with hair that looked like Giotto's except for the fact that it was brown. His companion had silver colored hair and had the same scowl as G. The boy beside them looked EXACTLY like Asari minus the fact that his clothes were torn in some areas. The boy with white hair that looked like a lawn looked like Knuckles double except for the fact that the colour was different. A small child with cow printed clothes looked like Lampo when he was a child. They knew this because G sneaked into Lampo's room once and discovered the picture. All of them minus the cow child looked 5 to 6 years old. Kyoya was now looking at the first boy with eyes that said 'Run' but the child still stood there as though he didn't know what to do.

"Enemies! Let Big Brother go!" yelled the first boy in panic. Giotto walked over calmly and raised his hands to show he was unarmed. The child backed away and his companions jumped forward. G's look alike pulled out some dynamite whilst Asari's look alike pulled out a stick. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. What are your names?" asked Giotto gently. The first boy looked at him with fearful eyes. Giotto smiled and put out his hands. G was already by his side. The boy looked at Giotto's hands and looked at him. With a trembling hand, he touched it and closed his eyes, as though expecting Giotto to hit him but when that didn't happen, he opened his eyes and met with the orange-colored eyes.

Giotto immediately felt a strange feeling swell up in him. Was it affection? Love? "What's your name?" asked Giotto gently while the child's friends looked wary. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, but people call me Tsuna," said Tsuna shakily. '_Tsunayoshi? What a weird name, '_thought Giotto. "That's Japanese is it not?" asked Asari edging in closer. Tsuna nodded nervously. Asari broke into a smile. "Well whaddya know, I'm Japanese too!" exclaimed Asari happily. "What are your names?" asked Asari looking at Tsuna's friends. "Tsk. Gokudera Hayato," said G's look alike. "Yamamoto Takeshi!" said the black haired boy in delight. "This one's Lambo," said Takeshi pointing to the child with the cow-print shirt. "MY NAME IS SASAGAWA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" yelled Kunckle's look alike. "That guy is Hibari Kyoya!" exclaimed Ryohei pointed at Kyoya whole scowled at him.

"Oh? Where are your parents?" asked Giotto gently. Tsuna shook his head. "All our parents, excluding Mukuro and Chrome's, are all dead. We met each otherand have been going around together since!" smiled Tsuna cutely. His eyes telling nothing but the truth. Giotto felt another pang of sadness. "I see…Who are Mukuro and Chrome?" asked Giotto looking around. As far as he could see, there was no one else there besides them.

Daemon was downright disappointed again. As far as he could see, there was no 'Daemon look alike' and he was feeling down. That was until he heard they appeared. "Kufufufu…Were you looking for us?" came an eerie voice and everyone whipped around. Out of nothing, a boy and a girl, both wearing eye patched appeared. Both of them had pineapple hair and looked like Daemon. The girl was hiding behind her brother with a shy expression. Her brother stood protectively in front of her. "Kufufu. My dear sister, there's nothing to fear, I'm here and always will be…" said the boy as the girl nodded. Well, let's just say Daemon was practically jumping for joy in the inside but was showing an amused expression on his face. "Kufufu…Sawada Tsunayoshi…what have you gotten yourself into this time?" sighed the boy with a hint of worry on his face. Tsuna looked at him sheepishly as though he was guilty. "Nothing Big Brother Mukuro," replied Tsuna as Mukuro laughed. "Oya oya, who are these people?" said Mukuro looking at Primo and his guardians. Giotto smiled and said "My name is Giotto and these are my guardians and from now onwards, you can call us Family," said Giotto as everyone and I mean everyone stared at him in shock. What was he up to now?

**That's it! I'm so sorry it was so long! Anyways, review! Tell me how it was and how I may improve! Until then, CIAO CIAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**To all those people who read and commented my story: THANK YOU SO MUCH!:D I'll try to fulfill your expectations!:D Here's chapter 2. Please read and review! (P.S If you are all wondering why Daemon is weird, this story is meant to be before Elena died. But if you all prefer the old Daemon, then I will change him back to being mean. The decision is yours!)**

Chapter 2: Life With The Vongola

"Tsuna, it's time to wake up!" called Giotto one morning. He knocked on his adopted son's door. Even so, there was no reply. Fear creeping up his back, Giotto opened the door and entered quietly. The room was dark and he could barely see anything. "Tsuna?" called Giotto again as he reached the bed to discover it was empty. Giotto immediately went into panic mode. This was very unusual. Tsuna would have had jumped out of bed and hug his father by now with his usual cute smile. "Tsuna!" called Giotto in an even louder voice, one filled with panic and worry. Being an overprotective father and a mafia boss, Giotto immediately had morbid thoughts.

"BOO!" yelled a figure as it jumped onto Giotto's back, giving him a near heart attack. "Hahah! I got you Papa!" laughed Tsuna as Giotto pulled him from his back and gave him a hug. Even though Giotto's heart was still racing, he laughed along with his son. "Tsuna. Don't ever do that again! You nearly gave Papa a heart attack!" said Giotto sternly after a few minutes of laughing. Tsuna's eyes immediately became worried. "I'm sorry Papa! I didn't know! I won't do it again!" said Tsuna with guilt and worry in his voice. Giotto smiled lovingly at his son. "It's alright Tsuna. Papa had fun though," said Giotto with a gentle smile. Tsuna smiled. A big, sweet innocent smile that made Giotto feel happy. Thinking back, he did not feel any form of regret for adopting Tsuna.

**Flashback to 5 months ago**

"I said no and that means no!" said G firmly. Giotto sighed. They were all currently at their home discussing something important. Giotto had said it out loud that he wanted to adopt some orphans much to the dismay of G and Lampo. As they could not reach a conclusion at that time, Giotto ordered them all to go home with the kids and sit down and talk it over. Upon reaching home, Giotto asked a maidservant to give some food to the children. He and his guardians then went to the conference room to discuss about the topic. With the atmosphere they were having anyone would have thought they were discussing a battle plan. G had of course disagreed.

"But G, these kids need love and care to the extreme!" argued Knuckles as he slammed his fist on the table. "You can't just turn them away. You saw how they live!" continued Knuckles. G glared at him. "Yeah and I understand that but think about it! The Vongola are coming up! It's already VERY difficult to take care of it and now you want to add kids?" countered G as Lampo nodded his head. "I or once, agree with that idiot. Besides, it's too much of a hassle to take care of…BRATS!" said Lampo as everyone looked at him with the 'WTH' face as Lampo was the biggest brat they knew. "But G! Look at them! They lost all their parents, family and have to live in the streets, not even knowing when their next meal will be!" said Asari with sad eyes. Knuckles nodded in agreement. Giotto coughed. "Personally, I er think that adopting them will be no problem," said Giotto as G glared at him. "But what do we tell people when they see them?" asked G. Silence loomed above them. "Let's worry about that next time," said Giotto looking at his guardians.

"Alaude, Daemon, what are your opinions?" asked Giotto looking at his other two guardians who were silent the whole time. Alaude looked at Giotto and then looked away. "I would agree with your thinking. They should and will stay," said Alaude shocking the whole room into silence. Asari and Knuckles were looking at each other happily. G scowled at Alaude. Giotto smiled. "Daemon?" "Nufufufu…I would enjoy having the siblings if you don't mind…" replied Daemon with his eerie laugh. Everyone sweatdropped. This was to be expected. Daemon was rather happy when he saw the two siblings, Mukuro and Chrome. He was even more delighted when he found out that both of them could perform illusions.

"Then this settles it! We will be adopting them!" announced Giotto with finality. Lampo heaved an loud sigh. G was silent for a moment, then he sighed and smiled. "You win this round Giotto. To be honest, I am rather interested to become a father," said G as Giotto laughed. He was actually feeling the same thing. Daemon was looking rather cheerful. Asari had already run out to find Takeshi to announce the good news. Knuckles was yelling 'EXTREME!' happily. "Primo, just to be straight with one thing, I refuse to adopt anyone," said Alaude as he walked out. Giotto sighed. What was he to do with Kyoya then?

**Back to the present**

'_And someone told me 5 months ago that he did not want to have a kid,'_ thought Giotto as he and Tsuna made their way to the dining hall for breakfast. Giotto was giving a rather happy Tsuna a piggyback ride. On their way, they met with Alaude and Kyoya. Alaude was teaching Kyoya new tricks with his weapon. Even in his dead eyes, Giotto could see Alaude was rather proud of his son. "Good morning Alaude, Kyoya," greeted Giotto as Tsuna squealed and climbed down from Giotto's back. "Kyoya-nii! Uncle Alaude!" called the small brunette in joy. Alaude nodded at Giotto and opened his arms for Tsuna, something he couldn't help doing. Tsuna ran into his arms and gave him a hug. Turning to Kyoya, Tsuna broke into a smile. Kyoya returned it with one of his rather rare smiles, something he only showed to his father or Tsuna. "Kyoya-nii! Will you be having breakfast with us today?" asked Tsuna with expectant eyes. Kyoya shook his head and ruffled Tsuna's messy hair. "I'm sorry Tsuna, I have to follow my father to one of his missions today," replied Kyoya in a monotone voice. Tsuna's face dropped making Kyoya feel guilty. "But I will try to next time," said Kyoya quietly as Tsuna's face lit up. "Yay! Have fun on your mission, Kyoya-nii, Uncle Alaude and be safe!" said Tsuna as he ran back to his father.

"Papa, why does Uncle Alaude and Kyoya-nii always go on missions?" asked Tsuna as he held his father's hand, looking at Giotto with his wide chocolate eyes. Giotto smiled back lovingly. "Your uncle and big brother erm go around the world helping those less fortunate people Tsuna," replied Giotto as understanding entered Tsuna's eyes. "I see!" replied Tsuna as he smiled happily.

When Giotto first told Tsuna he was going to be his new father, Tsuna's eyes widened and he asked "Will you beat be like how my foster mother did?" This almost made Giotto cry. Not wanting to pry into the topic, he smiled and shook his head. "Never, Tsuna. Never will I raise my hand against you," said Giotto making Tsuna break into a smile. "You can call me Papa, Tsuna," said Giotto gently. For the past 5 months, Tsuna had never once thrown a temper or fought with any of the other kids. Instead, he was always worried about the others and always had a smile ready no matter what the situation. Tsuna was the reason why Giotto now had the mood to do his paperwork. Tsuna apparently got along well with all the others. Hayato was always following him around and calling him 'sama'. Takeshi enjoyed having tea with him. Mukuro was quite overprotective when it came to Tsuna, such as when he emitted a dangerous aura when Tsuna tripped and fell down, injuring his knees(making Giotto to worry so much anyone would have thought Tsuna was in a coma). Chrome always smiled whenever Tsuna talked to her. Lambo and Ryohei enjoyed playing with him while Kyoya would always give him rare smiles or gifts. Tsuna had also made all of Giotto's guardian's love him and they would frequently play with him or tell him stories.

Upon reaching the dining room, they saw that Lampo and Lambo were already there. "Uncle Lampo! Lambo! Good morning!" said Tsuna cheerfully as he climbed onto the chair next to Lambo. "Tsuna-nii! Play with Lambo-sama today!" screamed Lambo. "Okay! We should wait for the others too!" replied Tsuna as his food came. "Lambo, don't go falling into ponds again okay," said Lampo smiling at Lambo, something Giotto still found rather weird. Not too long ago, Lampo had been complaining about Lambo like crazy and now, he was being like an overprotective big brother to him. Upon adopting Lambo, Lampo had cut off Lambo's afro and now styled it to be more like his. He even taught Lambo to be spoiled, something he got whacked for by G.

Tsuna was about to dig into his food when the door opened and G and Hayato came in with their normal drabble which sounded like:

"HAYATO YOU BRAT! APOLOGISE RIGHT NOW!" yelled G as he pulled Hayato's ears.

"NO WAY YOU STINKING OLD MAN! YOU STARTED IT!" yelled Hayato back as he stepped on his father's toes making G release his ears and cussing at the same time.

"Good morning Hayato-nii and Uncle G!" greeted Tsuna in between mouthfuls as Giotto roared with laughter. "G, that's the 5th time you've lost," chuckled Giotto as he helped Tsuna wipe his mouth. G glared at Giotto and sat down in his seat with a 'hmph'. Hayato on the other hand saluted Tsuna and yelled on top of his lungs. "GOOD MORNING TSUNA-SAMA! I APOLOGIZE THAT YOU HAD TO SEE THAT SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!" yelled Hayato making G to whack his son's head. "Tsuna will most probably go deaf if you keep that up!" growled G as Hayato whacked his head in realization. "I'm so sorry Tsuna-sama!" apologized Hayato bowing low making Giotto sweat drop. He had no idea why this boy was so loyal to his son.

"Hahaha! Hayato, your voice is so cheerful today!" said Takeshi as he and Asari appeared. Hayato immediately glared at him. "What did you say you idiot?" growled Hayato as he made to pull out his dynamites but was stopped by G. "Good morning Takeshi-nii and Uncle Asari!" greeted Tsuna happily. "Good morning Tsuna, Uncle Giotto!" replied Takeshi with his usual grin. "Good morning Giotto, Tsuna!" said Asari as he and Takeshi sat down for breakfast. "I heard Knuckles and Ryohei are in a middle of a morning exercise!" said Asari cheerfully as Takeshi chomped down his food. "Something about 100 rounds around the mountains," laughed Asari as though running a hundred times was very normal. Giotto sweatdropped.

"Sighhh…To be expected…" muttered Giotto as Tsuna ate his last bit of food. (Tsuna had never wasted his food before as he knew how it was to be starving with nothing to eat.) "Where's Daemon?" asked Giotto looking around.

"Nufufu…Looking for us Primo?" came an eerie voice from out of nowhere. Daemon Spade had appeared and with him Mukuro and Chrome. Mukuro holding a creepy looking trident he had got from his father while Chrome was being carried by Daemon. "Uncle Daemon! Mukuro-nii and Chrome!" squealed Tsuna with joy. Daemon smiled at his rather cute nephew. Mukuro ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Kufufu, have you eaten your breakfast yet Tsuna?" asked Mukuro in a brotherly voice. Tsuna nodded eagerly. "Tsuna…"muttered Chrome before she hid her face. Daemon patted her softly. "Now now Chrome, no need to be shy. Like I told you before, me and your brother will destroy anyone who would dare bully you," said Daemon while Chrome nodded.

Giotto sighed softly. He could still remember the first day Daemon took care of the kids. Mukuro was standing in front of Chrome protectively, looking fierce. "I will kill you if you harm my sister," said Mukuro with a deadly aura. "Nufufu, I have no intention of harming her. I will be your new father and I will take care of you," said Daemon with unusual gentleness in his voice. Mukuro debated with himself. "Nagi, are you okay with this?" asked Mukuro softly. "Y-Y-Yes…I don't think he's like _them_," replied Nagi softly. Mukuro relaxed his posture. "Kufufu…I accept, but if you harm my sister, I will not hesitate to harm you," said Mukuro with an eerie smile. Daemon smiled and nodded. After that, Daemon became the world's number one dad as he pampered Chrome and Mukuro like crazy (though he still taught them unnecessary things like how to make gory illusions). Giotto could still remember the day some daring men pushed Chrome and threatened to stab her while they were all out shopping. Let's just say Daemon and Mukuro took them away for a 'talk' and after that, they were never heard off again.

To Giotto, this was what he had always wanted. Being an orphan himslef, he had never known how it was to have family but now, he felt complete. Looking at his son, Tsuna, he smiled and promised to fulfill his role as a father and to protect his son's smile.

**That's it for this chapter! I hope it was fine. Anyways, I'm so sorry if I have any errors. Review anyways! If I got the 'nii' thing wrong, please let me know. I actually don't know when or how to use it. Anyways, please let me know what you would want for the next chapter, I just can't decide. Here are a few options:**

**Tsuna and the other children's past. What their lives were before meeting Primo. (May take 4 or more pages)**

**or**

**The serious arc. (Where the enemies start to appear and their peaceful lives come to an end/Reborn appears and senses that Tsuna is special.)**

**or**

**Another random day where they spend at the Vongola mansion.( Bathing, going out, you name it!)**

**(Your opinions are appreciated! Please let me know what you all want so that I can write more!) CIAO CIAO!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Cioassu! Hello again everyone. To all those who commented and made my day, THANK YOU MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!:D Well, based on all your votes, I will try my best to combine option 1 and 3(if I'm not mistaken) and make the 'Life With The Vongola' arc longer before I introduce the evil characters. (P.S I am only going to go into a little of Chrome and Mukuro's past in this chapter.) **

Chapter 3: Life With The Vongola Part 2

"G, I think it's about time we took these kids to school," said Giotto one morning to his right hand man. Tsuna and the other children were still fast asleep and Giotto was sitting in the living room with his guardians.

"Oh? Why bring this up so sudden?" asked G looking up from this papers. Asari stopped playing his flute and looked at Giotto with the same question. "Well, it's because I just found out that most of the kids besides Hayato, Mukuro and Kyoya have never gone to school in their life. When I brought up the word school, Tsuna looked at me and asked whether it was dangerous," said Giotto recalling his conversation with his beloved son.

"Sure, why not?" said G while Asari nodded. "It'll be a great learning experience for them too!" said Asari happily. Knuckles nodded in agreement. Daemon frowned. "Wouldn't that be putting the kids in great risk? I mean any rival family can just kidnap them anytime they want," said Daemon. G snorted. This guy was too over-protective. "Let them have a life pineapple head. You'd be robbing them of their childhood if you keep them cooped up in here for too long," replied G as Daemon glared at him. Lampo yawned.

"But Lambo's not old enough to go to school yet," said Knuckles suddenly remembering Lambo. "It's alright, I already hired private tutors for him," yawned Lampo closing his eyes. Giotto sweatdropped but said nothing. Lambo was Lampo's adopted son after all. He had full authority over him but Giotto still worried about Lambo. "Anyways, that settles it! They will be going to school next week. Now let me just pick out a school…"said Giotto as he pulled out a giant book.

**One week later**

"But Papa, what if everyone hates me?" whimpered Tsuna on Monday morning as he hid behind his father's legs with nervous eyes. He and Giotto were currently standing in front of the school gates with the rest of the kids. Ever since Giotto had told his son he was going to school, Tsuna had been worrying non-stop. "Now Tsuna, why would anyone have a reason to hate you?" said Giotto as he bent down and looked at his son in the eye. G was yelling at Hayato again for bringing dynamite to school. Asari was talking to some parents while Takeshi was standing by his side with his usual cheery grin. Knuckles and Ryohei were doing sit up's while all the students stared at them curiously. Kyoya, who refused to mix around with these 'weak humans', had managed to convince Alaude he didn't need to go to school, something Alaude agreed to full heartedly.

"Tsuna, you know that school doesn't last forever right? You'll come home when it ends and Papa will be waiting here for you when you are done," said Giotto with a gentle smile. "And you'll be fine! Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Mukuro and Chrome are here as well!" said Giotto. Tsuna finally broke into a smile but his eyes still had some worry. "Okay Papa! Tsuna will try his best today!" replied the brunette as he hugged his father and ran into his school with his other siblings. Giotto smiled lovingly behind him.

"Now Mukuro, Chrome, if anyone bullies you or tries to disturb you, do not hesitate to use the illusions I taught you!" said Daemon to his children. Mukuro nodded and smiled eerily. Chrome bit her lip and nodded nervously. "Now Chrome, there's nothing to be afraid off! Your big brother is here and I'm sure he'll protect you when I'm not here!" said Daemon as he kissed his little girl on the forehead making her chuckle. Then, he pulled Mukuro to one side and said: "I am entrusting her safety to you Mukuro. If anyone dares touch her, don't hesitate to wipe them from the face of this Earth," whispered Daemon as Mukuro nodded obediently. "Don't worry Father. Chrome will be very very safe with me, don't you worry," replied Mukuro as Daemon ruffled his hair with affection. "Father will be waiting here when school ends Chrome!" called Daemon as Chrome walked to class with her brother. She nodded and waved.

**Tsuna's Class**

"Now class, SETTLE DOWN!" yelled the homeroom teacher causing the class to immediately fall silent. Smiling gently, she started again. "Today, we are going to have some new classmates! I hope all of you and I mean ALL, treat them well!" said the teacher. "Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, please come in!" called the teacher. The door slid open. Tsuna walked in nervously, followed by Hayato and Takeshi.

"G-Good morning, m-m-my name is S-Sawada Tsunayoshi," stuttered Tsuna nervously making the class giggle. "I'm Gokudera Hayato," said Hayato with his hands in his pocket, making the girls blush. "Yamamoto Takeshi!" said Takeshi happily. The teacher smiled. "Very well, now please go to your seats. Tsuna, you'll be sitting behind Enma, you Hayato, will be right here and Takeshi, you'll be sitting next to the window so no daydreaming!" said the teacher.

When the bell rang for recess, Tsuna was feeling rather down. He had no idea what the teachers were talking about as he had never gone to school before. Just as he was getting up from his seat, Enma called his name.

"Tsuna was it?" said Enma looking at him. Tsuna nodded. "Well, hello! My name is Enma Cozart and it's a pleasure meeting you!" said Enma stretching out his hand. Tsuna timidly took it and shook it. "H-Hello. I'm Tsuna," said Tsuna as Enma laughed. "No need to be nervous Tsuna! We're friends now!" chuckled Enma as Tsuna felt himself turn red. Friends. That's what he had said. "TSUNA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" yelled Hayato across the room. Tsuna jumped and saw that Hayato was running into his direction . He jumped in front of Tsuna and stood protectively in front of him. "Who are you? Trying to disturb Tsuna?" growled Hayato making Enma back away. "Now now Hayato! He was just having a nice conversation with Tsuna!" came Takeshi's voice.

"H-Hayato-nii! Please don't hurt him! He's—He's my friend!" yelled Tsuna, his chocolate eyes filling up with concern. Hayato relaxed his position. "If Tsuna says so, then I will listen!" said Hayato. He put out his hand. "Call me Hayato!" said Hayato as Enma shook it and smiled. "And I'm Takeshi!" laughed Takeshi as he put his hand around Enma's shoulder. "We are all friends now!" continued Takeshi, making Enma laugh. Watching the scene, Tsuna broke into a wide grin.

Chrome was not having a nice day. When she had already entered her class, she found out that she and her brother were not in the same class. Mukuro was not happy with the arrangements but there was nothing he could do. Looking at her worriedly, Mukuro promised her that he would find her during recess and she nodded. When her brother walked out, she found all the girls glaring at her for some unknown reason. It was only later that she found out that these girls had apparently 'fallen in love' with Mukuro and had somehow found her presence annoying even though she was his sister. After her teacher introduced her name, she was asked to sit beside a girl named M.M.

As Chrome was about to sit down, M.M pulled her chair, causing Chrome to fall to the floor. The class roared with laughter and Chrome saw the other girl's giving high fives to M.M who smirked at her. Turning red, Chrome stood up and sat on her chair. What she didn't know was the fact that what just happened was just Phase 1.

For the rest of the class, her new classmates who had a grudge against her for no reason started throwing paper at her. As Chrome was very used to this type of treatment, she merely kept quiet until the bell rang for recess. Walking out of her classroom, she was suddenly surrounded by the girls. Chrome backed to the wall, frightened.

"Hey newbie, know your place in this class," said M.M as the other girls laughed. Chrome didn't reply and bit her lip. "What's that? Cat got your tongue?" taunted M.M. "Know this, _you are not wanted here, not now, not ever!_" laughed M.M

_I hate you! Why were you even born? Unwanted, useless child! Get out of my sight! I wish…I wish you never existed! _ Chrome's eyes widened. That was what her mother had told her long time ago, the words which made Mukuro hate his mother so much. Tears threatened to escape her eyes but she held them back. _Big brother! Father! _called Chrome deep inside.

"OII M.M! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET LOST ALREADY!" yelled a voice. Chrome looked up and saw two boys coming towards her. The one standing in front had rather messy blond hair with scars all over his face. He even had canine teeth and looked rather frightening. The second boy wore glasses and had purple hair. He wore a hat and had a face of boredom. He's hands were in his pocket. "Ken? You mutt! Can't you see I'm busy?" yelled M.M. "MUTT? Why you—I'll kill you!" snarled Ken making M.M back away. "Ken, calm down. She's not worth it," said the second boy. "Let go of me Kakipi! I'll tear her apart!" growled Ken making the second boy sigh. M.M had already fled the scene in fright with the other girls. Ken 'tsked' and turned to Chrome.

"Oii you! Are you alright?" asked Ken in a rough voice. Chrome nodded shortly. "Then get up already! Seesh!" muttered Ken as he turned and walked away with the second boy. Chrome hurriedly stood up. "W-Wait! What are your names?" called Chrome as she ran after them. Both of them stopped. "Tsk! I'm Ken and this idiot here is Chikusa," said Ken as the second boy whacked him. "I-I see…Well then, thank you so much for helping me…" mumbled Chrome looking down. Both the boys looked at her.

"Kufufu…I finally found you Chrome…" came an eerie voice out of nowhere. Ken and Chikusa jumped. Chrome, who was used to this immediately turned and saw Mukuro smiling at her. "B-Brother…"muttered Chrome as Mukuro walked over. He's smile was immediately wiped off when he saw her tears (she had forgotten to wipe them off). "Chrome, who bullied you? Was it them?" asked Mukuro glaring at Ken and Chikusa.

"N-No Brother! They helped me! I…." muttered Chrome stopping halfway. She did not want to tell her brother what had happened. Mukuro would most probably tell Daemon who will hunt the girls down. "It was nothing…" said Chrome as Mukuro arched his eyebrow. He patted his sister on the shoulder. "In that case, I must thank you," said Mukuro smiling eerily at Ken and Chikusa. "I'm Mukuro and from now onwards, we are friends," continued Mukuro as Ken and Chikusa sweatdropped. What was it with this kid?

When school finally finished, Tsuna and his brother's eagerly ran out of the classroom to meet their father's. Giotto and his guardians were making a scene by standing there in their formal attire and most of the students were wondering who they were. "PAPA!" yelled Tsuna as he flung himself into Giotto's open arms. "Hey Tsuna! How was school?" asked Giotto as he hugged his son. Tsuna smiled happily. "I met a new friend today!" replied Tsuna happily. "Takeshi-nii, Hayato-nii and I had fun playing with him! Papa! I like school!" said Tsuna happily as Giotto chuckled. "What did I tell you? Now let's go home!" smiled Giotto as he carried his son to the car. G was actually smiling with Hayato. Takeshi was telling a cheerful looking Asari how his day went. Ryohei was showing Knuckles what he did in gym class. Daemon was busy asking Chrome and Mukuro how their day was.

"Papa! Thank you so much for adopting us all! I love you!" whispered Tsuna. Giotto almost stopped in surprise. This was the first time Tsuna had said something like this to him and he felt a warm feeling swelling in him. Looking at Tsuna, Giotto saw that he was already fast asleep, still smiling happily.

**And I'm done! I apologize for spelling and grammar errors. Anyways, I hope it was alright. It was hard thinking up a plot for this but I had fun. :D Please feel free to review. I think I will be starting out the serious arc for the next chapter. **

**(P.S . I will not be writing as frequently as I do right now but I will try my hardest to keep on updating! Until then, CIAO!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**CIAOSSU! I WANT TO HAVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Yeah, I actually hate M.M myself so I made her the bad guy there (evil laughs). Okay anyways, since the serious arc has been on high demand now, I will mix around with part of the plot and still some fun scenes(I hope)..:) Please feel free to read and review. :D **

Chapter 4: The Start

"Giotto, I have some rather disturbing news," said Alaude one Wednesday morning entering Giotto's room. It was 11 pm and all of the kids including Kyoya were asleep. As he still had loads of stuff to do, Giotto was still hanging around in his office. "What is it Alaude?" asked Giotto in his boss voice. Alaude stood in front of his desk with dead eyes. "Giglio Nero has been attacked by an unknown enemy. No one died but they told me that this person was looking for the Sky Arcobaleno," said Alaude looking at Giotto's puzzled expression.

"Sky Arcobaleno? But she's already you know, gone. What does the enemy want?" asked Giotto as Alaude shook his head. "Reason, unknown. I'll try to find out as much as possible but in the meantime, I think it would be best if you went there yourself," said Alaude turning around. Nodding his head, he walked out leaving Giotto with a still puzzled expression.

**The next morning**

"Eh? Papa went out?" asked Tsuna looking at Kyoya with his big eyes the next morning. He was surprised to find his older brother in his room when he woke up. Kyoya nodded. "He went out with my father and I was asked to keep you accompany," said Kyoya boredly. Tsuna's eyes lit up. "Yay! Kyoya-nii gets to play with me today!" cheered Tsuna. Kyoya smiled at him but immediately wiped his grin off when he saw Mukuro and Chrome approaching.

"Kufufu…So you're here, Kyoya…I was starting to wonder whether you ran away…" chuckled Mukuro eerily as Chrome hid behind him. Kyoya glared at him and pulled out his tonfa's. Kyoya had formed a grudge against Mukuro right before he had met Alaude. This was because when they were still living on the streets, Mukuro had once trapped Kyoya in an illusion and had taunted him for 30 minutes until Tsuna finally convinced him to stop. Ever since that incident, Kyoya always attacked Mukuro whenever he saw him.

Now, the skylark had whipped out his tonfa's and was already charging towards Mukuro who pulled out his trident and dodged on time. Kyoya, who had learned how to avoid getting caught in an illusion never gave Mukuro to try. "Big Brothers! STOP!" yelled Tsuna fearfully as Chrome started trembling. "Big B-Brother…please…" muttered Chrome, her voice drowned out by the clashing and crashing of objects.

"Oya oya, you've gotten better Kyoya," smirked Mukuro as he used his trident to block. "Kamikorosu!" snarled Kyoya as he swung his tonfa again. Just as he was about to hit Mukuro, a voice rang out. "OI BOTH OF YOU! STOP THIS INSTANT!" yelled G as he and Hayato ran to the scene.

G was in the middle of teaching Hayato his homework when he heard the crashing of objects in the living room. He then heard Tsuna yell. Without wasting time, he and Hayato ran out of the room and saw Kyoya and Mukuro fighting. That was when he interfered. "What on earth did both of you do?" sighed G after he separated Kyoya and Mukuro. He had told Alaude and Daemon so many times to stop their children from arguing which only resulted like this:

"Oya oya. Mukuro vs Kyoya? That is interesting. Let them be G," said Daemon as he walked out happily.

"Fighting is good for them," was what Alaude had said before leaving G alone. G smacked his head.

"TSUNA! ARE YOU HURT?" yelled Hayato as he shook Tsuna. "N-No Hayato-nii but thanks for asking," replied Tsuna making Hayato sigh in relief. "Kufufu…I'm sorry, Tsuna, Chrome, that you both had to see something like that," said Mukuro. Kyoya walked away. "Wait Kyoya-nii! You said we could play together today!" yelled Tsuna running after Kyoya. "I'm sorry but I'm busy. See you later Tsuna," replied Kyoya as he walked around a corner and disappeared. Tsuna looked extremely disappointed.

"GUARHHHHH! KYOKUGEN!" yelled Ryohei as he burst into the room making everyone jump. One minute later, Knuckles entered the same way. G sighed. "THAT WAS REALLY EXTREME! I'M SO GLAD WE RAN AROUND THE TOWN 100 TIMES UNCLE!" yelled Ryohei. Knuckles nodded in agreement. "REMEMBER MY DEAR NEPHEW! TO BE EXTREME, YOU HAVE TO BE EXTREME!" yelled Knuckles, making no sense. It made sense to Ryohei though because he was nodding and agreeing with Knuckles. It was only after 10 minutes did they notice that there were people in the room.

"OH SAWADA! IT'S EXTREMELY NICE TO SEE YOU! I KNOW! WE CAN RUN AROUND THE TOWN AGAIN!" yelled Ryohei making Tsuna jump. "N-No thank you onii-san! I erm er….have things to do!" stammered Tsuna as he tried his hardest to escape but failed. "NONSENSE SAWADA! THERE'S ALWAYS TIME FOR EXTREME WORKOUTS!" yelled Ryohei as Tsuna sweatdropped. "Hey you Turf-top! STOP BADGERING TSUNA OR I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!" yelled Hayato as he made for his dynamite. Instead of backing away, Ryohei put his hand on Hayato's shoulder. "OH OCTOPUS HEAD! YOU'RE HERE TOO! ALRIGHT! YOU CAN JOIN US! LET'S DRAG TAKESHI AS WELL!" yelled Ryohei as he pulled Tsuna and Hayato towards Takeshi's room. Knuckle was beaming with pride. "You stupid idiot! Stop teaching your son stupid things!" growled G as he watched with a hint of worry at the scene. Mukuro and Chrome had magically disappeared.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT REYOHEI! TOTAL EXTREME!" yelled Knuckle's enthusiastically making G sweat drop. G sighed and walked away.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Tsuna was feeling really exhausted. This was because after pulling Takeshi from his room (with Asari yelling warnings about not talking to strangers), Ryohei forced them all to run around the town. Hayato cursed Ryohei while he ran while Takeshi merely laughed and said he was having fun. After what seemed like years, they finally finished and went back home. Tsuna went straight to his room and laid on his bed. Even though he was extremely exhausted, he had to admit they had fun.

When bed time came, Tsuna switched off the lights and climbed into bed. It was quiet. He could hear Daemon cooing at Chrome outside as they passed his room. Kyoya entered once and said goodnight with a rather rare smile and went off again. Tsuna was feeling rather lonely. Even though Kyoya had wished him, he wished his Papa was there like all the other nights where Giotto would usually tell him stories or play with him for a while. Sighing quietly, Tsuna went to sleep and had a rather strange dream or rather, something from his memory.

"_Tsuna, smile and everything will be alright!" said a voice in the pitch-black darkness. It wasn't his dead parents or his foster mother. Even so, he had a distant feeling he had heard it somewhere before. "Who are you?" called Tsuna as he walked blindly. No response. The scene changed._

_A man was playing with a one year old child outside the house. The child was laughing happily as the man tried to catch him. After a few minutes, they stopped playing and the man carried the child and sat him on his lap. He then put his hand into his pocket and pulled out something. "Tsuna, do you know what this is?" asked the man as the child looked at the object with confused eyes. The man put the object into his son's hand and the child laughed happily. A warm light filled his hands and went out. The man sighed, as though sad but continued to smile. _

"_Tsuna, listen to me. When the time comes, you'll have to keep this safe. Papa and Mama will be no more but always remember that we love you…so much," whispered the man as his Tsuna broke into a wide smile. "The day will come when __**they**__ will look for you and you will have to go through so much of danger but I know you'll get through it. After all, you are my son after all!" continued the man as Tsuna started to close his eyes. The man laughed and took the object form his son and put in back into his pocket before he went into the house with his son in his arms. _

Tsuna woke up with a start. That wasn't a dream. That **was** part of his memory. That man was his father. Tsuna had actually forgotten that conversation. Looking at the ceiling, tears started to fall as he remembered his parents. He was very happy with his new Papa but sometimes, he still missed his real parents. His mother would always tell him stories on how she met his father while his father, a man who never seemed to always come home, always played with him and spent time with him whenever he did come home. He couldn't remember the day his parents died. All he remembered was the day he was asked to stay with his foster mother who found him a nuisance and would hit him whenever she was having a bad day. Tsuna actually had scars proving her cruelty. _'Cursed child. I never wanted you. If only I said no when she gave you to me'_ was something his foster mother would always say but Tsuna didn't understand what she meant.

That dream made Tsuna remember something else. He got out of his bed and walked over to his drawer. Opening it, he took out a small box and opened it. This was something he dead father had left him and had made it so that when Tsuna wore it, it would become invisible, something Tsuna didn't understand why. Until now, he had only worn it once because he always saw weird things when he wore it. Tsuna looked at the clock. It was now 1:30 in the morning. His Papa would be home in the morning. Tsuna smiled to himself. He looked at the box. He had a nagging feeling to put it on. After debating with himself, he took it out of the box and put it around his neck (and felt foolish after that) but didn't take it off.

When the object touched his neck, colour flooded into it and emitted a faint orange glow. Looking at the mirror in interest, Tsuna saw for the first time since that day, the Sky Arcobaleno pacifier.

**In Giglo Nero**

Giotto was pacing round the room. What he had heard was rather disturbing to him.

"_Vongola Primo Sir, I thank you for coming here," said Gamma as he bowed down. Giotto smiled. "It's alright. We're allies after all." Gamma smiled but it was filled with sadness. "Now, tell me what happened," said Giotto. Gamma nodded. "We were having a normal routine when out of nowhere a man appeared and started attacking us. He was…powerful. He took us out in a few seconds. He then demanded to know where 'Sky' was. I immediately knew he meant the boss," replied Gamma as he wiped his face with his hands. Alaude was keeping an eye on the premise. _

"_I see…Do you know why he was looking for your boss?" asked Giotto with a terrible feeling in his gut. Gamma shook his head. "My boss has been dead in a long time. I would love to know the reason why," spat Gamma looking angry at himself. Giotto nodded. "Do you know who this mystery man was?" Gamma nodded. "It was Corvino, I'm positive," said Gamma. _

Giotto was now feeling rather worried. Corvino was a very well known mafia group in Italy. The weird part was the fact that this mafia group was rather peaceful and was and still is, known for fighting with peaceful methods. In fact, Giotto was going to have a peace agreement with them next week. Giotto's thoughts suddenly flew to his son, Tsuna in the Vongola mansion. All he wanted to do now was go home and spend time with Tsuna but that wasn't possible.

'_Calm down Giotto! There has to be an explanation to this!'_ yelled Giotto in his head. _'Maybe it's just a misunderstanding after all,' _sighed Giotto to himself as he sat down rubbing his temples.

His Hyper Intuition though, was telling him that something very very bad was going to happen to his family.

**And there you have it! I apologize for the grammar again. Anyways, I am going to add Tsuna's HDM later on so don't worry! I just have to do some thinking. :D I hope this chapter was alright. I'm kinda having writer's block right now so I can't really think straight and just write down anything that comes to my head.** **Review to tell me how it was. I would love to improve my writing skills! Thank you so much for bothering to read this story! **

**(P.S. Corvino means raven in Italian. I hope it's right cause Google Translator isn't very efficient.)**

**CIAO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing on my story so far! I couldn't believe that I had 50 comments and more when I checked my e-mail! I LOVE YOU GUYS!:D Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't update for the past few days. I was out of country. Looking at the reviews, I saw some questions that were frequently asked by readers like:**

**Is Tsuna's mother Luche or is he the Sky Arcobaleno.**

**Do the rest of the kids have pacifiers?**

**Don't worry, it will all be clear in due time but for now, enjoy this chapter regarding Hibari's past. :D**

Chapter 5: Side story, Hibari Kyoya

Hibari Kyoya was standing on his balcony. It was already 11 pm at night. The moon was shining brightly and a light breeze blew. Alaude had gone for a mission with Primo and had asked Kyoya to take care of Tsuna. After making a slight appearance in Tsuna's room, he went back quietly to his and had been standing on the balcony since.

As he looked at the scenery below him, he pulled out a picture from his pocket. On the photo was a man who had a regent hairstyle. He also had something sticking out of his mouth. He was wearing a tuxedo suit and was smiling goofily in the picture. Kyoya looked at the picture with a blank face.

**Flashback**

"Brother Tetsu, why don't I have parents?" asked a 2 year old Kyoya as he looked at a man with blank eyes. The man smiled and picked him up. "Am I not enough Kyoya?" Kyoya shook his head. "You are, brother but I've never seen mum or dad before," replied Kyoya as the man laughed.

"That's alright Kyoya, let's just say they are long gone," said the man as Kyoya nodded. Kyoya had no memories of his parents. He was brought up by a man called Kusakabe Tetsuya, a man who had told him to call him 'Big Brother'. Kusakabe Tetsuya had taken care of Kyoya ever since he was a baby. He was incredibly nice and was always smiling. He took care of Kyoya with lots of love.

Kusakabe always told Kyoya that he was incredibly lucky to have Kyoya and couldn't ask for more. Kyoya in return, loved and looked up to Kusakabe and always called him Tetsu. Kusakabe taught Kyoya how to fight and even bought him his tonfa's, something Kyoya took around wherever he went. He and his 'brother' lived in a small village called Lavoro which meant work as the villagers worked the whole day.

Kyoya liked being alone and always said 'Kamikorosu' whenever anyone crowded around him with the exception of his brother. This was because the villagers avoided him, something he couldn't understand why. They even gave him scared looks whenever he walked around the village. Even so, Kyoya didn't care. Kusakabe always told him that it didn't matter what people thought of him.

On his 4rd birthday, Kusakabe gave him a rather strange gift. It was a purple Arcobaleno pacifier. Kyoya looked at Kusakabe with questioning eyes but Kusakabe shook his head. "I'll tell you when the time is right, Kyoya," smiled Kusakabe as Kyoya nodded. "But you have to promise to keep it safe or bad things will happen," warned Kusakabe as Kyoya nodded and examined the pacifier.

The next day, Kyoya wore the pacifier when he went for one of his usual strolls. Much to his surprise, the villagers looked horrified and some of them actually ran into their houses. Mothers ushered their kids far from Kyoya. Kyoya merely walked on with a bored expression but deep down, he was confused.

"Brother Tetsu, why does everyone in the village seem afraid of me?" asked Kyoya when he got home. His brother was cooking. "Who knows? Let them be. I don't find you terrifying at all," replied his brother without looking away from his cooking. Kyoya nodded his head. What he didn't know was that everything would be gone the next day.

When Kyoya woke up the next morning, it seemed like a normal day. He went down, greeted his brother who promised him that he would be cooking something special for lunch and went out. As he walked around the village, the villagers avoided and whispered among themselves but Kyoya couldn't care less.

Kyoya walked out of the village with a bored expression. He wandered to a nearby waterfall and sat down on one of the rocks. Looking at the scenery, he saw a small yellow ball of fluff and wandered what it was. Walking closer, he saw it was a bird. Kyoya bent down and picked it up. The bird flapped its wings and chirped happily. Kyoya gave a rare smile.

"Hey little one, what's your name? Mine's Kyoya," said Kyoya. "Kyoya, Kyoya!" chirped the bird making Kyoya smile. He gently sat the bird on his shoulder. '_I'll show Brother Tetsu when I get home later.' _thought Kyoya as he stroked the bird gently.

A gunshot sounded. Kyoya turned around. It was then followed by screams and more gunshots. Kyoya ran back to his village, his heart pounding. When he reached his village, the screams became louder and Kyoya had a shock of his life. Bodies of men, women and children littered the compound. Some of the houses were on fire. Kyoya felt like puking. He ran home to make sure his brother was alright. Running and hiding, he finally made it to his house. Just as he was about to enter the house, he heard a gunshot.

Kyoya's eyes widened. His hands shook. Laughter could be heard inside. Footsteps were getting closer to the door. Kyoya ran and hid behind a nearby house. Two men walked out of his house. "Tch, it wasn't even worth my time. Didya hear 'em brother? Yelling for me to kill him. It was fun though," laughed the first man as the other man looked around. Kyoya saw a raven logo on the man's gun. His hand shook with anger.

"I think Bice should be done by now. Ah, I was right," said the second man as someone screamed, followed by a gunshot. "That girl always makes me proud," chuckled the man. "Come on, Aldo, let's go, the person we are looking for isn't here. The boss won't be pleased," said the man as he walked away. Minutes later, a sound of a helicopter was heard.

Kyoya made sure the men were gone before he ran to house. "BROTHER TETSU!" yelled Kyoya as he slammed open the door. Kyoya coughed. The house was on fire. Running further in, he saw his brother lying on the floor with a pool of blood beside him.

"BROTHER!" yelled Kyoya as he ran towards his brother. "Wake up brother! No, don't die!" yelled Kyoya as he shook his brother. Kusakabe coughed. "K…K..yo..ya…R...r…run. Ke…keep…i..it…s…sa…safe," whispered Kusakabe before closing his eyes. Kusakabe Tetsuya moved no more. Kyoya looked at his brother for a while, his tears threatening to come out. He hugged his brother one last time before running out of the house.

Kyoya ran and ran. He kept on running even though his legs ached. The image of his brother dying kept on replaying in his head. His eyes became blank and dead. Upon reaching a town, he stopped and sat against a wall. He took out the pacifier and held it in his hands. A warm purple light filled his hands and went out. Kyoya then kept it in his pocket safely and wandered around the town. For the next 2 months, he survived with whatever food he had taken from his house and slept in the allies.

When his food supply finally ran out, Kyoya managed to survive for a week before he gave in to his hunger and collapsed on the side of the road one day. '_Is this really it? Tsk, I need to move. I can't let Brother Tetsu down,'_ thought Kyoya as he tried his best to stand up again. His stomach growled loudly. '_Brother Tetsu…'_ thought Kyoya as images of his brother appeared in his mind. Kyoya closed his eyes. Footsteps approached him.

"Do you want some of my food?" asked a voice. Kyoya opened his eyes. A boy that looked 4 to 5 years old was standing in front of him. He had spiky hair and had chocolate brown eyes. His clothes were torn in some places. "Here," said the boy as he put some bread beside Kyoya.

Kyoya reached for the bread and ate it. Very soon, the bread was finished. The boy gave Kyoya some more. When he had eaten, Kyoya got up. "Thank you. Now go away or I'll bite you to death," said Kyoya as the boy laughed. Kyoya walked away. The boy followed him.

"Can I follow you?" asked the boy as he ran after Kyoya. "No." "Please?" "No, or I'll bite you to death," said Kyoya as he whipped out his tonfa's. The boy stepped back but when Kyoya walked on, the boy followed.

"Go away or I WILL bite you to death!" snarled Kyoya. He hated being followed. "Go back to your mother," said Kyoya. "She's already gone," replied the boy with a hint of sadness. "Then go back to your father." "He's with my mother," replied the boy. Kyoya felt a pang of sadness. This boy was an orphan too. Nightfall came and Kyoya realized he didn't have a place to sleep that night. "Let's go back to my house!" said the boy happily. He took Kyoya's hand and pulled him along.

When the boy stopped, Kyoya looked at his 'house'. It was a bunch of boxes stacked up and a big piece of paper for a roof. The boy sat down. Kyoya followed wearily. "My name's Tsuna by the way!" said the boy happily. "I'm Kyoya," replied Kyoya. "Can I call you Kyoya-nii?" asked Tsuna. "No, I'm going to leave first thing in the morning," replied Kyoya in a monotone voice. Tsuna sighed.

"Can I follow you?" asked Tsuna. "No." "But it's scary alone. I ran into some bad people once and got this," said Tsuna as he showed Kyoya a bruise. "How about that?" asked Kyoya as he pointed to a scar on Tsuna's arm. "That's from my foster mum. She hates me but she's gone now," replied Tsuna. "Oh hey! Want to see something? I don't know what it is but my dad gave it to me!" said Tsuna happily as he took out a box.

Kyoya was surprised when he saw a pacifier that looked like his except for the fact that this on had no colour. He looked at the boy who was smiling at him. "Do you know what that is?" asked Kyoya as Tsuna put the box back into his pocket. "No, my papa told me to keep good care of it and so I will!" laughed Tsuna. Kyoya gave him one of his rare smiles. "Alright, I'll allow you to follow me," said Kyoya making Tsuna smile. "YAY Kyoya-nii! We're family now!" laughed Tsuna cheerfully, his chocolate eyes wide with joy.

After that incident, Kyoya grew rather attached with Tsuna and both of them looked out for one another. They stole food and got into trouble. Kyoya always got into fights and Tsuna had to bail him out of them. Even so, Kyoya had to admit that he had fun. It amazed him how Tsuna could smile through everything. Later on, they met up with the rest of the kids and with Primo's guardians.

**Back to the present**

Kyoya looked at the picture of his dead brother. He had no idea who was the culprit who took his brother from him. "Brother…" sighed Kyoya as he kept the picture in his pocket.

Kyoya was first very wary of Alaude when he first took him in. He constantly got into fights with Alaude and would attack him whenever he had a chance but slowly opened up to him. Alaude was someone who hardly showed any emotion but he was actually quite protective of his adopted son and taught him harder fighting moves than what his brother had taught him.

"Kyoya, Kyoya!" chirped Hibird, a name Kyoya had given to the bird. Hibird landed gently on Kyoya's shoulder. "Hey little one, where have you been to?" asked Kyoya as he stroked his pet. "Pocket, Pocket!" chirped the bird. "Pocket?" asked Kyoya as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his pacifier. It was emitting a bright purple light. _'Hn? This hasn't happened in a long time. I wonder…'_ thought Kyoya as he lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

**Well, that's it for now. I hope this chapter is alright cuz I feel like this is my worst chapter so far. Well, comment anyways and tell me how it was. For the next chapter, I would like a vote to know what you want for the next chapter. Option 1 or 2:**

**Finish the side story**

**Take turns for the side story and the serious arc. (Example: Chapter 6 will be the serious arc and Chapter 7 will be another side story.) **

**Ladies and gentlemen, the choice is yours. Please review and lemme know how it was. Ciao ciao!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Good morning! (If it's morning in your country) I apologize to MoonlitMelody for making you confused the last time. Let me explain. When Tsuna met Hibari in the previous chap, he hadn't put it on yet, so the pacifier didn't have color that time yet. :D**

**And well, since Option 2 won, I'll write about the serious arc for this chapter. I hope you all will like it. (P.S Thanks SO MUCH for your reviews! I always have that happy feeling reading all of your reviews. :D)**

Chapter 6: The Agreement

"Tsuna, Papa has a very important guest today. I want you and your siblings to keep out of my study, okay?" said Giotto one Tuesday morning. "Okay Papa! We'll keep clear of your study until the guest goes home!" replied Tsuna as he smiled happily. Giotto smiled and ruffled Tsuna's hair.

Giotto was having the boss of the Corvino family for a peace agreement that day. After listening to what Gamma had told him, he and the rest of his guardians agreed to keep their children away from him for their safety. All of the guardians, except for Lampo agreed to be in the room when their guest arrived just in case something happened.

"Hayato you brat, I'm entrusting Tsuna's safety in your hands you understand?" said G an hour before their guest arrived. Hayato nodded and saluted. "I'll make sure Tsuna is safe! Don't you worry you stinking old man!" replied Hayato earning a whack on his head.

"Now Chrome, Father will only be gone for a few hours so don't worry. If anything happens, Mukuro will be there, understand?" said Daemon as he put down his daughter. Chrome nodded and bit her lip. "Don't worry Nagi, big brother is here," comforted Mukuro as Daemon walked away. "Brother…" muttered Chrome as she hid behind him.

"Kyoya, bite anyone who goes near the room, understand?" said Alaude as Kyoya nodded. Both father and son stared at each other before Alaude ruffled Kyoya's hair and walked away. 'Kyoya, Kyoya!' chirped Hibird as it landed on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya stroked it gently.

"Takeshi, make sure you practice the moves I taught you," said Asari. Takeshi laughed. "Alright Dad, have a great meeting!" replied Takeshi. Asari smiled at his adopted son. He was rather attached to this boy who was an exact replica of him.

"MY NEPHEW! DON'T FORGET TO TRAIN WITH EXTREMENESS! MAKE ME PROUD!" roared Knuckle. Ryohei nodded enthusiastically. "EXTREME TRAINING! DON'T WORRY UNCLE!" yelled Ryohei as his eyes burned with enthusiasm.

At 10o'clock that morning, the butler ushered a man into the mansion. The man was tall and had short cropped hair. He wore a long black cloak with had the logo of a raven. His critical eyes examined the mansion.

"Ah, Good morning Mr. Corvino. Please have a seat," greeted Giotto when the guest entered the study. Primo's guardians were leaning against a bookshelf. G was standing beside Giotto, his eyes wary. Who was this guy? The Corvino boss didn't look like that.

"Primo, what a pleasure to meet you!" greeted the Corvino leader warmly but his eyes filled with coldness. "I can see on your faces that you were expecting my grandfather, Alfeo. I'm sad to say that he is no longer with us. I was chosen as the next heir by my father. My name is Franco Corvino," introduced the man. Daemon arched an eyebrow.

"I see. So that explains it all! I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather. He was a great man," said Primo. Franco snorted quietly. "It was more like he was too soft," he muttered. Giotto picked that up with his Hyper Intuition and frowned slightly.

"Anyways, I thank you for coming here just to sign a peace treaty with the Vongola," started Primo as Franco shook his head. "No no, the pleasure is mine. After all, I've always wanted to see the great Vongola Primo and his guardians," replied Franco. G frowned.

"But I'm still grateful that you came. Let me just find the needed document," said Primo as he walked to his desk. "Feel free to walk around." Franco got up and examined the room. He walked towards a cabinet and something caught his eye.

"You have kids, Primo?" asked Franco as he picked up the photograph. Primo silently whacked his head. He had forgotten to remove that photo. It held all of the children's faces. "Yes, his name is Tsuna," replied Giotto through gritted teeth. "Only one? Then who's kids are all of these?" asked Franco as he stared at the photo.

"My guardians," replied Giotto as Franco sat the picture down. Daemon was internally cursing Primo and himself for not checking the room for any photos. G was sighing quietly. Asari and Knuckle looked disturbed. Alaude had a blank face but deep down, he was controlling himself not to strangle Primo.

"Interesting…very interesting…" muttered Franco as he sat down again. "Anyways, here's the document," said Primo as he put a piece of paper and pen in front of his guest.

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM**

Tsuna had a very bad feeling. Something inside him was telling him something bad was going to happen but he shook it off.

"I wonder why we're not allowed to know what's going on inside," said Ryohei. Tsuna and his 'siblings', except Kyoya, were gathered in his room. Takeshi was lying comfortably on Tsuna's bed. He had just completed his training. Hayato was sitting beside Tsuna. Mukuro and Chrome were sitting on the nearby chairs. Ryohei was running around enthusiastically.

"I don't know but Papa said not to go in," said Tsuna, his eyes wide. "REAL MEN DON'T LISTEN TO MEN! I SAY WE PEEK INTO THE ROOM AND SEE WHAT'S GOING ON!" yelled Ryohei as Tsuna sweatdropped. "OI TURF-TOP! DON'T DISTURB TSUNA WITH YOUR ANNOYING VOICE!" yelled Hayato. "WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS HEAD?" yelled Ryohei as he and Hayato glared at each other.

"Now, Now, let's all keep calm!" laughed Takeshi. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" yelled Hayato as Takeshi continued to smile. Tsuna sweatdropped again.

"Kufufu…everyone keep it down. Your scaring Chrome," said Mukuro eerily. Chrome was hiding behind Mukuro again. "Even so, I do want to know what they are talking about in the study…" said Mukuro getting up. "Alright! LET'S GET GOING!" roared Ryohei as he and Mukuro walked out of the room.

"Mukuro-nii, Onii-san! We're not supposed to go in!" said Tsuna as he ran after them. Hayato and Takeshi followed. After 5 minutes of chasing, Tsuna finally caught up to them. Mukuro and Ryohei were in the room beside the study.

"Kufufu…my father told me he made a hole here. He said he used to make noises that used to scare Primo," chuckled Mukuro as he searched for the hole. When he found it, he turned back to his siblings. "We take turns understand? And be quiet or they'll hear us!" Everyone else nodded.

"But it's still wrong to do this. Papa might be mad," muttered Tsuna. "Kufufu…It's alright Tsuna. He'll never know," said Mukuro with a mischievous look in his eyes. "I'll go first." Mukuro peeked into the hole with his good eye. He saw a man signing some type of document. He also saw his father looking rather disturbed.

"My turn now pineapple head!" said Ryohei. Mukuro glared at him. One by one, they took turns looking into the room. When it was finally Tsuna's turn, he took a look inside the room. When he finally laid his eyes on Franco Corvino, something weird happened.

Tsuna was staring at Franco when weird images appeared into his head. He saw a village on fire, his Papa and uncles fighting unknown people with grief and anger in their eyes. He was running. His pacifier glowing brightly. He saw his siblings with similar pacifiers but with different colors and they were standing in a circle. The man he had just seen was holding out a hand to Tsuna.

"TSUNA!" yelled someone. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and saw Hayato looking worriedly at him. His other siblings were also looking at him worriedly. "W-what's going on?" asked Tsuna as he sat up. His head was still throbbing. He looked around and saw they were back in his room. Even Kyoya was in the room, looking at Tsuna with worry.

"I don't know. You just fainted like that. It was scary," said Hayato breathing a sigh of relief. "Kufufu…we had to bring you back here before Hayato started screaming. What happened?" asked Mukuro. Tsuna shook his head. He didn't want anyone else to know what he saw. "Erm, I was hungry?" said Tsuna as everyone nodded.

"That has to be it! I'll get some milk for you Tsuna!" said Takeshi happily. "You should eat more Tsuna!" said Hayato worriedly. "Don't worry! I'll cook something for you!" yelled Hayato running out. "That's alright Hayato-nii!" yelled Tsuna. Unfortunately for him, Hayato had already run out of the room with Ryohei.

Kyoya looked at Tsuna with an arched eyebrow. Something smelled fishy but he said nothing and walked out of the room. Mukuro and Chrome had quietly slipped out. Tsuna sighed in relief. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. This wasn't the first time he saw something like this. The last time he had these weird images was the week before his parents died.

**BACK TO PRIMO**

"Thank you once again for coming here, Franco," said Primo as Franco got onto his car. "No, thank you for having me here, Primo. Goodbye," said Franco before driving away. Primo whacked his head. His guardians were standing at the doorway. "Darn it! I should have checked!" cursed Primo. "Take it easy, Giotto. It's our fault too for not checking," said Asari. "But that was my room! I'm the one-" said Primo before getting interrupted by a large 'BOOM' that came from the kitchen. All the guardians immediately ran to the kitchen fearing the worst.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome and Ryohei were in the kitchen. After Tsuna fainted and finding out that the cause of it was due to hunger, all of them went to the kitchen to cook something for him but things didn't go as planned.

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO PUT SUGAR INTO THAT DISH TURF-TOP!" yelled Hayato as he stood in front of the already burning stove. "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE FIRE OCTOPUS HEAD!" yelled Ryohei. Mukuro and Chrome were sitting in the corner. Takeshi was trying to keep Hayato and Ryohei from throwing knives at each other. That was when the stove exploded. Luckily for them, no one got injured.

"What's going on in here?" yelled G as he slammed open the kitchen door. "HAYATO!" yelled G after taking in the scene. Hayato had already run out of the room with G chasing him. "Chrome! Mukuro! Did you get hurt?" asked Daemon as he ran towards his kids. Chrome shook her head. "Kufufu…I took good care of her, Father," said Mukuro as Daemon smiled proudly.

"Takeshi, did you get hurt?" asked Asari as he looked at his son worriedly. "Nope! I'm still good!" grinned Takeshi. Asari sighed in relief. Alaude walked out of the room quietly.

"Should I know what happened?" asked Giotto looking at Ryohei. "Well, Tsuna fainted just know when we were er playing. Me and the others wanted to cook something for him!" said Ryohei looking proud at himself. "Tsuna fainted?" asked Giotto worriedly. Ryohei nodded.

Giotto walked hurriedly to his Tsuna's room. "Tsuna?" called Giotto as he entered the room. "Papa! Is the meeting over yet?" asked Tsuna as he hugged his father. Giotto picked him up. "Yes it is. Ryohei told me you fainted just now. What happened?" asked Giotto looking at his son.

"It was nothing Papa. I think I was hungry," replied Tsuna uncomfortably. Giotto could sense with his Hyper Intuition that his son was lying but he didn't want to pry deeper. "I see. If that's the case, let's go out for lunch. I don't want to say it but the kitchen was destroyed by your Ryohei and Hayato," sighed Giotto as he thought of the bills he had to pay for the damage. Tsuna laughed.

**That's all for this chap. I hope it was fine. I will be writing about Takeshi's past in the next chapter. I think I will finish all of the side stories before continuing the serious arc. Please review. Ciao ciao! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Cioassu! Answering MoolitMelody's question Actually, I's not a conspiracy. For Knuckle's case, it's because he's a priest and they usually don't get married. I actually tried to change around with my characters so that it wouldn't look like others. (This statement didn't make any sense.) :D **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 7: Side story, Yamamoto Takeshi

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi meant everything to Takeshi. His mother had passed away when she gave birth to him and his father was the one who took care of him. Takeshi got all his characteristics from his father such as being kind and his happy-go-lucky attitude.

Tsuyoshi worked as a butcher in the town they lived in. He was also very skilled with knives. People would gather to watch him skillfully chop and slice the meat. Takeshi used to help out with his father's stall. After selling his meat, his father would go home and occasionally prepare some Japanese delicacy such as sushi.

10 weeks after Takeshi turned 4, his father presented him a pacifier. "Takeshi, this is a magical marble. Blue represents rain. Your mother wanted you to have it," grinned Tsuyoshi as he gave the blue pacifier to his son. Takeshi examined it closely.

"What does it do, Dad?" asked Takeshi as he shook it. "Ahahaha…I have no clue. Your mother just told me to tell you to keep it safe. She said she'll er… protect you if you keep it," said Tsuyoshi as he scratched his head. Takeshi laughed. "Thanks Mum, Dad! I promise I'll keep it safe!" replied Takeshi as he kept it in his pocket. He didn't see the sadness that flooded his dad's eyes.

"Dad, can you teach me how to use a sword?" asked Takeshi one day. His father spat out the tea he was drinking. "Sword? Why?" asked Tsuyoshi looking curiously at his son. "Well…I just wanted to learn that Shigure Soen style I always see you practicing," said Takeshi sheepishly. Tsuyoshi scratched his head.

"Sure, why not? But be warned, Takeshi. I will not go easy on you," said Tsuyoshi seriously. Takeshi nodded. After that, his father gave him a bamboo sword and told him that it would transform into a sword whenever he did Shigure Soen. For 4 months, Takeshi practiced hard.

When Takeshi was about to turn 5, a terrible disease hit the town he lived in. Many people died. Unfortunately for Takeshi, his father was also infected with the disease. His father lay in bed every day, coughing and sleeping. Takeshi had to take care of him, something he did with love and patience.

"Takeshi, I think….it's time…time for me…to see your mother…" whispered Tsuyoshi one rainy morning. "Don't say that Dad! You'll be fine!" yelled Takeshi nervously. His father's condition had become worst. Even the doctor, who made daily visits, shook his head when he visited yesterday night.

"Takeshi…practice…Shigure Soen…take care…marble…" whispered his father again before coughing violently, blood coming out. "DAD! Stop talking!" yelled Takeshi again. His father laughed weakly. "Now now Takeshi. That's not like you to lose your cool like that!" Tears poured out of Takeshi's eyes. "Take care of yourself, Takeshi," whispered his dad before closing his eyes. Takeshi kneeled beside his father and wept.

After Tsuyoshi's funeral, Takeshi left the town. As he walked, his heart was filled with grief. Memories of his father flooded his head. He pulled out the pacifier. A warm blue light filled his hands. "I thought you said you would keep us safe, Mum?" whispered Takeshi as he looked at the pacifier. The longer he looked, the angrier he felt.

Unable to take it anymore, he threw the pacifier onto the ground. His fist shaking with anger, he started cursing his life until his anger went down. "I'm sorry Mum, Dad," muttered Takeshi as he picked up the pacifier and wiped it clean. He then continued his journey to the town.

When Takeshi reached his destination, his eyes were cold and blank. He took out the money his father had left him and went to the nearest shop he saw. He used up all his money and bought lots of food. Carrying his food, he made his way to an abandoned house and stayed there. He was so depressed, he didn't notice his pacifier glowing brightly.

**Somewhere else in the same town**

"Hm? Your pacifier is glowing Kyoya-nii," said a young boy with brown hair and eyes as he ate a piece of bread his older 'brother' had stolen minutes ago. The other boy who had black hair took out his pacifier and looked at it, curiosity entering his usually dead eyes.

"Hn. This hasn't happened in a while. I wonder why…" muttered Kyoya as he put it back. "What do you think, Tsuna?" he asked as he leaned against the wall. Before Tsuna could open his mouth to answer, a bunch of thugs appeared in front of them.

"There you are! You managed to avoid us last time but not this time!" yelled the leader as he raised his stick. Kyoya pulled out his tonfa's and blocked. He then hit the leader in the jaw. Pulling Tsuna's hand, he ran as fast as he could, the thugs chasing them."This has become rather usual, don't you think so Kyoya-nii?" said Tsuna as Kyoya nodded. Just an hour ago, they were running from the baker for stealing food.

As they ran, they saw that their route was sealed off as thugs appeared from the opposite direction. Looking back, Kyoya saw that they were blocked from both ends and that he needed to fight. Stopping in front of an abandoned house, he pushed Tsuna behind him and raised his tonfa's. He then charged towards his enemies and went on an all killing spree.

**BACK TO TAKESHI**

Takeshi was sitting on the floor with a dazed expression when he heard the sound of fighting. Looking out, he saw a boy charging at some men with a weird looking pair of sticks and a little boy throwing rocks with a panicked expression. Temporarily forgetting his depression, Takeshi picked up his bamboo sword and ran to aid them.

Kyoya had just finished with a thug when he heard a : "DIE KID!" and turned around. He saw a man fire a gun. He knew he didn't have time to dodge and held up his tonfa's. As he covered his face, he heard a slash and looked up. A boy holding a katana had just sliced the bullet.

"I don't remember asking for you help!" snarled Kyoya as he charged at another enemy. Takeshi sweatdropped. "I'll take that as a thank you," muttered Takeshi as he knocked a thug unconscious. After 15 minutes, the remaining thugs finally retreated yelling "We'll be back soon!"

"Thank you so much for helping us!" yelled Tsuna panting heavily. "Kyoya-nii! You're not injured, are you?" asked Tsuna as Kyoya shook his head. "What's your name?" asked Tsuna, turning back to Takeshi. Takeshi held out his hand. "Yamamoto Takeshi but just call me Takeshi," smiled Takeshi. Tsuna took his hand and shook it. "My name is Tsuna and this is Kyoya-nii!" said Tsuna brightly. Kyoya merely folded his arms and looked away.

After that meeting, Tsuna always visited Takeshi whenever he had a chance. At first, Takeshi found it very annoying as he just wanted to be alone but he slowly warmed up to him and even started telling him about his life, something Tsuna listened to closely. Kyoya on the other hand, merely slept.

"My dad just passed away. He died of a disease and I couldn't do anything for him. Maybe I'm better off dead," said Takeshi bitterly. Tsuna looked at him with panicked eyes. "Don't say that Takeshi! Your papa wouldn't have wanted you dead. If he did, erm…he would have killed you himself!" said Tsuna. Takeshi laughed.

"Do you understand Tsuna? How it feels when parent's die?" asked Takeshi coldly. Tsuna nodded. "My parents are dead. So are Kyoya's parents and brother," said Tsuna scratching his head. Takeshi looked at them. Kyoya was still sleeping with a bird perched on top of his head. "Me and Kyoya-nii live together on the streets now!" continued Tsuna with a smile on his face. "Would you like to join us?"

Takeshi looked at Tsuna with his mouth open. He nodded his head slowly. "Can I call you Takeshi-nii?" asked Tsuna quickly, his eyes wide with excitement. Takeshi laughed. "Sure! Why not!" Kyoya scowled. He hated crowds.

"Hey weakling. Do you happen to have one of this?" asked Kyoya as he pulled out his pacifier. Takeshi looked at it with shock. "You also have a marble?" he asked as Kyoya sighed and walked away. He had just solved the mystery of his glowing pacifier. It seemed that they lit up when another pacifier was nearby.

When Asari took Takeshi in, he was surprised to know that Takeshi had a bamboo sword with him. As Takeshi had never shown his the Shigure Soen style before, Asari taught him the basics. Asari reminded Takeshi a little of his dad. Both of them were incredibly nice and had so much of patience. After moving in with the Vongola for 2 months, Takeshi finally put his father's death behind him and started calling Asari 'Dad', something Asari agreed to and encouraged.

Maybe life wasn't as bad as he had thought.

**That's it for this chapter. I just couldn't think for more to exceed 2000 words. I hope it was readable. Anyways, I'll be writing about Gokudera next time. Please review and let me know whether it was alright. Ciao. **

**(P.S I won't be uploading often cuz school starts again tomorrow but I'll try my hardest to update as much as possible.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Hello! THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS MORE! :D IT REALLY INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE! Anyways, here's Chapter 8! **

Chapter 8: Side Story, Gokudera Hayato

Mornings in Vongola Mansion was very peaceful. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining. Yes, it was just like any typical morning. That was until a certain voice was heard yelling throughout the house. Hayato was yelling at Takeshi again.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SPEAK TO TSUNA! BE MORE RESPECTFUL!" yelled Hayato as Takeshi smiled. They were all revising their homework. Tsuna was looking at his textbook with a lost expression. Giotto and his guardians were out on a mission and Hayato had volunteered (loudly) that he would teach Tsuna his homework. Takeshi followed them as he too had a lot of work to be done.

When the trio sat down to get their homework started, Hayato tried teaching Tsuna some of his work in a theoretical manner, only to result with Tsuna staring blankly at him. Takeshi on the other hand, had already completed his homework and said Tsuna was a slow learner and thus causing Hayato to over react.

"Hayato-nii! Don't start fighting!" said Tsuna as he tried his hardest to calm his brother down. "Tsk! If that's what you say, I'll listen!" replied Hayato as he folded his arms. Takeshi laughed. Tsuna sighed again. "I am so dead tomorrow. Teacher is going to punish me!" said Tsuna as he bit his lip and looked once more at the textbook.

"Let me teach you, Tsuna!" said Takeshi as he moved in closer to Tsuna. Hayato snorted. "Like you can do any better." For the next 15 minutes, Takeshi explained the problem to Tsuna who understood in the end. "I see…So that's how you do it! Thanks Takeshi-nii! You're the best!" smiled Tsuna as he quickly wrote down the answer.

Hayato felt left out. Looking at Takeshi and Tsuna laugh, he felt a pang of loneliness. Silently, he slipped out of the room and went to the garden. _'Tsuna doesn't need me. It's always Takeshi this and Takeshi that,' _thought Hayato dejectedly as he sat down below a tree. His thoughts raced back to the time when he still had his parents.

**FLASHBACK**

Gokudera Hayato grew up in a rich household. Servants would come running to him with a snap of a finger. His father was a mafia boss, just like his uncle Giotto. His sister, Bianchi was a person he always thought hated him, had long purple hair and was constantly feeding him her poisonous cooking. Thanks to that, he was very skilled in running and evading.

His mother, a woman who was very skilled in playing the piano passed away after she accidentally drove off a cliff, due to the fact it was very dark that night and she couldn't see where she was going. Her death affected Hayato the most as she spent most of her time tutoring him and teaching him how to play the piano. After she died, he refused to even walk near the piano and asked his father to get rid of it. He kept a picture of his mother in his pocket and would look at her whenever he felt lonely.

Being the son of an important mafiaso, Hayato rarely saw the outside world. His father always feared that someone would kidnap him and hold him ransom. That was why Hayato yearned for friends he could play and joke with. The only other person he saw everyday was his sister, someone he was scared of seeing and Dr. Shamal, the perverted doctor that constantly ran after the maids. Hayato was always disgusted by him even though Dr. Shamal was his dynamite teacher.

One day after his 4th birthday, Hayato ran away from his house, the reason mainly because he was being chased by his sister with a purple cake that was emitting the aura of death. After running a long distance, he finally stopped and realized he was lost. Looking around, he saw buildings and people. A few thugs approached him.

"Hey look what we have here! Look at his clothing! He must be from that rich family up north! I wonder…how much would the father pay us?" chuckled the first man. His subordinates laughed with him. "A million or more! I say we take him!" came another voice. Hayato made his move. He kicked the first man and ran for his life. He could hear them chasing him.

"Psst! In here!" said a voice. Hayato turned and saw a boy standing in an alley. Seeing no other choice, Hayato turned and ran into that direction. The thugs ran by. Panting, Hayato turned to his savior. The boy was smiling at him with chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't alone. Another boy was leaning against the wall at the back. Another boy with spiky black hair and an idiotic smile was standing beside the first boy.

"Thanks. You saved me back there," said Hayato gratefully. The other boy grinned. "Haha! Those men are bullies! Kyoya-nii usually gets into fights with them." Hayato nodded. "What are your names?" "My name is Tsuna, this is Takeshi and that is Kyoya!" said Tsuna as he companion nodded. "You look like you're not from around here, what's your name?" said Takeshi as he smiled an easy going smile.

Hayato immediately felt annoyed with the boy. "I'm Gokudera Hayato. My father is a mafia boss," said Hayato as Tsuna and Takeshi looked at him with interest. "Mafia boss? What's that?" asked Tsuna innocently. Hayato chuckled. "It's like an organization. He's the person in charge of an organization he created I think," he replied. Tsuna nodded his head. Hayato looked at his watch. It was now 6:30 pm and he knew his father would be worried.

"I have to go. My father will be worried," said Hayato as he turned to walk. "You all should come visit me when you have the chance. My house is just above the hill outside this village," continued Hayato. "Really? That would be great! Did you hear that Kyoya-nii?" said Tsuna excitedly. The other boy snorted in reply.

When Hayato reached his home safely, his father pulled him into a big hug and started asking questions and saying he was worried. That night when Hayato was in bed, he looked at the ceiling and thought about the people he just met, hoping they would really visit him the next day.

"So this is your mother?" asked Tsuna as he looked at the photo Hayato gave him. Hayato shook his head. After his lunch that day, Hayato wandered into the garden and met Tsuna and Takeshi. Apparently, both of them were excited to see how a big house looked like and woke up early to meet him. Unfortunately, they got lost along the way but finally found the house around lunchtime. Kyoya had refused to follow, saying he was tired.

"My mother's dead too," said Tsuna after Hayato told Tsuna how his mother passed away. Hayato looked at him. "So are Kyoya's and Takeshi's. Our parents are all dead. Even so, we're brothers now!" said Tsuna happily as he returned the photo to Hayato. Hayato was starting to like this boy more and more.

"There you are Hayato…I was looking for you. I made another cake especially for you," said Bianchi as she walked into the garden with another purple cake. Hayato's eyes almost popped out. "Oh? Who are these boys?" asked Bianchi as she saw Tsuna and Takeshi. "My friends. I met them yesterday," muttered Hayato as he looked away. Bianchi smiled. "I see…well then, let's eat my cake together!" Hayato quickly stood up and pulled Tsuna and Takeshi who were about to take a piece each. He then started running. Bianchi sighed, smiled and started giving chase.

"Hm Hayato? You dislike your sister?" asked Takeshi laughing as he and Tsuna tried their best to keep up with Hayato. "IT'S NOT THAT IDIOT! HER COOKING IS POISONOUS!" yelled Hayato as he dragged his two new friends. Tsuna looked at him with questioning eyes. "You'll see! It melts anything it touches! Just run!" yelled Hayato as they ran.

Nightfall came and it was time for Tsuna and Takeshi to go home. After 2 hours of playing 'hide and seek' with Bianchi, they finally escaped. "Goodnight Hayato! We had fun today! See you again tomorrow!" yelled Tsuna cheerfully as he and Takeshi made their way down the hill. Hayato smiled and waved. He had to admit it, he too had fun. That night, he went back to bed feeling excited for tomorrow.

The next day, Tsuna, Takeshi and Kyoya went up to Hayato's house. Kyoya, who felt annoyed that they came home late last night, decided to follow them that day. As Hayato was talking and laughing with his newly found friends, an explosion echoed throughout the house. Tsuna, Takeshi, Kyoya and Hayato looked up in alarm and saw that part of the house was on fire.

"F-Father!" yelled Hayato as he ran back into his house with panic rising in his heart. Ignoring Tsuna's cries, Hayato ran into his father's study and looked in horror. His father was lying dead on the floor. In his hand was a package. It seemed like it was rigged with an explosive that exploded when his father made contact with it. Looking out, Hayato saw a bunch of people entering the house with guns. This had to be the enemies his father spoke off.

"HAYATO!" yelled his sister as she pulled him out of the room. Tears welled up Hayato's eyes. He struggled against his sister, trying to attack the people who killed his father. Bianchi slapped some sense into him. "Hayato! There's no time! Father knew this day would happen! Run Hayato, run! Take this, mother wanted you to have it after your 4th birthday but father didn't want to give it to you until the time was right. It doesn't matter now! Take it!" yelled Bianchi as she gave him a red pacifier.

"Now run Hayato!" yelled Bianchi as she ran out to meet the attackers. A few minutes later, Hayato heard a scream and a gunshot, then silence. His sister was dead. His sister, the person he always thought hated him had just sacrificed her life so that her brother could escape. Tears came back to his eyes. His heart burned with revenge, hate and sadness.

Hayato refused to move. Even when the enemy entered the room and started firing, Hayato stood at his spot. '_Maybe death will solve everything…' _thought Hayato as he closed his eyes. _ 'Mother, Father, Sister…I'll see you soon,' _thought Hayato. At that moment, he felt himself being pushed out of the window. Hayato opened his eyes and saw Tsuna.

Tsuna ran in after Hayato. Kyoya and Takeshi followed him closely. Kyoya who had already pulled out his tonfa whacked and hit the enemy that just entered the house. Takeshi too pulled out his bamboo sword and started attacking. Tsuna looked for Hayato. He saw Hayato standing still with his eyes closed.

'_WHAT IS HAYATO THINKING?' _thought Tsuna as he ran towards his friend and pushed him away from harm's way. Hayato's pacifier glowed red and then went off. Luckily for Tsuna, he and Hayato had managed to dodge the bullets.

"HAYATO! GET UP! DON'T DIE!" yelled Tsuna as he shook Hayato who slowly opened his eyes. "Tsuna…"muttered Hayato as he sat up. At that moment, Kyoya appeared out of nowhere and took out the enemies in an instance. "TSUNA! HAYATO! ARE YOU BOTH ALRIGHT?" yelled Takeshi worriedly. Tsuna nodded and smiled.

"Father…sister…" muttered Hayato as he put his face into his hands. Tsuna sat beside him. "I'm sorry Hayato…" whispered Tsuna softly. Hayato looked up. "Thank you for saving me Tsuna…I don't know what came over me that time…" muttered Hayato as Tsuna grinned. "No problem Hayato! Why don't you come and live with us? The more the merrier right?" grinned Tsuna as he got up and held a hand towards Hayato. Kyoya scowled again.

Hayato looked at Tsuna. He slowly took his hand and got up. He nodded slowly. Tsuna laughed. "HOORAY! I HAVE A NEW BROTHER! I'll call you Hayato-nii!" said Tsuna cheerfully. Takeshi laughed. "Oh boy a new brother! Hello little brother!" said Takeshi as Hayato scowled. Now he really didn't like this boy. Kyoya walked away muttering.

For the next few months, Hayato felt joy. He had never experienced such joy in his whole life. The four of them continued stealing, they explored and looked for new places to sleep at night. For Hayato, this was something he would always treasure. He also started looking up to Tsuna after Tsuna saved him from getting shot.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"HAYATO! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Tsuna as he looked for his brother. Hayato was so caught up with his past he didn't hear him the first time. "I found you Hayato-nii! Why did you run off?" asked Tsuna after finding Hayato under a tree. Hayato got up immediately. "S-sorry to have done that Tsuna," said Hayato as Tsuna smiled.

"Come one Hayato-nii! It's no fun when you're not there! Come join us!" laughed Tsuna as he pulled Hayato back towards the mansion. "You really mean that, Tsuna?" asked Hayato, his eyes wide. Tsuna nodded. "Of course! So come on!"

Hayato smiled. His previous thoughts vanished in an instance.

**AND STOP! That's it for this chapter people! :D I hope it was worth reading. I may update tomorrow about Ryohei and Lambo but that's only a maybe. Until then, BYE! (P.S Don't forget to review like always!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Whoa… 100+ COMMENTS? I LOVE YOU GUYS (AGAIN)! Okay, I have to stop saying that. Anyways, thanks for all your comments! :D I must now try harder to make this story even more worth reading! **

**Bad news part: I'm so sorry but I can't write about Ryohei and Lambo's past today even though I said I would. I just haven't come up with a past for both of them. For this chapter, I'll write about the twins. Once again, I'm so sorry to you guys who were waiting eagerly for Ryohei and Lambo. I promise I'll write about them in the next chapter!**

Chapter 9: Side story, Nagi/Chrome and Mukuro

"Get away from me, child!" screamed a woman as she hit her daughter who fell down hard on the floor. Nagi whimpered quietly and crawled to a corner. All she wanted to do was greet her mother who had just come home from work. "I hate you! Why won't you ever get that?" yelled the woman before walking away.

Nagi lived with her parents and her twin brother, Mukuro. Unfortunately for her, today was Wednesday and her brother was still at school. Ever since they turned 4, her parents who loved her brother sent him off to one of the most prestigious schools in their town. As they usually pretended Nagi never existed, he never got the chance to go out and experience that for herself. Her brother was the only person in the house that truly loved and cared for her.

Ever since she was born, her parents mistreated her. She was always left out from their outings and was even asked to eat on the floor (but they stopped after Mukuro put his foot down and demanded she ate with them on the table). For Nagi, she had already gotten used to this. Her mother would yell at least 10 insults at her a day. Even so, it all still broke her heart.

"Nagi. What happened?" asked Mukuro as he walked in after his school. He had walked in and found his sister sniffling at a corner. Nagi smiled at her brother. "Big brother! I'm so glad you're home…" muttered Nagi as she hurriedly wiped her tears. Mukuro smiled. "Come Nagi. I have a lot to tell you today…" said Mukuro gently as he helped her get to her feet.

Mukuro loved his sister a lot. Even though they were twins, Nagi still preferred to call him 'Big Brother' as she was timid and shy and looked up to him. Mukuro hated his parents. He couldn't understand why they hated his sister so much. He hated them for continuously doting on him and abusing his sister. Whenever his parents were home, he always made sure he never left his sister. Seeing that she rarely left the house, Mukuro would tell her stories and buy things for her when he came home.

When both of them turned 4, their parents wanted to throw a big birthday party for Mukuro but told Nagi to stay in her room. Mukuro refused. He told them he wanted to celebrate it together with his sister. Even though his parents begged him to leave is sister alone saying she was cursed, Mukuro still said no. Nagi felt a rush a gratitude for her brother.

On their birthday, their parents bought lots and lots of gifts for Mukuro but only tossed a roughly wrapped gift to Nagi. Nagi looked t her gift with surprise. She never received anything from them before. She carefully opened it. It was an indigo pacifier which glowed when she held it in her hands.

She ran to her mother to ask what it was but her mother only looked at her and the pacifier with hate and anger. They both stared at each other for a while. Her mother then snorted and turned away, saying "Don't ever show your brother that…Keep your curse to yourself." Nagi stood and looked at her mother's back. She then timidly kept the pacifier in her pocket and went back to her room.

The next day when Mukuro was at school, Nagi was playing by herself outside when her mother and a few men approached her. "There she is. You can take her," said her mother as the men nodded solemnly and walked up to her. Nagi looked at the men with scared eyes. One of them picked her up.

"MOTHER!" yelled Nagi as the man picked her up and walked towards a car. Nagi tried to struggle, her tears falling. "MOTHER! HELP!" yelled Nagi again. Her mother just stood and watched the scene. "Don't call me. You're no child of mine," replied her mother as she went back to her house. Nagi stopped struggling. Her heart felt a pang of sadness and rejection. '_Brother…'_ thought Nagi as her tears continued to fall. She closed her eyes and fainted.

When Nagi woke up, she looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in a labatory filled with chemicals and jars filled with disgusting objects. She looked around and saw children crying and hugging each other. She stared at them. _'W-where am I? W-W-what is this place?'_ thought Nagi as she hugged her knees. Someone scream, making Nagi jump.

"What is this place?" asked Nagi. She couldn't take it anymore. One of the children looked at her. "This is an experimental lab. Our parents didn't want us and gave us to them as guinea pigs," said a boy as he bit his lip. Nagi felt her heart skip a beat. "Guinea pigs?" muttered Nagi nervously. The boy nodded his head grimly. "See that door? Whenever one of the children are brought inside, they never come out. My sister went in 3 weeks ago and all I heard was her screaming and pleading. She never came out," sobbed the boy. Nagi looked at him with wide eyes.

At that moment, the door opened and a man came out. The children huddled closer. He looked around and walked towards a little girl. The girl screamed as the man pulled her into the room and slammed the door. "It'll be us soon! US!" sobbed another boy. Nagi felt her heart beat fast. The screams of the girl echoed in her ears.

For the next 5 days, Nagi saw more and more children get pulled into the room. She was starving. Ever since she got there, no one gave her anything to eat. During that 5 days, more and more children were brought into that horrible place. Time went by slowly.

On the sixth day, Nagi was chosen by the men. Without putting up much of a fight, she followed them into the room. '_Strange…'_ she thought. _'I'm about to die but I don't feel anything…'_ The men picked her up and strapped her onto a chair.

"What should we do? Should we try that?" muttered the men to each other. "But the other kid didn't even stand a chance when we tried it on her. Who knows…maybe this one will," said the man with gloves. "Bring me the tube" he muttered as the other two men shook their heads and disappeared. When they returned, they strapped it over her left eye. "Start the machine!" ordered the man as his helpers nodded.

For the next 2 hours, Nagi felt nothing but pain. The pain that she experienced was unbearable. She screamed and screamed. When it was over, she felt blood trickling down her eye. Even so, they didn't stop there. "Try the other one!" yelled the man. Nagi felt like her body was on fire. She had no idea what was going on but she was slowly losing consciousness. '_Brother…brother…_' thought Nagi as tears escaped her other eye. Just at that moment, she heard a loud explosion.

"NAGI!" yelled a very familiar voice. Nagi tried to turn her head but all she felt was pain. "You! How did you-?" yelled the man before getting hit in the jaw. "Nagi! Can you hear me?" yelled Mukuro as he frantically tried to undo the straps. Nagi smiled. "Big Brother….You came…I'm…glad…" whispered Nagi before fainting.

**Back to that day**

"You did what?" asked Mukuro in a quiet voice. He had just come home from school and had discovered what his parents had done. "We sent her away! Isn't that great Mukuro? Now it's only the three of us!" said his mother happily. Mukuro was shaking with anger. Great? He felt like killing his mother on the spot. He threw his books down and marched to his room. After looking around, he finally pulled out his trident.

"Mukuro, where are you going?" yelled his mother as he stormed out of his house. "To save Nagi, my sister. I hated you and father for abusing her. Don't try to stop me or I'll kill you!" snarled Mukuro as he looked at his mother. "If you disown my sister, you disown me!" yelled Mukuro before turning off to run. He didn't bother to stop and listen to his mother's cries. His thoughts were only on his sister.

Mukuro ran and ran for 3 days. He stopped and asked around. After the 6th day, he had finally found the place. With great energy, he broke down a wall and saw a terrible scene in front of him. His sister was strapped to a chair and was bleeding badly. "NAGI!" yelled Mukuro as he ran in. A man approached him but he knocked him out in 2 seconds. "Nagi! Can you hear me?" yelled Mukuro as he tried his best to undo the straps. His sister smiled and whispered something to him. Nagi then lost consciousness.

Mukuro was devastated. He took his sister from the chair, his hands trembling. "N-nagi…" he whispered. Anger boiled in him. He looked up and saw the rest of the men in the room. He was trembling from rage. "You…you did this to my sister…I'll…I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" snarled Mukuro as he gently laid his sister on the floor and picked up his trident. The men backed away.

Mukuro felt nothing but anger. His anger awoke something in him. When he opened his eyes, the number six was written in his left eye. The men gasped. "That's! T-that's what we were trying to do! How is it-?" gasped the men before getting slashed by Mukuro's trident.

Mukuro didn't know what happened to him. His rage and anger seemed to awaken his combat skills. He had never told anyone but he actually knew how to perform illusions, something he discovered when he was at school and accidentally used it on a student. It seemed, he could do more.

After everyone was taken down without mercy, Mukuro picked his sister up and walked out of the lab, unknowingly to him he had set all the other children free. He walked and walked. Seeing that his sister was still breathing, he robbed a hospital of bandages and treated to his sister with love and care. He used an eye patch to cover her injured eye. After resting for 4days, Mukuro found out that his parents had made the police search for them.

"Nagi…I'll bring you somewhere else. Somewhere safe…" whispered Mukuro softly. Nagi still hadn't woken up but her wounds were healing. Before leaving, he bought himself an eye patch to hide his left eye .Mukuro left the town at midnight. He walked and walked until he reached the next town. He walked in and looked for somewhere safe to stay.

The next day, Nagi woke up, much to his relief and joy. "Nagi, for safe reasons and the fact that I want you to forget what happened to you, I've decided to call you Chrome, okay?" said Mukuro after Nagi told him what happened (which made Mukuro shake with anger). Nagi nodded.

"Oh? And who are you?" asked a boy who suddenly walked up to them. Both Chrome and Mukuro jumped. Mukuro pulled out his trident, making the boy jump back in fright. "TSUNA!" yelled another voice as a boy ran over. He was followed by two other children. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL TSUNA?" growled the boy with silver hair as he jumped protectively in front of this Tsuna.

"Kufufu…He approached us first…Now if you would please…" chuckled Mukuro eerily as Chrome hid behind Mukuro. The tense atmosphere was broken by her stomach growling. "Erm…." muttered Chrome looking embarrassed. The boy named Tsuna approached her and held out some meat.

"Here! Eat some! I still have a lot left!" smiled Tsuna as Chrome took it shyly. "T-thanks…" she muttered as she ate it gratefully. Mukuro smiled thankfully at the boy and kept his trident. "If you treat my sister nice, I will hold no grudge against you…" said Mukuro.

"Sister? She's your sister?" asked Tsuna naively. Mukuro nodded. "Her name is Chrome and mine is Mukuro," introduced Mukuro. "How about you?" The boy sighed. "This will be the 4th time I'm saying this but my name is Tsuna! This is Hayato, that's Takeshi and that's Kyoya!" said Tsuna cheerfully. Mukuro looked at Kyoya with interest. Something about the boy made Mukuro want to annoy him.

"Kufufu…I see…I take it you all live together and are orphans?" asked Mukuro eerily. Tsuna looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?" Mukuro smiled. He couldn't help but like this boy. Something about him was making him attached to him. "It's a secret, Tsuna. I know a lot of things," replied Mukuro mysteriously. Tsuna gaped at him. "Anyways, can me and Chrome follow you?" asked Mukuro as Chrome looked at him shyly.

"SURE! I'll call you Mukuro-nii and Chrome!" laughed Tsuna cheerfully. Kyoya scowled again. "This isn't an orphanage you know…" he muttered to himself before walking away. Mukuro smiled eerily to himself.

Life would be more fun now, he was positive.

**THAT'S IT! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! PLEASE THEN, BYE!:D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Ciaossu! Hello everyone!:D For starters, Dear Magical., thank you so much for telling me that. I actually didn't know it myself. But since I already wrote it like that, I think I'll just make it so that it's her left eye. So sorry if I made you confused.**

**Anyways, I appreciate your reviews so much! Here's Chapter 10, the second last side story before I continue the serious arc. :D**

Chapter 10: Side story, Sasagawa Ryohei and Lambo

"Onii-chan, you got into another fight didn't you?" asked a small girl with short brown hair as she wiped the wounds on her brother's face with a worried expression. Her brother laughed loudly. "That's not it Kyoko! I ran into a lamppost just now! AHAHAHA!" laughed Sasagawa Ryohei as his sister smiled at him. "What am I going to do with you, Onii-chan?" sighed the girl as she went to get more bandages. Ryohei sighed in relief.

Sasagawa Ryohei lived with his sister and his parents below a hill just outside of town. This was because the town was already filled with people and had no place to live in. Since his parents worked in that town, they had no choice but to live outside of it. His father had built the house himself.

For Ryohei, his sister was the most important person in his life. His parents came next. His sister was someone who never liked seeing him sad and would cry when he was upset or hurt. That was why Ryohei always hid his wounds whenever he saw his sister.

At the age of 3, Ryohei picked up a passion for boxing when he watched a match between two men. After that, he began training enthusiastically. His parents encouraged him to do his best and even bought him a pair of boxing gloves. His sister would laugh whenever he got over excited and would yell 'EXTREME' on top of his voice.

On his fourth birthday, his mother gave him a yellow pacifier and told him it was a good luck charm. Ryohei happily accepted it, failing to see the flash of sadness in his mother's eyes. That night, they celebrated his birthday by taking him to see another boxing match. It was by far Ryohei's best birthday.

On a rainy night, Ryohei walked to town. His mother had asked him to buy some groceries for her. "Good day young man! Here on an errand?" asked the shopkeeper as Ryohei nodded. "Exactly! I extremely need some fruits!" replied Ryohei as the man laughed. He disappeared into his shop and came out with a bag. "Here you go. Now be careful when you go home! Goodnight," said the old man as Ryohei nodded and ran off. Thunder roared and lightning flashed.

As Ryohei was about to reach his house, he was surprised to see a large gathered in front of it. A nasty feeling filled his gut. He ran even faster. "What's going on?" asked Ryohei as he pushed his way through the crowd. When he had finally made it through the crowd, he dropped the bag he was carrying.

In front of him was where his house was supposed to be but now, it was buried underneath layers and layers of soil. The hill above his house had eroded and had fallen on top of his house. Ryohei ran forward. "KYOKO! MUM! DAD!" yelled Ryohei as he frantically dug the soil with his hands. A pair of hands pulled him back but he struggled.

"Young man..Please move back! It's dangerous! Let the authorities handle it!" pleaded a female's voice but Ryohei continued to struggle. "My sister! She's still in there!" yelled Ryohei as tears streamed down his face. More and more people pulled him back saying that they would be all right. Ryohei shook his head. Why couldn't they understand why he needed to go back?

"I'm sorry, young man…They're gone," said a nurse softly. She had tears in her eyes. 9 hours had passed. The authorities went straight to work and had dug all of them out. They were immediately rushed to the hospital. Ryohei felt his whole body go numb. He watched as the doctors rushed his sister into a room. After 2 hours, a nurse walked out and delivered the bad news to him.

Ryohei walked into the room. The nurse had allowed him to see his family one last time before they were buried. She quietly left the room. Ryohei slowly approached his family. He looked at his sister. Her face was covered with dirt. Even so, she looked peaceful. Tears streamed out of Ryohei's eyes. He couldn't bare look at his parents. Closing his eyes, he covered their faces and kneeled down, sobbing.

"Kyoko…I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry….I should have came…h-home soon…Please forgive me…" sobbed Ryohei as he bent his head. He pulled out the pacifier. It shone brightly as his tears dropped on top of it. "Mum, Dad, Kyoko, please forgive me!" yelled Ryohei loudly. The nurse entered the room and comforted him.

After his family was buried, Ryohei decided to leave that place as he couldn't take the fact that some memories still lingered there. As Ryohei walked, he made up his mind to not be sad or depressed. "After all, Kyoko wouldn't like that!" yelled Ryohei to no one in particular. "DAD, MUM, KYOKO! WATCH ME! I WILL EXTREMELY SURVIVE ON MY OWN!" yelled Ryohei to the sky making passer-by's sweat drop.

For 4 days, Ryohei walked. He ate fruits that grew on trees, slept beneath trees and practiced his boxing. On the 5th day, he met a young boy crying beside the road. The boy had messy hair and was wearing a cow-printed shirt. He looked younger than Ryohei. Feeling sorry for the boy, Ryohei approached him.

"Hello there! What's your name and what are you doing in a place like this?" asked Ryohei as he bent down. The boy sniffled and looked at him with watery eyes. "M-M-My name is T-The G-Great Lambo. I'm from the B-B-Bovino Family," stammered Lambo. Ryohei burst into laughter. "Hello Lambo! My name is Ryohei to the extreme!" yelled Ryohei cheerfully. Lambo giggled.

"I see…You're alone too…" said Ryohei after 2 minutes. Lambo nodded. "AHAHAHA! THAT'S EXTREMELY WELL! I'M ALONE TOO! WHY DON'T YOU FOLLOW ME?" yelled Ryohei. Lambo thought about it for awhile. He then nodded. Ryohei roared with excitement. "ALRIGHT! C'MON LAMBO! YOU CAN SIT ON MY SHOULDER SINCE YOU'RE SO SMALL! By the way, what happened to your parents?" asked Ryohei as Lambo jumped onto his shoulder and made himself comfortable.

**Lambo's Past**

"Lambo, do you know what will happen when you become 4 next year?" asked an old man as he carried Lambo in his arms. "LAMBO WILL BE KING!" screamed Lambo as the man chuckled. "No you idiot! You will have to receive this!" said the man as he pulled out a green pacifier. Lambo's eyes widened. "Sparkly Sparkly!" yelled Lambo as he touched it. The pacifier glowed green.

The old man sighed and kept it back. "LAMBO WANTS SPARKLY!" yelled Lambo as he reached for the old man's pocket. The man roared with laughter. "Liked it didn't you? Well too bad! You're still 3! Wait one more year!" replied the man as he wrestled with Lambo who as still demanding for the 'sparkly'.

Lambo was born into the Bovino Family. Ever since he was young, he was brought up with lessons on how to use grenades and weapons. The boss, an old man had insisted that Lambo was going to be the world's best hitman when he grew up, something all his subordinates agreed to. He also spoiled Lambo like crazy which made his obnoxious.

As the old man played with Lambo, the door burst open and a man ran in. "SIR! An enemy attack! They're after you! They said you knew about the arcobaleno!" yelled the man as his boss put Lambo down. His face turned serious. "How did they know? This is bad! Victor! Please try your hardest to keep them away! Our main priority is to keep Lambo safe!" said the old man as Victor saluted and ran out of the room. Gunshots could be heard.

"Lambo! There's no time. Even though I said you could only receive this when you turned 4, I have no choice but to ask you to keep this safe now, you hear?" said the old man hurriedly. Lambo looked like he was about to cry. "L-Lambo is s-scared," whimpered Lambo. The old man smiled. "You're a brave boy Lambo. Don't ever forget that. Now, you have to call your 13 year old self to help you escape. Use the bazooka!" said the old man as he hurriedly wrote a note and gave the pacifier to Lambo.

Lambo pulled out his bazooka. The old man loaded his guns. Lambo jumped into the bazooka. "Goodbye Lambo. Take care of yourself," whispered the old man before he ran out to meet the enemies. Lambo pulled the trigger and in a poof of pink smoke, 13 year old Lambo stood in the spot looking around.

"Hm? Bovino headquarters 10 years ago?" mumbled Lambo as he looked around. He looked down and spotted the note which said:

_LAMBO! RUN YOU IDIOT! IF YOU DON'T, YOU WILL DIE! NOW RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN!_

_P.S I STOLE YOUR CAKES LAST TIME. I'M SORRY BUT THEY WERE GOOD!_

_Your boss. _

Gunshots sounded again. Lambo jumped and screamed on top of his lungs. Climbing out of the window, he ran as fast as he could. Enemies shot at him but he skillfully dodged them and continued running. Even though he didn't look like it, he was actually a very fast runner and was already far away from the headquarters. He heard an explosion but he didn't dare turn back and continued running.

When the bazooka's effect wore off, 3 year old Lambo found himself sitting beside a road. Tears started to come out. "GUAAAAAA! LAMBO IS LOST!" screamed Lambo as tears poured out like a waterfall. An hour passed and Lambo was still crying. That was when Ryohei appeared.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Ryohei and Lambo had just reached a new town. "THIS IS EXTREMELY GOOD! SEE THIS LAMBO? WE'RE IN A NEW PLACE!" yelled Ryohei as he stood at the entrance. Everyone stared at him. Lambo squealed with joy. "Ryohei! LAMBO THE GREAT IS HUNGRY!" yelled Lambo as Ryohei nodded. "ME TOO LAMBO! LET'S GO BUY SOME FOOD!" roared Ryohei as he ran.

"This isn't bad, right Lambo?" said Ryohei in between mouthfuls. He had just bought some bread and had divided it evenly between him and Lambo. Lambo nodded. As Ryohei ate, he heard the sound of two people fighting.

"KYOYA-NII! MUKURO-NII! PLEASE STOP!" yelled a voice. Ryohei turned and looked. Two boys were fighting. The boy with pineapple hair was chuckling eerily at his opponent. His opponent, a boy who wielded strange weapons, was glaring furiously at him. He aimed at the other boy's head. It seemed like his opponent was skilled as he dodged it gracefully and jumped back.

Another boy was chasing them. He looked worried and alarmed at the same time. A girl with an eye patch was following him. "BIG BROTHERS! STOP!" yelled the boy as he ran in between them. Both of the boys looked alarmed. Both were attacking at the same time and were unable to stop. "Shoot," muttered the boy with the pineapple hair. The other boy's eyes were wide with alarm. "TSUNA!' yelled another voice. Ryohei looked and saw a boy with silver hair running as fast as he could. The bad part was, he was just too far. The boy named Tsuna closed his eyes.

Ryohei knew what to do. Since he was nearby, he charged and pushed the boy named Tsuna out of the way. The two boys who were fighting dodged each other's attack at the same time. Both of them looked at Tsuna with concern. "TSUNA!" yelled the silver haired boy again. He was now followed by another black hair boy whose eyes were wide open.

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. He was expecting pain. To his surprise, he saw a boy beside him. His face was facing the ground. "Hey! Hey! Are you alright?" asked Tsuna worriedly as he shook his rescuer anxiously. Ryohei groaned. "That was extremely good exercise…" muttered Ryohei. Tsuna sighed in relief. "Thank you so much for saving me!" smiled Tsuna as he helped Ryohei stand. Ryohei looked at him. "You're extremely welcome!" yelled Ryohei making Tsuna flinch back.

"TSUNA!" yelled the silver haired boy as he ran into Tsuna. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he yelled "TSUNA! ARE YOU HURT? DID YOU BREAK ANY BONES? SHOULD I ROB THE HOSPITAL?" Tsuna laughed. "I'm fine Hayato-nii! Look! This kind Onii-san helped me," replied Tsuna as Hayato sighed in relief. He turned towards the other two boys.

"IDIOTS! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED TSUNA!"yelled Hayato loudly. "Kufufu…My apologies, Tsuna," said the boy with the pineapple hair. "I apologize. I had to kill the pineapple head," said the other as he walked away. "I'm glad you're not hurt, Tsuna," he added before he disappeared. "Haha Tsuna! You sure are lucky!" laughed another black hair boy as he grinned idiotically.

"Anyways, I'm Tsuna. That's Mukuro and Chrome. This is Hayato and Takeshi and that just now was Kyoya! What's yours?" asked Tsuna. At that moment, Lambo ran towards Ryohei, screaming. He hid behind Ryohei and slowly peeked out. Tsuna smiled at him.

"My name is Sasagawa Ryohei! This is Lambo!" introduced Ryohei in a rather loud voice. "OII! TALK MORE POLITELY TO TSUNA YOU TURF TOP!" growled Hayato menacingly. "WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS HEAD?" yelled Ryohei back. Tsuna looked at Ryohei and laughed. "Hello Lambo! You can call me Tsuna-nii!" said Tsuna as he picked Lambo up. Lambo smiled shyly at him.

"Come join us! We're more than happy to invite both of you in!" cheered Tsuna. Takeshi smiled. Hayato scowled. Chrome and Mukuro looked at each other and shrugged. Kyoya was nowhere in sight. "THEN WE'LL EXTREMELY ACCEPT! NICE TO MEET YOU!" roared Ryohei making all of them jump.

Unknown to them, all their pacifiers glowed in unison, signifying that the 7 arcobaleno pacifiers had finally been united.

**DONE! I'm sorry if It was disappointing. I don't really feel well today and was in a hurry with this chapter. Next chapter will be on Tsuna's past which will be updated tomorrow. :) Please feel free to review. I take both compliments and insults. Thank you. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Hello everyone! I would like to say this (again) ON HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU PEOPLE FOR CONSTANTLY REVIEWING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D Anyways (again), I can see from the reviews that all of you are looking forward for Tsuna's past which is making me nervous yet excited. I hope I won't disappoint all of you!**

Chapter 11: Side story, Sawada Tsunayoshi

"Tsu-kun, time for you to wake up!" greeted a woman with short brown hair as she smiled lovingly at her 2 year old son. She gently shook him awake. The boy muttered something in his sleep and turned the other way. The woman sighed. "Tsu-kun! Get up! Your papa will be home today!" said the woman. The boy's eyes flew open.

"Papa? Papa will be home today?" asked the Tsuna with excitement. His mother nodded with a smile. "Get changed Tsu-kun! Help me with the preparations so that we can celebrate tonight!" said the woman with a smile as she went out of his room.

Sawada Tsunayoshi lived with his parents. His mother, a woman named Nana, mostly took care of him as his father was always out. Tsuna loved helping his mother around the house. She taught him how to plant vegetables and always laughed whenever he tripped on his own two feet (Tsuna had a tendency of getting himself injured). Nana was also a very good cook.

His father, Sawada Iemitsu was always out of his house. As Tsuna was only 3, he didn't know what his father worked as but was always delighted when his father came home. His father was a man who laughed loudly and enjoyed playing with his only son whenever he came home. He also loved his wife a lot.

"Tsu-kun! Help me pick some potatoes from the garden will you?" said Nana as she chopped some vegetables. "Okay!" replied Tsuna as he put on his shoes and ran to the garden. Tsuna picked up a basket and ran to the garden. He ran straight to the potato area and started collecting. He was about to go in when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who, Tsuna!" said a very familiar voice. Tsuna yelled in excitement. "PAPA! WELCOME HOME!" squealed the 3 year old as he hugged his father with a smile on his face. Iemitsu laughed. "Hello to you too my cute son!" laughed Iemitsu as he picked his son up. "Have you been a good boy while I was gone?" asked Iemitsu as he walked back to the house. Tsuna nodded eagerly, his brown eyes wide with excitement.

"Oh darling, you're back already?" said Nana as Iemitsu walked into the kitchen. He put Tsuna down and smiled cheerfully. "Nana! I missed you and your cooking!" said Iemitsu as he hugged his wife who blushed. "Breakfast will be done soon! Go wait in the living room!" said Nana as she turned back to her cooking.

"Papa! Will you stay long?" asked Tsuna, his eyes wide with questioning. The last time Iemitsu had come back, he only stayed for a week. That was a year ago. Iemitsu scratched his head. "Aha Tsuna…I don't really know. I'll tell you the answer when I leave!" said Iemitsu sheepishly. Tsuna pouted. At that moment, Nana emerged from the kitchen with a tray of food.

"Nana…In all my years travelling around the world, I still say your cooking is the best!" said Iemitsu as he lay down looking satisfied. He had just finished two big bowls of rice and had eaten most of the dishes Nana had prepared. Nana laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed them! So, how was your work?" asked Nana with a smile. Tsuna looked eagerly at his father. His father sighed and sat up.

Tsuna loved it when his father told him stories. His father had told him numerous types of stories, some true and some made up. For Tsuna, he loved his parents very much. He loved it when his mother would sometimes come into his room and play with him or if his father took him out on small excursions. Tsuna thought and wished all this could last forever.

What he didn't know was the fact that his father had a very dangerous job and that it would only be a matter of time before something bad happened.

On a bright Friday morning, Tsuna woke up feeling rather dizzy. He felt around his neck for the necklace his father had given him. He just had a very disturbing dream. In his dream, Tsuna saw his parents looking at him with panic in their eyes. He heard gunshots and a scream. He then saw a woman looking at him with hate-filled eyes. He also saw a boy with black hair and a purple pacifier lying on the road. The next picture was a bunch of kids he didn't know but they were all smiling at him. He didn't know why, but he also saw a man with orange colored hair, which was styled just like his, holding out a hand to him with a kind smile on his face.

Tsuna shook his head and went to the kitchen. His mother looked surprised to see him. "Oh, Tsu-kun! You're up early today! Papa has just gone out to catch some fish!" smiled his mother. Tsuna smiled back at her. "I-I see….Mama, I just had a strange dream," said Tsuna as he climbed onto his mother's lap. She looked at him with concern. Tsuna described what he had just seen. Her expression went from concern to sadness.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun! It was just a dream," said Nana as she patted his head. Tsuna nodded and smiled at her. "Mama, why did Papa give me this necklace?" asked Tsuna as he held up his invincible necklace in his palm/ His mother looked at him for a moment before breaking into a smile. "I'll tell you when you grow up, okay Tsuna?" said his mother Tsuna nodded. A loud bang sounded and Iemitsu came running in.

"Nana! They're here! I don't know how but they're here!" yelled Iemitsu as Nana quickly got up. She looked at her husband with panic filled eyes. "They must have followed me! I'm such a fool! I should have checked!" cursed Iemitsu as he walked around the room. "There's no choice! They can't know about Tsuna!" muttered Iemitsu.

"Why don't we do as how we planned?" said Nana as she held her son close to her. Tsuna looked at his parents in confusion. "There's no time! Quick! Hide Tsuna, Nana!" yelled Iemitsu as gunshots were heard. Nana nodded seriously. Nana picked up her son and ran upstairs. She opened a cupboard which was camaflouged to look like the wall. She gently put Tsuna inside.

"Tsuna. I want you to listen to me okay? Whatever you do, DO NOT open this door, you understand?" said Nana hurriedly as Tsuna nodded. Nana looked at her son one last time. She heard gunshots downstairs and her eyes filled with tears. Tsuna looked at her with his wide eyes. Nana smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Tsuna…Mama and Papa love you. Don't ever forget that. Keep that necklace safe," whispered Nana as she shut the door. Tsuna held his breath. He heard his mother run downstairs. Gunshots filled the air. He heard a scream, the same scream he had heard in his dream. His blood went cold. He heard his father yell. Another gunshot and everything went silent.

Tsuna was shaking. Footsteps were coming up the stairs. Tsuna closed his eyes tightly. '_Please go away, please go away, please go away…'_ thought Tsuna as the footsteps came closer. Tsuna clutched his pacifier tightly. The footsteps stopped. His heart was beating fast. He heard hands hitting against the door. His eyes opened wide. Just a little bit more and he would be discovered.

Luckily for him, the intruder decided there was nothing there and went back down. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of a car driving away. He breathed a sigh of relief. Tsuna thought back to the screams and gunshots he had heard just now. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he sobbed quietly. He was just too scared to go down. That day, Tsuna cried himself to sleep.

The next day, Tsuna awoke to another set of footsteps. He immediately started trembling. The footsteps approached him and someone opened the door. Tsuna looked, wide eye with fear. A woman looked at him. She then slowly approached him. She had black hair and had a logo under one of her eyes. She smiled gently at him. Tsuna looked at her.

"Tsunayoshi…do not be scared. My name is Aria. I am from Giglio Nero and am here to help you," said the woman named Aria softly. Tsuna continued to look at her. She smiled, her eyes filled with pity. "Come Tsunayoshi…I know your father. I also know what's hanging around your neck," said Aria gently as she reached out and touched the pacifier. It glowed bright orange. Tsuna looked at her in wonder. She smiled.

Tsuna looked at her with his chocolate eyes. Deep down, he knew he could trust this woman. He stretched his hand and she took it. She slowly carried him out. "See! That wasn't hard!" laughed Aria. Tsuna smiled at her. "Gamma. I've found him!" called Aria as she walked downstairs. A man sighed in relief.

"I think it'll be best if you covered his eyes on the way down. It's a terrible sight to see here," said Gamma as he looked at the two bodies on the floor. Aria nodded and put her hand over Tsuna's eyes. Luckily for her, he had fallen asleep again.

"What a sad thing for Tsuna to experience," said Aria sadly. Gamma nodded solemnly. "I wish I could take care of him. You could be the father," said Aria as she grinned mischievously at Gamma who turned red. "Your mean, Boss," muttered Gamma. Aria laughed. "I was just kidding, Gamma. I have to give this boy to **her**. I already know she'll mistreat him," sighed Aria as she rubbed her temples. She turned and walked out of the house with Gamma following closely.

"Take care of Tsuna will you?" said Aria, making it more like an order than a question. The woman stared at Aria and at Tsuna. "He's that boy, isn't he?" said the woman looking at him with disgust. Aria nodded coldly. "I have no choice but to pass him into your care," said Aria. The woman looked at Aria before nodding. "I'll hand him over once I'm done talking to him," continued Aria quietly. "I expect you to take very good care of him, Maria," said Aria as Maria rolled her eyes.

Aria didn't like Maria one bit. To her, Maria was just a spoiled brat who only thought of herself. Even so, she had to entrust Tsuna to her as Maria was the only other person who knew Tsuna had the Sky Pacifier. Luche had told Aria a long time ago that Tsuna **had **to be given to Maria as he would be well hidden if he stayed with her.

Maria slammed the door on Aria's face. Aria sighed and looked at Tsuna. She took of his pacifier and held it in her hands. In an instance, the colour faded from it, leaving it to be colorless and dull. Aria pulled out a box and put it inside. She then wrote a note and left both the box and the note in Tsuna's pocket. She then grudgingly knocked on the door again. '_I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi…Me and my mother apologize for what you'll have to endure in the future…'_ thought Aria as she looked a Tsuna's sleeping face.

For the next 8 months, Tsuna experienced pain. His new 'mother', for some reason hated him. She always told him that he was cursed. Every time she came home from work, she would pull out a stick and would hit Tsuna until he cried. Even so, Tsuna never let it get the better of him. He continued to smile at his 'mother', only to result with a beating as she couldn't stand him.

In times like this, Tsuna would always pull out the note Aria wrote him which went like :

_Tsunayoshi,_

_I apologize for what you will have to endure for the next few weeks/months. I know that Maria is a terrible woman. Even so, do not let yourself be depressed or hurt by what she says. If you do, your parents will be sad. I have removed the pacifier from your neck and have kept it in a box. The time will come when you will have to wear it once more. _

_Once again, I repeat myself, DO NOT let Maria's words hurt you. You __**will **__find others just like you one day and they __**will**__ need you. I'm sure you know of this. It's something you __**should **__know:_

_When the Sky calls, the solitude cloud answer's first. _

_Rain, which washes away pain and anger, will listen and obey._

_Never ending line of attacks, the Storm will be next._

_Mist, dangerous and silent, creating something out of nothing, will come when called._

_Sun will answer, Thunder comes after._

_To grant or to destroy, is the decision to make._

_To grant will mean unbelievable power and to destroy will mean peace. _

_But,_

_without Sky, all will be lost. _

_Tsunayoshi, I am sure you don't know what it means but everything will be clear in due time. Once again, do not forget that your parents loved you. Help those in need._

_(P.S I hope you'll meet my daughter, Uni one day!)_

_Aria, Giglio Nero_

Tsuna stared at the note with a confused expression. He knew that song or poem or whatever it was called but he didn't understand it. Ever since he turned 1, that thing had been replaying and replaying in his head. Tsuna shrugged it away. He looked at his arms. They were still red from the recent beating. Tsuna looked at his arm and looked at the note. He made his decision. He was going to run away.

The next morning, before dawn, Tsuna sneaked out of the house and ran. He ran and ran until he made it to the next town. For the next few weeks, Tsuna got used to living on the streets. He had made himself a house by piling some boxes and using a large piece of paper as a roof. As for food, as Tsuna had a cute, innocent face, the baker, an old man who had a soft spot for children, gave some to him for free.

When Tsuna first met Kyoya, he was walking along the road, eating some bread when he saw a boy lying on the road. He suddenly remembered his dream. This boy matched his description. Tsuna looked at the boy and saw that he was hungry. He approached him slowly and gave him some food. After much arguing and talking, Tsuna finally had a new adopted brother, one whom he loved and adored. Later on, he met Takeshi, Hayato, Chrome and Mukuro, Ryohei and Lambo. For Tsuna, this was the family he had always wanted.

One morning, his big brother, Kyoya had stolen some food and had accidentally caused a big explosion which resulted to the villagers calling in a powerful Mafia group called Vongola. Kyoya had already run off and Tsuna was looking for him. As Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, Ryohei and Lambo looked for Kyoya, they saw him being handcuffed by a man that looked exactly like him. Tsuna didn't know what to do. Kyoya was looking at him with eyes that wanted him to run but Tsuna just stood there.

A man with orange color hair that was styled like his approached him. Tsuna moved back as his other brothers jumped forward. Tsuna had the feeling he had seen this man before. The man was nice and gentle with him.

In the end, that man became Tsuna's new 'Papa'and Tsuna loved him a lot. His new Papa was such a caring man and Tsuna was instantly reminded of his dead Papa. He could actually hear his dead parents saying '_Tsuna! It's good you met someone who will take care of you now. Enjoy your new life!' _

**IN A SHOP IN ITALY**

Talbot was sitting in his shop making reading a book when his door opened. He looked up from his book and smiled. He knew who this person was.

"Well, well…What brings you here?" asked Talbot as he looked at his guest. His guest grinned at him. "Talbot, I need you to have some things done for me. I sense a great danger ahead and I need these weapons to be done before I go to that place," said his visitor as he pulled his fedora down. Talbot grinned.

"I see…I know what you want. I'll have it done in a day, Reborn," said Talbot as Reborn smiled.

**DONE! I hope it was alright. I think it was too long. Well, all of you know what to do. Read & Review! LOL! Just tell me how it was. The next chapter will be the serious arc. This is the last side story. Until then, Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Ciaossu! Answering LoiuseRisa's questions, that poem, song or whatever you want to call it is my own. I made it up cuz I may need it in the later chapters. Is it Adult Reborn or Arcobaleno Reborn? I'll write it out in this chapter. :D**

**Once again, I would love to say Thank You to all of you who keep on reviewing! I really appreciate your thoughts!:D**

Chapter 12: Appearances

"Welcome home, Boss. How did it go?" asked Aldo as he opened the door for Franco. Franco entered and sat down on his rather expensive armchair. "It went well. I found something about Primo I never knew," replied Franco as Aldo sat down. Aldo had short brown hair and had a scar above his right eye. He had earned that scar when he took down one of the world's greatest assassin and was rather proud of it.

"Where's your brother?" asked Franco as a servant served him a glass of wine. "Ezio? He's in his room. I bet he's cleaning that rather ugly sword of his," said Aldo as he rolled his eyes. Ezio was Aldo's older brother. He had short messy hair and wore sunglasses whenever he went. He specialized in swords while Aldo was very skillful with guns. Their father had worked for the first boss of the Corvino family.

"Papa! You're home!" cried a girl as she ran toward her father. Franco smiled fondly at her. "Well, hello there Bice. Have you been a good girl while I was gone?" asked Franco as the girl nodded. She was about 17 years old and was very skilled in using explosives that she made herself. Bice had long black hair that was tied into a bun. She had brown colored eyes.

"What's with the noise? You just woke me up from my beauty sleep…" grumbled a woman as she stormed into the room. Franco smiled at her. "Good afternoon, Dafne. I see you're up early," said Franco with a smile. The woman looked at him with bored eyes. "Good day, useless Boss. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going and would appreciate if you all kept the volume down," yawned the 20 year old as she walked back to her room.

Franco sighed. "Bice dear, would you mind calling your twin and Almando down?" asked Franco as Bice nodded eagerly and ran away. "So what did you want to tell us, Boss?" asked Aldo as he crossed his legs and made himself comfortable on the nearby couch. "Patience, Aldo. Let's wait for them to return first," chuckled Franco as Aldo scowled.

"Boss…" muttered Almando as he walked down the stairs and sat on a chair. Bice and a boy walked down. Hurry up you idiots!" yelled Aldo as he drummed his fingers impatiently. Bice stuck her tongue out. Her brother glared at Aldo. "Shut up! I can walk as slowly as I want too!" yelled 17 year old Fonz. Turning to his father, he put on a smile. "Good day, Father," said Fonz as he bowed low. He respected his father a lot.

"Hello Fonz. I see we're all gathered here. I'll begin. As all of you know, the time has come for us to acquire the 7 arcobaleno pacifiers and their holders. Aldo, have you found anything new?" asked Franco as Aldo shook his head. "Wherever they are, they are good at hiding. I couldn't even pick up a trace of them," muttered Aldo looking angry at himself. Franco shook his head in a reassuring way. "It doesn't matter, Aldo. The time will come when I will make them come to me," said Franco with a smile that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Back to the topic. As everyone here knows, I went to Vongola Mansion just know to meet with Vongola Primo and I found some very interesting things," said Franco as everyone moved in closer, their eyes filled with curiosity. Franco smiled and said "They have kids." Everyone looked at him with disbelief. Aldo started laughing. Bice chuckled. Almando sniggered. Fonz looked at Franco in surprise.

"Kids? Kids? Primo. Kids?" repeated Fonz as Franco nodded. "Do you know what this means?" said Franco softly as he twirled his wine. Everyone shook their heads. "This means, we will have the pleasure of destroying both Primo and his kids…I really am looking forward to this…" chuckled Franco eerily. Bice smiled and nodded. "We will make you proud, Papa!" cheered Bice happily.

At that moment, a knock sounded on the door. Fonz got up and answered it. A messenger passed him a letter and went away. "Father, look! Our men have found the arcobaleno, Colonello! Let's go 'ask' him where the Sky Arcobaleno is!" cheered Fonz happily. Franco clapped his hands. "Well done! Alright, everyone. We are going out!" said Franco as everyone nodded.

"I can't wait anymore. We'll draw out the Vongola with this and get rid of them once and for all. After that, there will be no one who will be able to stop us!" said Franco. Everyone looked at him seriously.

"Remember, our main goal is that arcobaleno! Kill anyone in your path!" ordered Franco as everyone nodded. "But Boss! What about the peace treaty with the Vongola?" asked Aldo as he strapped his pistols. Franco looked at him and smiled coldly. "What treaty?" asked Franco before he walked out of the mansion. Aldo looked at him and smiled.

**BACK TO THE VONGOLA**

Giotto had a terrible feeling in his gut. His Hyper Intuition was telling him that something bad was going to happen. He looked at his son, Tsuna and his guardians. All of them were going on a mission. Gamma from Giglio Nero had contacted them and told them that Corvino was up to no good. Immediately, Giotto ordered his guardians to set out but first, they had to say goodbye to their children.

Giotto was at first very reluctant to leave the kids alone. After all, anyone could have just barged in and kidnapped them but after much persuasion from Tsuna and co, he finally agreed to it.

"Now, Tsuna. I want you to remember not to open the door for any strangers, keep your brothers from fighting, go to bed by 9 and don't forget to do your homework," repeated Giotto as Tsuna smiled. "I know, Papa! Have a safe journey!" said Tsuna as he gave Giotto a hug. Giotto smiled fondly at his son and looked at his other guardians.

Knuckle was telling Ryohei to practice every day with lots of extreme. Asari was reminding Takeshi to clean his room. G was yelling at Hayato again. Lampo was telling Lambo to act like a boss. Daemon had a look of worry on his face. He was reminding Mukuro over and over again to take care of Chrome. He then ruffled Chrome's hair and hugged both of his kid. Alaude and Kyoya were looking at each other.

"GOODBYE!" yelled all of the kids except Kyoya, Mukuro and Chrome and their father's slowly disappeared from their sights. Tsuna shut the door softly.

"TSUNA! I'M BORED!" screamed Lambo 2 hours later. All of the children were lazing around in the living room. Hayato was restocking his dynamite. Takeshi was sleeping on the couch, a slight drool escaping his mouth. Kyoya was stroking Hibird softly in a corner. Chrome was sleeping on Mukuro's lap. Ryohei was doing pushups. Lambo was bugging Tsuna.

"STUPID COW! BUGGING TSUNA!" growled Hayato as he whacked Lambo on the head. Lambo screamed. "Hayato-nii! Please don't get violent!" pleaded Tsuna as he tried to comfort Lambo. Hayato nodded curtly and went back to his work. The minutes passed by. Tsuna yawned. The doorbell rang.

Tsuna looked at the door. The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" said Tsuna as he ran to the door, Giotto's warning forgotten. Hayato followed him. Tsuna slowly opened the door and looked out. He saw no one and shut the door again. The bell rang again. Puzzled, Tsuna opened the door again. This time, someone jumped on him, making him fall.

"TSUNA! Are you alright?" asked Hayato as he helped Tsuna get up. The rest of the children ran to the scene. Tsuna rubbed his head. "Oww….who was that?" muttered Tsuna as he looked at the guest. "Ciaossu! My name is Reborn and I will be taking care/ training all of you for the next few weeks," said the guest.

Tsuna looked at Reborn in shock. Why? Well, it was because Reborn was a baby. He wore a black mafia suit and a fedora. He also had a green chameleon on the hat. "Um…I don't think Papa hired a babysitter," started Tsuna but was cut short. The baby held up and hand and started talking.

"Something bad is about to happen and I'm here to train all of you so that you'll be able to overcome it," said Reborn coolly. Kyoya and Mukuro looked at him. "Kufufu…a baby teach us? This will be interesting…" said Mukuro eerily. Reborn smiled at him. "You'd be surprise with what I can do!" answered Reborn cutely. He nodded and went back to his room with Chrome following him.

Reborn smiled a devilish smile at the rest of the children. "Ryohei, bring out your pacifier," ordered Reborn. Ryohei shrugged and pulled it out. He gave it to Reborn. When Reborn touched it, it glowed bright yellow. Everyone looked at it with curiosity. Reborn smirked.

"I know all you have pacifiers. This is mine. Take care of it, okay?" said Reborn as he handed it back to Ryohei. "How did you know about all of this, kid?" asked Takeshi. Reborn looked at him with a mischievous look. "Long story but I'll tell you about it tomorrow. For now, I am going to bed. Tsuna! Take me to your room," ordered Reborn as he jumped on top of Tsuna's shoulder.

"I say we ask him politely to leave," grumbled Hayato. Tsuna, Takeshi, Lambo, Ryohei and Hayato were all sitting in the kitchen, discussing about their new 'teacher'. Hayato was displeased with Reborn for jumping on Tsuna just now.

"Now, now, Hayato! Let's just go along with the kid! This is fun!" cheered Takeshi as Hayato glared at him. "I think we should extremely hear about what he has to say!" said Ryohei as he rubbed his chin. Lambo was eating a lollipop and could have cared less. "I think Onii-chan is right. I mean, did you see how he made the pacifier shine? What did he mean when he said it was his?" said Tsuna.

**IN TSUNA'S ROOM LATER THAT NIGHT**

Reborn was sleeping. His eyes were still wide open but a giant bubble was coming out of his nose. His chameleon, Leon was resting beside him. Out of the blue, his tail came off.

Reborn woke up with a start. He looked at Leon and his face turned serious. '_This is bad..Leon's tail hasn't come off in a long time. I wonder…'_ thought Reborn before going back to sleep.

Tsuna was also having trouble sleeping. He just had another vision. This time, he saw them running towards a forest. He saw his Papa looking troubled and angry. His uncles were having the same expression. He saw his brothers fighting unknown people in their house. Tsuna looked at his hands and he saw orange flames.

**GIOTTO AND CO**

Giotto rubbed his head. He was feeling very disturbed. The sight in front of him was terrible. Where once a happy village stood, remains of it now littered the area. No one survived. Everyone was dead. Alaude had already run off somewhere, looking for new leads. All of his guardians looked disturbed. Knuckle was saying a prayer. Lampo kept his eyes closed. Even Daemon who was a sadist looked troubled.

"Giotto, I am betting it was them," said G as they walked off. Giotto nodded. "This is bad, G. What do they want? As far as I know, there was nothing in the village that seemed valuable," replied Giotto as he thought things through. "Could it be someone?" suggested Asari. "That could be it but who is it and why are they looking for that person?" muttered Giotto.

"Alaude, what did you find out?" asked Giotto as Alaude appeared out of nowhere. Alaude looked at him with his dead eyes. "Sources told me that a man wearing a cloak that bore a picture of a raven and some people walked past their village just that afternoon. They even kindly showed me the last place they stopped to rest," replied Alaude in a monotone voice. His eyes were filled with a desire to kill someone.

"Is this it?" asked Giotto looking around. Alaude had led them to a cave that looked pretty normal. Alaude nodded. "Cheh! I think you heard wrongly. There's clearly nothing here!" growled G as Alaude glared at him. Daemon sighed. "Really, Alaude. Did you hear correctly? Maybe your witness meant that side." said Daemon pointing at a nearby town. "I know what I heard," replied Alaude as he glared at both the storm and the most guardian.

"Now, now, this must be the spot then," said Asari quickly. Lampo yawned. "What a waste of my precious time…" muttered Lampo as he stretched his hands. "Primo, can I go now?" asked Lampo boredly but Giotto wasn't listening.

Giotto felt his Hyper Intuition telling him to run away but he couldn't figure out why. He looked around and thought. Wasn't it strange that the Corvino would come to a cave of all places. He looked around and fear gripped him. His Hyper Intuition told him to look down and he did. To his horror, he noticed they were standing on some kind of metal object which was well hidden to look like part of the cave.

"EVERYONE! RUN!" yelled Giotto but it was too late. The floor opened and all of them fell in. Giotto tried to use his gloves but something was preventing them from using their flames. Giotto looked up. He could hear G cursing and Lampo screaming. His thoughts immediately turned to one person. _'I'm sorry, Tsuna,'_ thought Giotto as the darkness engulfed him.

**Done done! I'm so sorry I left it in a cliffhanger but I was just too lazy to write more. :D Anyways, to all those who were expecting Adult Reborn, I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU DISAPPOINTED. If any of you are confused, please be patient and wait for the story to unfold. :D **

**Thank you so much for reading 'Just Like The Sky'. If I could, I would hug all of you! (Kidding)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**H.E.L.L.O! Dear readers, I am extremely sorry to say that my updates will not be as frequent as they are now as I am sitting for a public exam in October and if I start counting down now, I have approximately 19 days to do last minute studying. :D **

**But, I promise I will update as much as possible so don't worry! Here's Chapter 13.**

_NOTE: THIS HANDWRITING MEANS TSUNA TALKING TO REBORN_

THIS MEANS FRANCO TALKING TO PRIMO AND CO.

Chapter 13: The Corvino and The Arcobaleno

"Boss, I apologize. The Arcobaleno got away," said Aldo as he bowed his head in shame. He and his brother had just destroyed a village in the process but Colonello managed to escape. Franco sighed. "I am very disappointed in you, Aldo. But, no matter. In due time, I will find the pacifiers and then, our dream will be fulfilled," replied Franco as Aldo nodded. At that moment, Dafne walked in with her bored expression and whispered something into Franco's ear. His face lit up while she walked out again.

"Aldo! It seems like we have some guest…" said Franco gleefully as he walked out of the room. Aldo looked at him with question in his eyes and asked: "Who boss? Who?" Franco smiled at him with coldness seeping into his eyes. "Vongola Primo," chuckled Franco as Aldo looked at him and sneered.

**BACK TO THE VONGOLA MANSION**

"GAHHHH! WHY IS THERE AN ELEPHANT IN MY ROOM?" yelled Tsuna he looked at a green elephant. He had just woken up and had a shock of his life. Reborn smiled innocently at him. "Leon is ill! He tends to change his shape when he falls sick," said Reborn calmly as Leon changed into a frying pan. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Tsuna, you've woken up late! I already made the rest of the kids do various training test," continued Reborn as he sipped his cup of coffee. "T-Test?" asked Tsuna as Reborn nodded seriously. "Takeshi and Hayato have the potential to become assassins, They cleared my test in 5 minutes flat. Kyoya is a killing machine. I find him interesting. Mukuro is a born illusionist. His sister is okay. Ryohei should become a boxer when he grows up and Lambo is useless though, he has a hidden potential as a lightning rod," said Reborn as he flipped through a book.

"Um…not to be rude or anything but who are you? Did Papa call you to take care of us?" asked Tsuna timidly. Reborn smirked at him and shut his book. "No. Vongola Primo has no idea I am here. You father predicted that something bad was going to happen and called me. Since I was feeling uneasy as well, I accepted his request," said Reborn as Tsuna looked at him wide eyed.

"Papa called you?" whispered Tsuna as Reborn nodded. "But this isn't the time to talk about that. Tsuna! I'm going to train you," said Reborn as his eyes gave off an evil glint. "But first, let's wait till Leon feels better again so that I can give you a weapon," said Reborn as he started sipping coffee again.

"Um…Reborn, sir? If you don't me asking, why do I have this?" asked Tsuna as he held up his necklace. His hands clutched the invisible pacifier. Reborn looked solemnly at him and put down his coffee. He folded his arms.

"Before I start. Tsuna, have you had any weird dreams lately?" asked Reborn. Tsuna thought about it. "Yeah! Last night, when that man came and the night before Mama and Papa died," said Tsuna as he looked at Reborn with wide eyes. Reborn was now stroking his fake moustache which had magically appeared. Leon had changed into a cell phone.

"Hm…So it's true…Interesting…" muttered Reborn as Tsuna looked at him in confusion. He could hear Hayato yelling at Takeshi. "What did you see?" continued Reborn. Tsuna told him everything. Reborn was now looking at him with interest. "I see…It's just as Iemitsu and Luche said," muttered Reborn. Tsuna looked at him blurly. "Luche? Whose Luche?" asked Tsuna as he tried to picture her.

"Luche is the first Sky Arcobaleno. She's Aria's mother," replied Reborn. "Speaking of Aria, she told me she met you before. She even wrote a not to you. Let me see it," said Reborn as Tsuna pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Reborn read it carefully. He then handed it back to Tsuna. He smirked. "I take it you don't understand what that 'song' meant," said Reborn as Tsuna nodded sheepishly.

"Alright. I'll explain what I know but you can't tell your siblings. I'll tell them when the time is right," said Reborn as Tsuna nodded again. He could now hear Kyoya fighting with Mukuro and Ryohei trying to stop them but failing. Leon was now a chair. Reborn closed all the curtains and said in an eerie voice: "It all started years ago…way before you were born…"

**BACK TO VONGOLA PRIMO AND CO.**

Giotto opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding. He rubbed it and suddenly remembered what had happened. The last thing he knew was them falling. He looked around and saw his guardians. Alaude was sulking in a corner. Daemon was looking pissed. Lampo was whining. Knuckles was also rubbing his head. Asari was looking at the others with concern. G was cursing.

"Everyone, are you all alright?" asked Giotto as he stood up. His guardians nodded. He looked around. Everything was pitch black. "Giotto, I'm pretty sure this is Corvino," muttered G as he stood up. Giotto nodded solemnly. "Where are we? The Great Lampo doesn't like falling!" whined Lamp as G whacked him hard. Alaude got up and took a look around. He shook his head. Even he couldn't see through the darkness.

"Why don't we try walking forward?" suggested Asari. G nodded and cautiously walked forward. He was however stopped short. "There's some kind of wall here," said G as he hit it softly. "Why don't you try breaking it?" sighed Daemon. G glared at him. Muttering and cursing, he pulled out his ring.

"What's taking you so long, G?" asked Knuckle. "I can't seem to bring out my Dying Will Flame!" said G as he looked at his ring. "What?" said Giotto in surprise. He looked at his ring and tried to light it. Nothing happened. "What's going on?" asked Daemon as he too looked at his ring.

"Welcome Vongola Primo. I invite you to my 'home'," came a voice. Everyone turned. The lights came on and all of them saw that they were trapped. Franco Corvino and his guardians walked in. Franco smiled coldly at him. Giotto gritted his teeth, his anger rising. He had the urge to knock the smile off his face.

"Franco…just as I expected…" muttered Alaude as he glared hatefully at the man. Franco laughed. "Congratulations! You must be Alaude, Primo's Cloud Guardian. Have you met Dafne? She's Cloud too," said Franco as he pointed toward the door. No one stood there. Franco sighed. "Where did she go now?" muttered Franco as he looked at the rest of his guardians. All of them shook their heads.

"Anyways, I am honored that all of you fell into the trap. No one has ever done so," said Franco as G cussed silently. "I was shocked to know all of you were here. I actually had another plan to lure you all out but no matter, this works well too," said Franco. "What are you planning?" asked Giotto, his voice filled with anger. His Hyper Intuition was telling him that Franco was up to no good.

"Now, now, Primo. No need to be hasty. We can take our time. After all, once I acquire the seven pacifiers, I will be able to control time," said Franco as he walked around. "Time? What do you mean time?" asked Asari as he looked at Franco seriously.

"My grandfather was a fool. He used his power just to help those in need. Why, he could have done so much more! But no! He said 'Power in this world is just a hindrance. It's better to save than to destroy.' Pah! Old senile fool!" snarled Franco as he paced around the room. "When he died, he left us his rings but I discovered they were only half of what he used to have. I was enraged and asked my father where he had sealed them but he never told me. He too was another old fool," said Franco, his face filled with fury.

"And then, I found out. I found out where he had sealed them. I was overjoyed of course but then, I found that it was not as easy as it seems." said Franco as his face turned solemn. "Easy? Why not?" asked Giotto. He was curious. What did the first boss do?

"_Luche and the first Corvino boss were good friends, childhood friends in fact. Luche and Alfeo often shared ideas about helping those in need and using peace as an answer . Alfeo also knew about Luche's divination ability. They were very good friends and the friendship lasted until they were adults," said Reborn as Tsuna listened intently._

"The day came when my grandfather created the Corvino Family. Why he named it Corvino, I have no idea. Of course, he became very well known soon as he always settled things with peace while other mafia groups resorted to violence. He was looked up to and respected. He too was a very smart man. Since he knew the first Sky Arcobaleno who was born with a special ability, he told her to warn him if she saw something terrible that we would do in the future," said Franco as Giotto frowned. His guardians were listening intently.

"_Truth be told, Alfeo did love Luche and even suggested about marriage to her but she rejected. He was later devastated when he found out she would be the Sky Arcobaleno. Even so, he continued to be friend with her, saying he still treasured their friendship," said Reborn as he took another sip of coffee. Leon was now a gun._

"The time came when the seven chosen people became Arcobaleno. After that, my grandfather didn't see that Sky Arcobaleno in a very long time. He turned his attention to helping the poor people in Italy. He soon met a woman and fell in love with her. They got married and gave birth to my father," continued Franco as he continued to pace around. His guardians yawned.

"_Alfeo saw Luche again a few months later. She appeared to him in her Arcobaleno form. Even though her eyes showed sadness, she still smiled brightly at him. Alfeo was overjoyed to see her again. But Luche came to warn him. She said "I saw a terrible sight last night. Houses were on fire. People were screaming and the Corvino flag flashed before my eyes." Alfeo was shocked," whispered Reborn as he shone a torchlight in his face. Tsuna was listening with wide eyes._

"She had told him of a future she had seen. My grandfather immediately took action. He gathered his rings and was thinking about destroying it but she stopped him. I don't know why but she did," muttered Franco as Lampo yawned. He was not one for stories.

"_Luche stopped Alfeo from destroying the rings saying "But I saw a boy and his friends holding my pacifier. He looked at me and smiled. In an instance, the scene changed and I saw a peaceful town." Of course, Alfeo looked at her and asked what he should do. Luche smiled at him," said Reborn as Leon turned into a book._

"Then he did it. He asked her to seal half of the ring's power into the seven pacifiers. She had no choice but to agree of course. She went off for seven days and came back with the seven pacifiers," growled Franco as Giotto listened, his eyes wide. Daemon was also listening with interest. G looked disturbed.

"_Luche called us and told us what happened. We all agreed to pass her our pacifiers since all of us hated the pacifiers ourselves. She smiled and went on her way," said Reborn as he looked at his hands. Tsuna leaned in closer._

"The process was quick, I hear. In a bright flash, she sealed them into the pacifiers but now, she had a problem," said Franco as he grinned wickedly. "The pacifiers couldn't go back to their original owners. Since the original seven Arcobaleno already had a curse on them, she had no choice but to find another seven children. These new brats were lucky in some way, they didn't have to become babies but I hear they were cursed with something worst," laughed Franco evilly. Giotto clenched his fist.

"_Luche was exhausted with the process and since she was actually suffering of an illness, she only lived for another 3 day," said Reborn solemnly. "She passed the job of finding the seven children to her daughter, Aria who had managed to escape the curse of the rainbow. We were of course told of what had happened and our duty was to protect the seven kids but infusing some of our power into the pacifier," said Reborn seriously._

"And now, the time will come when all seven will reunite and grant my wish. Of course, we have no clue where or who is carrying the pacifier but they will come to me," laughed Franco. "You, Primo and your guardians were the only ones who could have stopped me but too bad…" chuckled Franco as Primo cursed himself for being careless.

"_You, Tsuna, you and your siblings are the ones Luche chose and you will have to fulfill what she saw. That's what Aria told me," said Reborn as he pulled down his fedora. Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes. He clutched his pacifier and sighed. Why did he have a feeling he was expecting something like this?_

"Have you heard of this song before, Primo? It goes like:

_When the Sky calls, the solitude cloud answer's first._

_Rain, which washes away pain and anger, will listen and obey._

_Never ending line of attacks, the Storm will be next._

_Mist, dangerous and silent, creating something out of nothing, will come when called._

_Sun will answer, Thunder comes after._

_To grant or to destroy, is the decision to make._

_To grant will mean unbelievable power and to destroy will mean peace._

_But,__without Sky, all will be lost. _

"I need to find the person holding the Sky Pacifier as soon as possible. If he or she decides to destroy what my grandfather tried to hide, all my dreams and plans will be gone!" growled Franco. Giotto was silently sighing in his heart. He hoped that he or she would stay hidden.

"No matter, I know he or she is still alive. After all, my ring is still intact. But for now, I have something fun to do. Primo, I am delighted to know you have kids!" said Franco as his guardians chuckled. Giotto felt his heart stop. His other guardians were looking very, very disturbed. Daemon and Alaude were actually emitting a dark, killing aura. Franco chuckled.

"There are two reasons why I won't kill you now. First, I want you to see me destroy your kids slowly. Yes, I sent a team to Vongola Mansion and they will eliminate the kids. The best part is, all of you will be able to watch it through a handy little device called the video camera which I strapped onto all my soldiers," said Franco as he switched on a nearby television set. "Why you…" snarled Daemon. G was cursing and cussing, his face showing intense hatred. Even Asari's eyes were filled with anger. Lampo was looking disturbed. Alaude's eyes flashed dangerously. Giotto was so angry his fist shook. His eyes were filled with anger and hate. Knuckle was glaring at Franco.

"Wonderful reactions! I can't wait for the attack!" cheered Franco as his guardians snickered. "Let me finish! My second reason is that I want all of you to feel my wrath after I get the pacifiers. Yes…this will be fun!" laughed Franco coldly.

Giotto's thoughts flashed to his son, Tsuna who was showing a smiling face. Giotto clenched his fist again and stopped himself from losing his temper. Deep inside, he was hoping and hoping that Tsuna would be safe.

**BACK TO THE VONGOLA MANSION**

"And that is all," finished Reborn as Tsuna nodded. His thoughts were in turmoil. "Reborn, if I want to destroy this thing, what should I do?" asked Tsuna as Reborn looked solemnly at him. Even so, his eyes flashed a glint of mischief. "Time will come and I will tell you, Tsuna," said Reborn as he pulled down his fedora. Tsuna gulped.

"Oh? Leon is okay already!" cheered Reborn as his pet chameleon sat calmly on his hat. Reborn took Leon and put him on his palm. "Tsuna! I will present this to you. It will be the greatest weapon you will ever have," said Reborn. Tsuna looked at him. Leon spat something out. "Here!" said Reborn as he threw a pair of mittens to Tsuna. "Mittens? How are these helpful?" asked Tsuna as he examined the soft pair of mittens with the number 27 on them. Reborn smirked.

"You'll see…Now if you'll excuse me, I am hungry," said Reborn as he walked out. Tsuna sighed.

Hibari Kyoya was leaning against a wall. He had just sparred with Mukuro and was feeling rather happy with himself. Footsteps approached him and he looked up. He saw Reborn approach him. "Oh, baby. Did you want something?" asked Kyoya as Reborn smiled at him. "Kyoya! I have something I need you to do…" said Reborn as he whispered into Kyoya's ear. Kyoya grinned, his eyes filled with excitement. "Alright. As you said…" said Kyoya. He walked away.

**BACK TO CORVINO**

"BOSS!" We have reached Vongola Mansion!" whispered a man. Corvino nodded. He was looking through the camera and was smiling to himself. Giotto felt his gut twisting. "Alright then, attack and kill anyone in sight!" ordered Franco as his men nodded.

This was going to be interesting.

**DONE! I AM DONE! (For this chapter) Yes! I left another cliffhanger! I hope it was alright! Please review!" :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Ciaossu! For today, I will be answering your questions. To the reader who asked how old Tsuna and co were, (I think) they are 5 to 6 years old. In this story, Kyoya is the oldest at 7. Mukuro and Chrome are 7 too but are younger than him. **

**Next, to the reader who asked whether the t.v was made during Primo's time, let's just make it that Corvino created one for himself. : )**

**Finally, I apologize for my writing paragraphs. I tend to write a lot and forget to separate it. I'll try to make the paragraphs shorter. Here's Chapter 14. I hope you all enjoy it!**

NOTE: _This means Corvino's point of view _

This means the kids point of view.

Chapter 14: Attack On The Vongola Household, Part 1

"GAHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" yelled Tsuna as he pointed his finger at Reborn. It was currently 1o'clock in the afternoon. Reborn smiled innocently at him. He was covered with insects. "These are my subordinates. They are telling me what's going on," replied Reborn as Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Tsuna. They just told me that something is going to happen soon so I expect all of you to get ready," said Reborn as the insects flew away. "H-Happen? What's going to happen?" asked Tsuna as he looked around. Everything was calm. "Tonight, I want everyone to be wide awake. It's going to be one heck of a long night," said Reborn as he walked out calmly.

Deep down, Tsuna felt like Reborn was telling the truth and he gulped.

**BACK TO CORVINO**

Giotto was pacing around nervously. He and his guardians were alone. Franco Corvino and his guardians had walked out saying that they would return when the sun went down as that would be the time they attack Vongola Mansion. Giotto looked at his guardians and would have sweatdropped if the situation wasn't so serious.

Daemon was emitting a terrible aura. His eyes flashed dangerously and he looked like he was ready to slaughter anyone. For once, he and Alaude were doing the same thing as Alaude went back to the corner and sat quietly but his eyes were filled with desire to kill. Knuckle was closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Asari who was normally very happy-go-lucky was now showing deep concern and anger on his face. G was yelling at Lampo for no reason.

Time passed by very slowly. Giotto could only think of Tsuna and was hoping that he would somehow survive miraculously. He clenched his fist. When the sun finally went down, Franco and co appeared. He smirked at Giotto.

"Why so serious, Primo? Just enjoy the show!" chuckled Franco as one of his guardians switched on the nearby television. "Ah…I'm getting excited already. Bice! Please communicate the team. It's about time," said Franco as the girl nodded and got the things ready.

"Corvino…I swear…if I ever get out…I will rip your intestines slowly…" snarled Daemon as he glared at Franco with hate. Franco laughed. "Keep calm, Daemon…You might enjoy the show, especially when they find your kids…" said Franco as Daemon's hand shook.

The television came to life. Giotto and his guardians saw their house. "Are you all ready?" asked Franco as his men nodded. The moon had already risen. Giotto saw the lights go off in the mansion and immediately feared the worst.

"Go and eliminate everyone then…" said Franco as his men nodded and went to their positions. The fight was about to begin.

**BACK TO THE VONGOLA**

Baldo was the captain in charge of the mission. He had accepted it with pride, thinking it would be simple and fun. When the sun was still shining, he made his plans carefully. He was happy when Franco finally gave the orders to attack.

He ordered his men to make a hole in the wall as silently as they could. When that was done, they snuck in quietly and went to the living room. It was pitch black. He whispered to his men to get into position and divided them into equal groups. 7 groups were dispatched. Each one of them had a mission of eliminating a child.

Baldo's group was in charge of getting rid of the Cloud Guardian's child. He looked at his map and headed to the direction with 6 men following him. As he walked, he saw a door that was opened. This door was different from the rest as it was made of metal. Curious, he approached in cautiously and went in.

_Alaude watched, his eyes looking dead. Even so, his heart was beating faster than usual. He saw the men approach the room with the metal door. He frowned. Was that door there before? As he was head in security for the Vongola Family, he was positively a 100% sure it was not there before. He looked at Primo and saw that he too was thinking the same._

The men entered the room with caution. It was pitch black and Baldo saw the light switch at the far end corner. Without putting much thought to it, he and his men entered. When the last person had entered, the door slammed shut. Baldo whipped around.

"OPEN IT!" yelled Baldo as he heard his men kicking and banging against the door. "It's no use, sir! It's sealed tight!" replied his men. "Shoot! What's going on?" muttered Baldo as he looked around. He froze. Footsteps were approaching him. He looked around for the switch. Finding it, he turned it on and he saw a person standing in the shadows.

"The baby was right…You idiots really did come…" said the person. Baldo gulped and pointed his gun at him. "Come out! I know who you are!" yelled Baldo as his men raised their guns. Their target yawned and walked out slowly.

Hibari Kyoya looked at his 'prey'. "Oh? You already know me? Then that saves my problem of needless introduction…" said Kyoya as he smiled coldly. His was emitting an aura that lusted to kill. Baldo's felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He really did look like Alaude. Kyoya walked forward slowly.

"STOP! OR O'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Baldo again. Kyoya stopped walking and looked up. "That would be a shame now wouldn't it?" said Kyoya as he looked at his enemies with cold, dead eyes. "After all, you all will be one less…" whispered Kyoya. "SHUT UP! WE WERE SENT HERE TO KILL YOU!" yelled Baldo again. Kyoya smiled coldly at him again.

_Alaude was looking at his son. He was puzzled. What did he mean by one less? Franco was already yelling at his men. "GET HIM! HIS RIGHT THERE! GO ON! SHOOT HIM!" yelled Franco. His guardians looked impatient. Alaude had the urge to tear Franco's head apart. If they put at least one scratch on his son, he would kill them without mercy._

"KILL HIM! HE'S RIGHT THERE! GO ON!" yelled Franco's voice into Baldo's ear. "Y-YES BOSS!" yelled Baldo as he aimed his gun. "Orders from the boss? Only weaklings do that. I only need one of my tonfa's to bite all of you to death!" mused Kyoya. A vein snapped in Baldo's head and he fired. His men did the same thing.

Kyoya kept his word. He attacked with only one tonfa. He agilely dodged the bullets that were aiming at him and charged forward. In a flash, he disappeared to the back and swung his tonfa, instantly defeating half of the men. Kyoya was now on a killing spree. To him, this was nothing to what he and Tsuna had gone through in the streets.

Kyoya swung his tonfa again, making contact with his prey. He heard the screams and groans from the people he had just bitten to death. His tonfa was stained with blood. He looked around and saw Baldo staring at him with wide eyes. His hands were shaking. "M-M-Monster!" whispered Baldo as Kyoya swung his tonfa again. Blood from his previous prey splattered onto the floor.

"Only one left? That wasn't fun…" said Kyoya as he looked coldly at Baldo. He raised his tonfa and brought it down. A scream filled the room and then silence. Baldo was knocked out cold, his head oozing out fresh blood. Kyoya went to him and looked at the camera, his eyes as cold as steel.

"_Alaude…what have you been teaching Kyoya?" asked Primo as he stared in disbelief at the scene. Kyoya had just taken down everyone in the room. With great agility and skill, he had somehow managed to dodge the bullets. Alaude felt proud of his son and felt even prouder when he saw the other guardians looking at the scene with disbelief. He was secretly pleased that Franco was not looking very happy. His heart let out a sigh of relief. He had taught Kyoya well. _

_Franco looked at the camera, a cold shiver going down his spine. The boy was looking at him with such cold eyes. The boy raised his weapon and destroyed the camera, leaving the television to become all fuzzy. "Turn to someone elses camera now!" yelled Franco as Bice nodded and made contact with another team. _

_From the camera, they saw a girl running. Daemon's guts twisted and he snarled. They were now aiming at Chrome._

Kyoya looked at the destroyed camera and walked out. He ran, hoping that his other siblings (except Mukuro) were alright.

Chrome was running. It was almost 9 o'clock and she was looking for her brother. Mukuro had somehow disappeared and she was beginning to worry. As she ran, she heard screams and stopped cold. She suddenly had a feeling she was being watched and slowly turned around. To her shock and horror, she saw a group of men coming from her behind.

Chrome gathered all her energy and ran. She ran to her room, her pursuers chasing her. Chrome was not running to hide, no. She was running to get her trident, the one that Mukuro had gotten for her a few days ago. She ran in and pulled out her trident, her hand shaking.

Chrome loved her new family with all her heart. She had promised herself she would try and do something if her family was in danger. This was her chance. She calmed herself and ran out to meet the enemies. "I won't run. I will fight and I will stand up on my own two feet," said Chrome as she slowly approached the enemies. They snickered and pointed their guns at her.

_Daemon was looking at Chrome with surprise and _worry_. His little girl was wielding a weapon and was looking at the men with resolution in her eyes. Franco was looking at her with interest. "You've got a brave girl, Daemon. Too bad, she'll be gone soon…" said Franco with a smile. Daemon was too busy looking at the camera to care. _

The men attacked. Chrome backed away and looked at the pacifier in the pocket. It gave off a dim shine and she closed her eyes. She brought up her weapon and hit the ground. Flames shot up, burning some of the enemies in the process. The men yelled in pain and started shooting. Chrome narrowly dodged the bullet and moved forward. She raised her weapon and summoned a mist. Sneakily, she crept up behind the men and injured them, not kill. They shrieked with pain.

Chrome panted. She was feeling rather tired. She looked around and panic started to rise. She had only taken out 3 of the men and still had 7 left. She coughed and ran. Unfortunately for her, she tripped and fell. The men were already catching up with her, some injure. They were cursing at her. Chrome raised her weapon to defend herself and closed her eyes, expecting to feel pain.

"Kufufu…you did well, Nagi…" said a very familiar voice. Chrome looked up and saw Mukuro standing in front of her. She sighed. "B-Brother…I'm glad…" whispered Chrome as she fainted, giving in to her fatigue. Mukuro smiled gently at his sister and turned to the enemies.

_Daemon felt his heart beat very fast. He saw Chrome pant and run. He knew she was tired, not that he blamed her. She had just created first-class illusions. He saw her fall and almost ripped his hair for that. The men were approaching her and he saw her lift her weapon up. His heart was beating like a railway train. Thankfully, Mukuro appeared at the right moment. Daemon sighed in relief. _

"Kufufu…if you harm my sister, I will kill you…" said Mukuro eerily as he ripped off his eye patch. He opened his eye, showing the kanji 'six' on his eye. The enemies backed away, their weapons raised. Mukuro summoned his weapon and walked forward slowly. "Kufufu…let me show you what the underworld looks like…" laughed Mukuro as the men gulped. Mist was starting to form.

Mukuro changed his eye to the kanji 'one', and immediately, everything went pitch black. The men felt themselves floating. "W-What is this sorcery?" asked a man as he tried to move. "Kufufu…Welcome to my world, where reality is fantasy and fantasy is reality. Let's have fun…" said Mukuro coldly. He twirled his trident and brought it down hard. In an instance, the ground turned to fire.

The men were feeling very frightened now. They felt the heat radiate from the flames. Even though they knew it was merely an illusion, they were terrified. "GAHHH!" screamed a man as snakes coiled around his legs. A cobra was snarling at him now. Mukuro merely laughed.

He twirled his trident again and this time, everything froze. The men couldn't move. They too were frozen into sculptures. Mukuro approached them slowly. He changed his eye to the kanji 'four' and Mist Flames surrounded it. "Kufufu…now this is where it gets interesting…" said Mukuro as he charged. As the fourth realm increased his combat ability, he charged at the men with great speed and stabbed them in the back.

In an instance, the illusions disappeared. The men fell to the ground, blood flowing out of their wounds. Mukuro looked coldly at them. "H-H-How did you?" whispered a man. Mukuro chuckled. "That's a secret…but I will say this, my sister helped awaken it…" replied Mukuro as he picked Chrome up and walked away.

_Franco was looking in shock. He hardly noticed Daemon looking rather pleased with his children. He stared at the picture of Mukuro. He looked at Fonz who was looking rather angry as he too was an illusionist but he had never seen anything like this. A dark aura surrounded him. With shaking hands, Franco switched to the next camera. He had underestimated Primo's kids._

_Daemon was feeling relieved. Yes, he was surprised to see Mukuro's eye but what was important was the fact that his children were safe. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him. Primo smiled at his Mist Guardian. He was glad their children were safe but what about the rest? Would they be as lucky as Kyoya and Mukuro? He looked at the rest of the guardians and saw that they too had the same thought. _

_Franco laughed, making Primo jump. "I see…If that's the case, I'll have to send someone stronger. ALDO! Ask Dafne to send in the Squad A!" yelled Franco as Aldo nodded and ran out. Primo had a terrible feeling. He continued to look at the camera. _

Reborn was smiling. He and Tsuna were waiting in his room. Even though they had heard screams, Reborn told Tsuna to wait in the room, something Tsuna did with a grudging heart. Tsuna was now pacing around in the room.

"Tsuna, sit down! They'll be fine! Now, just be patient and then you all will be able to escape," said Reborn as he sipped his coffee calmly. "B-But Reborn, sir! They could be gravely injured or, or d-d-d-dead…" muttered Tsuna as he looked at Reborn worriedly. Reborn sighed.

"Tsuna. If you have such terrible thoughts, this means you don't trust your siblings at all!" said Reborn as the thought struck Tsuna. "Your siblings are strong! That's why the pacifiers chose them! It's the same for you!" said Reborn as Tsuna nodded.

An insect flew into the room and landed on Reborn. He frowned. "Uh-oh. That didn't sound good…" muttered Reborn as he got up. Tsuna stared at him. "W-what isn't?" asked Tsuna. "They've sent their best teams to help," replied Reborn as he opened Tsuna's door and looked out cautiously. "You could all die," continued Reborn as Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I have a plan! Tsuna, follow me!' said Reborn as he and Tsuna ran out of the room. Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder. "I think…it's time to show Corvino Luche's gift…" said Reborn mischievously. As they rounded a corner, enemies approached them.

_Giotto felt his heart stop. He had just seen his son and an Arcobaleno on his shoulder. Franco was yelling at his men. "THAT BABY! GET THAT BABY! KILL THE BOY!" yelled Franco as his men nodded. "NO!" yelled Giotto. Franco smiled evilly at him. "Say goodbye, Primo," said Franco as Giotto closed his eyes and hoped for a miracle. _

_Luckily for him, it happened._

Reborn smirked and kicked the unsuspecting men in the face. "OKAY TSUNA! NOW RUN!" yelled Reborn as Tsuna made a dash. "GET THEM YOU FOOLS!" yelled Franco through an earpiece.

Tsuna ran and ran. "Turn in, Tsuna! It's time to hide again!" yelled Reborn as Tsuna ran into a nearby room. Tsuna shut the door and panted. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"yelled Tsuna, turning to Reborn who smiled cutely. "I just wanted you to feel how the situation was!" replied Reborn as Tsuna sighed.

From a distance, he could hear Hayato and the rest fighting.

**DONE! I APOLOGIZE IF IT WAS BORING BUT I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE QUITE OKAY. Anyways, I want to thank LoiuseRisa for writing that review. I really hate exams and the one I am going to sit is called PMR. :D **

**I WOULD ALSO LOVE TO THANK ALL YOU READERS OUT THERE WHO REVIEWED AND REVIEWED MY STORY! ARIGATO! I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE STAY IN TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAP WHICH WILL BE BASED ON HAYATO, TAKESHI, LAMBO, RYOHEI AND TSUNA IN HDWM! CIAO!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**HELLO OUT THERE! Dear LouiseRisa. I am so sorry I got your name wrong. I tend to type fast. :D Thanks for your info on the T.V. I found it very useful in a different way. :D Anyways, I want to thank everyone (again) for all your nice reviews. I absolutely love reading all your comments. **

**Thanks for wishing me good luck on my PMR. As a thank you, here's Chapter 15!**

Chapter 15: Attack On The Vongola Household, Part 2

Gokudera Hayato looked at the instrument in front of him and felt a deep feeling of loneliness. The moonlight shone through the transparent windows. Reborn had just told him to attack those enemies who had infiltrated the mansion in that room. Hayato was at first reluctant to do so as he had to come face to face with the object he had been avoiding for a long time.

"Do it for Tsuna, Hayato. Because if he dies, we lose everything," said Reborn as he smiled and walked away. Hayato then agreed full heartedly to do as he was told. He quietly planted his dynamite in the door frame and waited patiently in the room. He then walked over to the piano.

"_Hayato. These fingers were made to play beautiful songs," said Lavina, Hayato's mother. Hayato looked up at his mother, his eyes shining. "Play? Play what?" asked Hayato as his mother smiled and carried him to a room. She opened the door gentle and set him down on a nearby chair. She then proceeded to the piano and started playing._

_Hayato looked in shock. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. His mother played with such grace. Tears were actually forming in his eyes. When she was done, he clapped and she laughed. "Are you willing to try, Hayato?" asked Lavina as she held out her hand. Hayato nodded eagerly and ran to her._

Hayato now looked at the piano, his tears starting to form. He hastily wiped them away and sat down on the chair. He opened the lid and placed his hands on the keys. It had been years since he last played the piano. The last song he played was with his mother. He could still remember the proud look in his mother's eyes as he played it well.

Now, he closed his eyes and started playing, his heart feeling a pang of sadness. Memories of his mother started flowing into his head. The music echoed throughout the whole room. He heard the door open but continued his playing.

_G was looking anxiously at the scene. He saw the men approaching the music room quietly. He heard music coming out of the room, one filled with sadness and sorrow. He looked in surprise. Who was it that was producing such good music? Even Primo looked surprise and impressed. The men now stood around the door with caution. _

"_On the count of three, open the door, you got that?" said Franco as the men nodded. "One, two, three! Open it!" yelled Franco as the door slammed open. They raised their guns at the boy at the piano. The boy didn't look. G's eyes were now wide open. He had never known that Hayato was talented in music._

Hayato stopped playing and looked around. The men at the door were just standing there, as if they were expecting Hayato to come to them. Their guns were raised. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND WE MAY SPARE YOUR LIFE!" yelled the first man. Hayato snorted. He looked quickly at the dynamite on top of the door frame. One small step and all of them would be blown up.

"Yeah right. I'm not stupid. I know what all of you want," said Hayato as he glared at the men. They gulped. How did this boy know they were going to kill him? Hayato looked at the men, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"YOU'RE ALL HERE TO KILL TSUNA AREN'T YOU? IF WHAT THAT BABY SAID WAS TRUE, I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Hayato as he whipped out his dynamite. The men sweatdropped. Who was Tsuna anyways? Before they had a chance to say anything else, Hayato backed away and threw a dynamite stick. All of them dodged, waiting for the explosion. It never came. Hayato had thrown it above them. They laughed.

"Stupid! Are you that bad in throwing?" sneered the man. Hayato looked at him and pointed up. The man looked up but it was too late, the door frame exploded, heavily injuring all of the men. When the smoke had cleared, Hayato walked towards the men. "Who's the stupid one now? I planted that bomb there and waited for the right moment to ignite it. I'll spare you this time but if you ever dare harm Tsuna, I will make sure you'll be gone," threatened Hayato before running out.

_G was impressed. The last thing he had seen was Hayato pointing up and then an explosion. After that, everything went out. He guessed that Hayato had just taken down some of the enemy. He smirked at Franco's furious face. When all of this was over, G made a mental note to force Hayato to take some piano lessons. That brat. He had told G he didn't know what a piano was. He looked around and saw Giotto smiling at him._

_The scene changed and now, they saw 3 men sneaking towards a door. _

"It's locked," said Wilbert. He was now turning the handle to an unknown room. "Why don't we blow it down?" suggested his comrade. He nodded and pulled out a bomb. Just as he was about to pull the trigger and run, he heard footsteps from behind. Wilbert whipped around and saw a boy with a bamboo sword approaching him. He had messy black hair and had an idiotic air around him.

"Oh? I didn't know Dad had guest!" said Yamamoto Takeshi as he grinned. The 3 intruders raised their guns. "Stop right there! If you take one step, we'll shoot!" yelled Wilbert as he steadied his gun. The boy looked at him in surprise. He then looked behind. "Were you talking to me?" asked Takeshi as Wilbert sweatdropped. This kid was an idiot.

"We were given orders to eliminate the Vongola kids! After we are done with you, we'll go after the rest!" said another one of the men. Takeshi frowned. His usual cheery air disappeared. "Kill the rest?" whispered Takeshi as he felt for his sword. "In that case, I can't let you pass," said Takeshi coldly as he pulled the bamboo sword.

Wilbert almost laughed. What could a bamboo sword do? He and his men fired. Much to his great surprise, the boy was quick. He dodged and moved his sword. Wilbert looked at him in confusion. What was he doing? Wilbert stopped firing and looked at the boy. He was surprised. He saw sliced bullets on the floor.

"H-hey. H-How did you-?" started Wilbert but was cut short. He found his answer. The boy was no longer holding a bamboo sword. He was now holding a genuine katana that glinted in the faint light. Takeshi looked at him with cold eyes.

"_Asari, when did you give Takeshi a katana?" asked Giotto looking surprised. Asari had never told him Takeshi had such a sword. Asari looked at him in confusion. "It wasn't me who gave him that. I always gave him a wooden sword when I thought him. It seems like he knew more," laughed Asari making Giotto sigh. As to be expected of Asari. Giotto looked at Takeshi. He really was like Asari. He was having the same face Asari would have if he was angry. _

_Asari looked at Takeshi with uneasiness. Why didn't Takeshi tell him that he actually knew how to handle a real sword? He watched as Takeshi charged forward. In a few minutes, he would get his answer._

Takeshi ran forward. The men fired again. Takeshi looked around and saw a tap nearby. He had no idea why it was there but he had no time to put much thought into it. He sliced it with his katana, allowing water to flood the area. He then put his sword into position. '_Sakamaku Ame!' _thought Takeshi as he created multiple waves around him and crouched. The bullets were then repelled. Takeshi smiled. "Thank you, old man," whispered Takeshi as he got up.

"W-What was t-that?" gasped Wilbert as he saw the wave surround the boy as a protective shield. When they calmed down, he saw the boy stand up, his sword in position.

Takeshi looked at the enemy and began planning his attack. He used the water on the floor and disappeared into it. With great speed, he appeared again behind the men and swung his sword, injuring all of them at once. They screamed in pain and dropped onto the floor.

Takeshi looked at his opponent and kept his sword. He carried Wilbert and sat him into a better sitting position. "This will help slow the bleeding," said Takeshi as moved all of the men. Wilbert looked at him in surprise. "W-what's w-wrong with you? K-kill us a-already," panted Wilbert. Takeshi grinned at him. "Nah, I have no reason to do so. It's not my job to end lives!" replied Takeshi as Wilbert stared at him with wide eyes.

"My old man and my dad now both taught me the same thing. They said to never take another's life with the sword. The sword is a beautiful weapon. It's the owner that taints it. That's what they always say," said Takeshi as he smiled cheerfully.

_Asari smiled at those words. He remembered telling Takeshi that once or twice. Who knew that his other dad also said the same thing. G snorted. Daemon sighed. Asari looked and saw Eldio looking at Takeshi with interest in his eyes. He frowned. At that moment, he heard someone yelling and turned his attention back to the screen._

"OIIII IDIOT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled Hayato as he arrived at the scene. He took one look at the enemies and growled. He whipped out his dynamite. "I'll blow all of you into tomorrow!" yelled Hayato as he lit up his dynamite. "Now, now, Hayato! Let them be! They are all hurt anyways!" said Takeshi. Hayato snorted but kept his weapons.

"Cheh! You're too soft, idiot. But putting that aside, it's time to find that Turf-top and that annoying cow-" said Hayato before he was interrupted by a loud "EXTREME RUNNING!" Hayato looked around and sweatdropped. Ryohei was running at top speed with Lambo holding on for dear life. Behind him, were some men yelling and firing. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

"IDIOT! STOP RUNNING!" yelled Hayato as he threw his dynamite at the enemies that were pursuing Ryohei. A loud sound of clanging and screaming made him turn around. Kyoya had magically appeared and was now biting people to death. Even so, Hayato saw that Ryohei had attracted too much attention. They were now surrounded by enemies. "Heh. This will be fun," said Hayato as he pulled out more dynamite. Takeshi pulled his sword out again and attacked. Ryohei had finally stopped running and was now punching people.

Lambo was scared. He was sleeping soundly when Ryohei burst in and grabbed him. In the midst of confusion, Lambo had unknowingly grabbed his horns and was hanging tightly onto Ryohei who was running around like a headless chicken. He saw a bullet whiz by him. Looking around, his eyes almost popped out when he saw people shooting at him.

When Ryohei had finally stopped, Lambo was thrown off his shoulder and landed on the floor. His eyes were becoming watery. "Gotto…be…calm…" gulped Lambo. He looked up and saw unknown people surrounding him. They were looking at him with evil looks. "GAH! LAMBO! DARN IT!" yelled Ryohei as he tried his hardest to help Lambo.

"Lambo…isn't going…*gulp* to cry," said Lambo as his eyes watered. The men laughed and pointed a gun at Lambo. Lambo snapped. "GAHHHHHH! LAMBO IS SCARED!" screamed Lambo as he cried. Unknown to him, his horns were starting to emit lightning. In a few seconds, Lambo was emitting large amounts of electricity. "GAHHHHH! LAMBO IS SCARED! GO AWAY!" screamed Lambo as the men screamed in pain. They were unfortunately trapped. Hayato sweat dropped. Who knew the annoying cow could be so helpful.

_Lampo whistled. He didn't know that Lambo had a great potential as a Lightning rod. Knuckle was cheering on Ryohei. G and Asari were looking intently at the screen. Even Alaude who had lost interest after Kyoya's fight was now watching. Daemon was looking for Mukuro and Chrome. Giotto was hoping Tsuna was alright. Franco was cursing._

"Kufufu…this looks like fun…" said an eerie voice. Everyone whipped around and saw Mukuro holding Chrome. He gently lay her down and pulled out his trident. "Let me join…" mused Mukuro as he opened his eye, sending chills down everyone's spine. Kyoya glared at him and emitted a dark aura. He swung his weapons, spraying blood everywhere.

Tsuna peeked out the door. He heard people fighting downstairs and he crept out with Reborn sitting comfortably on his shoulder. He was about to head downstairs when he heard a loud crash behind him. He turned and too his horror, he saw a man crash through the window. Reborn frowned. This man was very muscular. He looked as though he had gone through severe training. He was not as easy as the ones before. This was bad.

Tsuna backed away, his eyes wide with fear. The new intruders looked at him and snickered. They pulled out their guns. Reborn took Leon and transformed him into a chameleon. "Tsuna! Wear those mittens. You may need them!" said Reborn as he jumped from Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna nodded and put on his mittens with shaky hands.

"Hey, kid. You're Primo's kid aren't you?" said the man. Tsuna nodded. The man laughed. "Well then, get ready to die," whispered the man. He then looked at Reborn. "I have orders to capture you so follow me if you wish to avoid a scene," said the man. Reborn smirked and raised his gun. "Say that again and I'll blow out your brains," said Reborn with a dark aura surrounding him. The man stepped back.

"Aren't you a feisty Arcobaleno…" said the man with a frown. "Do you think that will scare me? I've killed tons of people and it was I who set the trap that caught Primo and his guardians. I was also the one who attacked Sawada Iemitsu and his wife. It's a shame he didn't tell me where the Sky Pacifier was," boasted the man. Reborn looked at Tsuna whose eyes were wide open. Reborn sighed.

"_It was I who killed Sawada Iemitsu and his wife." _The words echoed in Tsuna's head. His eyes were wide with shock. He sat still, his brain absorbing that information. _"Captured Primo and his guardians."_ Those words also replayed in his head. They had caught his Papa. Tsuna felt rage build up in him. His anger, hatred and sorrow increased. He didn't know what was happening. Orange flames were being emitted from him.

The man stopped talking. He felt power being emitted from behind him and turned around. He s orange flames surrounding Tsuna. "It was you…You killed my parents," whispered Tsuna standing up. The flames disappeared leaving a flame on his head. He clenched his fist, his mittens turned into gloves. Reborn smiled.

_Giotto stared at Tsuna with his mouth wide open. Just a few minutes ago, Tsuna was shaking with fear. So Sawada Iemitsu was his father. He watched as flames surrounded him and his mittens transforming into gloves that looked like his. Giotto's guardians were also surprised. _

"_Primo…you…you taught Tsuna all this?" asked Asari. Giotto shook his head. "Then who?" asked Knuckle. Giotto shrugged. "My, my…his not your kid, Primo?" asked Franco turning around. Giotto shook his head for the second time. "Interesting…I wonder…" said Franco as he continued to watch with interested eyes, eyes that made Giotto worry._

Tsuna looked up with tears in his eyes. His usually brown eyes had become orange and it was filled with rage. The man backed away with fear. He fumbled with his weapon and aimed at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at him and disappeared. In an instance, he was behind him. Reborn was looking very pleased.

Tsuna grabbed his weapon and burnt it with his flames. His gloves were now emitting orange flames. Tsuna punched the man in the back. He screamed in pain. As he was hit with Sky flames, he flew quite a distance. "F-forgive me, w-we didn't know t-they were y-your parents!" yelled them man as Tsuna approached him, his eyes as cold as steel.

"It doesn't matter whether you knew that or not. You still killed them!" replied Tsuna. He looked at the man with hate. The orange eyes met the black eyes that were filled with fear. "P-Please s-s-spare my life!" whispered the man as his eyes pleaded with Tsuna. "Tsuna. What's your decision?" asked Reborn who had his arms crossed.

Tsuna looked at the pleading eyes. His parents must have had those eyes when they were brutally killed by this monster. Thinking about his parents made Tsuna's rage increase. He lifted his fist and brought it down with all his strength. The man closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, the man opened his eyes again. He was expecting pain but it never came. He heard a loud crash and looked beside him. Tsuna had punched the wall instead, creating a large hole in it. "I won't take your life. There's no point if I do. Leave this house. And if Papa and my uncles are harmed, I will kill you," said Tsuna as he looked at the man in the eye. The man nodded shakily.

Reborn smiled. "Tsuna! Let's go downstairs. I think your siblings might need some help," said Reborn as Tsuna nodded calmly. Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder again. "Tsuna, try flying. Just use your flames as a booster. It's a much easier and faster way," said Reborn as Tsuna nodded again.

_Giotto watched his son with pride. He was glad Tsuna had decided to spare the man's life. He was impressed with the way Tsuna had used his flames. Relief flooded into him. At least Tsuna wasn't dead._

"IDIOT! RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" yelled Hayato as he threw another dynamite stick at the enemies in front of him. Takeshi turned around in time and took out the man. He grinned sheepishly at Hayato. "THANKS!" yelled Takeshi as he disappeared. Hayato scowled. He heard a noise and looked up. Much to his surprise, he saw Tsuna flying down.

Tsuna landed and started taking out enemies. Reborn was randomly shooting. "TSUNA! I'M GLAD YOUR SAFE!" yelled Hayato as he made his way to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled. Turning around, he took out another few men. He looked around and saw Kyoya going wild. Mukuro looked like he was enjoying himself. Lambo was still emitting lightning while he cried. Ryohei was being very enthusiastic. Takeshi was swinging his sword like a mad man.

In a few minutes, they defeated all of the enemies. Tsuna sighed in relief as his dying will flame extinguished. His gloves changed into mittens again. "Phew….I'm glad that's over…" sighed Takeshi as he panted. Kyoya was wiping blood out of his tonfa. Chrome was waking up. Mukuro immediately went to her side. "I'm tired…" said Tsuna as he sat on the floor. Reborn frowned.

"It's not time to say that now, Tsuna," said Reborn. "I think back up will be here any minute now," continued Reborn as Tsuna sighed in exasperation. "Let's just wait outside," said Reborn as everyone nodded . Just as they stepped out of the house and had taken approximately20 steps, they were surrounded. Tsuna and his brothers stood back to back with their weapons raised. The new intruders raised their guns.

_Fear crept back into Giotto and his guardians. They saw their kids being surrounded. Giotto was especially worried about Tsuna as he looked exhausted. Franco was yelling orders to his men. Giotto closed his eyes and hoped for another miracle. His guardians were doing the same._

Reborn smirked. "Corvino, if you can hear me, I have something important to tell you," said Reborn. One of the men held up his earpiece. "Arcobaleno…a pleasure to meet you. Would you kindly allow me to kill these kids? Then, please follow my men as I have a lot of things to draw out, I mean ask you," said Franco. Reborn looked at the camera and smiled innocently.

"I know what you want, Corvino. If you kill these kids, you'll regret it," said Reborn as he jumped back onto Tsuna's shoulder. Franco snorted. "Why would I? I can't wait to see the faces of Primo and his guardians when their beloved children die," said Franco. Tsuna gulped. Hayato and Takesho frowned at the same time. Kyoya was itching to kill. Mukuro was smiling eerily. Chrome hid behind her brother. Ryohei and Lambo were looking at their surroundings.

Reborn sighed. "Tsuna, show them. Show them what was give to you that day," whispered Reborn as Tsuna looked at Reborn as though he was mad. "Show them? We're supposed to hide them," replied Tsuna as Reborn glared at him. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing," said Reborn before looking away. Tsuna shrugged and reached for his neck. He tugged the necklace and held it in his palm.

Tsuna closed his eyes and his pacifier began to shine. The protective shield around it broke, revealing the Sky Pacifier. "I'm sorry, Papa…" whispered Tsuna. Franco gasped loudly. "That's…that's…that's….that's…"repeated Franco as Reborn winked at Mukuro who nodded and pulled out his trident.

"OKAY PEOPLE! WE'RE ESCAPING TO THE FOREST! START RUNNING NOW!" yelled Reborn as Tsuna and his brothers took off for the nearby forest. "GET THEM YOU FOOLS! GET THE BOY! GET THE BOY!" yelled Franco as his men started to give chase.

Mukuro stood in front of the enemies and twirled his trident. He slammed in onto the floor and as he did, holes started to appear. The holes started bubbling and started shooting out flames. Mukuro then created more to slow down the enemies who screamed in terror. "Kufufu…Let's go Chrome," said Mukuro as his sister nodded and ran.

_Giotto was stunned beyond words. Why didn't Tsuna tell him? He had just seen Tsuna pull out the Sky Arcobaleno and making it shine. Franco's eyes bulged, his mouth gaping stupidly. He was muttering to himself. He was taken by surprise when they suddenly ran and yelled at his men but no matter how fast they ran, they were stopped by the illusionist. _

_Franco slammed the table. That boy. He needed that boy. "GET HIM!" yelled Franco turning to his guardians. They nodded and rushed for the door. "Primo…it's my lucky day. Your son is the answer to all my problems. I don't think I will kill him anymore but instead, you will witness him awakening my dream!" laughed Franco. _

_Giotto sat down on the floor, his eyes wide. He had hardly heard Franco. 'Why Tsuna, why? Why didn't you tell me?' thought Giotto. 'No, that doesn't matter. Please Tsuna, please. Please be safe!" thought Giotto as he closed his eyes. _

**I'm done for this chap. I apologize for it being so long. It took me two days to write. I apologize too if it was terrible. I'm rather busy and just wrote whatever came to my head. Anyways, please review. I apologize too for the errors in my story. **

**In the next chapter, I'll focus it more to Tsuna and co. What was Tsuna and his siblings cursed with? Find it out in the chapter! Until then, CIAO! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**CIOASSU! I apologize for not updating for the past few week. I was very busy. Thank you so much for reviewing my past chapter. Here's my next chapter. (P.S I feel pissed at Mukuro.=.=)**

Chapter 16: The Forest

"I think we lost them," panted Tsuna as he slumped to the ground. Reborn looked around and saw nothing but greenery. "Mukuro, cast an illusion around us," said Reborn as Mukuro nodded and slammed his trident to the ground. Reborn smiled. "This should keep us safe for a week or so," said Reborn as he jumped off Tsuna's shoulder and stretched. Hayato and the rest sat tiredly on the floor.

"Well, that was fun," sighed Takeshi happily as he lay on the ground and looked up. "You idiot! We could have died!" growled Hayato as he raised his fist at Takeshi who merely laughed. Ryohei and Lambo were already snoring. Kyoya was sitting as far as he could from the group. Chrome was hiding behind her brother. Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes.

That night, all of them sat around the fireplace that Mukuro made. After dinner, which consisted of a few miserable pieces of fish and some mushrooms, Reborn asked Mukuro to collect more firewood but insisted that Chrome stay behind. When Mukuro left, Reborn looked seriously at the kids.

"Everyone, it's time all of you know why you were given those pacifiers," said Reborn. Everyone looked at him, their eyes filled with curiosity. Even Kyoya walked in closer. Tsuna got up and walked away. He had heard this story before and didn't wish to listen to it again. Reborn watched Tsuna leave before he started.

Tsuna walked to the nearby river and sat on a rock. He watched the water flow while his mind thought. He took out his pacifier and looked at it. His father's words echoed in his mind. Tears flowed down his cheek. He had suddenly remembered what Reborn had told him while they were still at the mansion regarding the curse that all of them bore.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Tsuna. I must tell you something about the pacifier…" said Reborn seriously as he looked solemnly at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at him with a questioning look in his brown eyes. "What is it, Reborn sir?" asked Tsuna. Reborn looked out the window for a few minutes before looking at Tsuna._

"_It's about that curse,,, You and your siblings have it," said Reborn as Tsuna looked at him with confusion. "You and your siblings bear the curse that Corvino put with the pacifier years ago," sighed Reborn as Leon changed into a pear._

"_C-Curse? W-what curse?" asked Tsuna looking worried. "Luche opposed it of course. She was very unhappy when she found out but it was too late. Corvino had already done it," said Reborn sadly as he held a candle. Tsuna gulped. "W-what did Corvino do?" asked Tsuna._

"_He made it so that the families of the holders will die eventually," said Reborn as Tsuna's eyes widened. "It was all made so that the holders themselves will feel so depressed they will eventually kill themselves. This was to ensure the holders will never unleash the power of the Corvino," continued Reborn. Tsuna slumped to the ground, his hands shaking. Images of his parents flashed into his head._

"_Tsuna. You have no reason to complain. After all, you met all your siblings and your new family. Remember that," said Reborn as Leon changed into a chair. _

**PRESENT**

Tsuna sighed and looked at the moon. "Papa, what do I do now?" asked Tsuna as he clutched the pacifier. As he did, it started glowing brightly. Tsuna dropped it in surprise, accidentally letting it fall into the stream. The current carried it away.

"No! W-wait!" yelled Tsuna as he stepped into the stream. He shivered. The water was icy cold. Tsuna looked around. The pacifier was now stuck to a branch. Tsuna waded towards the pacifier. The water was now reaching his waist and he had just remembered something: he couldn't swim.

Tsuna stretched his hand and tried to grab the pacifier. '_Just a little bit more…'_ thought Tsuna as he stretched further. The current was now becoming faster. Stretching as far as he could, he finally grabbed the pacifier but then, disaster struck. The branch to which Tsuna was clinging onto broke.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Tsuna as he submerged underwater. He was now being carried by the strong current. His pacifier was glowing very brightly. If it wasn't for the fact that he was drowning, Tsuna would have been amazed. Tsuna held his breath as long as he could but failed. He closed his eyes.

At that moment, the pacifier gave a burst of light and in an instance, Tsuna was surrounded by Sky Flames. The flames were covering him protectively from the water. It was like an underwater shield. Tsuna opened his eyes and gasped. He coughed out the water and sat up. "W-Whoa…" whispered Tsuna as he looked around. He held his pacifier which was now emitting dying will flames.

'_Tsunayoshi, this is a message I leave for you," _said a voice. Tsuna looked around. "W-Who are you?" asked Tsuna. No one answered. _"If you have made it this far, it means you are the one to carry out what my mother saw," _continued the voice. Tsuna looked around and realized it was coming from the pacifier. "A-Aria?" whispered Tsuna as he suddenly remembered.

"_It's time for you to know, Tsunayoshi. I'm sure an Arcobaleno named Reborn will appear before you sooner or later and tell you everything. I hope you'll take it well. I apologize on my mother's behalf on the terrible curse you carry. I'm leaving this message to tell you how to destroy the power of the Corvino family. Listen well," _continued Aria's voice as Tsuna nodded.

"_The time will come when you and the other holders will have to reunite to completely destroy the power of the Corvino. It'll be alright even if the other holders are scattered all over the world. You have the ability to call them and they will have no choice but to appear," _said Aria as she coughed. Tsuna gulped.

"_For now, I want you find the other pacifiers and charge them with your Sky Flames. This is necessary if you want to destroy the power of the Corvino Family. Of course, after you're done with that long process, OO_

"_Well, that's all I can tell you now, Tsunayoshi. You'll have to figure the rest out yourself. Good luck, Tsunayoshi…" _said Aria's voice before it disappeared. The flames started to grow smaller and the shield around Tsuna begun to fade away. Tsuna closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he saw his siblings looking down at him with concern in their faces. Tsuna coughed. "TSUNA! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" yelled Hayato as he hugged Tsuna in relief. Kyoya smiled at him. Takeshi was laughing. "YOU SCARED US TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!" roared Ryohei as Tsuna smiled at them. "Kufufu…are you trying to kill yourself?" asked Mukuro as he sighed in relief. Chrome smiled at him.

"You're lucky we heard your screams and ran over as soon as possible. Your brother, Kyoya jumped in without hesitation and saved you," sighed Reborn as he shook his head. "Thank you, Kyoya-nii!" said Tsuna as he hugged his older brother. Kyoya sighed and ruffled his hair. "Don't do it again, understand?" said Kyoya as Tsuna nodded.

"Anyways, go dry yourself or you'll fall sick, both of you," said Reborn as he sipped his coffee which had magically appeared out of nowhere. "How did you fall in, Tsuna?" asked Takeshi as they walked back to the fire. Tsuna laughed sheepishly. "Hahaha….my pacifier fell in and I had to get it back…" said Tsuna as Reborn sighed.

That night, after making sure his brothers were all fat asleep, he walked quietly to Reborn and sat beside him. "Reborn, sir, erm…I have to tell you something…" whispered Tsuna. Reborn looked at him. He was about to fall asleep himself. "What is it, No-Good Tsuna?" asked Reborn as Tsuna sweatdropped. He then told Reborn what had happened in the river. Reborn smiled.

"That's good…As to be expected of Aria. She made sure you got help before she left the world…Hmm…" said Reborn as he lay on ground. "I'll ask your siblings for their pacifiers tomorrow. Make sure your ready, Tsuna. Tomorrow is going to be quite a day for you…" smirked Reborn. "W-what do you mean?" asked Tsuna. "Chupieee…" replied Reborn as a bubble came out of his nose. Tsuna sighed and went to sleep. He just had to wait and see for himself.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Come out, I know you are hiding there," said Reborn as he pointed his gun at a nearby bush. Kyoya took a rock and threw it. They heard a 'thunk' and someone saying 'Ow.' A woman walked out rubbing her head. She looked at the group with bored eyes. "That hurts you know…" muttered the woman. Reborn lifted his gun.

"What are you doing here, Dafne of the Corvino family?" asked Reborn as Kyoya whipped out his tonfa's. His siblings were all still asleep. The woman looked boredly at them. "To be truthful, I was ordered to capture you guys. I figured if I stayed at one spot, I can avoid the hassle of doing so. It's much too troublesome…" said Dafne as she sat on the ground. "It just so happened that the spot I picked was very close to you guys…" said Dafne with a sigh.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Kyoya as he looked at Dafne with cold eyes. "Hey, you're free to believe anything. I'm telling you the truth. I'll get going now. We'll meet again, little boy…" said Dafne as he got up and walked. "Oh yeah, we never saw each other, okay?" said Dafne before disappearing into the woods.

**WITH THE CORVINO**

"Giotto, if you continue to do that, you'll just end up injuring your head," said G as he watched his friend with a sigh. Giotto had been hitting his head against the wall ever since he saw Tsuna pull out the Sky Pacifier. Daemon yawned. "You're not the only one who's surprised to see young Tsunayoshi with that object," said Daemon as Giotto looked at his Mist Guardian with dead eyes.

"Get a grip, Giotto! Don't make me whack you too," growled G as he shook his friend. Alaude was emitting a dark aura as he sat at the corner. "G…I have a feeling Tsuna will do something terrible," whispered Giotto. "I want him to just stay hidden. What will happen to him when Corvino finds him? What does Corvino plan to do? Truthfully, I don't care about the pacifier at all. All I want it for Tsuna to be safe," continued Giotto. G nodded his head. He was sure all of them wanted the kids to be safe.

"Let's just trust in our children. They are full of surprises after all," said Asari as he smiled encouragingly at Giotto. Knuckle nodded. "I extremely agree! Let's just cheer them on from here! I'm sure they will make it one way or another!" said Knuckle as Giotto smiled. His smile was wiped off when Corvino walked in with a woman.

"So, did you find them?" asked Franco urgently. All of Giotto's guardians looked at both of them. The woman yawned and shook her head. "Primo's kids, no. But I did see a kid about this tall with black hair and cold looking eyes holding a pair of tonfa's with an Arcobaleno baby," said Dafne as Primo sweatdropped. She had just described Kyoya. Franco smacked his head.

"HE'S WITH PRIMO'S KID YOU IDIOT! WHERE DID YOU SEE THEM?" yelled Franco as Dafne looked at him boredly. "I forgot. Good day, stupid boss," said Dafne before walking out with a snicker. Franco glared at her. "If it wasn't for the fact she was family, I would strangle her…" muttered Franco as he paced around the room.

It may have been Giotto's imagination but he knew he had heard Alaude sigh in relief.

**BACK WITH TSUNA AND CO.**

"No-good Tsuna! Get up! I've already gotten the pacifiers! Start the process already!" said Reborn as Tsuna opened his eyes groggily. Reborn was standing in front of him with the pacifiers. Tsuna sighed and took them. He closed his eyes and allowed his flames to slowly flow into the pacifiers, making all of them glow. Reborn smiled and handed him a bag.

"This is going to be rough so keep them here," said Reborn as Tsuna nodded. He then tied the bag to his neck. "Aright! Tsuna, I'm going to train you on how to use your Hyper Dying Will Mode like how your father does. You better get ready," said Reborn as he smirked and pulled out his gun.

Tsuna sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

**Done. I apologize for it being so short. This may be the last chapter I'll write for September as my exam is next next week. 0.0. This is killing me! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Hello everyone. I would like to announce that my exams are finally over which means I can update everyday. :D Anyways, thanks for all the wishes you all gave me. I really appreciated them. :D Anyways, for this chapter, I decided to do an omake as I actually kinda forgot what I was going to write next. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.:D**

Chapter 17: Omake Special, Valentine's Day

"Primo, I have terrible news," said Lampo sourly as he walked into Giotto's study. Giotto looked up from his paperwork and looked at his Lightning Guardian seriously. "What is it, Lampo? Did a rival family attack the town?" asked Giotto as Lampo shook his head. "It's tomorrow. Can I not go on any missions tomorrow?" asked Lampo with pleading in his eyes. Giotto looked at him in confusion.

"But you're supposed to go to Japan tomorrow. Why the sudden change?" asked Giotto as Lampo scratched his head. "I just remembered. It's the 14th of February tomorrow," muttered Lampo as Giotto looked at him with confused eyes. "So it is. What's the special occasion?" asked Giotto as he thought. Lampo sighed and mumbled "Valentine's Day."

Giotto looked at his guardian with wide eyes. He had completely forgot. Lampo was now fiddling with his thumbs and was looking at Giotto with hope in his eyes. Giotto knew Lampo was especially frightened of that day due to a certain incident. Giotto couldn't blame him. All of them except for Daemon and Alaude never left the mansion on the 14th.

This was mainly because the single ladies in the village would crowd around the guardians and demand they take their gifts, hoping to marry at least one of the famous Vongola guardians. Lampo was almost raped the last time. He had somehow escaped but had his clothes torn. Giotto and the rest of the guardians except for Daemon and Alaude were almost rampaged by the screaming fan girls. A man even held a pitchfork at Giotto and ordered him to marry his daughter. If it wasn't for the fact that G saved him, Giotto would now be married to that lady.

Lampo looked at his boss with puppy dog eyes. Giotto looked at him and nodded his head. "I'll arrange for you to go next week," said Giotto as Lampo sighed in relief. "Thanks, Primo. I'll make arrangements for the mansion to be more 'lady resistant'," said Lampo as he walked out. Giotto chuckled. At dinnertime, he saw all of his other guardians with dark aura's. The kids looked at them with confused looks.

"Papa, why do all of you look so sad today?" asked Tsuna as Giotto tucked his son into bed that night. Giotto sighed. "Nothing much, Tsuna. Don't worry yourself out too much," said Giotto as he smiled at his son. Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes. "Goodnight, Tsuna. Don't forget you have school tomorrow," said Giotto as he hugged his son. "Goodnight Papa," mumbled Tsuna as he closed his eyes. Giotto sighed and looked at his son with envy in his eyes. At least Tsuna didn't have to worry about being chased by fan girls.

How very wrong he was.

The next day, Giotto and his guardians woke up extra early to send their kids off to school. G was scowling and muttering to himself. He didn't even notice Hayato sneaking some dynamite into his bag. Asari was chatting animatedly with Takeshi. Knuckle and Ryohei were getting all fired up. Daemon was talking with Mukuro while Chrome sat on his lap. Giotto smiled.

"Okay, Tsuna. Have a great day today," said Giotto as he kissed his son on the forehead. Tsuna giggled and hugged his father before running into the school with his brothers. "Alright, everyone. Let's go home," said Giotto as his guardians sighed.

**In school**

"HAYATOOOOO! ACCEPT MY CHOCOLATES!" yelled the girls as they surrounded Hayato. "GO AWAY! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS?" yelled Hayato as the girls screamed. "He's so cute when he's angry," sighed a girl as she fainted. "I wanna marry him," squealed another girl. Hayato pulled out his dynamite. "MOVE OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP!" yelled Hayato. Unfortunately. it had the opposite effect. "You can blow me up whenever you want…" sighed a girl as the rest squealed. Hayato smacked his head. Fortunately for him, the teacher came in.

"Girls! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Leave Hayato alone!" yelled the teacher as the girls went back to their seats with heart shaped eyes. Hayato tched and took out his book. Tsuna giggled. _"I didn't know Hayato-nii was so popular," _thought Tsuna as he opened his book.

During recess, Tsuna sweatdropped as he looked at Takeshi. He was surrounded by girls. "TAKESHI-SAMA, PLEASE ACCEPT ME AS YOUR WIFE!" yelled a girl as Takeshi laughed. "Haha! That's funny! Thanks for your chocolates!" said Takeshi as the girls squealed. In a distance, Tsuna saw Hayato running away from his admirers.

"Your brother's look really popular," said Enma as he looked at the scene with Tsuna. Tsuna nodded. "Have you ever gotten any chocolates, Enma?" asked Tsuna as Enma shook his head. "But my Papa has. He says even though he's married, ladies still give him chocolates," said Enma as Tsuna laughed. "I wonder whether my Papa gets any…" said Tsuna as he watched Hayato yelling at the girls.

**BACK WITH PRIMO AND CO**

"GIOTTO! PLEASE ACCEPT MY CHOCOLATES!" yelled a woman as she banged on the door of the Vongola Mansion. Giotto sighed. A large group of women were surrounding the Vongola Mansion. Lampo had covered himself with extra clothing just in case they entered the house. The head butler sighed.

"G-SAMA! PLEASE MARRY ME!" yelled another woman as she looked through the windows. G backed away towards the wall. "LEAVE ME ALONE! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE!" yelled G as the women squealed. Asari laughed. "ASARI- SAMA! KNUCKLE-SAMA! LAMPO-SAMA! PLEASEEEEE KISS MEEE!" screamed a woman. Giotto and his guardians sweatdropped. Lampo swallowed nervously.

"GYAHH! DAEMON-SAMA LOOKS SO CUTE SITTTING LIKE THAT!" yelled a woman as she looked at Daemon who was looking very annoyed. "What are you doing here, Daemon? You'd usually run away or something like that," said Giotto as he edged closer to his Mist Guardian. Daemon snorted.

"I have to pick up Chrome and Mukuro later. Believe me, if they weren't in school, I would take them and run away," said Daemon as Giotto sighed. "I hope they'll clear off soon enough. I can see the man who wanted me to marry his daughter there," said Giotto as he looked at a man carrying a pitchfork. "I think Alaude was the smartest for taking Kyoya and running off to Germany…" muttered G. Giotto looked at his watch and sighed. He hoped they would really clear off soon or Tsuna and the kids would have a big problem entering the house.

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

"E-Excuse me, T-Tsuna?" muttered a girl with black hair as she approached Tsuna. Tsuna stopped talking to Enma and looked at her. "Yes? May I help you?" asked Tsuna as he looked at her with wide eyes. The girl blushed and looked away shyly. Enma chuckled. This was going to be good.

"E-Erm…W-would you mind a-accepting t-this?" asked the girl as she held out a wrapped box. Tsuna looked at her in surprise. "R-really?" asked Tsuna as the girl nodded. Tsuna smiled at her. "Alright! Thanks!" said Tsuna as the girl turned red. "I-I really l-like you, Tsuna! I hope w-we can b-be friends!" said the girl as she smiled. Tsuna nodded and smiled. The girl ran to her friends and started telling what happened. Enma smiled.

Chrome sat in her seat looking at the time. In a few more minutes, the bell would ring and they could go home. It was Valentine's Day and she already predicted not to get any gifts. Her brother however, was surrounded with admirers. She didn't even have a chance to talk to him. Chrome then decided to walk towards the field. She sat on the grass and closed her eyes.

"Hey there , stupid girl!" said a very familiar voice. Chrome opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Ken and Chikusa approaching her. Chrome smiled. Both of the boys sat down beside her. "Ken, Chikusa. What are both of you doing here?" asked Chrome. "Ken was worried about you and made me come here," said Chikusa without a moment of hesitation. Ken blushed and whacked his friend. "T-That's not it, stupid! Your brother asked us to come here," said Ken as he looked away. Chrome smiled. "Thanks," said Chrome not noticing Ken''s face turning red.

Now, Chrome looked at the clock and was relieved to hear the bell ring. She quickly got up and walked out of the class. As she was about to reach the school gate, she was blocked by M.M and her group. M.M sneered. "Hey there, stupid. Where do you think you're going? I hear you're very close to Mukuro-sama. Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" asked M.M as she pushed Chrome. "Mukuro-sama will never choose you," laughed M.M. The other girls threw insults at her.

"Kufufu…picking on my dear Chrome are we now?" came an eerie voice. M.M and the other girls gasped. "M-Mukuro-sama!" said M.M in shock. "I see…So you're the ones who made Chrome cry the other day…" said Mukuro coldly. The other girls backed away in fear. M.M felt her blood boil. Why was Mukuro so worried about that girl? M.M stood up. "Why don't you leave her alone, Mukuro-sama? She's not worth it. I don't see anything great about her," said M.M boldly. Mukuro glared at her.

"Someone like you won't understand anything. To me, Chrome is worth more than my life. Would you like to die?" asked Mukuro as he pulled out his trident. A large crowd had already crowded the scene. M.M looked at the trident with fear. Chrome stood up and stood in between her brother and M.M.

"S-stop it, brother. Don't do it. I'm fine," said Chrome as she looked pleadingly at her brother. Mukuro smiled at her. M.M felt rage build up in her and she stood up. With angry tears in her eyes, she slapped Chrome. "Get away from me!" snarled M.M as she raised her hand again. Just as she was about to bring it down, someone grabbed her hand.

"Nufufu…I'd advise you to stop…" said Daemon as M.M looked at him with horror. "Bullying Chrome? Would you like to die?" asked Daemon as Mukuro helped Chrome get up. Daemon looked at M.M with cold eyes. Mist started to surround him. M.M backed away in fear. "Father, it's alright. Don't do anything to her," said Chrome. Daemon nodded and the mist disappeared. "Are you alright, Chrome?" asked Daemon as he turned around and looked worriedly at Chrome. She nodded.

"Alright, let's go. Mukuro, go and find your other siblings," said Daemon as Mukuro nodded and disappeared. "C-chrome's dad is Daemon Spade?" gasped the teacher who was watching the whole thing. Unbelievable. Daemon Spade of the famous Vongola was a father?

As Chrome was exiting the school gates with her father, she heard someone call her name. She looked around and saw Ken and Chikusa. "Hey, stupid girl, here," said Ken as he roughly gave her a wrapped box of chocolate. Ken was blushing furiously. Chrome looked at him in surprise. "T-thank you," said Chrome as she smiled and ran back to her father. Ken turned around and walked back in with a red face.

Daemon had just seen the whole thing and was cracking his knuckles quietly. Oh, it was still too early for him to give away his precious little girl.

**IN THE CAR BACK TO VONGOLA MANSION**

"Uncle Daemon! Why didn't Papa and the rest come?" asked Tsuna as Daemon smiled at his rather cute nephew. "Nufufu…let's just say, they are stuck in the house for the moment. You'll see," said Daemon as Tsuna looked at him with confusion. His question was answered when he saw a huge crowd surrounding the house. "Whoa…Papa and uncles have a lot of admirers…" said Tsuna in awe.

"How do we go in?" asked Hayato as he scowled at the women. "There's a secret passage behind this house. We'll go in through that way," said Daemon as he carried Chrome and led the way.

**BACK WITH PRIMO**

"THERE'S NO END TO THIS MADNESS!" yelled G as he paced around the room. Lampo nodded nervously. "I hope the kids get in safely," said Giotto as he twiddled his thumbs. Just as the words escaped his mouth, Tsuna ran into the room. "PAPA!" yelled Tsuna as he ran to hug his father.

"TSUNA! I'm glad you're safe!" sighed Giotto as he ruffled his son's hair. "Look ,Papa! I got this from a girl!" said Tsuna happily as he pulled out the box of chocolates. Giotto's chuckled. "So you have an admirer?" asked Giotto as he picked up his son and sat him on his lap. Tsuna's face turned red. "Not as much as you do…" said Tsuna as he pointed at the window.

"PRIMO HAS A SON? SO CUTE! I WANNA TOUCH HIM!" screamed the women as Giotto sweatdropped. "Why do you have chocolates?" asked G as Hayato emptied his school bag. "Those crazy girls refused to leave me alone! I almost died!" scowled Hayato as G patted his head with sympathy. "I understand that feeling," said G.

"Dad! Some nice girls gave me some chocolates! Wanna share?" asked Takeshi cheerfully as Asari laughed. "That's my boy!" said Asari as everyone sighed. "Uncle! I got some chocolates but I don't want them! What do I do with them?" asked Ryohei as Knuckle scratched his head. "YOU SHOULD EXTREMELY SHARE THEM WITH LAMBO!" yelled Knuckle as Ryohei nodded in agreement.

"KYAHHH! SO CUTE! I WANNA ADOPT THEM!" screamed the women loudly. A vein burst in G's head. "That's it. SECURITY!" yelled G as guards appeared and ushered the women away. "Why didn't we do this earlier?" muttered Lampo.

That night, while everyone was relaxing in the living room, the doorbell rang. Giotto got up and walked to the door. As he opened the door, his stomach filled with dread. "Maria. What do you want?" asked Giotto as he looked at the woman in front of him. She pouted. "Is that what you say to an admirer?" asked Maria as she batted her eyelashes. Giotto had the urge to slam the door but being a gentleman, he didn't.

"Here are some chocolate. I hope you'll open your eyes one day and see that I'm the most suitable one to be your wife," said Maria as she winked and walked away. Giotto almost puked. He didn't like her one bit. In his opinion, she was an airhead whose world revolved around herself. Giotto closed the door, unbeknownst to him that Maria was the one who had abused Tsuna before. He was glad the day was finally going to end.

**IN GERMANY**

"Father, you sure have a lot of admirers," said Kyoya plainly. Alaude looked at his son with dead eyes. His bag was filled with chocolates he had received from women. "You are not to repeat this, understand?" said Alaude as Kyoya nodded.

As both of them walked to the port, someone tugged on Kyoya's shirt. He looked around and saw a small girl holding a box of chocolates. "For me?" asked Kyoya as the girl nodded shyly. "Thank you," said Kyoya as the girl ran away. Alaude smiled with amusement.

Far away, a small explosion was heard.

**DONE! PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**CIAOSSU. Dear readers, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I love you people so (Sorry for the lack of enthusiasm. My keyboard is about to be spoilt so yeah.) In the last chapter, many of you asked how Kyoya met I-Pin. Okay here goes:**

**Kyoya went to Germany with Alaude and while he was wandering around alone (Alaude was busy interrogating people), he saw I-Pin fighting some men and helped her. After she thanked him, Kyoya smiled and set off her pinzu bomb. (Kyoya left just in time). I-Pin is in Germany because she is looking for Fon who has disappeared. A few weeks later, she gives chocolates to Kyoya as thanks. The end! :D**

**Anyways, answering the question whether Daemon has already met Elena, YES HE HAS!:D I'll add her later on after I finish the serious arc. :D For now, here's Chapter 18!**

Chapter 18: Surprise, Surprise

"I am glad that all you managed to do so well in just one week," said Reborn as everyone sat around the fire. One week had already passed and all of them spent it training and practicing. Reborn had forced them to train just in case they were attacked. Tsuna sighed. His body was aching with pain. He felt tired. It wasn't easy releasing flames while feeding them to the pacifiers.

"Well, obviously your training isn't done yet. You all have to do better than this," said Reborn. A branch cracked and Reborn turned around, looking alert. Kyoya raised his tonfa's. Even Hayato and Takeshi pulled out their weapons. Chrome hid behind her brother. "Come out," ordered Reborn as he clicked his gun. A man chuckled.

"Are you going to shoot me, Reborn?" asked Talbot as he came out from behind a tree. Reborn lowered his gun and smiled. "Talbot…I take it they are finished," said Reborn as Talbot nodded. He looked at the children. "So you are Vongola Primo's son!" said Talbot looking very interested. Tsuna nodded shyly. "Are you sure Primo adopted him?" asked Talbot. Reborn chuckled and nodded. "Yes. I know his real father. The strangest part is that they both don't look alike," said Reborn as Talbot grinned.

"Anyway Reborn, I brought them. Would you like to see them?" asked Talbot as he opened his coat. Reborn nodded. Tsuna was impressed. He had never known that a coat could be as spacious as a bag. Talbot's coat was filled with weird looking bottles of different colors. He also had tools hanging. After a few minutes of rummaging, he pulled out some weird objects.

"This is just as you asked, Reborn. I call it 'Vongola Gear Version X!' I actually wanted to name it 'Vongola Gear Version II' but it just didn't sound as nice as X," said Talbot as he held out some weird looking weapons. Everyone looked at him with blur looks. "They look like jewelry to the extreme!" said Ryohei as he examined the objects. Talbot chuckled.

"Hahaha! These 'accessories' will help you in your upcoming fight with Corvino. That I can guarantee," said Talbot proudly. "Huh?" said everyone in unison. Talbot sighed and looked at Reborn. "You explain it," said Talbot as he sat down.

"These are weapons created by Vongola's top inventor. I ordered them specially for you," said Reborn as Talbot smiled. He took the weapons and handed them to the children. "The Sky Ring Ver. X is meant for Tsuna, The Storm Buckle Ver. X is for Hayato, the Rain Necklace Ver. X is for Takeshi, Cloud Bangle Ver. X is for Kyoya, Thunder Helm Ver. X is for the stupid cow, Mist Earring Ver. X is for both Chrome and Mukuro and the Sun Bangle Ver. X is for Ryohei," said Reborn as all of them examined the weapons closely.

"The only problem is, you can only use this once," said Talbot. "Once? But why?" asked Hayato as he looked at his weapon. "Well, that's because I needed the Vongola Rings for these but since they were with Primo, I had to use the spare ones which can only be used once. Besides, getting Vongola Primo's blood was hard. There wasn't enough," said Talbot sheepishly. "You used Papa's blood?" asked Tsuna in disbelief. "Yes. Hehehehe…" said Talbot as Tsuna looked at his ring and gulped.

"Oh before I leave, there's something you all must know. Why I was walking here, I saw this," said Talbot as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "It's a letter from Corvino," continued Talbot as he handed it to Reborn.

_Dear Primo's kids,_

_You are to come to the Corvino hideout which is written in the map below tomorrow if you want your father's to live. Bring the Sky child along. If you don't, your father's will suffer the consequences. Thank you for your cooperation. _

_Sincerely, Franco Corvino _

"This map is terribly drawn. If we were to follow it, it means that right after we walk past those trees, we should be at the Corvino hideout. But if you try and see, you'd actually walk into a river," said Hayato as he looked at the map. "So, what do we do, Reborn?" asked Tsuna as he bit his lip worriedly. He didn't want his father to die. Images of his past flashed into his head and he shuddered.

Reborn looked very disturbed. He was expecting them to attack them in the forest, not lure them into the Corvino base. "What do you want to do, Tsuna? Do you want to go there and risk dying or do you want your Papa to die?" asked Reborn. "Do you need to ask? I would want to safe Papa!" said Tsuna as he stood up.

Reborn nodded and smiled. "Alright. We'll go but under one condition," said Reborn as everyone looked at him seriously. "WHAT IS THIS EXTREME CONDITION? WE SHOULDN'T BE SITTING HERE AND CHATTING LIKE THIS! UNCLE KNUCKLE NEEDS US!" yelled Ryohei as he stood up. Reborn sighed.

"My condition is that all of you have to look out for yourselves and protect one another. If one of you get caught, it would be terrible," said Reborn. Mukuro snorted. "You don't need to ask. I will definitely take care of Chrome…" said Mukuro as Chrome nodded. "That settles it! We're leaving first thing in the morning!" said Tsuna as he stood up. His siblings nodded.

Reborn smiled. He was actually looking forward to tomorrow. "Then it's time to do some planning," said Reborn as everyone nodded.

**BACK TO CORVINO**

"Do you really think that rather ridiculous note of yours will work, Boss?" asked Dafne as she leaned lazily against the wall. Morning had already arrived and all of them were waiting for the children to arrive. Franco had decided to wait inside the base while the others were given the task of killing the rest of the kids. The main plan was to lure Tsuna and Reborn into the base while the others took care of the children.

"Of course they will you fool! Stop insulting the boss already!" growled Aldo as Dafne looked away boredly. "Be quiet, Dafne. They will come. After all, I'm sure none of them want their father's dead," said Franco through an earpiece. Hours passed and nothing happened. "Phooey, I don't think they'll come," said Bice as she pouted. Dafne yawned and sat on the ground. "Wake me up when they do," mumbled Dafne as she closed her eyes.

Giotto breathed a sigh of relief. His previous worried and scared feeling had returned when he heard what Corvino would do. He and his guardians slept that night. Now, he felt a hint of relieve when the hours passed and no one showed up. Franco was looking rather pissed. In Giotto's opinion, he would rather die than want Tsuna to come and risk his life. Unfortunately for him, his relief didn't last long.

"They're here!" yelled Ezio as he jumped down from a tree. The rest of the guardians immediately stopped what they were doing. "And just as I was about to win," muttered Fonz as he kept away his chess set. Almando stuck his tongue out. "Get up you lazy idiot!" hissed Aldo as he kicked Dafne gently. She stood up and sighed.

Franco sighed. "Alright! Get into your positions. It's time to roll!" said Franco gleefully. "You sound ridiculous, boss," said Dafne. "Shut up and go already!" yelled Franco. Giotto's eyes opened wide. His heart almost stopped beating. This was bad. His guardians were also looking worried.

**WITH TSUNA AND CO.**

"Are you sure this is the way?" asked Hayato as they walked for an hour and a half. "Well, it's written here on Reborn's map," said Takeshi as he looked at the map with a puzzled expression. Reborn had ordered them to split into two groups. Group 1 which consisted of Tsuna, Reborn, Kyoya, Lambo while Group 2 consisted of Mukuro and Chrome, Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei.

_Reborn had carefully planned that Group 1 would sneak into the base while Group 2 would be the decoy. Of course, Tsuna was rather unhappy with the planning. _

"_Reborn, why do they have to be the decoy? What if something happens to them?" asked Tsuna worriedly. Reborn smiled. "That's why I trained them. Have some faith in your siblings, Tsuna!" replied Reborn. Tsuna sighed and looked at his siblings. "Promise me you'll all come back in one piece," said Tsuna with wide eyes. _

_Hayato nodded and saluted. "WE'LL PROMISE, TSUNA! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF TOO!" yelled Hayato. Takeshi laughed. "NO NEED TO WORRY, SAWADA! WE'LL BE EXTREMELY FINE!" roared Ryohei enthusiastically. "Kufufu…you should worry about yourself, Tsuna…" said Mukuro eerily. Chrome nodded._

Now, Hayato smacked his head. "YOU'RE LOOKING AT IT THE WRONG WAY, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Hayato as he snatched the map from Takeshi. He turned it right side up again. Takeshi laughed. "No wonder it seemed weird!" said Takeshi as the group sighed.

An hour later, they finally reached the base. "Be careful, they might be anywhere," whispered Hayato as he peeked carefully from behind a tree. "Kufufu…it would be a good time to strategize…" said Mukuro. Ryohei stood up. "REAL MEN DO NOT NEED TO STRATEGIZE! WE SHOULD JUST RUN IN THERE AND ATACK!" yelled Ryohei. With that, he ran into the open clearing. "YOU IDIOT!" yelled Hayato as he stood up.

Just as the words left Hayato's mouth, Almando and Bice walked into the clearing. "My, my…you really do look like Primo's Sun Guardian…" said Bice as her eyes lit with excitement. "You guys go on ahead, I'll help that idiot!" yelled Hayato as he too ran into the clearing. Takeshi, Mukuro and Chrome nodded and silently crept away.

_G sighed. "Knuckle….your son/nephew is an idiot…" said G as Knuckle looked proudly at Ryohei. "If my son dies there, I'm going to make your life terrible…" said G as he glared at Knuckle. Hayato had just emerged from his hiding place and was yelling insults at Ryohei. Knuckle laughed. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. I'm EXTREMELY SURE!" yelled Knuckle as his eyes lit up with excitement._

Takeshi, Mukuro and Chrome ran all the way to the back. This was the place Reborn had told them to meet. When they got there, Group 1 had already assembled. Kyoya looked pissed. "Where's Hayato-nii and Ryohei-nii?" asked Tsuna worriedly. "They are in battle. You don't have to worry," said Mukuro as though fighting was a wonderful thing. Tsuna bit his lip.

"Alright. This is no time to be worrying. Mukuro, Takeshi, two more opponents will appear shortly and it'll be your job to buy us some time," said Reborn as they nodded. "Now, let's go in!" said Reborn as Kyoya nodded with anticipation. He was dying to kill someone.

True enough, just as soon as Group 1 went in, Fonz and Ezio appeared. Takeshi pulled out his bamboo sword. "I've seen you in action before. This should be easy…" mused Ezio as he pulled out his twin swords.

"So you're the illusionist…" said Fonz as he walked closer. Mukuro smiled coldly. "Kufufu…I take it you are too. This should be interesting. Come, Nagi…" said Mukuro as he and Chrome disappeared with the mist. Fonz cursed and disappeared as well.

_Daemon was sweating bullets. How he wished he could help his kids. 'I'm counting on you, Mukuro…' thought Daemon as he watched his kids disappear. Franco chuckled. Asari frowned. This was one fight he would not miss for the world. _

Tsuna and his siblings ran. "This way!" said Reborn as he pointed to a door. Just as they entered, the door slammed shut. Kyoya stood protectively in front of his siblings. Dafne got up from a chair and sighed. "You know, if you used the other way, I didn't have to fight…" said Dafne as she stood up and massaged her shoulders. Kyoya grinned.

"Anyways, I'll just fight the one who's looking at me with the lust to kill. The rest may pass through this door," said Dafne as she opened the other door. Tsuna looked at Kyoya with worried eyes. "Go Tsuna. I'm happy to be fighting her," said Kyoya as he whipped out his tonfa's. Dafne sighed. "Take care, Kyoya-nii" yelled Tsuna as he carried Lambo and ran out. Reborn looked at Kyoya and nodded before he followed Tsuna.

'_Kyoya…' thought Alaude as he watched his son. Even though he was indeed worried, he was quite interested to see how this would turn out. Giotto on the other hand was not feeling so good. 'Why did you come, Tsuna?" thought Giotto as he smacked his face. Lampo yawned. "Yes…Come to me, boy…" said Franco as his eyes lit with excitement. _

Tsuna ran as fast as he could. A door few open, much to Tsuna's surprise and a huge gust as wind came. The wind was so strong that Tsuna accidentally let go of Lambo. As he did, the wind blew Lambo into the room and slammed the door. "LAMBO!" yelled Tsuna with panic. He could hear Lambo crying on the other side. "This door is locked! Reborn, what do I do?" asked Tsuna as Reborn sighed. He looked around.

"Maybe that door can get us in," said Reborn as he pointed at another door. Tsuna nodded and ran towards it. He opened it and walked inside. It was dark. "Lambo?" called Tsuna. No one answered. Tsuna gulped and walked forward. As he did, he almost fell. "R-Reborn, I think there are some stairs here," said Tsuna as he felt around. "Well, go down already," said Reborn as he kicked Tsuna.

"GYAHHHH!" yelled Tsuna as he fell. When he reached the bottom, his face slammed into a wall. "Ow…Reborn! Are you trying to kill me?" yelled Tsuna as he rubbed his face. Reborn landed gracefully beside him. Tsuna's pacifier started glowing brightly. The light lit up his surroundings and he saw a door. Reborn frowned. What was this feeling he felt?

"E-erm. Should we go in?" asked Tsuna nervously. He felt for the pouch and opened it. The other pacifiers were almost completed. Reborn nodded. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna cautiously opened the door and walked in.

**DONE! HERE YOU GO! HOPE IT WAS ALRIGHT. ANYWAYS, THIS IS JUST THE STARTING FOR THE FIGHTS! FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT ALL OF YOU WANT TO READ. HERE ARE SOME OPTIONS:**

**OPTION 1: HAYATO & RYOHEI VS BICE & ALMANDO**

**OPTION 2: TAKESHI & MUKURO VS EZIO & FONZ**

**OPTION 3: KYOYA & LAMBO VS DAFNE & ALDO**

**TSUNA'S FIGHT WILL COME LATER ON SO PLEASE MAKE YOUR DECISIONS BY TODAY! CIAO!:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! ! ()**

**Hellooooo. Anyways, I am here to say 'THANK YOU' to all you guys who reviewed my story yesterday. :D Well, based on your votes, it seemed Hayato and Mukuro's fight were the most wanted fights and so, I decided to write about them today. Second place was Takeshi and Kyoya so that will be tomorrow's chapter and the finale fight will be Ryohei and Lambo. (Yes, I mixed them around. So sorry but I actually hadn't really thought of Ryohei's fight yet. Sorry) I hope it won't be a disappointment. I apologize for any mistakes I made or will make. Here's Chapter 19. **

**(P.S Some of the things here are not following the original story, especially weapons)**

Chapter 19 : Vongola Gear Version X

"You're the one with the dynamite sticks?" asked Bice excitedly. "What about it?" asked Hayato as he widened his stance. Bice laughed. "Almando, could you please take your prey somewhere else? This place may not exist after we're done," whispered Bice as Almando nodded. "Hey there, brat with the white hair. Catch me if you can," yelled Almando as he took off. Ryohei roared with excitement. In an instance, he took off like a bullet.

"Now, let's see who's the better bomber," said Bice as she snapped her fingers. The ground beneath Hayato exploded. "In an instance…" whispered Bice as she smiled. She turned around and walked away. "Hey, is that the best you can do, woman?" asked Hayato as the smoke cleared. Bice stopped and grinned. "No. That was the appetizer. This will be the main course," replied Bice as she faced Hayato. Hayato frowned and reached for his pockets.

Hayato pulled out a few dynamite sticks and threw them at Bice. "That's too simple, boy," said Bice as she pulled out a dynamite stick of her own and threw them at the approaching bombs. They detonated in midair. Hayato cussed and pulled out more of his dynamite sticks. Bice laughed. "It's useless. No matter how many times you throw, I'll just destroy them," said Bice cheerfully. Hayato smirked and threw them again. Bice dodged.

"Useless! I'll just dodge them every time!" laughed Bice. Hayato grinned. The next moment, a large explosion sounded. Bice emerged from the smoke with burns all over her body. She looked puzzled. "What just happened?" muttered Bice as Hayato grinned and took out a dynamite stick. "I used a different type of dynamite just now. The one I just threw was designed especially to aim at my opponents. I call it, Rocket Bombs!" said Hayato proudly. Bice snarled.

"_Impressive, G. Hayato sure knows a lot of bomb facts," said Giotto as he watched with amusement. G snorted. "That brat. He's been stealing dynamite without my knowledge," said G as he smiled fondly. Giotto smiled. Franco chuckled. "I wouldn't be so happy yet. After all, Bice was a born bomber," said Franco._

"Brat…I was going easy on you. If this is how you want to play, then I'll give you a fight you'll never forget," snarled Bice as she glared hatefully at Hayato. "Hah! It's about time you did!" yelled Hayato as he grinned in anticipation. Bice laughed. "Alright then, let's have fun," said Bice as she smiled sadistically.

Bice reached into her pocket and pulled out her weapon. She then disappeared. Hayato looked around. "Behind you," said Bice as she tapped his shoulder. Hayato turned around but it was too late. Bice placed her explosion on the ground and disappeared. "Shoot!" muttered Hayato as he covered his face. A few seconds later, the explosive exploded.

"_HAYATO!" yelled G as he watched the scene. He slammed his fist onto the wall and cussed. There was no way Hayato was going to survive a blast like that. "Well, well, who knew the Vongola Storm Guardian had feelings," mused Franco. G glared at him. "Shut up…if Hayato dies, I'll kill you personally…" snarled G. He turned his attention back to the screen._

Bice looked around. There was smoke everywhere. "Mission accomplished," said Bice with satisfaction. She turned and walked away. As she did, she heard someone cough. "That was all? I hardly felt anything," said Hayato as he stood up. Bice whipped around. "Impossible…That should have killed you off," whispered Bice. Hayato grinned. "I can't die yet…I made a promise with Tsuna that I would get back to him in one piece and I don't intend to break that promise…" said Hayato as he clutched his arm. Blood was oozing out of his wound.

"Tsuna? That child with the sky pacifier? Well, you're going to have to break that promise because you're going to die here," said Bice as she walked up to him. "Gokudera Hayato. Your father was a mafia boss. Your mother died after she accidentally drove off a cliff. If that wasn't enough, your father and your sister were brutally murdered by rival families. After that, you were adopted by the Vongola and you became G's son. I know a lot about you," said Bice. Hayato looked at her.

"_Mafia boss? Hayato's dad? Really?" said G as he watched the screen. Alaude nodded. "The incident where the boss of that family was killed. His son was nowhere to be found,_ " _said Alaude as everyone looked at him. "I never knew…" whispered G. His thoughts were in turmoil. _

Hayato snorted. "What's your point?" asked Hayato. "Well, could it be that G took you in because he felt pity for you? Do you really believe your adopted father loves you?" asked Bice as she smiled. Hayato kept quiet. "Knowing G, he hates kids. What reason would he have for adopting you?" continued Bice.

_G frowned. What was this girl talking about. "That's ridiculous. Taking in Hayato just for pity?" said G. Giotto looked at him. "Hayato is my…my…son," said G as the word registered into his head. He thought of all the times he and Hayato fought with one another. Even though Hayato was a brat, G was glad he had taken him in. Giotto smiled and nodded. "I take it that adopting Hayato was the best decision you ever made?" asked Giotto. G nodded curtly and turned red. 'Hayato…' thought G as he watched his son._

"Shut up. What would a girl like you know?" said Hayato. "Even though he is the most idiotic old man in the world, he is my dad. Who cares if he took me in out of pity? The point was he still took me in," said Hayato as he put on the Vongola Gear Version X on his waist. "I can't stand you. You're annoying," said Hayato.

"Hey, old man. I know you can hear me. First off all, you're an idiot for getting caught. I'm going to go all out on this girl. Watch me," said Hayato as he smiled. "Alright old man Talbot, let's see whether your invention will work," said Hayato.

"Okay. So the first step is to release this things with some type of resolution," muttered Hayato as he closed his eyes. _'I want to protect my family!'_ thought Hayato as his first meeting with Tsuna flashed into his mind. A bright light appeared. Bice closed her eyes. "What's going on?" muttered Bice. When the light went down, she opened her eyes.

"No wonder he gave me catnip," muttered Hayato. Upon releasing his weapon, a cat dressed with protective gear appeared and purred. It looked at Hayato and Hayato looked at it. It snarled. "Gyah! Stop that Uri!" yelled Hayato as he pulled the cat from his face. As Hayato was thinking about melons that time, he decided on the spot to name the cat Uri.

"CUTE!" squealed Bice as her cheeks turned red. Uri snarled at her. "Alright. Erm. Uri! Cambio Forma!" yelled Hayato. Uri meowed and transformed. As she did, the Vongola logo surrounded Hayato. "Let's go," said Hayato once the transformation was done. Tons of dynamites were strapped on his body while flame emblazoned armor were strapped onto his thighs and one on his hands. He also held a pipe-shaped igniter in one hand.

"Impressive but a change in appearance won't help you," said Bice as she pulled out her own weapons. "This bomb will finish you off," said Bice as she ran forward. Hayato grinned. Bice agilely threw the bombs at where Hayato was standing. The explosion was deafening. "That should do it," muttered Bice. "Where are you looking at?" asked Hayato calmly. Bice turned and gasped. Hayato landed behind her and threw some dynamite. They hit Bice and went off with a loud bang.

"_That's some impressive gear…" muttered G. "Well, if Hayato said Talbot created them, I'm not surprised…" said Giotto as he watched Hayato emerge from the smoke. "I always knew Hayato would end up smoking…" sighed Giotto. G glared at him. "I'll deal with it after all this…" muttered G. Even Franco seemed spellbound to the screen. _

Bice emerged from the smoke with blood oozing out from her wounds. "Those were my Rocket Bombs but I infused them with Storm Flames," said Hayato smugly. Bice screamed. "This will end everything. I no longer care whether the base will get destroyed!" yelled Bice as she pulled out a bottle. "This is my deadliest explosive I've ever made. It kills you slowly from the inside if it touches you," said Bice as she opened it. Hayato moved back. Bice lit a match and threw it inside the bottle. With amazing speed, she was gone.

"That stupid girl! This is going to be a pain," said Hayato. "Uh-oh," muttered Hayato as the liquid begun to bubble. A few seconds later, it exploded.

Bice waited for everything to calm down before she cautiously walked into the clearing. "I did it! He's finally dead!" yelled Bice joyfully. She looked around and saw Uri approaching her. "Hm? So he left the cat as he died huh? Oh well, I'll take it!" said Bice as she picked Uri up. Uri snarled and exploded. Bice was heavily wounded. "A bomb? H-How?" whispered Bice.

"Uri is part of my Combio Forma and so, she/he is also a weapon," said Hayato as he walked into the clearing. Uri jumped onto his shoulder. "Great job, Uri! Stop scratching me!" yelled Hayato as Uri started clawing his face. "You, you're supposed to be dead," said Bice with wide eyes. "How?"

"System C.A.I. This was what Reborn was training me to do. They upgraded with the Cambio Forma," said Hayato looking away. "Well, you're already injured so this is my win," said Hayato. As he said that, his gear disappeared and the Vongola Gear Version X broke. Hayato looked at it and sighed. He then turned and started walking. Bice started laughing.

"Fine, I lose but soon, the Vongola will be wiped out! Once the boy grants my father's wishes, the world will be ours!" laughed Bice. Hayato stopped walking and snorted. "We'll see…" said Hayato as he disappeared into the forest.

"_HAYATO WON!" yelled Giotto as he and G high-fived. Franco was fuming. "What were you doing, Bice?" snarled Franco as he slammed the table. He turned his attention to Fonz. The Mist battle was about to take place. Daemon was shaking in his boots._

**IN THE FOREST**

"Come out you darn illusionist! Quit hiding and fight me you coward!" yelled Fonz as he ran through the forest. As he did, the ground split and fire shot out. Fonz neatly dodged in time. Chrome walked out, her trident raised. Fonz stood up and pulled out his staff. He tapped his staff onto the ground and it turned to ice. Chrome jumped in time and twirled her trident. She then disappeared into the mist. Fonz cussed.

"Kufufu…You came…" said an eerie voice. Fonz turned around and saw Mukuro and Chrome. "I see…your illusions are first-class too…" mused Mukuro as he pulled out his trident. "Mukuro…pleasure to meet you…I've been dying to fight someone of your caliber…" said Fonz as his body shook with excitement. His dark brown eyes flashed with excitement.

"Nagi…stay behind me, alright?" said Mukuro as Chrome nodded. "Your sister is so adorable, Mukuro. It'll be fun destroying her…" mused Fonz as he raised his staff. A dark aura surrounded Mukuro. "Destroy Chrome? I won't even let you touch her," replied Mukuro darkly. He focused his dying will flames towards his ear and activated the mist earring. A bright flash filled the forest.

Mukuro's trident instantly turned into a khakkara. Fonz looked at him with an impressed looked. "A change in weaponry won't defeat me, Mukuro…" taunted Fonz.

Famous last words.

Mukuro laughed. You underestimate me too much," said Mukuro as he opened his right eye. Fonz felt a shiver run up his spine. He shook it off. "Now, let's begin…Let us see who is the better illusionist…" said Mukuro as the forest started changing shape.

_Daemon looked at Mukuro with an impressed expression. He had taught Mukuro well. He was relieved Chrome was not involved."You know, Daemon. Mukuro looks just like you…" said Giotto as he looked at the screen. Franco slammed on the table. "That boy is a monster! Send some men there to back Fonz up!" yelled Franco as Daemon glared at him. 'Please be safe, Mukuro, Chrome…' thought Daemon as the illusion battle started. _

"_What is this?" muttered Fonz as he looked around. He was surrounded by eyes which showed different numbers. _ All of them blinked at him. Mukuro jumped from the top and landed gracefully on his feet. "Hahaha! This is amazing! Simply outstanding!" laughed Fonz. "But if this is all you can do, you fail!" yelled Fonz as he swung his staff. The floor split open. Mukuro smiled calmly at him. "Kufufu…let's start," said Mukuro.

Chrome sat on a rock. Her brother and Fonz had disappeared into an illusion. She yawned. "There she is! Kill her!" yelled someone. Chrome turned around and saw a group of soldiers pointing guns at her. She looked back and could hear her brother fighting with Fonz. She raised her trident. "I won't let you pass," said Chrome as she looked at the men with strong resolve. She reached for her eye patch and pulled it off. She opened her eye slowly. The men gasped. The number 1 was written on her eye.

When Chrome had awakened after the terrible experiment, she noticed that her right eye was showing the number 1 which meant that the experiment failed yet succeeded in the end. Mukuro was devastated when he saw her eye and insisted she covered it, something she agreed to do. Now, she raised her trident and brought it down. The ground shook and split open. The men screamed.

Chrome tapped the ground again and this time, fire shot out like a wave. The soldiers retreated, their bodies covered with burnt marks. To make sure they wouldn't return, Chrome showed them an illusion of a dead person who walked slowly towards the men. As the person looked up, the soldiers screamed. The person was missing a face. All of them ran back inside. Chrome panted. With shaky hands, she covered her eye again and sat on the rock.

_Daemon looked at Chrome with his mouth gaping. Chrome too had that eye but it seemed she could only use 1. 'How did she get that eye?' wondered Daemon as he watched her create all the gory illusions he taught her. Daemon smiled. _

"Is that it, Mukuro?" taunted Fonz. Mukuro smiled. "No. That was a warm-up," replied Mukuro as he looked at his opponent. Fonz laughed. "You've shown me many illusions already, Mukuro. It's my turn!" yelled Fonz as he slammed his staff onto the ground. "Come forth!" yelled Fonz as the ground begun to bubble.

Three creatures emerged from the ground. Mukuro smiled. The creatures roared. Their eyes didn't have pupils and they were looking at Mukuro. "These are the past opponents I defeated. After I defeated them, I trapped them into my illusion and have been using them since, " laughed Fonz.

At his command, they charged at Mukuro. Mukuro merely stood at his spot and smiled. The first creature stood up and looked at Mukuro. His eyes turned from white to spirals. As he did that, the background turned into spirals. Mukuro looked at him in the eye and brought up his weapon. "Get out of my sight," said Mukuro as the tip of his weapon pierced through the creature. The creature howled with pain and the spirals disappeared.

Mukuro then changed his eye to the number 3. Fonz looked around and heard a strange hissing sound. He looked down and his eyes almost bulged out. On his thigh, more than five cobra's were coiling around and hissing at him. He heard a growl and saw his creatures being devoured by wild dogs that were as big as a car.

Fonz cussed and banged his staff. The illusions faded. Mukuro smiled. "I'll just kill your little sister!" snarled Fonz as he tried to break out of the illusionary space. Nothing happened. Fonz tried again. "Kufufu….in that case, I can't let you out," said Mukuro as he walked closer. He changed his eye to the number 1.

"Fonz! Help!" yelled someone. Fonz looked around and saw Bice being dragged into pits of fire. "B-Bice!" yelled Fonz as he watched his sister scream. "FONZ! HELP!" yelled Aldo as a large snake devoured him. "F-Fonz! H-Help m-me!" said Ezio as the ground devoured him. "F-Fonz!" yelled Franco. Fonz looked around and rubbed his head. "S-Stop it!" said Fonz. Mukuro smiled. "This i-is all an i-illusion! T-This isn't real!" yelled Fonz as he opened his eyes.

Mukuro brought up his weapon and everything disappeared. Fonz felt everything fall. Mukuro looked at him with an eerie smile. "You lost the moment you gave in to the illusions…" said Mukuro. Fonz closed his eyes. Everything went dark.

"B-Brother…Is he alright?…" muttered Chrome. Fonz opened his eyes and saw Mukuro and Chrome looking at him. He tried to move but saw that he couldn't. Mukuro had tied him to a tree. "Kufufu…he's already awake…Come Nagi, let's go," said Mukuro. Chrome nodded and followed him.

_Daemon could have done a victory dance. Mukuro had won. Franco looked very angry as Mukuro and Hayato had harmed his children. "Celebrate all you want, Primo. But very soon, someone important will come here and then you will know how it feels!" snarled Franco as Primo gulped. He had almost forgotten that Tsuna was in the base. _

"Let's go, herbivore. I am going to bite you to death!" said Kyoya as he smiled sadistically. Dafne sighed. What a pain.

**THE END! FOR NOW. TOMORROW WILL BE KYOYA AND TAKESHI'S FIGHT! I HOPED THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS ALRIGHT! UNTIL TOMORROW, CIAO!**

**(P.S PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS! THAT IS ALL I ASK FROM ALL OF YOU GUYS!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! ! **

**HELLO! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME 300+ REVIEWS! I SINCERELY BOW MY HEAD. Anyways, answering the question where the 'hostages' aren't really 'hostages', it's because they can't use their dying will flames so Franco doesn't see them as a real threat. Here's Chapter 20!**

Chapter 20: Cloud And Rain

"I'll bite you to death, you herbivore," said Kyoya as he walked slowly towards Dafne. She sighed. "Alright, alright. I heard you the first time. Let me get my weapons," sighed Dafne as she reached for her pocket. She pulled out a knife. "Okay, you attack first," said Dafne as she held out her knife.

Kyoya didn't have to be told twice. He charged. He swung his tonfa. Dafne dodged. Kyoya didn't stop there. He swung his other arm. Dafne dodged again, causing Kyoya to hit the wall. Dafne looked at the mark on the wall and whistled. "Good thing that didn't hit me," said Dafne as she ducked her head again. Kyoya smiled. "It will soon," said Kyoya as he swung them again.

Dafne sighed and held her knife up. Kyoya's brow furrowed. He ran forward and aimed at her head. Dafne held up her knife and to Kyoya's surprise, his weapon was stopped. "You're good, I'll give you that," said Dafne as she looked boredly at Kyoya. Kyoya tsked and swung his weapon again, destroying objects as he did. Dafne jumped back.

"Oi, stop dancing and attack already," said Kyoya as he glared at Dafne. He ran forward and swung at her. This time, she used her knife and aimed at his head. Kyoya dodged it narrowly. He swung his tonfa again, this time managing to scratch Dafne on her face. Both of them jumped back. Kyoya smiled but his grin was wiped off after noticing a scratch on his face. He looked at his opponent.

Dafne rubbed her face with annoyance. She looked at Kyoya and saw a scratch on his face. His eyes showed questioning. Dafne raised her weapon. "This is a knife," said Dafne as Kyoya's eyebrow arched up. Dafne sighed and purple flames surrounded her weapon. "This is a Cloud flame infused knife," said Dafne. Kyoya smiled and walked closer.

"You're not the only one with flames, weakling," said Kyoya as his purple flames surrounded his tonfa's. "This is becoming exciting. I really have to bite you to death now!" said Kyoya as he charged. Dafne did the same thing and both of them clashed.

"_Alaude, did you know Kyoya was a cloud guardian?" asked Giotto in awe. Alaude nodded his head. "I was the one who taught Kyoya to do that," said Alaude as his eyes looked calmly at the screen. 'Kyoya…You'd better not lose…' thought Alaude as he watched Kyoya being flung to a wall._

"Is that all, little boy?" asked Dafne. Kyoya stood up and raised his weapons. "No. Your attack will only hit me once," said Kyoya as he looked at Dafne with excited eyes. Dafne cocked her head and arched her eyebrow. "Okay. We'll see," replied Dafne as she moved forward. Kyoya stood at his spot.

Dafne swung her knife with amazing force. Kyoya raised his tonfa and blocked. "Too naïve," said Dafne as her flame stretched. Kyoya smiled and yanked his other tonfa. Dafne felt herself being pulled back and her back hit the wall. She rubbed her head and looked up. "How did you…oh…" muttered Dafne. She had spotted the chains coming from Kyoya's tonfa. He swung it around and walked towards Dafne.

"Before you die, answer my question. Did you attack Lavoro Village before?" asked Kyoya as he looked coldly at Dafne. She scratched her head. "I didn't but Aldo, Ezio and Bice did. They were looking for the Purple Pacifier," said Dafne. Kyoya's eyes flashed. "Is that so…." muttered Kyoya.

"_Lavoro? Why does that sound so familiar?" muttered G as his brows furrowed. Alaude looked at Kyoya. Was that anger and sadness in his eyes? "It was the village that was destroyed a year ago. Everyone was found dead. We didn't know who the mastermind behind that massacre was," recited Alaude as everyone glared at Franco. "It was you," said Giotto as his fist shook. Franco laughed. "Bice and Aldo said it was fun," snickered Franco. _

"Well, boy, I would like to say 'Could you please go on your way and leave me alone' but my stupid boss would kill me so it seems, I can't play along with you anymore," said Dafne as she threw her knife down and reached for her pocket. She pulled out a stick. Kyoya moved back and raised his weapon. Dafne held the stick in her hand and focused her flames to her hand. The stick glowed and the flames gathered onto the tip. In a bright flash, her stick had turned into a whip which consisted of Cloud Flames.

"And that's not all," said Dafne. She closed her eyes and the ground started glowing. Two figurines appeared from the ground. Kyoya looked at them with bored eyes. As the figures took shape, Dafne pulled out a book. "By mixing my cloud flames with some of my blood, I can make doubles of myself," said Dafne as she snapped it shut and threw it away. "Get ready to die," said Dafne flatly.

"Let me just tell you something before I bite you to death," said Kyoya as he strapped the bracelet onto his wrist. Dafne looked at him. "You cannot bite me to death," said Kyoya as his bracelet begun to shine. Dafne looked at the light with bored eyes. "PIIII!" squealed an animal. The light faded and Dafne squinted her eyes. "A hedgehog…Okay…" muttered Dafne. Kyoya stroked the animal with a smile.

"Anyways, I've got no time to play with you. My afternoon nap is in 45 minutes so let's finish this," said Dafne as she held out her whip. Her figurines pulled out machine guns and aimed at Kyoya. "Gupiii…" squealed the hedgehog as he cowered behind Kyoya. "Don't be afraid, little one," said Kyoya gently as he smiled at his new pet. "Kyoya! Kyoya!" chirped Hibird as it landed on his shoulder. It glared at the hedgehog.

"So cute. I see you like animals," said Dafne. Her figurines started firing cloud flame coated bullets at top speed. Kyoya smiled coldly.

_Alaude watched calmly as his heart went crazy. He wasn't about to show any emotion on his face. He watched as his son disappeared into the dust as the wall behind him gave way. Giotto and the rest were watching with wide eyes. Franco was chuckling._

"That should have been enough to kill him," muttered Dafne as she patted her head. She stood and watched. "But no. He had to have some special technique up his sleeve and save himself," sighed Dafne as the smoke cleared. Large balls of spikes were blocking Kyoya from the bullets. Kyoya walked out unscathed. "Thanks, Roll," said Kyoya as the hedgehog squealed again. It shrunk and landed on his shoulder.

"Now, it's my turn," said Kyoya. "Roll, Cambio Forma," said Kyoya. Just like Mukuro and Hayato, he was surrounded by the Vongola logo. A bright light followed after that. As the light faded, Kyoya walked out wearing a trench coat that looked exactly like Alaude's. His tonfa's were also upgraded as they now were clad with some black objects. Even Hibird had an upgrade on his hair.

"_I was wondering when this would show up and now that it has, it looks exactly like Alaude," said G as Alaude nodded curtly. "Why did the bird grow that terrible hairstyle?" asked Lampo as G whacked him. _

"Let's roll," said Kyoya as he disappeared and appeared behind Dafne. He swung his tonfa and this time, it managed to hit Dafne. She jumped back and her two figurines moved forward with knives raised. Kyoya smiled and bent down. He clicked his tonfa's and chains came out. The wrapped themselves around the figurines and Kyoya used the blade beneath his shoe to kick them. They shattered.

"You're next," said Kyoya as his chains went in with a 'click'. He charged forward. Dafne raised her whip and slashed it at him. Kyoya dodged with amazing speed and swung his tonfa but missed. His hand did a quick movement and he swung his tonfa again. Dafne moved back.

Kyoya swung his tonfa's again and Dafne moved back. As she did, she felt something sharp pierce her back. She spat blood out and slowly looked behind her. "A hedgehog. I see…" muttered Dafne as the spikes went through her. "You're smart for a brat. I guess this is why you're Alaude's child…" said Dafne as she fell to the ground. Kyoya looked at her with cold eyes. His gear disappeared and shattered onto the floor. Kyoya turned around and walked out through the door.

Behind him, Dafne snored.

"_AND WE HAVE ANOTHER WIN!" yelled Giotto happily. Alaude breathed a sigh of relief and turned his face from the screen. The rest of the guardians were looking rather pleased. Franco on the other hand was not. "EZIO! YOU'D BETTER WIN!"yelled Franco. He switched on another screen and saw water being splashed around. _

**TAKESHI VS EZIO**

"Yo brat. I see you're skilled with swords," said Ezio as he pulled out his twin blades. Takeshi looked at him and laughed. "Not at all. I'm just a junior!" replied Takeshi as Ezio smirked. "Then defeating you will be easy!" said Ezio as he charged forward and attacked. Takeshi pulled out his bamboo sword and held it up. He dodged the attack and moved back.

"Come on kid. I know that's a katana. It's the Shigure Soen Ryu sword. The one that transforms," said Ezio and Takeshi nodded. He swung it and it transformed into a katana. Ezio smiled. He disappeared and appeared behind Takeshi. "Twin Serpent Dance!" yelled Ezio as his attack took the shape of a serpent and charged at Takeshi. If it wasn't for the fact that Takeshi was facing sideways, he would have died.

"_Water! Where is the water supply?" _thought Takeshi as he looked around. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could hear the sound of water nearby. He started running. "HEY! I won't let you run away you coward!" yelled Ezio as he chased after him. Takeshi ran. He could hear his pursuer chasing him.

"Take this!" yelled Ezio as he swung his sword. Takeshi stood in front of the river and held his sword backwards. He spun it. "Shibuki Ame!" yelled Takeshi as a whirl-wind surrounded him. Ezio's attack was blocked. Ezio looked at him with an impressed look in his eyes.

" Amazing, It's been quite some time since I last fought someone with the Shigure Soen technique," said Ezio as he raised his sword and crossed them. "You've fought someone with this technique before?" asked Takeshi in awe. Ezio nodded. "Yes. A man who was a genius with the sword. Now that I think of it, he looks like you," said Ezio as he frowned. Takeshi looked at him with a blur expression.

"Well no matter, I may have lost the last time but I've been practicing. I know all 8 forms of the Shigure Soen Ryu so this will be easy," said Ezio as he disappeared again. Takeshi looked around. Ezio appeared behind him and swung his sword. Takeshi ducked in time. However, Ezio used his other sword and slashed. Blood spurted out of Takeshi's arm.

"_Takeshi!" yelled Asari as cold sweat fell from his face. Takeshi jumped back and clutched his arm in pain. Ezio laughed. "That *^^%&," said G as he glared at the screen. Giotto frowned. "He'll be alright, Asari. Trust in him," said Knuckle as he nodded curtly. Asari bit his lip._

Takeshi ripped out a piece of his clothing and tied it around his wound. "That wasn't bad," said Takeshi as sweat dripped down. "Are you sure, little boy?" laughed Ezio mockingly. Takeshi glared at him. "I promised my old man that I would master this technique. I also can't let my new Dad down. I won't lose," said Takeshi as his eyes flashed. Ezio roared with laughter. "Big words for a puny brat! Come on! Bring it on!" yelled Ezio as he swung his sword. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, Takeshi yelled in pain. The attack had come from underground. Takeshi coughed out blood. Shigure Soen Ryu becomes useless once you read it's moves! It's a useless technique! Just like the Vongola's Swordsman!" yelled Ezio as he laughed. Takeshi flashbacked to the days when his father taught him the Shigure Soen Ryu with patience. He also thought of his new father, Asari who also taught him how to use a katana. His eyes flashed.

Takeshi stood up, his face dripping both blood and sweat. He thought of the day Reborn called someone to help him master his sword moves.

**FLASBACK**

"Takeshi! I've brought someone to help you!" called Reborn as he appeared suddenly behind Takeshi. Takeshi smiled. "Who is it?" asked Takeshi as he looked around. Reborn's eyes glinted mischievously. "He'll be here soon," said Reborn as he chuckled. As soon as he said that, a deafening noise was heard.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHO DO YOU THING YOU ARE HUH? CALLING ME LIKE THIS?" roared a voice. The birds stopped chirping and flew away in fright. Reborn smirked. A tree came crashing down. A man with long white hair emerged. He scowled at Reborn and Takeshi. "VOIIIIII! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" yelled the man as he pointed his sword at both of them. "Ciaossu, Squalo!" said Reborn with a grin. Takeshi laughed. "He looks funny!" said Takeshi as Squalo frowned at him. "Whose this brat?" asked Squalo as he looked at Takeshi. Reborn smiled. "This is Yamamoto Takeshi, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's son," said Reborn with a smirk.

Squalo's eyebrow arched up and he looked at Takeshi. "Oh? Tsuyoshi had a son? Interesting…" said Squalo as he moved in closer. "I see the bamboo sword. It's Tsuyoshi's sword. Voii! So why did you call me?" asked Squalo as he turned his attention to Reborn. "I want you to train Takeshi in one week," smiled Reborn cutely. "VOIIIIIIIII! DO YOU THINK I'M THAT FREE? MY DARN BOSS WOULD KILL ME!" yelled Squalo.

"I already arranged it with Xanxus to let you train this boy. So, have fun training!" yelled Reborn as he disappeared. "VOIIII! GET BACK HERE YOU BABY!" yelled Squalo. Takeshi laughed. This man was amusing. "Voi! I'll train you! Get ready to be broken to pieces!" yelled Squalo as Takeshi nodded.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Takeshi stood up and edged closer to the water. "What are you doing you brat?" asked Ezio as he watched. Takeshi smirked and jumped into the river. Takeshi lifted is sword and widened his stance.

"_Now Takeshi, I'll teach you something useful," said Squalo as both he and Takeshi stood in a river. Takeshi nodded eagerly. "This is an extra dangerous move that can only be used during emergencies, understood?" said Squalo seriously. Takeshi nodded._

Takeshi raised his sword. Ezio looked at him with a puzzled expression and pulled out his swords. He was standing close to the water's edge. Takeshi placed his sword in the river and his eyes flashed.

"_First, you put your sword like this," said Squalo as Takeshi copied him. "Then you unleash the powerful move and yell "Scontro di Squalo" on top of your lungs, like this!" yelled Squalo as he showed the move. Takeshi nodded. "And don't forget the most important thing after you yell out the name. You have to say-" _

"SCONTRO DI SQUALO: BATH VERSION!" yelled Takeshi as he swung his sword violently. Ezio sweatdropped. What a lame name. His thoughts were distracted when a large wave approached him. The water engulfed him. "Haha! Squalo-sensei was right!" said Takeshi as he grinned light heartedly.

"_Did he say, Bath Version?" asked Lampo as he looked at the screen with a blur look. Giotto nodded. "What a weird name…" muttered Daemon as he chuckled softly to himself. Asari laughed. "Wait, he said Squalo was his teacher?" said Knuckle looking impressed. "Well, I wonder how he managed to convince that man…" said G as he shook his head._

"BRAT! YOU'VE MADE ME WET!" snarled Ezio as Takeshi lifted his necklace. "I'm not done yet," said Takeshi with cold eyes. A bright light flashed and Ezio covered his eyes. A bird swooped above him. It was covered with Rain Flames. "Woof!" barked a dog. Takeshi laughed.

"Kojiro! Jirou!" laughed Takeshi as the dog licked his face. The sparrow landed on his fingers. "Alright! Cambio Forma!" yelled Takeshi as his animals transformed. After they did, Takeshi held two swords, one in each hand. His shirt and pants transformed into a traditional Samurai garb. Ezio looked impressed.

"Alright. If you want to play rough, I'll join you!" said Ezio as he crossed his swords again. Water surrounded him and he disappeared. Takeshi grinned. "Jirou! Sniff him out," whispered Takeshi as his left sword barked. After a few minutes, Takeshi swung his sword numerous times. Ezio appeared and cussed. "How?" muttered Ezio as blood oozed out of the cuts on his body.

"Jirou can smell you. He is a dog after all!" laughed Takeshi as Ezio frowned. "That's not all," said Takeshi as he appeared behind Ezio and released compressed airways using his sword. Ezio dodged in time. He snarled.

"Take this! Water Snake Ballet!" yelled Ezio as snakes crawled out of the river and approached Takeshi. The snakes grouped together and combined, making an even bigger shape. The snake hissed at Takeshi. Takeshi smiled and raised his right sword. He slashed his sword once. Nothing happened.

"HAHAHA! WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE INVISIBLE?" roared Ezio as the snake approached Takeshi. "Now, KILL HIM!" yelled Ezio. The snake froze and screamed. "What-?" said Ezio before screaming himself. He looked around. Sparrows made of water were coming out of the water and they were attacking him at top speed.

"Udachi, Kirisame," said Takeshi as he kept his swords. Ezio fell to the ground. Takeshi approached him. "Never insult the Shigure Soen Ryu and my father, Asari Ugetsu again," said Takeshi as his eyes met Ezio's. Ezio nodded. Takeshi grinned. "Okay, Jirou, Kojiro. It's time for me to say goodbye," said Takeshi sadly as his gear broke.

Takeshi took one last look at Ezio and ran towards the base unbeknownst to him Asari was watching his son with a great amount of pride and joy.

**DONE! AND HERE YOU GO! ANWAYS, TOMORROW WILL BE LAMBO AND RYOHEI AND I CAN GURANTEE ALL OF YOU WOULD LIKE LAMBO'S FIGHT. (I HOPE). UNTIL THEN, CIAOOO!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**CIAOSSU! For the 100****th**** time, I would like to say Thank You for reviewing my story! :D I'm relieved you all actually liked the previous chapter! Once again, Thanks! *bows down*. Anyways, here's Chapter 21!**

Chapter 21: A Sunny Day with a Hint of Lightning.

"T-Tsuna? S-Stop hiding…" said Lambo as he looked around. His whole body was trembling. "T-TSUNA! C-COME OUT!" yelled Lambo as he gulped. "Lambo i-isn't going to c-c-c-cry…" sniffed Lambo as tears flowed down his cheek. Footsteps were heard. Lambo looked around slowly. A man with an ugly looking scowl was coming in closer. In his right hand, he was twirling a boomerang.

"A snot nosed brat. How lucky of me," said Aldo sarcastically. Lambo looked at him and sniffed. He got up and his tears disappeared. "Gyahahahaha! You're here to play with the great Lambo-sama, aren't you?" laughed Lambo boastfully. A vein in Aldo's head twitched. He hated kids. "Alalala, Lambo will even make you his subordinate if you follow him!" said Lambo arrogantly. Aldo's hand twitched.

"_He's doomed," said Lampo as he watched Lambo boast. G whacked his head. "How can you something so terrible?" hissed G as Lampo whined. "Look at his opponent! Lambo has no chance!" said Lampo as G raised his fist again. Giotto smiled. He knew Lampo was lying. His Hyper Intuition was telling him that Lampo was not being truthful. _

"_Why don't you just admit what you're thinking, Lampo," said Giotto as he looked at his lightning guardian. "After all, I know you actually care for that child in a brotherly manner," continued Giotto as Lampo sighed. "There's no lying to you, Primo…" said Lampo as he nodded. He looked at Lambo with concern in his usually arrogant eyes._

Aldo lost his patience. He had tried his hardest to control himself but being hot-tempered and after 2 minutes of listening to Lambo boast, he finally snapped. "You brat!" said Aldo as his boomerang released a large amount of lightning. He threw his weapon at Lambo. It hit Lambo in the stomach and the lightning flames enlarged. Lambo screamed and crashed into a wall.

"That should have done it," said Aldo as the boomerang flew back to him. "No sweat." Aldo turned and walked away. "WAHHHHH! LAMBO-SAMA IS IN PAIN!" screamed Lambo. Aldo froze in his tracks and turned around quickly. "That brat!" growled Aldo as he looked at Lambo sitting on the floor crying. he looked perfectly fine with only a few spots of dust on his clothing. He was crying loudly.

Aldo was furious. No one had survived that attack before. "If that won't kill you, then maybe this will!" yelled Aldo as he pointed his fingers at Lambo. Lambo looked at it with questioning eyes. A few seconds later, he was struck by huge bolts of lightning. Lambo screamed. Aldo stopped his attack and was shocked.

"WAHHHHH! THAT WAS SCARY!" screamed Lambo as he pulled out a grenade. He threw it at Aldo who dodged. Aldo glared at Lambo with angry eyes. Lambo gulped. "L-LAMBO IS SCARED!" screamed Lambo as he pulled out his bazooka. He jumped in and pulled the trigger. A large pink cloud of smoke surrounded him. Aldo looked at it with confusing looks. What was that?

"_That's…The ten-year bazooka! It's a Bovino special made weapon!" gasped Giotto as he watched Lambo jump in. G sighed. "Well, I think I know where he got his cowardliness from…" muttered G as he glanced at Lampo who looked at him blurly. "But this is exciting! I want to know how Lambo will look like ten-years later!" said Asari cheerfully. _

Aldo looked at the scene cautiously. The smoke was still clearing. "Yare, yare…What is this?" said a voice. Aldo looked curiously. "I was just in the middle of eating my shortcake…" sighed the voice. The smoke cleared and Aldo frowned. Who was this man.

10 years later Lambo looked at the scene with calm eyes. His hairstyle, eyes and even the way he stood were exactly like Lampo's. He even had a mark under one of his eyes. He looked at Aldo. "Hm? Do I know you?" asked Lampo as he looked at Aldo with questioning eyes. Aldo nodded. "I just met you," said Aldo as he raised his weapon.

"Oh. I remember now. This is that place at that time ten years ago where something happened, right?" said Lambo as he looked around. His eyes spotted his Vongola Gear and he picked it up. He frowned. "Strange…I know I've never used this before but somehow, I feel like I have…" said Lambo as he frowned. "Enough talk. It's time for you to die," said Aldo as Lambo looked at him. He dropped the weapon and pulled out his horns. "Alright. I guess I have no choice but to fight for my ten year self," sighed Lambo.

"_Lampo, are you sure you never made anyone pregnant?" asked G as he grabbed Lampo's collar. "N-NO! I-Ive never done anything!" yelled Lampo as G dropped him. "My, my….he looks like Lampo's double…" said Asari in awe. Daemon chuckled. "Nufufu…you're lying, aren't you, Lampo?" said Daemon as he looked at Lampo critically. Alaude looked coldly at Lampo. Lampo gulped. Giotto sighed. "Come on, guys. You know Lampo would never do anything indecent," said Giotto. "Primo, you shouldn't eye me like that when you're saying that sentence…" muttered Lampo as he turned his attention to the screen. However, he also saw Franco eyeing him suspiciously. He sighed._

"Thunder Set!" said Lambo as his horns released electricity. Aldo grinned. "That puny bolt won't harm me!" yelled Aldo as he released green flames. Lambo looked at it and gulped. "Hahaha! I see fear in those miserable eyes of yours! Impressive isn't it? This is my special attack! I created it myself!" yelled Aldo. Both of them charged.

Lambo was thrown back. The flame produced was too high. Aldo laughed. "Hahaha! Dead yet, boy? You're ten years too young to fight me!" laughed Aldo as Lambo stood up. "Gotta…" muttered Lambo. Aldo looked at him with surprise. Why could this boy resist his electricity? "Gotta…stay…CALM!" yelled Lambo as he started crying. Aldo sweatdropped.

"_And he still acts like a kid…" sighed G as he massaged his head. Lampo gulped. This wasn't looking good for Lambo at all. "'Well, at least he has the potential of becoming a lightning rod," said Giotto hopefully. Franco was chuckling to himself._

"I…I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" yelled Lambo as he jumped into the bazooka again. "I won't let you!" yelled Aldo as he aimed his lightning at the bazooka. Lambo pulled the trigger the same time the lightning hit the spot. A loud explosion sounded. "Did I get him?" muttered Aldo as he watched the smoke. A sharp tingling feeling ran through his body. What was this feeling?

"Yare yare… What do we have here?" asked a deep voice. Electricity crackled. Aldo stepped back. A cold shiver ran down his spine. The smoke cleared and a man stood at the spot. He looked oddly matured, nothing like how Lambo looked like. This man emitted an aura of power. Aldo looked at the man.

"_He got hit by the bazooka again!" yelled Knuckle as everyone looked at the screen with interest. "Could it be?" asked Giotto as he watched the smoke intently. Lampo gulped. What was going to appear? The smoke begun to clear. Lightning crackled. Even through a camera, Giotto and his guardians felt their skins tingling. "This is…" gasped G as his mouth opened wide. "Lambo…" finished Giotto as he too looked at the screen with disbelief. Lampo smiled smugly. "Yeap! That's my boy!" said Lampo boastfully. G whacked him, his eyes never leaving the screen. Even Daemon and Alaude looked with disbelief. Franco was sitting there looking dumbfounded._

"Ten-years ago…this brings back memories…" said Lambo as he looked around. "It seems I finally know what happened that day…" said Lambo. "You're that man, Apricot," said Lambo as he looked calmly at Aldo. "IT'S ALDO!" yelled Aldo as he raised his fist. Lambo smirked. "It seemed I had trouble with you 10 and 20 years ago…" said Lambo softly.

Aldo's anger rose. This man was getting on his nerves. He picked up his boomerang and enlarged it. His green lightning surrounded it, creating a very large bolt of electricity that could have killed a town. "I'm going to kill you!" snarled Aldo as he aimed his boomerang at Lambo. Lambo looked at him and smiled. Aldo shot.

"_LAMBO!" yelled Lampo, Giotto, G, Knuckle and Asari at the same time. Even though this Lambo was very mature, they still worried about him. Aldo laughed. The electricity blew off the wall behind Lambo. "L-Lambo…" said Lampo as he watched, wide eyed. Even though Lambo was a brat, Lampo felt a connection with him the first day he met him. _

"Dance of the twin hounds," said Aldo as his attack decreased. He smiled. That was the final move. It was over. He turned around. "Yare, yare…Where do you think you're going?" asked Lambo. Aldo turned around with surprise. Lambo stood in the middle with the lightning gathered in his palm. "Was that all?" asked Lambo as he bounced the bolt in his palm. Aldo gasped. "T-That's impossible…" whispered Aldo as Lambo looked at him.

"Electtrico Reverse!" yelled Lambo as he released the current into the ground. The lightning sped through the building and went into the ground. Lambo got up. Aldo stared with wide eyes. Erasing his shock, he pulled out his boomerang and charged at Lambo.

Lambo widened his stance and dodged agilely. Aldo turned and increased the size of his flame. Lambo quickly grabbed Aldo's arm and activated his electricity. Red bolts crackled. Aldo screamed and jumped back. He held his arm and panted. "You have green, I have red," said Lambo as he held up his palm and showed him the red current.

Lambo looked around and noticed the Vongola gear. He walked towards it. "I remember this…Talbot gave it to me 20 years ago. What perfect timing…" said Lambo as he quickly picked up the gear. He placed it on his head. Aldo watched. He pulled out a stick.

"This will end it. My electrical staff. Infused with bolts of lightning, no one has ever survived…" said Aldo as his staff crackled. Lambo looked at him calmly. "Alright. I too have a weapon of my own…" said Lambo as he activated the gear. A bull appeared beside him. "Gyuudon…it's been too long," said Lambo as he patted the animal. The bull looked sternly at its master.

"_He named his pet beef bowl?" asked Asari as he laughed. "An idiot…though his skills are way better than Lampo's…" said G looking impressed. Lampo snorted. "I must have taught him that…" said Lampo looking proud at himself. Everyone sighed._

"Gyuudon, Cambio Forma!" said Lambo as the animal nodded and transformed. The Vongola logo surrounded Lambo. A large pair of horns was connected to the armor on his upper body. His armor also had four switches which could change the shape of the horns. Even his shoes had an upgrade.

"And if I press this…" muttered Lambo as he pressed the 2nd and 3rd button. His horns grew bigger. Lambo whistled. Aldo looked with impressed eyes even though he tried to hide his feelings. "Now for the curled horns," said Lambo as his horns started curling. Aldo watched as the electric current flowed through the horns. Lambo looked at the wall and pierced it. "What are you doing?" asked Aldo as he laughed.

His laughter didn't last long as the wall begun to crumble. Lambo smiled. "This is Corna Molla Elettro Shock. It allows me to absorb iron from the surroundings. This also creates Iron Sand," said Lambo as Aldo watched with disbelief. He had never seen such a thing his whole life. Lambo smiled. "Ironhorn Electorico!" said Lambo as sand flew to him. "This is used to melt the iron sand…" said Lambo as Aldo stood there dumbfounded.

Aldo growled. He had had enough. "No matter. Your attack will never reach me!" yelled Aldo as he gripped his stick. It went crazy. Electricity begun to escape from the thin stick. Aldo screamed. The pressure produced was too much but that didn't matter. Aldo wasn't going to be defeated.

The room began to shake. The lightning produced was too much for the room to handle. "LAMBO! I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Aldo as he charged towards Lambo. As he did, the floor cracked and broke. Lambo turned his weapon towards Aldo. A few more seconds and Aldo would crash with him.

"Ferno Corno Electro Shock!" yelled Lambo. Aldo screamed. Both of them clashed and a large explosion sounded. The room shook. As the explosion occurred, Aldo's scream was heard. Both men were thrown back. The windows broke. Smoke filled the room.

"_The room is shaking!" yelled G as all of them grabbed the wall. Even Franco fell of his chair. Lampo looked at the screen. The shaking stopped. The room was filled with smoke. "L-lambo?" whispered Lampo as he bit his nails. The smoke slowly cleared and a figurine was seen. Everyone held their breath. _

Lambo stood up and looked around. The room was a disaster. He took off his gear and it broke into two pieces. Lambo threw it down and looked around. He heard someone cough and walked over to his opponent. Aldo was bleeding. He looked up and looked at Aldo.

"You win…brat," said Aldo as he closed his eyes. Lambo nodded. "We'll meet again, Apricot…" said Lambo as he went off with a poof and 4 year old Lambo sat on the spot. He was fast asleep. Aldo sighed. He didn't have any strength left to do anything. "IT'S ALDO!" yelled Aldo into the room.

"_THAT BRAT WON! UNBELIEVABLE BUT TRUE!" yelled G as Lampo raised his hands in victory. "That's Lambo for you! Now, you'll have to call me Lampo-sama, Pinkie hair!" said Lampo. G whacked his head. "Over my dead body you brat," said G as Lampo gulped. _

**RYOHEI VS ALMANDO**

"KYOKUGEN!" yelled Ryohei as he chased after Almando who was starting to regret his actions. He had never expected Ryohei to run so fast. They had been running for 30 minutes and he was starting to wear out but his opponent was still very energetic. He had to stop. He ran towards the Corvino training area.

Almando stopped and jumped onto a boulder. He ripped off his clothing. Ryohei stopped and raised his fist. "ARE WE STRIPPING TO THE EXTREME NEXT?" yelled Ryohei as Almando covered his ears. "NO YOU MORON! IT'S TIME TO FIGHT! Let's see who will win. The kung fu artist or the boxer!" yelled Almando as Ryohei's eyes lit up with enthusiasm. "OHHH! A CHALLENGE! ALRIGHT! REAL MEN FIGHT WITH THEIR FIST!" yelled Ryohei as he pulled off his shirt.

Almando smiled and disappeared. He reappeared behind Ryohei and kicked him. Ryohei flew and crashed into some trees. Almando laughed. "Kung fu is art! You boxers will never accomplish anything!" yelled Almando as Ryohei got up. "YOU'RE MAKING ME EXTREMELY EXCITED! I'VE DECIDED! YOU'RE GOING TO TRAIN WITH ME EVERYDAY!" yelled Ryohei as his bangle started glowing.

After the bright light disappeared, Almando came face to face with a kangaroo. Ryohei's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "THIS IS EXTREMELY EXCITING! NICE TO MEET YOU, MANGAROO!" yelled Ryohei as the animal growled in reply. "LET'S HAVE AN EXTREME FIGHT!" yelled Ryohei as he lifted his fist at the kangaroo. The kangaroo did the same thing.

"HEY! I'M YOUR OPPONENT!" yelled Almando. Ryohei looked at him and laughed. "OH RIGHT! I FORGOT! SORRY!" laughed Ryohei as he put his arm around Mangaroo. Almando was shaking with anger.

"I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" yelled Almando as Sun Flames were emitted from his body. Ryohei looked impressed. "Oh! Mangaroo! Cambio Forma!" yelled Ryohei as the kangaroo growled and transformed. Like his other siblings, he too was surrounded by the Vongola logo. A headband with the number 'X' engraved into it appeared on his forehead. His boots, gloves and armor also bore the 'X' symbol. Ryohei grinned.

Almando sighed. '_Why can't I have some type of impressive gear too?' _thought Almando as he looked enviously at Ryohei. This was so unfair.

"_GUARHH! EXTREME!" yelled Knuckle as his eyes lit with fire. G sighed. "Okay, okay, I get it you're excited. SHUT UP ALREADY!" yelled G as Knuckle continued yelling like a mad man. "THAT'S IT, RYOHEI! GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!" yelled Knuckle as Giotto chuckled. Lampo sighed. Asari laughed._

"Here I go!" yelled Ryohei as he charged forward. His gear had boosted his agility and he was not punching Almando. Almando flew back. Ryohei cheered. "That hurt…I see…This is the power of the Vongola!" said Almando as his wounds closed up. Ryohei gasped in excitement. "YOU CAN DO HEALING MAGIC?" yelled Ryohei in amazement. Almando sighed. "No, the Sun Flames heal me. Use your head!" yelled Almando.

Ryohei raised his fist. Almando smiled. Ryohei suddenly felt himself being kicked back. "Sun flames don't only heal, they also increase my combat abilities! Take that! Dragon's fist!" yelled Almando as he hit Ryohei. "OWWWW!" yelled Ryohei as he crashed into the hill. His body was covered with bruises. Even so, he stood up and grinned. "This is good! Bring it on!" yelled Ryohei. Almando snarled and moved in closer. Ryohei dodged and punched. Almando also did the same thing. Both boys were on par.

"Take this! Sunshine Counter!" yelled Ryohei as he punched. Almando covered his eyes. What came after that was a blur to him. The bright light and the force that pushed him back was overwhelming. He felt blood oozing out of his wounds. Ryohei stood in front of him, his fist raised.

"Is that all?" yelled Almando as he stood up. Ryohei shook his head. "No. That was only at 30%," said Ryohei as Almando gasped. 30%? It felt so strong. "Bring it on!" roared Ryohei as Almando gritted his teeth and charged.

"_So bright…" said Lampo as he covered his face. Knuckle was cheering loudly. Who knew Ryohei was that gifted. "30%?" gasped G as he watched with his mouth wide open. "Whoa…" said Giotto as he watched with an amused expression. _

Almando charged forward with his sun flames. Ryohei merely stood there. Almando held his hands up. "Lotus Punch!" yelled Almando as his attack hit Ryohei in the chest. Ryohei coughed. "That's not all! Take this!" yelled Almando as he swung a kick at Ryohei. Ryohei coughed but stood his ground.

"Just a little bit more…" muttered Ryohei as he held his fist up. "Take this! Maximum Canon!" yelled Ryohei as his punch landed on his opponent. Almando spat some blood out and clutched his stomach. He spun and kicked Ryohei in the gut. Ryohei flew back. He stood up again. "GUARHH! THIS IS AN EXTREME FIGHT!" yelled Ryohei enthusiastically. Almando panted.

"Secret Technique: Exploding Lotus!" yelled Almando as Ryohei was thrown back. Almando ran in and aimed a kick at Ryohei but Ryohei dodged in time. "Extreme Right Punch!" yelled Ryohei as he hit Almando's chin. Blood oozed out.

Ryohei stood up and looked around. From above, he heard a loud explosion coming from the building and saw the windows breaking. "GUARHH! THIS IS BAD! SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED TO SAWADA! I CAN'T STAY HERE ANY LONGER!" yelled Ryohei as he faced his opponent. Almando raised his hands.

"This will settle everything," yelled Ryohei as his bangle lit up. "MAXIMUM SUNSHINE COUNTER!" yelled Ryohei as the ground shook. Almando looked at Ryohei in surprise. Where Ryohei was standing was turning bright. Almando stepped back. The trees near Ryohei shattered like toothpicks. _'He's j-just like the s-sun! Crap! This isn't good!" _thought Almando as he ran to take cover. The place where Ryohei stood exploded, destroying the forest nearby.

Ryohei was exhausted. His body was aching from the last technique. He looked around and saw Almando lying on the ground. He was bleeding. If he had not hidden behind a huge rock, he would have died. "A-Amazing…" whispered Almando. "I see now…You allowed me to hit you that easily because it was charging up your weapon…" whispered Almando as Ryohei nodded, looking impressed. "Heh…I hate boxing…" muttered Almando before blacking out.

Ryohei sighed and looked at his broken Vongola Gear. Taking one last look at Almando, he ran to the base.

**WITH PRIMO AND CO**

"OUR CHILDREN DID IT!" yelled G happily. All the guardians cheered loudly. Franco looked at the screen and cussed. "Those brats! Who knew they had the potential…" growled Franco as he paced around the room. He suddenly whipped around and scanned through the camera's.

"Where is he? Where is he? I just realized he's not there!" yelled Franco as Giotto felt his stomach churn. "No matter, he'll come…In the meantime, I'll dispose of those brats!" said Franco as he thought of his family. "Bice, Fonz, Dafne, Aldo, Ezio, Almando….I'll kill those brats!" snarled Franco as his fist shook.

"That's not possible…" said a voice. Everyone turned around and looked at the door. It opened slowly and someone walked in. "It all happened like it was supposed to be…" smiled Tsuna as he walked in. Reborn jumped off his shoulder. "Ciaossu!" greeted Reborn .

"TSUNA!" yelled Giotto. Tsuna looked at his father and smiled. "Papa! I'm glad you're safe! You too, uncles!" yelled Tsuna as all of them smiled at him. Giotto felt his heart relax. Tsuna smiled, his brown chocolate eyes wide with joy. Reality however, struck Giotto.

"Tsuna! Get out of here! Now!" yelled Giotto as Franco slammed his fist on the table. The door slammed shut. "SKY CHILD! YOU'RE HERE! MY FINAL PIECE OF THE PUZZLE! MY DREAM! AT LAST!" yelled Franco with joy. Tsuna looked at him and frowned. "YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING THIS ROOM AGAIN!" yelled Franco as he laughed with joy. "Keep it down, Corvino. You're making me pissed," said Reborn as he pulled out his gun. Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Tsuna! Find another way out!" yelled Giotto, his voice filled with concern and panic. Tsuna looked at Giotto with a sheepish look. "Well, I would like too but I can't. First of all, the door is slammed shut and secondly, I'm going out with you and uncles, Papa!" said Tsuna firmly. Reborn smiled. "Tsuna…" whispered Giotto. Lampo started sniffling.

"It's time," said Tsuna as he held out the Sky Pacifier. "But first off, I have something I still need Mukuro-nii to do," said Tsuna as he winked at Reborn who smiled back at him. "And also, I still need 5 more minutes before I'll continue Luche's wish. Until then, I'm going to try out Mr. Talbot's weapon," said Tsuna. He pulled out his mittens and the ring from his pocket. Giotto gulped.

The real fight was about to begin.

**DONE! MAN! THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOO LONG! ANWAYS, I HOPE IT WAS FINE. I'M KINDA DISAPPOINTED WITH RYOHEI'S FIGHT THOUGH…SIGH….**

**WELL, LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS! CIAO!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Hello! To the reader who told me about the kangaroo's name, I'm sorry for that mistake. The translation when I watched the anime was 'Mangaroo'. Oh well, I apologize. :D Anyways, I'm so touched by all your reviews. *sob*. Thanks! :D Here's Chapter 22!**

Chapter 22: The Plan

"I'll try out Mr. Talbot's weapon," repeated Tsuna as he put on his mittens. He slid the ring onto his finger. Giotto watched, his mouth wide open. It took him a few minutes for Tsuna's words to register into his head. "Don't do it, Tsuna! Get out of here!" yelled Giotto urgently as he slammed his fist onto the wall. G looked at Giotto, his face filled with concern. He had never seen Giotto act like this before.

Franco roared with laughter. "A fight with me? You sure have guts boy. I'll give you that!" said Franco. He stood up and pulled off his cloak. Giotto gritted his teeth. Tsuna merely smiled. "Don't worry, Papa. Mr. Corvino won't kill me…" said Tsuna confidently. Giotto looked at him with his brows arched. The thought dawned to Franco and he frowned. "Why not? He won't have problem killing a 6 year old boy. After all, he has killed babies before," said Lampo looking at Tsuna with a blur look.

Reborn chuckled. "Well, it seems Corvino knows the reason, don't you?" said Reborn as Franco hissed. "Well, I don't! Tell me!" scowled G. Tsuna opened his palm and revealed the pacifier. "Because I'm the only one who can awaken the power of the Corvino Family," said Tsuna happily. Franco muttered angrily to himself. Tsuna turned his attention to Reborn and bent down.

"Reborn, can you contact Mukuro-nii now? It's about time to destroy the machine that's preventing Papa from using his flames!" whispered Tsuna as Reborn nodded. "I've already done that. Mukuro should be running around the mansion now. Anyways, you shouldn't be worrying about him. You have to do your part," replied Reborn as Tsuna sighed and nodded. He hated fighting.

Franco stood up. "Sky Child, we don't have to do this…Don't you think it would be easier if you helped me?" asked Franco as Tsuna looked up. "I mean, think of all the wonders I could do for you…I could change back time and make it so that your parents would still be alive!" said Franco as he put his hand out. Tsuna looked at him. Images of his parents flashed before his mind. He bit his lip. Reborn frowned.

"Life would be the same," coaxed Franco. "It will be yours if you helped me…" continued Franco as Tsuna walked closer. Giotto and his guardians watched with wide eyes. Would Tsuna really give in? "Tsuna…" whispered Giotto. "Yes. Come to me," said Franco. Tsuna approached Franco and punched him. Franco looked at him in shock.

Tsuna looked at Franco with anger in his now orange eyes. The dying will flame flickered on his forehead. His mittens had changed into his gloves. Reborn sighed in relief. Franco clutched his stomach. "I don't need your offer. I already have a Papa whom I love a lot!" said Tsuna as his ring began to glow. Giotto could have burst into tears but he held them in.

Franco growled and stood up straight again. "Brat. You may the Sky Child and yes, I cannot kill you but I can injure you!" snarled Franco as he pulled out a flute. Reborn frowned, his arms crossed. "Be careful, Tsuna. That flute may look harmless but he has destroyed a whole village with it before," said Reborn as Tsuna nodded seriously. "A v-village?" repeated Lampo stupidly.

Tsuna's ring shone brightly. An animal growled. "Natsu," said Tsuna as he stroked the lion. It's mane was made up of Sky Flames. The lion purred. "His is a Sky Lion?" gasped G in awe. Franco frowned and put his flute to his lips. He blew it and produced a sad melody. Tsuna looked around calmly. He was surrounded by needles which were infused with Sky Flames.

"These needles will paralyze you, child. So please don't move around," said Franco as he pointed his flute at Tsuna. The needles flew towards him with great speed. "Natsu, you know what to do," said Tsuna as the lion growled. A few seconds later, he roared, releasing Sky Flames as he did. "Ruggito di Cieli. The Sky Flames from Natsu will petrify those needles," said Tsuna as the needles stopped in mid-air and fell down. Franco arched an eyebrow.

"Interesting…then let's move up another level," said Franco. He blew into his flute again. This time the melody was cheerful. Tsuna quickly moved to the right. A bright flash of Sky Flames flew by him, narrowly missing his head. Giotto and his guardians gasped. That was too close. Tsuna quickly turned around and watched the flame. "This flame will follow you no matter where you go!" yelled Franco as Tsuna jumped out of its way. The flame turned around and went straight for Tsuna.

"Tsuna, WATCH OUT!" yelled Giotto and G at the same time. Giotto closed his eyes. He was expecting to hear the explosion. Much to his surprise, he heard his guardians gasp. He opened his eyes and looked at his son. He was standing there with his hands held up. "MOVE, TSUNA!" yelled G as he almost slammed into the wall. Tsuna smiled. The flame went towards him and disappeared. Franco who was looking pleased a few minutes ago was looking in surprise. He fired again. The same thing happened.

"How did he do that?" muttered Lampo as he scratched his head. Reborn smiled. "During the one week, I was training Tsuna all types of techniques. This one is called 'Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised'. It's a technique that absorbs the opponents flame," said Reborn looking smug. Tsuna nodded. His flames enlarged. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and bit his lip.

"I can't stay here long. Natsu, Cambio Forma!" yelled Tsuna as the lion nodded and transformed. Tsuna disappeared into the bright light and emerged with his new gear. A pair of arm thrusters wrapped around his gloves. The logo on his gloves enlarged. He even had headphones bearing the 'X' symbol as well as contact lenses. Reborn grinned.

Giotto looked at his son with a sense of pride. His son was giving his best. Knuckle was cheering loudly. Daemon chuckled eerily. Asari was looking rather cheerful. G nodded at Giotto as looked at Tsuna. Even Alaude was watching with interest. Franco winced. This was difficult. He could not kill his opponent.

Tsuna looked at Franco and disappeared. He then reappeared behind him and kicked his back. Franco was thrown forward. "That's for killing my parents," said Tsuna as he looked calmly at Franco. Franco pulled out his flute and played. This time, the ground shook and an animal emerged from the ground. "You're not the only one with animals, boy! This is the Sky Phoenix!" yelled Franco as the bird covered with Sky flames squawked at Tsuna. "Get that boy!" roared Franco as the phoenix looked at Tsuna. It opened its wings and flew straight for Tsuna.

Tsuna flew. His upgrade had made his flames increase his movement. The phoenix looked at him with its red eyes. Tsuna looked back with his clam orange eyes. The bird squawked again, causing Lampo to cover his ears in fright. The phoenix aimed its flames at Tsuna who narrowly dodged. Tsuna looked at the clock again and looked at the bird. He flew down and held his hands into position.

"That's it, Tsuna. Remember what you learnt…" muttered Reborn as his eyes flashed. Tsuna took a deep breath and widened his stance. He looked at the phoenix's legs and held his hands up. Franco and Giotto looked at him with questioning looks.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!" said Tsuna as the phoenix squawked. It turned and tried to fly at Tsuna but failed. It tried again but every time it did, he couldn't move. I looked down and screamed. Its legs were frozen to the ground. Tsuna grinned and flew up.

"Giotto. Y-You taught Tsuna your technique?" asked G as he watched Tsuna in disbelief. Giotto looked at his right hand man and shook his head. He didn't even know Tsuna was capable of using the gloves like he did until he saw the fight in the mansion. "No. I didn't. Where did he learn it?" muttered Giotto as he watched Tsuna fly again.

"Tsuna has always been watching you train, Primo," said Reborn as he walked closer to Giotto and co. Giotto looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean?" asked G. Even Asari and Knuckle looked at the baby with questioning eyes. Reborn smiled. "Tsuna insisted to learn this technique last week. I agreed and he tried over and over again until he got it. He made me surprised," said Reborn as he pulled his fedora down. Giotto looked at Tsuna and smiled. Who knew?

Tsuna looked at Reborn and nodded. Reborn did the same thing and looked at the clock. Tsuna had approximately 1 minute. Tsuna got into position. "Brat! Stay still already!" yelled Franco as he held up his flute. He placed both his hands in front of him. "Operation X," muttered Tsuna. "Understood, boss!" replied a female voice. His arm thrusters released soft flames.

"Operation X?" muttered Asari looking blur. Knuckle shrugged. "What could it be?" asked G as he watched curiously. Even Franco had put his flute down and was now watching intently. The phoenix squawked. Giotto felt his heart do a race. What was Tsuna planning.

"That's it, Tsuna," muttered Reborn as he watched his student. "Getting ready to fire," said the female's voice. Sky flames gathered at his palm. He positioned his hands properly. "Preparations complete. Fire at your own risk. Thank you for working with Mr. Talbot," said the voice before Tsuna nodded. The phoenix screamed. Giotto's Intuition was telling him something big was about to happen.

"Natsu! Get ready!" yelled Tsuna before yelling "XX Burner!" Flames shot out of his gloves at very high pressure. Franco gasped and played his flute hurriedly. A Sky flame barrier appeared in front of him. The front flames looked like Natsu. Giotto and his guardians covered their faces. Tsuna was releasing a huge amount of flames. Reborn stood his ground and looked calmly through his sunglasses. He looked pleased.

The phoenix let out a scream. A scream loud enough that Takeshi heard it from the outside. Tsuna winced. The phoenix slowly burnt away. Franco's shield started to crack. The wall behind the phoenix had already disappeared. "T-This is so h-huge!" said G as he covered his face. He was glad the Phoenix had decided to stand opposite them.

Tsuna decreased his flames. He lowered his hands and landed on the floor. He was sweating. He looked around. Half of the room was already gone. "Tsuna. Get out of this room!" yelled Reborn as he hurriedly jumped on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna nodded and looked at his father. "Papa. I'm sorry…" said Tsuna before he took off. "BRAT! COME BACK HERE!" screamed Franco as he too took off. Giotto and his guardians were left alone in the room.

"Darn it! We're left like this and we still can't get out!" muttered G as he looked around. Curse the device that blocked their flames. Alaude was looking very pissed. He had somehow miraculously survived one week and he was already aching to kill someone. Daemon was worried about his kids. He held up his staff and tapped against the glass. He used his full strength and hit the glass hard. Nothing happened. He cussed.

"W-We've got to get out of here! Tsuna! Tsuna may be in trouble!" yelled Giotto as he thought hard. "I know, Primo. But this glass is too strong! We need out rings!" yelled G as he hit the glass. "How about we go underground?" suggested Lampo. G whacked his head. "What makes you think we can break through a metal floor when we can't even break this wall?" yelled G as he raised his fist.

"Kufufu…I finally found all of you…" said an eerie voice. Everyone turned around. Daemon was beyond happy. He broke into a wide smile. Mukuro and Chrome ran into the room. "Mukuro, Chrome!" yelled Daemon joyfully. Chrome smiled shyly. Mukuro smiled eerily.

"Kufufu…Little Tsuna told me he had a vision of me coming into this room. He and that Arcobaleno baby planned it all…" said Mukuro as he looked at his father. Daemon looked very proud. "Nufufu…good job, Mukuro, Chrome. Now, can you break this glass? It's preventing us from using out rings…" said Daemon as Mukuro nodded. He lifted his trident and his eye turned into the kanji 4. He smashed the glass. Giotto and his guardians were finally free.

Daemon quickly picked up his kids and smiled proudly. "Chrome…you're not hurt, are you?" asked Daemon worriedly. Chrome shook her head. "I saw you fight, Chrome. I'm proud of you," said Daemon as Chrome smiled sweetly. "You too, Mukuro. Good job taking care of your sister!" praised Daemon as Mukuro smiled eerily. He set them down on the floor again.

Giotto and the rest of his guardians ran off as soon as Mukuro smashed the glass. All of them turned into different directions, looking for their children. Giotto didn't waste any time activating his Hyper Dying Mode. He flew into the direction Tsuna and Franco disappeared.

"Hayato!" yelled G as he ran through the long corridors. _'I hate these long corridors! Sheesh!" _thought G as the corridors spread out endlessly. He ran towards the front door and slammed it open. Someone clashed into him and both of them fell down.

"Watch where you're going you-" muttered G and the person at the same time before stopping mid air. "Hayato?" said G as he looked at his son who was glaring at him. G stood up and approached his son. Hayato looked at him. "YOU BRAT! HOW CAN YOU SMOKE AT THIS AGE? DO YOU KNOW SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOU? AS FOR DYNAMITES! YOU'VE BEEN STEALING THEM AGAIN HAVEN'T YOU?" yelled G as Hayato raised his fist.

"BAD FOR HEALTH? YOU SMOKE MORE THAN I DO YOU IDIOTIC OLD MAN!" yelled Hayato as he and G glared at each other. G's expression changed and he smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're okay," said G as Hayato looked away with his arms crossed. His face turned red. "You're an idiot for getting caught," muttered Hayato as G's temper rose again.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, BRAT!" yelled G as he and Hayato glared at each other. Some things would never change.

Asari ran as fast as he could. "Takeshi!" yelled Asari as he burst outside. Takeshi looked at him in surprise and broke into a smile. "DAD! You're okay!" yelled Takeshi happily as he ran and gave his father a hug. Takeshi sighed in relief and broke into a wide grin. He looked at Takeshi, his eyes shining excitedly.

"You should have told me you knew how to use the sword, Takeshi," said Asari as Takeshi looked at him sheepishly. "I guess I just didn't want to remember my other dad…" muttered Takeshi as Asari nodded his head. "It's alright, Takeshi. If you don't mind, I could teach you more advanced moves at home!" said Asari cheerfully. Takeshi nodded his head in agreement. "Ahaha! That would be fun!" replied Takeshi.

"THAT WAS AN EXTREME FIGHT, RYOHEI!" roared Knuckle as his eyes lit with enthusiasm. Ryohei nodded. "GUARHHH! I FOLLOWED YOUR ADVICED, UNCLE! I BEAT HIM LIKE A MAN!" roared Ryohei as he and Knuckle high fived each other. "GYAHAHAHA! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GREAT BOXER NEXT TIME!" yelled Knuckle as Ryohei nodded his head.

"Kyoya. Stand down," said Alaude walking into the security room. Kyoya had already taken down half of the guards inside. On his father's order, he kept his weapon and looked at his father coldly. "Father…" nodded Kyoya as he and Alaude looked at each other in the eye. A security guard attacked Alaude from the behind but was taken down with a single punch.

"Let's go, Kyoya…" said Alaude as Kyoya nodded. Alaude smiled and patted Kyoya's head as they walked out. Kyoya grinned.

"Who knew a brat like you could control lightning so well…" muttered Lampo as he carried Lambo. Lambo opened his eyes and saw Lampo. "GYHAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAMA IS REFRESHED!" screamed Lambo as Lampo sighed. Lambo looked at Lampo and grinned.

"Lambo-sama is so powerful! Gyahahaha!" yelled Lambo. Lampo sighed again. He had nothing to say to that. After all, it was quite true. "Keep it down, Lambo…" muttered Lampo as he walked down the stairs.

**WITH TSUNA AND REBORN**

"BRAT! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Franco as he chased after Tsuna. Tsuna increased his flames. "Where is it, Reborn?" asked Tsuna. Reborn scanned the area. "It's somewhere up ahead. Quick!" said Reborn as Tsuna nodded. Franco cussed and played his flute. As Tsuna had already seen this would happen, he quickly flew into the forest and disappeared from Franco's sight.

"We're here! Stop, Tsuna!" said Reborn as Tsuna landed. His dying will flames disappeared. The ring broke into half. Tsuna panted. He quickly took off his mittens. "What is this place?" asked Tsuna as Reborn looked around. They were in a cave. The Sky Pacifier started glowing and begun tugging on Tsuna's neck, as if to ask him to follow it. Tsuna got up.

In the dark cave, the light emitted from the pacifier kept Tsuna from screaming. He was afraid of the dark. Reborn looked around seriously. After walking around for some time, the pacifier finally pointed to a pillar that stood in the middle of the empty space. Tsuna looked at it cautiously.

"Close your eyes, Tsuna. Tell me, what do you see?" asked Reborn as Tsuna obeyed. Images flashed through his head. "I see…myself standing at that pillar. I'm in a ball of Sky flames. Wait. I see Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Ryohei-nii, Kyoya-nii, Lambo and Chrome here too! They're…they're surrounded with different color flames!" said Tsuna as Reborn's nodded. "I see Papa and my uncles standing there. They're telling me to stop," muttered Tsuna.

"Open your eyes," said Reborn. Tsuna snapped them open. "Do you know what this place is, Tsuna?" asked Reborn. Tsuna shook his head. "This is the place where Luche and the first Corvino boss divided the seven rings into the pacifier. I see…Luche intends to end this," said Reborn as Tsuna looked around. "I don't see anything though…" muttered Tsuna. Reborn pointed at the pillar.

"This is the furthest I can go too. Only you and the chosen 7 can enter this place. Are you ready to do this, Tsuna?" asked Reborn looking solemn. Tsuna nodded nervously. "I understand. This is what Aria was leaving in that message…" whispered Tsuna as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked closer to the pillar. As soon as he stepped into the area, 7 circles lit up. 1 in the middle and 6 surrounding it. Tsuna gulped.

"THERE YOU ARE!" yelled a voice. Tsuna whipped around. Franco had already entered the cave. He was panting. "You are going to awaken the power of the 7 rings!" yelled Franco as he snapped his fingers. In a bright flash, his guardians appeared, still injured from their fight. Their rings lit up. "Hehehe! There you are! Goody goody!" cheered Bice. Dafne yawned. "It's time!" yelled Aldo excitedly. His brother nodded with an evil grin. Almando grinned. "I can finally defeat that boxer!" he muttered as his hand shook. Fonz was muttering to himself.

"Now boy, do it!" yelled Franco as the seven rings flew to Tsuna. The Sky Pacifier glowed brighter. Tsuna clutched the pacifier closer to him. He felt the other pacifiers glowing brighter.

"Tsuna?" called a voice. Tsuna looked up and saw Giotto. "P-Papa!" yelled Tsuna as Giotto approached his son. "Primo…what great timing…You're about to witness your son awaken the rings!" yelled Franco. Tsuna looked sadly at Giotto. His tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I have to do this!" yelled Tsuna as the pacifier started glowing. Tsuna took out the other bag and released the other pacifiers. Franco gasped. "He had them all along…" muttered Aldo as he cracked his knuckles. "TSUNA! STOP! THERE ARE OTHER WAYS TO DO THIS!" yelled Giotto as he approached his son. Tsuna shook his head. "No. This is the only way…I'm sorry, Papa…" whispered Tsuna as he smiled.

Tsuna stepped into the middle of the ring and made the seven pacifiers float. Giotto watched with disbelief. Was his son going to unleash the power of the Corvino? Reborn watched with solemn eyes. Tsuna closed his eyes and all of the pacifiers released bright lights.

"Brothers…its time…bring your holder here…" whispered Tsuna. The 6 pacifiers flew out. Tsuna's pacifier shone brightly. "Amazing…" whispered Ezio and Aldo at the same time. The light was so bright. Giotto watched. He was curious. "What's he doing?" grumbled Bice. "He's calling the other holders. Don't worry, it's all part of the process," whispered Franco.

Giotto walked closer to his son. "Why are you doing this, Tsuna? Are you planning to let the Corvino run wild? After all they did to your parents?" asked Giotto. Tsuna looked at Giotto with sad eyes. He shook his head curtly and pointed at his pacifier and then at the rings. Giotto looked confused. Tsuna smiled.

A bright light appeared. The cave shook and everyone covered their faces. When they opened their eyes again, 6 kids stood around Tsuna. Giotto couldn't believe his eyes. What was going on? "Chrome!" yelled two very familiar voices. Giotto turned around and saw his guardians running towards the cave. Daemon and Mukuro were in the lead.

"Giotto. What's going on? One minute I was talking to Hayato and the next, a red pacifier flies to him and he's in a ball of storm flames. I followed him all the way until he disappeared when we were about to reach this cave…" panted G. He took one look at where Tsuna was standing and gasped. "Not you too, Hayato!" sighed G. Mukuro and Daemon looked at Chrome with disbelief. "Nagi! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Mukuro. Chrome shook her head. "Mother warned me not to tell. She told me you would die if I did…" muttered Chrome as she held the Mist pacifier in her hands.

Alaude watched in disbelief. Kyoya was holding the Cloud Pacifier calmly. How could he have missed it out? '_What do you plan to do, Kyoya?' _thought Alaude. "Takeshi! Why did you keep something so serious from me?" asked Asari, his usually cheerful aura now replaced with an urgent one. Takeshi laughed. "I thought it was a good luck charm!" replied Takeshi sheepishly.

"And now he has the lightning pacifier!" muttered Lampo. This was too much. What more was Lambo hiding? Lambo looked at the pacifier in awe. He liked shiny things. "GUARHHH! I'M SORRY I KEPT THIS FROM YOU, UNCLE!" yelled Ryohei. Knuckle shook his head. "THERE'S NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE! YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOURSELF!" yelled Knuckle.

Tsuna took and deep breath and looked at his siblings. He smiled cheerfully. "Alright guys! It's time to do it! It's time to destroy the rings once and for all!" said Tsuna. Franco and his guardians went from excitement to disbelief. What did Tsuna just say?

**DONE! I'M sorry if this chapter wasn't up to your expectations. I am once again experiencing writer's block and yeah, whatever was here was whatever I just thought off. Well, anwyays, in the next chapter, Tsuna is going to show something that will make Daemon pissed. Giotto and co will finally know what happened in the kid's childhood and why they were stuck with the pacifier. Until then, ciao! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Whoa, I can't believe I'm already reaching Chapter 23. This is so long but who cares? Anyways, I don't really have much to say except 'Thank You' for reviewing! :D Okay, I won't keep you guys hanging for long. Here's Chapter 23. **

Chapter 23: Memories of That Day

"W-what did you say?" stuttered Franco edging in closer. "I said I would destroy them," said Tsuna calmly. Franco stared at him in disbelief. "NO! I WON'T ALLOW THAT YOU BRAT! I 'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR A LONG TIME!" yelled Franco, his body shaking with rage. "He's noisy. Can I bite him to death?" muttered Kyoya. He whipped out his tonfa's and looked coldly at Franco. Tsuna laughed nervously.

"N-No need, Kyoya-nii. Please keep them away!" said Tsuna. Kyoya nodded and put his weapon back. Tsuna turned his attention to his father and his uncles and scratched his head sheepishly. "How are you going to destroy them, Tsuna?" asked Giotto, his eyes wide. "Don't worry, Papa! Aria left me a hint! I think I finally understand. Thank you for everything, Papa!" replied Tsuna before turning back to his siblings. Giotto frowned. Thank you? What was this about?

"W-well, are you guys ready?" asked Tsuna nervously. "Tch! I'm always ready, Tsuna! You can count on me!" yelled Hayato. Tsuna laughed. Kyoya nodded his head curtly. Chrome fiddled with her thumbs and nodded. "GUARHH! IT'S FINALLY TIME! LET'S DO THIS LIKE MEN, SAWADA!" roared Ryohei. "Haha! Are we playing a game?" asked Takeshi. Hayato glared at him. "TSUNA! LAMBO WANTS SPARKLY SPARKLY!" screamed the cow child.

"You think I would allow you? MY DREAM! TOO LONG HAVE I BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU KIDS! IF YOU PLAN ON DESTROYING MY RINGS, I'LL DESTROY YOU FIRST!" yelled Franco as he pulled out his flute. He started playing. The melody he produced was angry and wild. Storm, Rain, Cloud, Lightning, Sun and Mist flames started gathering. When they did, he wrapped them with Sky flames. He blew his flute once more and aimed at Tsuna and his siblings.

"He's going to hit the kids!" yelled Giotto as he and his guardians watched with horror. "We can't just stand here and do nothing!" growled Daemon as he lifted his trident. Tsuna held out his hand. "It's alright, Papa, Uncle Daemon. I'll take of this," said Tsuna as both men stared at him in disbelief.

Franco pointed his flute at Tsuna and his siblings. Tsuna held his pacifier tightly and it started glowing brightly. His siblings did the same thing. "DIE!" screamed Franco as he fired. The flames found their target and hit, causing a loud explosion. "CHROME!" yelled Daemon and Mukuro together. G started cussing. Alaude pulled out his handcuffs. Asari pulled out his swords and Knuckle raised his fist. Lampo covered his ears and winced. "TSUNA!" yelled Giotto as he covered his face.

"They should be dead…but I don't think they will be," yawned Dafne. The smoke cleared. "I was right…" she muttered before closing her eyes again. This was just too troublesome. Franco gasped. His attack had failed because Tsuna and his siblings were protected by a barrier. Reborn smirked. "This is the strongest barrier in the world. Made out off Storm, Sky, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Mist and Cloud flames, no one can ever break it," said Reborn. Giotto breathed a sigh of relief.

"N-no…Primo! Don't you know what happens when they decide to destroy the rings?" asked Franco turning around. Giotto shook his head. How was he supposed to know? "You should stop them before it's too late," said Dafne standing up. Everyone looked at her. "I bet you your kids already know," muttered Dafne as Tsuna and his siblings innocently looked away.

"What happens?" asked Mukuro. He was emitting a very dark aura. "They die," said Dafne calmly. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Did they hear it correctly? "Die?" repeated Asari. Dafne nodded. "Why?" asked G. Dafne shrugged her shoulders. "Our dear first boss, who's actually stupider than this one, made it like that. It's true. Ask that baby," continued Dafne. Reborn nodded.

"STOP THE PROCESS, TSUNA! THERE ARE OTHER WAYS!" yelled Giotto. "Chrome! You knew?" yelled Daemon. Chrome shook her head guiltily. "I-I'm sorry, Father, Big Brother…" muttered Chrome. Tsuna shook his head. "I can't, Papa. It's my duty. Everyone here agrees," replied Tsuna. "Besides, what I'm about to do will bring peace to the whole world!" continued Tsuna. "That doesn't matter! Just stop the process!" yelled G. Tsuna looked at them sadly. "Trust me, everyone. Aria and Luche knew this would happen," said Tsuna. His siblings nodded.

Tsuna held up his pacifier and it glowed brightly. The seven Corvino rings surrounded it. "Are you all ready?" asked Tsuna. All of them nodded. Reborn looked solemnly. Tsuna first had to recite the song. Then the process would start. Tsuna looked at his father and uncles and smiled. "I'm going to show all of you how we got our pacifiers and our life before meeting all of you!" said Tsuna cheerfully. No one replied. Mukuro frowned. He was about to see how Chrome was abused by his mother.

Tsuna took a deep breath and started reciting. "When the Sky calls, the solitude cloud answer first," started Tsuna. Kyoya's pacifier started glowing. Kyoya looked at it with boredom. "You're first, Kyoya-nii!" yelled Tsuna as Kyoya scowled. He was about to show everyone what happened to his brother. Images flashed into everyone's head.

_The door opened and a woman walked in. She was Aria from Giglio Nero. Another woman stood up. Her eyes looked exactly like Kyoya's. Her husband walked in. His hair was cropped just like Kyoya's. Aria smiled. The woman bit her lip, It was obvious she was pregnant. _

"_Aria…a pleasure to meet you…" mumbled the woman. Her expression however, showed likewise. He husband nodded curtly. "You too…How's your child?" asked Aria. The woman patted her stomach and smiled. "He's going to grow up to be a fine man," said the woman. Aria smiled._

"_What brings you here, Aria from Giglio Nero?" asked the man cautiously. Aria's smile faded and she pulled out a purple pacifier. The woman gasped and started crying. The man looked grim. "It's Kyoya, isn't it. He's been chosen…" muttered the man. Aria nodded. _

"_Prove it! I won't accept any of this!" screamed the woman, her eyes filled with rage. Aria walked closer to her and held it close to her stomach. The pacifier started glowing. The woman groaned. "It has already chosen its holder. There's nothing I can do," said Aria gently. Silence filled the room. The woman was still sobbing. Aria left the pacifier on the nearby table and opened the door. _

_The scene changed and it showed the moon high in the sky. The woman was running with a small bundle in her arms. She stopped by the roadside and gently put the bundle down. She reached for her pocket and pulled out the pacifier. She then wrapped it inside the bundle. "Goodbye, Kyoya…" whispered the woman before running away._

_A man was walking along the road. He had a reagent hairstyle and was whistling a tune. He looked by the road and saw the bundle. He quickly ran to it and picked it up. He saw a baby soundly asleep with a pacifier and a note saying 'Kyoya'. Kusakabe Tetsuya whistled. "A baby dump? Hm…" muttered Kusakabe as he looked at the baby. He grinned. "Kyoya! I'm going to take you home!" said Kusakabe cheerfully as he continued on his way._

After that, it showed Kyoya's life with his brother, the day his home got burnt , the death of his brother and his meeting with Tsuna. Alaude was pissed. How could Kyoya's parents do something so terrible? He put a reminder in his head to arrest them after everything was over.

The flashback ended and Kyoya looked at his pacifier with cold eyes. Now he knew. Tetsu was not his real brother. His stupid parents had just left him like that. The Cloud Corvino ring flew to him and Kyoya closed his eyes. His pacifier glowed and the ring shattered. As it did, Cloud flames flew out of it and into the pacifier. Kyoya felt his body become tired. "Heh…this was fun…" said Kyoya before he closed his eyes and fell. The ground below him glowed even brighter. Tsuna watched with tears in his eyes. Alaude had a dark aura around him. He clutched his weapon tighter. Franco screamed. Dafne yawned.

"Rain, which washes away pain and anger, will listen and obey," continued Tsuna. He shut his eyes. He had to be strong. Takeshi's pacifier glowed and images started flowing into everyone's head.

_A man was sitting on his wife's bedside with tears cascading down his cheeks. Her face was covered. In his arms, he held his newly born son. His wife had died from the birth. Someone knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Aria walked in looking solemn. Tsuyoshi continued looking at his wife._

"_Takeshi was chosen, wasn't he?" asked Tsuyoshi. Aria looked at him in surprise and nodded. Tears continued flowing down Tsuyoshi's cheek. "Can he refuse it?" asked Tsuyoshi. Aria shook her head. She walked closer and held it above Takeshi. It shone bright blue. "I'm sorry, Tsuyoshi…I really am," whispered Aria. _

"_You'd probably don't want to hear this but your wife agreed when I told her. She said she always knew Takeshi would somehow be the one," said Aria. Tsuyoshi nodded grimly. "I understand. I'll take good care of Takeshi until the day I die!" replied Tsuyoshi wiping his tears away. Takeshi grinned in his sleep. Aria smiled._

Asari watched with a solemn face. He saw Takeshi practicing with his father. He then saw Takeshi crying by his father's deathbed. The scene changed and Takeshi was smiling happily with Tsuna and Kyoya. The flashback ended.

Takeshi grinned cheerfully and his pacifier shone. The Rain Corvino ring flew to him and Takeshi held it in his palm. The pacifier went berserk and the ring shattered, allowing rain flames to be absorbed by the pacifier. "I had fun with you, Dad!" yelled Takeshi before he too fell to the floor. Asari held his tears in. Tsuna bit his lip and continued.

"Never ending line of attacks, the Storm will be next," muttered Tsuna. Hayato watched as his pacifier started glowing. Images started flowing into his head.

"_You agree?" asked Aria in surprise. Lavina nodded. "Even if I don't, I can't do anything. I'm sure Hayato will be able to handle it well," replied Lavina softly as she patted her stomach. "It's sad that he was chosen but he'll be doing something great but doing this," said Lavina. Aria nodded and gave her the red pacifier. _

_Tears cascaded down Lavina's cheeks. Even though she had said that, she still didn't want her son to get the curse. Aria patted her shoulder gently. "I'm sure Hayato will be a great man when he grows up," said Aria. Lavina smiled sadly. "I'm sure he will. If he grows up, that is," said Lavina. Aria bit her lip._

G was surprised. Hayato's mum was beautiful. He watched Hayato laugh along with his mother, tears when Hayato found out his mother was dead, his meeting with Tsuna and the day his house was attacked. G saw Tsuna smile at Hayato and after that, Hayato started following Tsuna around loyally. The flashback ended.

Hayato snorted. He had already shattered the storm ring and the pacifier was now absorbing it. "Tsuna! I'll see you soon!" yelled Hayato. Tsuna nodded. "Hey, old man. I'm glad you adopted me in," said Hayato as he smiled at G. G bit his lip to prevent him from crying. He watched as Hayato fell down.

"M-mist, dangerous and silent, creating something out of nothing, will come when called," stuttered Tsuna as he sniffed. Daemon and Mukuro felt their guts turn.

"_Your son was chosen," said Aria looking at Chrome's mother. The woman screamed. "N-no! Please! I beg of you! Not my son!" wept the woman. Aria shook he head. The man held his wife. "P-please! My wife is having twins! I beg of you! Spare my son! Let the girl have it instead!" begged the man as he fell to his knees. The woman nodded. Aria looked at them with disgust._

"_You're willing to let your daughter bear the curse?" asked Aria as both of them nodded. Aria frowned. "Please! W-We'll do anything!" said the woman. Aria sighed. "If you insists…" said Aria. She looked at the pacifier and it glowed dimly. Aria looked away and put the pacifier on the table. "You disgust me…" said Aria before walking out. _

Daemon watched in disgust as he saw Chrome being abused by her parents. Mukuro had a dark aura around him. "Those animals are your parents?" asked Daemon. Mukuro nodded. The scene changed and Daemon watched in horror as he saw Chrome being used as a guinea pig. He almost snapped his weapon in half when he heard her scream. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Mukuro jump in and save her.

Unbelievable…Daemon growled. How dare they do that to his beloved Chrome. His anger arose when he saw her cry after getting hot by her mother. Oh…Daemon Spade was not going to let those animals run free…

Chrome smiled. The mist flame from the ring was now entering her pacifier. "F-Father, Brother. All of you. Thank you so much for loving me," smiled Chrome as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "N-Nagi!" yelled Mukuro as he watched his sister fall down. Tears fell out of his right eye. Daemon was shaking with anger.

"Sun will answer…" continued Tsuna, his hands shaking. Images flew into everyone's mind. Ryohei was feeling nervous.

"_Kyoko was c-chosen?" gasped the woman as she clutched her stomach. The man was shaking with grief. Aria nodded solemnly. "B-B-But! S-she isn't…" cried the woman as she fell to the floor. Her husband rushed to her side. 'I'm sorry…" whispered Aria. Life was hard for her. "M-My child!" screamed the woman. Her husband stroked her hair, looking grim himself._

_The door opened and a boy walked in. He was holding a kangaroo plushy. He walked towards Aria. "R-ryohei?" muttered the woman. Ryohei looked at Aria. "Please, lady. Could you spare my little sister? She's not born yet and she may not be able to deal with the curse," said Ryohei, his eyes looking at Aria. "You were listening?" asked Aria bending down. Ryohei nodded._

_Aria smiled a sad smile. "Are you sure, Ryohei? What makes you think you can handle it?" asked Aria gently. Ryohei grinned. "Cuz I'm a big boy now! And I love my sister! I can't wait for her to be born!" replied Ryohei excitedly. Aria chuckled. "You're a brave boy, Ryohei," whispered Aria as she pressed the pacifier into his hands. It shone._

_Ryohei's parents started sobbing and pulled him into a hug. "You'll forget what happened today, Ryohei…" whispered Aria before exiting the room._

Knuckle was sobbing. This was too touching for him. He watched with pride as Ryohei won his first match. Ryohei loved his little sister a lot. He watched as Ryohei ran home one day to discover his house buried. Knuckle was surprised to see him handle his grief so well.

Ryohei laughed. He had just remembered his talk with Aria. He happily shattered the ring and his pacifier started shining. "UNCLE KNUCKLE! I ONLY REGRET NOT SHOWING YOU I WOULD BE A GREAT BOXER IN THE FUTURE!" yelled Ryohei. Knuckle started crying loudly. Ryohei fell.

Tsuna started shaking. "Thunder comes after…" whispered Tsuna. Lambo screamed in delight. His pacifier was glowing.

"_Lambo was chosen?" gasped the old man in surprise. Aria nodded, expecting him to cry or to scream. His reaction caught her off surprise. "OH YEAH! LAMBO WAS CHOSEN! IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE!" yelled the old man cheerfully. His subordinates clapped their hands. _

"_Why are you so happy?" asked Aria in surprise. The man looked at her and grinned. "Lambo is on his way to manhood! And besides, what's the point of being sad? Everyone will die one day!" said the man cheerfully as his subordinates pushed in a tray of food. _

"_COME ON! LET'S CELEBRATE!" yelled the man as his men started enjoying themselves. Aria smiled. This was a surprise. "Come on, Lambo! Eat the cake!" yelled the man cheerfully as he tried to feed the cake to the baby. "B-Boss, I don't think babies eat cakes…" said his men. Aria chuckled._

Lampo sweatdropped. No wonder Lambo was so spoilt. His family was weird. (Lampo did not realize Lambo was spoilt because of Lampo himself.) He watched as the Bovino family was assassinated. 13 years old Lambo was running away. He watched a Ryohei picked him up and as he found a new family. '_So everyone owes Tsuna I see…" _thought Lampo.

Lambo screamed in delight as the ring shattered and his pacifier started glowing. "Lambo-sama…is feeling…sleepy…" muttered Lambo as he closed his eyes and fell down. Tsuna was now left alone. He opened his eyes and bit his lip. His siblings were on the floor.

Tsuna gulped and his pacifier shone. The other pacifiers flew to him. Tsuna formed a circle in the air with the pacifiers. The Sky Corvino ring was surrounded by the other pacifiers. Tsuna was going to end this. Franco screamed in rage. "NO! STOP! DON'T DO IT!" screamed Franco as he pulled his hair. His guardians were shaking with rage.

"Tsuna! Please stop! Y-You don't have to do this!" yelled Giotto desperately. His other guardians had a dark aura surrounding them. Tsuna looked at Giotto and smiled. "I have to. I'm sorry, Papa," replied Tsuna. Reborn pulled his fedora down. Tsuna closed his eyes and his pacifier shone. Images flooded his mind.

"_Sky Pacifier?" repeated Iemitsu as Luche handed him the pacifier. "It's time. You're son was chosen. I'm so sorry, Iemitsu…" whispered Luche. She smiled but her eyes showed grief. Iemitsu shook his head. "No it's alright, Luche. It's not your fault anyway. Corvino placed the curse without your knowledge," said Iemitsu smiling goofily. _

"_But still…your son will face so many hardships. I would almost say his life would be terrible," said Luche. Iemitsu laughed. "Don't you worry about that, Luche! You take good care of yourself! Tsuna will be able to handle anything! He's my son after all!" said Iemitsu confidently. _

"_My daughter will help him out. I made sure we would be able to help him," said Luche. Iemitsu nodded. "Aria of Giglio Nero? How old is she?" asked Iemitsu. Luche smiled. " She's 17 this year," said Luche. "Don't worry, Luche. When Tsuna is born, I'll make sure he'll be a strong boy!" said Iemitsu. The scene faded._

_Luche walked into Iemitsu's house. It was 2 days after meeting him. Nana was holding a baby in her arms. Iemitsu was sniffling. "Tsuna is so cute!" said Iemitsu proudly. Nana giggled. Luche walked towards Tsuna and smiled. _

"_Tsuna, smile and everything will be fine!" said Luche cheerfully. Tsuna smiled in his sleep. _

Giotto was holding himself in. Tsuna was so cute as a baby. If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have ran up to his son and pinched his cheeks. The scene changed and Giotto now saw Tsuna crying in a cupboard. Gunshots sounded and someone screamed. Giotto's heart broke. Someone opened the cupboard and Giotto saw Aria who smiled at Tsuna.

Giotto now was in shock. Aria had just handed Tsuna over to Maria the brat. '_M-Maria took care of Tsuna before?' _thought Giotto in disbelief. He watched in total disbelief as Maria hit him every day. Giotto was stunned beyond words. He already disliked Maria. As he watched Tsuna hold in his tears, he had an urge to break her neck.

G looked at Giotto with disbelief in his eyes. "You know…I never liked her," growled G. Giotto had a dark aura around him. He nodded. Alaude's eyes were as cold as steel. How dare she bully his cute nephew. "Primo, if you ever marry her, I'll kill you," said Daemon eerily. He was not in the best of moods and was dying to kill someone.

Tsuna's flashback ended. He took a deep breath and all the pacifiers lit up. All of them shot out dying will flames at the Sky Ring. Corvino screamed. "It's time you went back to being peaceful!" yelled Tsuna. His Sky Pacifier glowed brightly and shot flames at the ring. The amount of flames finally shattered the sky ring. Reborn smiled. The ring shattered and sky flames flew into the sky pacifier. It was over.

The barrier disappeared. Tsuna stood in the middle with the 7 pacifiers and panted. He smiled. "Papa! Uncles! Mukuro-nii! Thank you for everything!" yelled Tsuna as he fell to the ground. "TSUNA!" yelled Giotto and his guardians and they quickly approached their kids. Franco screamed.

"MY DREAM! MY DREAM!" screamed Franco as he shakily put the flute to his lips. He started playing. Nothing happened. "W-What's this? N-nothing's happening!" muttered Franco. His other guardians tried. Nothing happened. Alaude and Daemon walked towards them eerily. All of them backed away. Mukuro looked at his sister.

"Nufufu…let's kill them, Alaude…" said Daemon eerily. "For once, I agree with you, Daemon…" replied Alaude. He pulled out his handcuffs. "It seems Tsuna sealed your powers for good…" said Alaude darkly. Franco gulped. "Primo, may I have the permission to brutally slay this man?" asked Alaude. Giotto looked at his son, his hands shaking. "Permission granted. Go ahead, Alaude," said Giotto coldly. Alaude grinned sadistically.

After 30 minutes of fighting, Franco and his guardians passed out due to the combined power of Alaude and Daemon who were filled with anger and grief and had temporarily formed a truce with each other. "Let's kill them," said Alaude menacingly. Reborn stood up. "No. Let them handle it," said Reborn. He pointed at the entrance. The Vendicare guards had arrived. Alaude and Daemon stepped back.

"Franco Corvino. You and your guardians have broken the treaty made by Alfeo Corvino. For that, you must be punished," said the first guard. Chains magically appeared on Franco and his guardians necks. Giotto and his guardians watched as the guards disappeared.

Giotto looked at Tsuna, his tears threatening to come out. Tsuna looked so peaceful. "It's my fault, Tsuna. I'm sorry…" muttered Giotto. Reborn was smiling at a corner. Asari looked solemnly at Takeshi. Knuckle was sobbing loudly. Even Lampo looked sad. Alaude looked at Kyoya with grief in his normally cold eyes. Daemon and Mukuro looked at Chrome with grief-stricken eyes.

"They are not dead yet…" said a voice. Everyone turned around and looked at the entrance. A girl walked in, smiling brightly. She was dressed in the Giglio Nero clothing. She even had the logo under one of her eyes. She was followed by 5 babies. Reborn smiled. "Ciaossu, Uni!" greeted Reborn as the girl smiled brightly.

**DONE! AHA! THAT'S IT FOR TODAY'S CHAPTER! I HOPE IT WAS ERM…ACCEPTABLE. UNI APPEARS! WHAT DOES SHE MEAN? FIND OUT TOMORROW! LOL. :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Hello! Okay, I'm running out on what to say here so I'll just say the usual. Thank you for reviewing and thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I tend to make a lot of them. Anyways, here's Chapter 24**

Chapter 24: Uni

"Ciaossu, Uni," greeted Reborn. Uni smiled brightly at him."Uncle Reborn! It's nice to meet you," replied Uni politely. "Reborn! No wonder we couldn't find you! You were here all along, hey!" growled the baby in military clothing. Reborn smirked. "Ciaossu, Colonello!" greeted Reborn. "I was asked to teach those kids. That's why I came here way before you," said Reborn. He walked over to the group.

"You finally came out of hiding, Uni. Aria told me about you," said Reborn as he inspected Uni with great interest. Uni laughed. "Yes. Something told me that Tsuna had already completed his task and so I came out. I called the other Arcobaleno and came here as soon as possible," said Uni. Reborn nodded.

"Sorry to break your reunion but what did you mean they aren't dead yet?" asked Giotto as he stood up. Uni smiled brightly at him. "It means just that. They have finally completed their task. It's time for the pacifiers to return to the Arcobaleno," replied Uni. She held out her hands and the Sky Pacifier flew to her. It gave off a warm glow. Uni placed it around her neck.

"Yare, yare…I was actually enjoying the time without the pacifier…" muttered a baby as the mist pacifier flew to him. He sighed sadly. Reborn looked at his pacifier and sighed. "I will find a solution to this…" muttered a baby with green hair. He was scratching his chin, thinking hard. "It was worth it, hey!" said Colonello. He and Reborn were having a staring showdown. "Why did I agree to this in the first place?" yelled a baby with a helmet. Everyone ignored him. The baby who looked just like Kyoya and Alaude looked at his pacifier calmly.

"I still don't understand…" muttered G. Uni looked at them with confused looks. "Uncle Reborn didn't tell you?" asked Uni. She looked at Reborn who was suddenly having a cute expression on his face. "Tell us what?" asked Asari looking curious. Everyone looked at Reborn with questioning eyes.

"OI REBRON! YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM, HEY!" yelled Colonello as he whipped out his rifle. He fired. Reborn dodged it skillfully and shook his head cutely. "Tsuna and his siblings needed pressure to do well. If I had told them, they may not have taken it seriously!" replied Reborn. Colonello aimed his rifle again.

"Stop that, Colonello. Don't kill each other!" said Uni calmly. Colonello lowered his weapon and tsked. Reborn smirked. "What is it about?" asked Giotto. He was feeling rather impatient. Uni walked over to Tsuna. "They're not dead. My mother made sure they didn't die," replied Uni softly. She bent down and held out her hand. "He's still breathing. You can come and see for yourself," continued Uni. Giotto bent down again and followed her. She was right. His other guardians did the same thing and Giotto heard relieved sighs from all of them.

"But that baby said they were dead," said Daemon. His voice was shaky. He was having a hard time holding in his excitement. Uni smiled at him. "Well, he is partially correct though. They were supposed to die," said Uni looking around. Everyone looked at her with confused looks.

"I'M EXTREMELY CONFUSED!" yelled Knuckle loudly. "Originally, Alfeo Corvino made it so they would die after getting rid of the rings. My mother however was deeply scarred by the sorrow she saw when she gave the pacifiers to the chosen families. She was especially touched by what Ryohei did. That day, she came home crying," said Uni. Everyone nodded.

"She told me she was going to break the curse Corvino put in the pacifier just so the kids could at least have a chance to grow up. After that, she went around looking for the solution but she always came up empty handed. She tried and tried but she kept on failing. That was until she had a vision," continued Uni. Reborn looked away darkly. Even Uni looked sad.

"What did she see?" asked Giotto, his heart racing. Uni looked up. "She saw herself giving up her life in exchange for the children's life. My mother told me about it. As my mother was already sick that time and didn't have much time left, she agreed to it," said Uni softly. Her eyes were filled with grief. The Arcobaleno looked away.

"The day she died, she told me to hide until the time came for me to reappear and take up the duty as the Sky Arcobaleno. The time has come for use to keep the balance of the Trinisette again," said Uni. The other Arcobaleno babies groaned. This was one job they all hated.

"Tsuna and his siblings will wake up in an hour or two. They just passed out from fatigue," smiled Uni brightly. Giotto looked at her with his mouth wide open. "You're not lying right?" asked Giotto. Uni laughed and shook her head. "Tsuna will become a great boss when he grows up. I've already seen that happen," said Uni as G looked at Giotto with disbelief. Tsuna was going to take over the Vongola?

"GUARHHH! OUR KIDS ARE ALRIGHT! T-THIS IS EXTREMELY WONDERFUL!" sobbed Knuckle loudly. Asari laughed with slight tears in his eyes. Alaude looked at Kyoya and smiled slightly. Daemon and Mukuro were hugging each other with joy. Lampo looked at them and sweatdropped. He picked up Lambo and grinned himself.

"I'm going to kill Hayato for smoking when we get home," said G. Even as he said that, he was smiling and sniffling at the same time. "You know, G. It wasn't a cigarette. It was a pipe-shaped igniter…" said Giotto. "I don't care. This may lead to smoking!" insisted G stubbornly. Giotto laughed. He looked at Tsuna and his tears started coming out. He was just too happy. Uni laughed. "Uni, thank you. I'm really, really grateful to your mother," said Giotto. Uni smiled. "It's our job. There's no need to thank us. Thank you for taking care of Giglio Nero," replied Uni politely.

"What will happen to Corvino?" asked G. "The Vendicare will take care of them but Dafne Corvino will be released," said Uni. "Why?" asked Alaude coldly. "She was actually helping us out. She was against Franco's idea. My mother met up with her once and Dafne agreed to help us out. That's why she didn't catch all of you last time when Kyoya and Reborn met her in the woods. She's quite a good actress.." said Uni. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, I would advise you to go home and let your children rest, Primo. After all, they went through a lot…" said Uni as Primo nodded and picked up his son. His guardians did the same. "Thank you once again, Uni. From now on, you can call on us if you have problems," said Giotto. Uni nodded her head. "It's time for me to tell Gamma everything. Goodbye, Primo. It was nice meeting you," said Uni bowing low. Primo nodded and left with his guardians.

"It looks like it's time for us to go too," said Reborn. The other babies nodded. Verde and Mammon disappeared. Skull was picked up by a helicopter. Fon bowed and ran off. "Before you go, Colonello, I have something to tell you," said Reborn mischievously. Colonello looked at Reborn. "What is it, hey!" asked Colonello. Reborn smiled.

"Lal Mirch says 'Hi!,'" said Reborn. Colonello turned red and pulled out his rifle and shot at Reborn. "DIE, REBORN!" yelled Colonello. Reborn dodged gracefully and disappeared with a smirk. Uni laughed.

**AFTER 3 HOURS**

"Have they woken up yet?" asked Giotto for the hundredth time. The butler sighed. "For the last time, Primo. No. They haven't woken up yet. The doctor said they need to rest!" said the butler as he exited the room. Giotto and his guardians paced outside the room. Mukuro looked at the butler eerily.

When the Vongola Mansion was attacked by Corvino's men a week ago, the people who worked for Primo had somehow managed to escape and were devastated when they found out their young masters were gone. The head butler immediately sent out a search team to look for Tsuna and his siblings but they came up empty handed. Even though he was worried, he called men to repair the house.

A week later, he was surprised to see Giotto and his guardians carrying their children home. They were unconscious and he quickly called for a doctor. When the doctor arrived, he prohibited Giotto and his guardians to enter the room as he knew they would disturb the doctor. Even when the doctor left, saying the children need rest, he still did not allow Giotto to enter and thus earning the glares from Mukuro.

"By the way, Primo. The doctor said Tsuna has a whole line of scars on his back due to being beaten. You haven't been abusing Mater Tsuna, have you?" asked the butler sternly as he eyed Giotto. Giotto shook his head. "It wasn't me. It was Maria," said Giotto angrily. The butler looked at him and snorted. "I never liked her. She's a terrible woman," said the butler. Giotto nodded. "I have to get back to work. NO GOING IN THE ROOM, YOU UNDERSTAND?" yelled the butler. All the guardians nodded.

Daemon was pacing around. It had been three hours and Chrome was still unconscious. What if Uni was wrong? Alaude was tapping his fingers impatiently as he leaned against the wall. Giotto and G sat on the nearby chairs and were twiddling their thumbs. Mukuro tapped his feet impatiently. Asari and Knuckle looked at the clock grimly. Lampo yawned. The seconds ticked by. The atmosphere became very tense. Someone started yelling. Everyone looked at the door with wide eyes.

"Is that…Hayato's voice?" asked G as he stood up. Everyone kept quiet and listened. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T PAT TSUNA LIKE THAT! OW!" yelled the voice. "Hahaha! My bad! You're so funny, Hayato!" laughed another voice. "Now, now, Takeshi-nii, Hayato-nii, calm down!" pleaded the third voice. "GUARHH! EXTREME FIGHT!" roared another voice. "Keep it down you herbivores or I'll bite you to death!" threatened another. "LAMBO-SAMA WANTS CAKE!" screamed Lambo.

"THEY ARE AWAKE!" yelled Daemon joyfully. He couldn't contain his joy anymore. He slammed the door open with Mukuro. Giotto and the rest of his guardians followed him.

**WITH TSUNA AND CO**

Tsuna woke up, his head spinning. His body was aching. He gasped. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He looked at his hands. They were bandaged. He looked around and saw he was home at the Vongola Mansion. His siblings were sleeping. "Tsuna?" came a voice. Tsuna looked around and saw that Hayato was awake.

"Hayato-nii OW!" hissed Tsuna as his back started aching. Hayato got up and ran to him. "Tsuna! Are you alright-OW!" said Hayato as his hand started to ache. Both the boys laughed. "Weren't we supposed to die?" asked Tsuna. Hayato shrugged. "Ow….My arm hurts…" came another voice. Both boys looked at Takeshi who sat up. He rubbed his head.

"Oh? Tsuna? Hayato? Are we dead?" asked Takeshi grinning broadly. Tsuna smiled brightly. "Takeshi-nii! Y-You're alright**!" **said Tsuna joyfully. Hayato scowled. "About time you woke up, you idiot!" grumbled Hayato. "Keep it down or I'll bite you all to death!" said Kyoya. He had already pulled out his tonfa's. Tsuna's eyes sparkled.

"Kyoya-niiii!" yelled Tsuna as tears came out. He ran and hugged his older brother. Kyoya sighed and smiled slightly. He patted Tsuna's head. "Sawada! You're awake too?" came a voice. Tsuna looked around. "Ryohei-nii! Are you alright?" asked Tsuna worriedly. Ryohei laughed. "Never been bett-OW!" yelled Ryohei wincing. "Tsuna…everyone…" came a soft voice. Chrome had woken up. Tsuna started crying. This was just too good to be true.

"Lambo wants cake…" muttered Lambo as he opened his eyes. Tsuna picked him up and squeezed him. "Lambo! You're awake too!" said Tsuna happily. Takeshi laughed and patted Tsuna hard. "Oww!" said Tsuna as he winced. Takeshi had just whacked his wound. Hayato immediately rushed to his side. "Tsuna! Are you alright?" asked Hayato worriedly. Tsuna nodded. Hayato turned his attention to Takeshi.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T PAT TSUNA LIKE THAT! OW!" yelled Hayato loudly as Takeshi laughed and patted him too. "Hahaha! My bad! You're so funny, Hayato!" ginned Takeshi. Hayato scowled. "Now, now, Takeshi-nii, Hayato-nii, calm down!" pleaded Tsuna as he tried to stop his siblings. "GUARHH! EXTREME FIGHT!" roared Ryohei as his eyes lit with fire. Tsuna sighed. "Keep it down you herbivores of I'll bite you to death!" said Kyoya menacingly. His tonfa's were in position. LAMBO-SAMA WANTS CAKE!" screamed Lambo. Chrome sat on her bed and watched. The door burst open.

"Chrome! You're alright!" cheered Daemon and Mukuro. Daemon picked Chrome up and started grinning ear to ear. Mukuro smiled gently at his sister. "F-Father…B-Big Brother…" muttered Chrome. Her face turned red. Alaude and Kyoya looked at each other and both of them left the room. They hated crowds. Giotto could have sworn he had seen a flash of joy in Alaude's eyes as he left.

"MY NEPHEW! Y-YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" sobbed Knuckle as he pulled Ryohei into a hug. Ryohei started sobbing too. "UNCLE! I MISSED YOU TO THE EXTREME!" sobbed Ryohei. G sighed and looked at Hayato. Hayato looked at him. G smiled and finally hugged his son. Hayato turned red. "I'm also glad I took you in, Hayato," said G. Hayato snorted. G let his son go. "NOW, WHO SAID YOU COULD PLAY WITH DYNAMITE YOU BRAT?" yelled G. Hayato scowled. "WHAT ABOUT IT HUH? I'M NOT DEAD NOW AM I?" yelled Hayato as both of them glared at each other.

"Come on, Lambo. Let's go buy some cake!" said Lampo enthusiastically. Lambo nodded excitedly and both of them left the room. Asari patted Takeshi's head and laughed. "I'm going to train you hard from now on, Takeshi. Be prepared!" said Asari. Takeshi nodded and pulled out his bamboo sword. "Bring it on, dad!" replied Takeshi. Both father and son laughed at each other.

"Papa!" yelled Tsuna as he flung himself into Giotto's arms. Giotto chuckled and held his son tightly. Tsuna smiled at him, the brown colored eyes looking into the orange colored ones. "I'm glad you're safe, Tsuna. Don't ever do that again!" said Giotto looking stern. Tsuna looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry, Papa. I just though you would die just like my other Papa if I told you…" muttered Tsuna. Giotto smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "It's alright, Tsuna. All that matters is that you're safe," replied Giotto. Tsuna grinned.

"Tsuna, was your foster mother a woman named Maria?" asked Giotto. Tsuna's eye grew big and he shuddered. He nodded his head slowly. Giotto looked grim. '_The doctor said Tsuna has a whole line of scars on his back due to being beaten.' _Giotto frowned as he remembered what the butler had said. Tsuna looked at Giotto with a confused look.

Giotto smiled again. He wasn't in the mood to see the scars. "Come Tsuna. Let's go eat!" said Giotto cheerfully. "Yay! Let's go! I'm starving!" yelled Tsuna joyfully as he and Giotto exited the room.

**DONE FOR THIS CHAPTER. I'M SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D UNTIL THEN, BYE!**

**OKAY I WAS JOKING. I'M NOT GOING TO END IT LIKE THIS. TOMORROW'S CHAPTER WILL BE A FAMILY OUTING AND WHILE THEY GO OUT, GIOTTO, ALAUDE AND DAEMON AREN'T GOING TO BE PLEASED WITH WHO THEY ARE ABOUT TO MEET. FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, IT'S GOING TO BE FAMILY BONDING STORIES. **

**GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D UNTIL THEN, CIAO!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Ciaossu! Thank you all so much for reviewing my past chapter! :D Your reviews really made my mood! Well, seeing that everyone is looking forward to today's chapter, I'm starting it now! Here's Chapter 25!**

Chapter 25: Unpleasant Experiences

"Tsuna, wake up," said Giotto as he shook his son awake. Tsuna opened his eyes groggily and saw Giotto smiling down at him. Tsuna sat up. "Good morning, Papa," greeted Tsuna as he yawned. Giotto chuckled. "Come on, Tsuna. It's time to get up. We're going out with your siblings today!" said Giotto. Tsuna's eyes widened and he grinned cheerfully. He quickly jumped from his bed and ran to the bathroom. Giotto smiled affectionately at his son.

The head butler was overjoyed when Tsuna and his siblings had woken up and had insisted on throwing a party. While everyone had a time of their lives, Alaude and Kyoya merely sat at one corner and talked quietly to one another. Giotto had a feeling Alaude was up to something. A week had passed and Tsuna and his siblings were still recovering from their injuries. (Giotto would feel his heart beating fast whenever Tsuna winced in pain.) Ryohei however was already starting his training with Knuckle. It was now a daily routine to hear both of them yelling on top of their lungs at 6 o'clock in the morning.

The Corvino incident had made Giotto and his guardians become very overprotective towards their children even though all of them tried their best not to show it. Daemon however was not in the least embarrassed to show his fatherly side. Even though it had already been months since Mukuro and Chrome came to live with them, Giotto was always impressed with the way Daemon took care of his kids. Maybe it was always Daemon's dream to be a father.

**An hour later**

"NO DYNAMITES!" yelled G as he grabbed Hayato by the collar. Hayato glared at him. "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO ALREADY!" yelled Hayato. Takeshi and Asari laughed. "Both of you are so energetic today!" said Asari and Takeshi together. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" yelled Hayato and G at the same time as they glared at the other pair. Lampo sighed. He was carrying a still sleeping Lambo. Knuckle and Ryohei were yelling their heads off. All of them were waiting outside the mansion for Giotto and his son.

"Good morning, everyone!" yelled Tsuna as he ran to greet his family. Hayato stopped growling and immediately turned to Tsuna. He saluted. "Good morning, Tsuna! Did you sleep well?" asked Hayato. Tsuna nodded happily. G patted his nephew on the head and smiled. Giotto was talking to the butler.

"Take good care of the young Masters, Primo," said the butler sternly. Giotto nodded sheepishly. To be truthful, Giotto was quite scared of that man. He reminded Giotto of a loving yet stern grandfather that he never had. "And while you're out, get these supplies for me, would you?" asked the butler as he produced a list. Giotto nodded and took it.

"Papa, where's Uncle Daemon and Uncle Alaude?" asked Tsuna cutely as they walked to the nearest town. He looked around as though expecting both of them to appear with their children. "They went off for a mission. Your Uncle Daemon demanded to take Mukuro and Chrome and knowing your brother, Kyoya, he probably went off with Alaude hoping for a fight," sad Giotto. "Oh…" sighed Tsuna, disappointment in his voice. Giotto smiled and picked his son up. "You can still enjoy your day with us," said Giotto as he poked Tsuna in the cheeks. Tsuna laughed. Behind him, he could hear his siblings and uncles chatting happily with one another.

"You know, I wonder what Uncle Daemon and Uncle Alaude are doing…" said Tsuna looking thoughtful. Giotto shrugged his shoulder.

**SOMEWHERE IN ITALY**

"Mukuro, Chrome, stay here for a few minutes, okay?" asked Daemon. Both of them nodded their heads. Daemon patted their heads and walked towards a rather old building. Giotto had sent Daemon to this place because he wanted Daemon to pick up a rather important document. After the Corvino incident, Daemon now insisted for Mukuro and Chrome to follow him on his missions.

"Kufufu…Nagi, do you know where we are?" asked Mukuro. Chrome shook her head. "This is our hometown," replied Mukuro darkly. Chrome winced and bit her lip. She did not know how her hometown looked like. Her mother never allowed her to go out. Mukuro smiled and patted her head. "That's my old school. It's full of brats," said Mukuro. He pointed at a fancy looking building where students were walking in and out. Chrome looked at the building with wide eyes.

"And that is where I used to buy candy for you," continued Mukuro as he pointed at a stall. An old woman was smiling at some children. Chrome nodded with curiosity in her eyes. This was quite exciting. As she watched the town with fascination, she and Mukuro did not notice two policemen watching them. They took a look at a piece of paper they were holding and walked towards them. At that moment, Daemon walked out of the building, causing the two men to stop in their tracks. What was a Vongola guardian doing here? They were even more surprised when both Mukuro and Chrome ran to him. Both of them nodded at each other and they walked away.

"Would you like anything?" asked Daemon as they walked through the town. Chrome and Mukuro nodded their heads. "L-Let's get some sweets for Tsuna and the rest," muttered Chrome shyly. "Kufufu…I agree with my sister…It's a pity we couldn't join them in their outing today," said Mukuro. Daemon chuckled and walked towards the old lady.

"Why, if it isn't little Mukuro. Haven't seen you in a long time! I heard you were missing!" said the old lady once she spotted Mukuro. Mukuro smiled. Daemon looked confused. "Oh? Who are these people?" asked the old lady. She looked at Daemon and Chrome with questioning looks. Daemon smiled politely. "Kufufu…this is my father and my younger sister…" replied Mukuro eerily. The old lady looked surprise.

"Oh my! This is the first time I'm seeing your family! You certainly look like your father!" said the woman in awe. Mukuro smiled eerily. "How may I help you today?" asked the old lady pleasantly. "E-Erm…I would like some of those…" muttered Chrome as she pointed shyly at a container of sweets. "Nufufu…There's no need to be shy, Chrome. You're a brave girl!" said Daemon reassuringly. Chrome nodded.

"Oh my! She's so cute! Here you go!" said the old lady as she smiled at Chrome. Chrome thanked the lady quietly. Daemon paid the woman and all three of them walked off. They passed by Mukuro's old school and some girls screamed and pointed at Mukuro.

"MUKURO! IT'S MUKURO!" screamed the girls as they crowded the gates in less than 5 seconds. Chrome hid behind Daemon. Mukuro ignored them. They were trying to get his attention. Daemon looked at the girls and smiled before walking away. All the girls swooned.

"Nufufu…are you going to explain this to me now?" asked Daemon as they walked through the town. Mukuro laughed eerily. "This is where me and Chrome grew up. Of course, after that horrible experiment, I took her and escaped from this wretched town…" replied Mukuro. Daemon nodded, his aura turning dark. The images he had seen replayed in his mind.

"Where do your parents live?" asked Daemon stopping halfway. Mukuro shrugged his shoulders. "I forgot. I didn't see a reason to remember. They are no parents of mine…"replied Mukuro darkly. Chrome gulped. She sure hoped they didn't meet her parents. It would get ugly.

Her wish however was not granted.

Just as they were about to walk out of the town, they were stopped by a two policemen who stood in their way. Daemon frowned. Mukuro stood protectively in front of his sister. "Mukuro! There you are!" yelled a woman. Mukuro's blood started to boil. It was her voice. The woman he hated the most. Chrome started shaking and hid behind Daemon. Her expression looked like she was about to cry. "Mukuro! Come home! We were so worried!" yelled a man. Mukuro turned around slowly.

His mother was crying. His father was holding his mother. Daemon's expression was dark. He patted Chrome reassuringly. "Hey you! I'll have you arrested for kidnapping my son!" yelled the man as he pointed his finger at Daemon.. The two policemen moved in closer. Chrome peeked out. Her father gasped.

"Y-You…You're supposed to be dead! Your mother sent you away! What are you doing here?" asked her father with an angry expression. Chrome shuddered. Daemon snapped. He was trying his hardest to hold his anger in and this was the last straw. Mukuro walked towards his parents. His father smiled at him and Mukuro growled.

"Go away. I'm no son of yours…" said Mukuro calmly. His parents looked at him with surprise. "D-Don't be silly, Mukuro! W-We love you! Come home already!" sobbed his mother. She then pointed her finger at Chrome. "Leave Nagi alone! She's bad for you! She'll kill us all!" yelled his mother. Chrome flinched at those words. She whimpered and Daemon pulled out his weapon.

"Nufufu…say that again and I'll end your pitiful lives…" said Daemon calmly. Mukuro's parents took a step back. The policemen rushed forward but Daemon was quicker and in an instance, they were down. Daemon chuckled eerily.

Mukuro looked at his parents with hate radiating from his body. "Nagi is my sister. I don't need you at all. I've already met a new family and they are way nicer than you. Get out of my sight!" said Mukuro as he pointed his trident at his parents. Both of them stepped back. His father gulped and regained his courage.

"Stop this nonsense at once, Mukuro! Now let's go home! Nagi. You're going to get it from me…SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" growled the man. Chrome whimpered again and fell to the ground. Daemon stepped forward. "Threatening Chrome? You really shouldn't have…Would you like to die?" asked Daemon darkly. "You think I'm scared of someone like you? This is none of your business!" yelled the man. Daemon chuckled eerily and mist started to gather.

The man screamed. What he was seeing was terrible. His wife screamed his name. Daemon looked at him coldly and stopped his illusions. The man panted. "Leave…before I really kill you without a second thought…" said Daemon eerily. The man retreated.

"T-Those are my k-kids! I can d-do whatever I w-want! Y-You have no right…" gasped the man. Daemon slammed his trident to the ground and looked coldly at the man. "Mukuro, is this your father?" asked Daemon. Mukuro shook his head. "I have never seen him before, Father," said Mukuro as Daemon grinned. "Chrome, do you know this man?" asked Daemon. Chrome slowly shook her head. "I know him not. You are my father…" muttered Chrome as she hid behind Daemon. The man sputtered, his eyes wide with disbelief. His wife was sobbing loudly.

Daemon smiled coldly at them. "Well, that solves the problem! These kids don't know you so stop badgering them or I'll kill you," threatened Daemon as he pointed his weapon at the man. He picked Mukuro and Chrome up and walked away. "That was satisfying…" said Daemon looking pleased. Mukuro chuckled eerily. Chrome wiped her tears and smiled at Daemon. Behind her, her parents sobbed loudly. "Let's go home, Mukuro, Chrome," smiled Daemon as he disappeared with his kids.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN ITALY**

Kyoya walked into Lavoro Village with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Alaude walked behind him. Alaude had decided to take Kyoya to the place of his brother's death. Being Alaude, he had told Giotto that he had gotten a message saying something was stirring up and had to go urgently. Giotto had raised his eyebrows suspiciously but nodded.

Now, Kyoya walked to his old home and gently pushed the door, his eyes steel cold. Someone had removed the dead bodies but the place still smelled like blood. Kyoya walked over to the dried blood puddle where his brother had once laid and placed the flowers there. He looked around and images of his past began to flow through his head. He looked at the stove and saw a pot on it. '_I'm going to make you something special today, Kyoya!'_ Kyoya bit his lip as he remembered that day. His eyes looked dazed.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" chirped Hibird as it landed on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya stroked it absent-mindedly. Alaude patted his son's shoulder and walked out. "Goodbye, Brother Tetsu," whispered Kyoya as he looked one last time at the room before following Alaude out.

"This is the spot where your brother found you?" asked Alaude. Kyoya nodded. After seeing the memory, he had an urge to visit the place. This was the place where his real mother had abandoned him. His eyes flashed dangerously. He didn't need a mother like that.

"Come Kyoya, let's go home," said Alaude coldly. Kyoya nodded. "K-Kyoya?" muttered a voice. Alaude and Kyoya turned around. A woman was gasping at them. She had already dropped her basket and tears were cascading down her cheek. Alaude frowned, his hand aching to pull out his handcuffs to arrest this woman. Kyoya's eyes turned from surprise to steel cold.

This was his mother. Both Alaude and Kyoya knew as her eyes looked exactly like his. They had seen her in the memories.

"I-I-Is that really y-you?" asked the woman. Kyoya didn't move. The woman walked closer. "You look just like us…It really is you!" cried the lady. "No. You're cursed! You're not here because you want to come back are you?" asked the woman in horror. Alaude glared at her, his anger increasing. Kyoya hands reached for his tonfa's.

"I got rid of the curse. I'm normal now, woman," replied Kyoya, his voice as cold as ice. The woman hardly noticed and gasped with surprise. "G-Gotten rid? T-That's…That's great news! You can finally come home!" said the woman as she stood up. She walked closer to Kyoya. "Come home with me, my son! Your father would love to meet you!" cried the woman. Alaude watched silently.

"I'm not your son. I don't even know you. Move back or I'll bite you to death!" snarled Kyoya. His mother stepped back with surprise and fright in her eyes. She was shaking. "How can you say this to your mother?" asked the woman. Kyoya looked at her coldly. "Mother? A mother doesn't abandon her child like that. Brother Tetsu brought me up. After his death, I met up with a new family. I have no need of you…" replied Kyoya. Alaude walked closer.

"K-Kyoya…" whispered his mother, her tears spilling. "H-how can you say that?" sobbed the woman. "S-Stop him!" begged the woman as she looked pleadingly at Alaude. "You abandoned your child just because he was cursed and now you want to take him back after he got rid of it? I see no need to help you…You should be arrested," said Alaude as he pulled out his handcuffs coldly. The woman gasped and started crying. Alaude looked at her.

"Kyoya," started Alaude. The woman looked at him expectantly. Kyoya felt his heart beat fast. Was Alaude going to ask him to go home? "If you go home with this woman, I'll arrest you," continued Alaude. Kyoya smiled. The woman screamed in agony. Alaude walked away. "Come Kyoya. Let's go home, my son," said Alaude as Kyoya nodded his head and followed his father, Alaude.

**BACK TO PRIMO AND CO**

"LAMBO-SAMA WANTS CAKEEE!" screamed Lambo. Lampo sighed. Everyone was looking at them. "Sorry, Primo. I've got to take this brat to a cake shop. I'll meet you back at the mansion!" yelled Lampo as he carried Lambo and ran off as fast as he could. G tsked. "Brats…" muttered G. "He just had an ice-cream. I'm impressed…" said Asari as he watched Lampo run. "Men have to be extreme!" yelled Ryohei as Knuckle nodded. "What's so manly about that?" muttered G shaking his head.

Once Giotto and his guardians reached the town, Tsuna's eyes widened with excitement. Even though he had lived here with his siblings before, he still felt excited for some reason. He tugged Giotto's hand, his eyes shining. Giotto smiled at his cute son. Hayato looked at an alley. "Tsuna! This is the place where you helped me hide from those bullies!" yelled Hayato excitedly. All the guardians walked towards the alley and took a good look at it as though it was some type of museum. "Haha! I remember! Then we went over to your house and played with your sister!" laughed Tsuna. Takeshi crossed his hands behind his head and laughed.

After getting the supplied needed by the butler, all of them stopped by an ice cream stall and ordered ice-creams. Lambo finished his in a few gulps and started eyeing Hayato's. After much yelling, sighing and laughing, Tsuna finally gave his ice cream to Lambo. Pretty soon, Lambo started screaming for cake and thus making Lampo run off.

"Kyahh! It's Vongola Primo!" screamed a girl. Giotto and his guardians groaned. They forgot about the girls. In a short time, they were surrounded by women, all asking for their autographs. Tsuna looked at the women and hid behind his father. He was not used to crowds. He slowly peeked, his brown chocolate eyes wide with curiosity.

"KYAHHHHH! OMG! VONGOLA PRIMO'S SON IS SO ADORABLE!" squealed a girl. Giotto picked Tsuna up and held him protectively. The girls screamed even louder. "THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER! LOOK! G-SAMA, ASARI-SAMA AND KNUCKLE-SAMA ALSO HAVE KIDS! SO CUTTEEEEE!" squealed the girls as they hyperventilated. G sighed. Hayato reached for his dynamite but was stopped by G's glare.

"You're so cutee! Here! Have some chocolate!" said a girl as she reached for her bag and handed it to Tsuna. "T-Thank you," said Tsuna, his cheeks turning red. The girls screamed even louder and soon, every girl wanted to give something to all of the children. It took an hour for Giotto and his guardians to clear the path and escape. Tsuna, Takeshi, Ryohei and Hayato were carrying all types of gifts. Their father's sighed.

"I worry for my son…" sighed Giotto. G nodded. He pulled out a bag. "Come on kids, let's dump all your gifts here. We're bringing them home later," said G as Tsuna and his siblings obeyed. "Women are so kind!" laughed Takeshi. Asari nodded in agreement. "Did you say 'Thank You', Takeshi?" asked Asari. Takeshi nodded and Asari patted his back proudly.

"PRIMO! RYOHEI AND I ARE GOING TO WATCH THAT BOXING MATCH! WE'LL MEET YOU AT HOME!" yelled Knuckle. Passer-by's looked. Giotto nodded and soon, Knuckle and Ryohei were running down the road. Hayato growled. "Don't worry Tsuna! I won't leave you!" yelled Hayato. Tsuna nodded.

**1 MINUTE LATER**

"WHAT? THEY FOUND NESSY THE LOCH NESS MONSTER? I'VE GOT TO READ THIS!" yelled Hayato as they passed by a bookstore. Hayato's eyes opened wide as he read the headlines. "I'm so sorry, Tsuna! I have to read this!" yelled Hayato as he bowed low. Tsuna laughed. He knew Hayato loved reading about mythical creatures. G shook his head and sighed. "It's alright, Hayato-nii. Goo ahead!" said Tsuna cheerfully.

"COME ONE DAD! LET'S GO READ!" yelled Hayato as he pulled G's hand. G muttered to himself but followed his son. "I guess I'll meet you back at home too, Giotto," said G. Giotto nodded while Tsuna waved his hand. Giotto turned to Asari. "Oh yeah, Asari. I saw a sword shop just now. You should check it out!" said Giotto as he pointed at a row of shops. Asari and Takeshi's eyes lit up.

"Hear that, Takeshi? Let's go!" yelled Asari. "See ya, Tsuna!" yelled Takeshi as he and Asari disappeared into the shop. Tsuna laughed.

Giotto and Tsuna walked through the town. Tsuna was telling Giotto animatedly about his life with his siblings on the street. Giotto listened with great interest. They walked by the baker's shop and Tsuna stopped. "Papa! This kind old man kept giving me food last time!" said Tsuna excitedly. "Well then, let's go meet him!" suggested Giotto cheerfully. Tsuna nodded.

"Well! It's young Tsuna! Not seen you in a long time!" laughed the old man. Tsuna grinned. "This is my Papa, Uncle! He's a nice man!" said Tsuna proudly. Giotto smiled and shook the baker's hand. "Hohoho! Vongola Primo! Who would have thought you of all people would be a father!" laughed the baker joyfully. Giotto chuckled.

"I'm also human you know…" joked Giotto. The baker grinned. "I can remember the first time I met young Tsuna. He looked so pitiful. His clothes were torn, his body was bruised and he looked at me with those honest brown eyes. He looked so hungry. Yes, it brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't refuse him and so I gave him some food. He was so polite! He even said 'Thank You'," sniffed the old man. Giotto almost cried himself. Tsuna grinned.

"Well, anyway, I've got to go back to my job. Here, have some bread. My treat," said the old man as he packed some bread and handed it to Tsuna. "Thank you! You're incredibly nice!" said Tsuna. The old man turned red and sniffed. "Come back anytime!" called the old man as they left.

Tsuna and his father spent the whole day walking aimlessly around the town. When 4 o'clock finally arrived, Giotto looked at his son and smiled. "Let's go home, Tsuna. It's getting late," said Giotto. Tsuna nodded cheerfully and grabbed his father's hand. They headed for home.

"THERE YOU ARE, GIOTTO!" called a voice. Giotto froze in his tracks. He knew that voice. He didn't want to meet this person. He heard footsteps approach him and he started walking. Unfortunately for him, this person caught up with him. Tsuna quickly hid behind Giotto.

"Hey! Stop already!" panted Maria. Giotto turned around, his face expressionless. "What do you want, Maria?" asked Giotto coldly. '_This person abused Tsuna before…'_ thought Giotto. His blood started boiling. He felt Tsuna hiding his face in his cloak. "Nothing. I heard from the girls in the town that you were in town with your son," said Maria, her voice filled with annoyance. She pouted. "You had a son? You're not even married!" grumbled Maria as he edged in closer. Giotto took a step back.

"That's none of your business. Now, if your done, I have to get going…" muttered Giotto as he started to turn. Maria grabbed his arm. "Don't be mean! Well, where is he?" asked Maria looking around. "Where's who?" asked Giotto playing dumb. Maria sighed. "Your son, silly! I have to see him. After all, I'm going to be his mother pretty soon!" replied Maria. Giotto stepped back, his eyes cold. No way was he going to marry someone like her.

"I don't feel like showing him to you…Now if you would please excuse me…" muttered Giotto again. Maria stamped her foot. "I want to see him! Show me already!" said Maria stubbornly. No one ever refused her. Giotto sighed. He turned around and picked Tsuna up. Maybe this would shut her up.

Maria's expression went from excitement to horror. Tsuna took one look at her and whimpered. He automatically rubbed his arm. He was shaking with fear. Maria quickly composed her face. "What's his name?" asked Maria, sweat dripping down her face. Giotto looked at her coldly. "Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The boy who was under your care a few months ago," said Giotto. Tsuna bit his lip. Maria looked at Giotto in horror.

"H-How did you…? gasped Maria. Giotto turned around. "I saw it with my own eyes. Believe me I was surprised. How could you do this to Tsuna? Have you seen his back?" asked Giotto, anger radiating from his body. Tsuna whimpered. "I-I-I-I-I….." stammered Maria. Tsuna looked at her with frightened eyes. Maria clenched her fist. "Don't you ever come to Vongola Mansion. Daemon and Alaude would kill you," said Giotto.

"_If you continue hitting Tsuna like that, I can assure you, Maria. Everything will come back to you one day…" said Aria as she looked at Maria with cold eyes. Maria snorted. What was the worst that could happen? _ Now, she felt regret. She watched with silence as Giotto and Tsuna disappeared from her sight. She felt guilt as she watched Tsuna smile cheerfully at Giotto.

**DONE. This is by far the longest chapter I have written. Anyways, what would you all like to read tomorrow? Here are a few options:**

**Option 1 : A day in school where the parents observe their children in class. **

**Option 2: A bath scene in the Vongola Mansion**

**Option 3: Tsuna and his siblings disappear and Giotto and co look for them franticly but unbeknownst to them, they are planning a surprise gift for their fathers.**

**Option 4: Just write the story in order. From option 1 to 3. **

**OR, GIVE ME AN IDEA AND I WILL WRITE IT. YOUR REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. THANK YOU. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**HELLO! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I'VE ALREADY REACHED 400+ REVIEWS AND I'M SO HAPPY FOR THAT! :D Regarding your reviews, Option 4 won and so, I'm going to write in order. Here's Chapter 26!**

Chapter 26: Class Visitation.

"Hahahaha! Tsuna got it wrong again!" snickered a boy to his friend. Tsuna sighed. Hayato growled and stood up. "You looking down on Tsuna?" asked Hayato menacingly. The boys gulped and shook their heads. "H-Hayato-nii, calm down. It's alright!" said Tsuna as he scratched his head. Hayato nodded and sat down. The teacher giggled.

Tsuna sighed. He knew he was terrible in his work. It wasn't his fault though. He had never been to school his whole life and had just started school a few months ago. When the teacher first started teaching him, he looked at her blankly. He didn't even know where Italy was on the map. His worst subject was math's. Tsuna always feared his math class. He had a feeling his math teacher, Mr. Dante didn't like him. This was because his teacher enjoyed calling his name and embarrassing him in class. His classmates now enjoyed teasing him.

"That was sweet of you, Hayato," said the teacher as she smiled sweetly at him. Hayato tched and looked away. She turned her attention towards Tsuna. "For your information, Tsuna. Rome is the capital of Italy, not Siberia," said the teacher as she giggled to herself. Tsuna felt his whole face turn red as the whole class laughed. Hayato growled and clenched his fist.

"Anyways, Takeshi, it's your turn. What century did the Byzantine Emperor Justinian I reconquer Italy from the Ostrogoths?" asked the teacher. Takeshi stood up, his face a total blur. "Erm…the 5th century?" guessed Takeshi. The girls squealed. The teacher sighed. "Close but it's wrong. It's a century after that. You and Tsuna need to study your history," said the teacher sternly. Takeshi laughed. Tsuna covered his face with his book and sighed. The bell rang and everyone started packing their books.

"Now class, don't forget that your parents are allowed to visit us in class tomorrow! Please be on your best behavior tomorrow!" yelled the teacher. Everyone groaned. Tsuna started twiddling his thumbs. He hoped his father would be busy the next day. He didn't want Giotto to see how bad he was in school.

**THAT NIGHT**

"A school visitation? That sounds interesting," said Giotto late that night. It was already past midnight and all the kids were in bed. He and his guardians had just returned from a mission. The head butler nodded. "I think it's your job to see that Tsuna and his brothers are doing well in school. All of you have to go tomorrow," said the butler as he eyed Giotto and his guardians sternly. "Well, all except Lampo…" muttered the butler. Lampo yawned and went for his room. "It's a good thing I called private tutors…" muttered Lampo. G glared at him.

"Nufufu…I'm definitely going tomorrow. I want to see whether any teachers bully my dear Chrome…" laughed Daemon eerily as waved his hand and walked to his room. Asari laughed. "This could be interesting. I wonder whether Takeshi behaves in class. Goodnight, Primo," grinned Asari as he left. "GUARHH! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE RYOHEI EXCELS IN HIS P.E!" roared Knuckle. He ran to his room.

"None of my business," muttered Alaude. He nodded his head once at Giotto and walked away. "I hate school," grumbled G. Giotto laughed. "I remember that time you pushed over your table and grabbed the teacher by his collar after he insulted you. You're lucky they didn't expel you," grinned Giotto. G grumbled to himself. "How about you? You went around charming the ladies. You even managed to charm a teacher!" said G. Giotto stopped laughing. "That was unintentional. I didn't do anything at all. All I did was smile politely at everyone and the next thing I knew, all the girls started confessing to me," muttered Giotto. Both men looked at each other and laughed.

"You know, Cozart was worst. He was always chased by the girls. That's what you get for being a gentleman, I guess," said G. Giotto smiled. This brought back precious memories. Now, he was really looking forward to tomorrow.

"I just hope Hayato and Tsuna won't follow our footsteps…" sighed G. Giotto nodded and turned to his room. G did the same thing. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Papa went out?" asked Tsuna, his eyes wide. The head butler nodded. "That's disappointing. I wanted dad to come to school today," sighed Takeshi. "GUARHH! I WANTED TO SHOW MY UNCLE MY SKILLS!" roared Ryohei. "It's better if my old man doesn't come. He'll probably yell at me again if he saw my dynamite…" said Hayato. "Kufufu…don't worry Chrome. If those girls start bullying you again, I'll kill them," said Mukuro as a dark aura surrounded him. Chrome nodded.

Tsuna sighed both in relief and in disappointment. He was glad his father didn't have to see his loser side yet he was actually hoping his father could come. The butler looked at him. "Young master Tsuna, I know you were hiding this from your father," said the butler as he looked sternly at Tsuna. Tsuna gulped.

"If you're worried about your grades, I would advise you not to be ashamed. Giotto would understand your poor performance," said the butler. He smiled warmly at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes. How did he know? The butler winked and pulled out a piece of paper with the letter E on the paper. Tsuna looked at the butler, his cheeks turning red.. "Try your best today, Tsuna," whispered the butler. Tsuna nodded and gave him a hug. He smiled. It didn't really matter whether Giotto attended or not.

As Tsuna and his siblings walked to their classes, they saw parents and their kids walking and chatting happily. Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi went to their class and observed their classmates and their parents. "He looks just like his father!" chuckled Takeshi as he pointed at a boy with short crop hair and glasses. Tsuna giggled. More and more parents piled into the classroom.

"Tsuna! Over here!" yelled a familiar voice. Tsuna and his siblings turned around and saw Enma walk in with a tall gentleman that greatly represented him. Enma grinned. "This is my father. Father, this is Tsuna!" introduced Enma. The man smiled.

"So this is the Tsuna you've been talking about?" asked the gentleman. Enma nodded. "Hello there, Tsuna. My name is Shimon Cozart and I know your father," said Cozart cheerfully. Tsuna gasped. "You know Papa?" asked Tsuna, his eyes wide with surprise. Cozart nodded. "Of course! He's my best friend! Giotto told me all about you," said Cozart, his eyes twinkling. Tsuna smiled. "Speaking of Giotto, I don't see him anywhere," muttered Cozart as he looked around.

"Papa couldn't make it today," said Tsuna looking disappointed. Cozart felt his heart melt. "Is that so? Oh well, that's too bad. Anyway Tsuna, thank you for befriending Enma. He lacks social skills," said Cozart. Enma turned red. "T-that's not true, Dad!" muttered Enma. Cozart patted his son on the back and laughed. "I'm kidding. It was nice meeting you, Tsuna. You're so cute!" said Cozart before making his way to the back of the class. Most of the mothers looked at him and started gossiping with one another. He was part of their class before and some of them used to like him.

"Hey, Tsuna! Where's your dad? Was he too embarrassed to see his son screw up in school?" snickered a boy. "H-He's busy…" muttered Tsuna. The boy laughed. "Are you sure he purposely didn't want to come?" suggested the boy behind him. Both the boys laughed. Tsuna turned red. Hayato slammed the table and stood up. He turned around. "Hey. Say that again and I'll kill you…" growled Hayato. The two boys looked at him in fright and nodded nervously. "Are you alright, Tsuna?" asked Hayato. Tsuna nodded his head and smiled. "Thank you, Hayato-nii!" mouthed Tsuna. Hayato put up his thumb and turned around. Behind them, parents started muttering to themselves. "He looks like a delinquent. I wonder who his father is…" whispered a mother. Another woman nodded.

The bell rang and everyone kept quiet. The gepgraphy teacher walked in and smiled at the parents. "Good morning, class!" greeted the teacher. "Now, we have some special guests today. I'm sure all of you can see your parents at the back. Well, I want all of you not to pay attention to them and just pretend it's a normal school day, you understand?" asked the teacher. The students nodded and she smiled. "Good! Well, as a starter, do any of the parents want to say anything?" asked the teacher. A woman raised her hand and her son groaned.

"My son is going to be a great doctor! Isn't that right, my dear son?" yelled the woman. Her son took a book and hid his face. The other parents giggled to themselves. The students tried their best not to burst out laughing. Hayato snorted. The teacher smiled and nodded. She then pulled out a geography book.

"Alright class. Turn to page 364 and start reading. I'll give you all 10 minutes to remember as much as you can and then, I'm going to ask some questions, you understand?" asked the woman. The students groaned and nodded their heads. Tsuna started reading his book and cold sweat dripped down his face. He had no idea what was going on in the textbook. He peeked at his siblings. Takeshi had a dreamy expression on his face. He was twirling his pencil, his eyes unfocused. The girl beside him looked at him with her mouth open.

Hayato wasn't even reading his book. He looked boredly at the ceiling and yawned. Tsuna sighed. He knew Hayato had learnt all of this before. He looked back at his book. 10 minutes passed and Tsuna was still at paragraph 2. The teacher stood up.

"Alright class, put your books down and I'll begin asking," said the teacher. The students closed their books and looked at the teacher with nervous eyes. The parents at the back were looking expectantly at their children. The teacher walked around the class and looked around. "Enma! Go to the front and point to the class where China is," said the teacher. Enma stood up and walked to the front. Cozart smiled at his son and by doing so, making some mothers look at him.

"It's right here," said Enma. He tapped the map and the teacher nodded. Enma grinned at Tsuna and his father. "Way to go, Enma!" called Cozart. Enma chuckled. The students looked at him and then to his father. "H-Hey…Enma really looks like his dad huh?" whispered a girl. Her friend nodded. "Now that I see him properly, he looks cute!" squealed the girl. Both of them giggled. "Cozart looks so much more handsome…" sighed a mother. The woman beside her nodded. "It's a pity Giotto and G aren't here…" sighed the woman. Both women looked at each other and sighed.

"Alright. Let's see. Why don't you try, T-" said the teacher but stopped mid sentence. The door opened and some well dressed men walked in. "It's all Alaude's fault. If he hadn't insisted we all go on that stupid mission, we won't have to be late," grumbled a man with red hair. Hayato groaned. The man behind him laughed. He was wearing a traditional Japanese costume and patted his friend. "Now, now, G. It's not his fault. He did get us here in the end though…" said the man good heartedly. G grumbled to himself. Takeshi grinned.

"Keep it down! Class is in session!" hissed the third man. He had blonde hair and orange eyes. The mothers behind held their breaths. "Papa!" yelled Tsuna happily. Giotto looked at him and smiled. "Hello Tsuna! Sorry we're late! We were called to do something this morning!" said Giotto. Tsuna's eyes sparkled excitedly. Hayato and G were glaring at each other. Takeshi waved at Asari and laughed.

Giotto looked at the teacher and laughed sheepishly. She was looking at him with wide eyes, her cheeks slightly pink. "I'm sorry! Come on, G, Asari. We're supposed to be standing at the back! Hey look, it's Cozart!" said Giotto cheerfully as he waved at Cozart who did the same thing. In no time, both men were chatting happily with each other. The women looked at them and sighed, their eyes having a faraway gaze now.

The boys who had teased Tsuna earlier looked at Giotto with wide eyes. "Sighh…isn't Tsuna's dad so handsome?" sighed a girl. All the girls nodded in agreement. "Hayato and Takeshi look so much like their dads…I feel like I'm dead…" sighed a girl. The guys sweatdropped.

The teacher snapped out of her daze. Her heart was beating fast. "A-Anyways, welcome to our class," said the teacher. Giotto and his guardians nodded. Giotto smiled politely and the teacher turned red. She looked at her book and flipped the pages. Giotto may have forgotten but she was actually in the same class as he was when they were in school. She used to have a big crush on him. Looking at him now, she felt nervous and her hands started shaking.

"A-Alright, class. Now pull out your books and copy this down," said the teacher. She started writing on the board, her hands still shaking. She could hear the parents whispering among themselves. While the students copied the notes, she looked at her watch. She had 30 more minutes to go. "Parents are allowed to walk around the classrooms now," announced the teacher. Pretty soon, the room was filled with parents talking to their children.

"Brat! Take out a pencil and start copying already!" growled G. Hayato glared at him. "I already know all of these! Keep it down old man!" hissed Hayato. G's eyebrows twitched. Unknown to them, the girls sitting behind Hayato were now hyperventilating. Their mothers were trying their best not to show it but they too were watching the fight with dreamy eyes. After all, G used to have a lot of admirers when he was younger.

"I didn't know Italy was situated here…" said Asari in awe. He was looking at Takeshi's textbook. Takeshi laughed. "Me too! You should come to school, dad!" grinned Takeshi. Asari laughed and nodded his head. The teacher looked at them and sighed. Like father, like son.

"You know, Tsuna. The butler told me you weren't doing well in school," said Giotto. Tsuna nodded guiltily .Giotto laughed. "That's nothing to be worried off, Tsuna! I won't get disappointed! I was a terrible student too!" said Giotto. Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes. "R-Really?" asked Tsuna. Giotto nodded. "You can ask Cozart. We were the worst!" grinned Giotto. Shimon Cozart nodded his head sheepishly. Tsuna laughed. He felt relieved. The bell rang. It was time for P.E

Tsuna never liked P.E. This was mainly because he hated sports. Takeshi was very good in sports and was always called first when they were sorted into groups. Hayato was called mainly because he was fast. Tsuna however, was hardly ever called. He didn't have a problem with it though. Not playing suited him.

Today, the coach blew his whistle and all the students ran to him. Their parents stood under the shade and watched their kids. "Alright, kids! We're playing dodge ball today!" roared the coach. The students looked at him with confused expression. "What's dodge ball?" asked Takeshi. The coach grinned.

"Good question, Takeshi! Dodge ball is a game where you dodge the ball! You will all be sorted into two groups and throw balls at each other. If you get hit by the ball, you're out! Any questions?" asked the coach. The students shook their heads, their eyes filled with excitement. Tsuna sighed. This wasn't going to be nice.

"ALRIGHT! NOW GET GROUPING ALREADY!" roared the coach. "I want Takeshi!" said a girl excitedly. The other group groaned. Takeshi laughed. "Alright but you'll have to pick Tsuna and Hayato too!" said Taeskhi. The girl nodded. The other group groaned louder. Tsuna looked at Takeshi gratefully.

The coach blew his whistle and the students started throwing the balls. "TSUNA! DODGE!" yelled Hayato as Tsuna narrowly missed a ball that whizzed by his head and hit another student. Her mother screamed. Hayato sighed in relief. "Hayato, behind you!" yelled Tsuna as he pushed Hayato out of the way. "Now, right! Move left! Not your left! My left!" yelled Tsuna as he and Hayato dodged the balls.

"They look like they are dancing…" muttered G as he watched Tsuna and Hayato dodge the balls. Giotto chuckled. "It looks like Tsuna's good at dodge ball," said Asari. G frowned. "It's like he's reading their movements. Wait a minute. Didn't his ability to see the future disappear the day Uni took the pacifier back?" asked G. Giotto frowned. G was right.

"Could it be he has Hyper Intuition?" asked Cozart. Giotto looked at him in surprise. "Hyper Intuition? Tsuna?" asked Giotto. Cozart shrugged his shoulders. "Hey anything could be possible," said Cozart. He winced as Enma narrowly dodged a ball. "THAT'S IT ENMA! GREAT JOB!" yelled Cozart. Enma waved and got hit by a ball. "Stop waving. You'll kill the kids," muttered G. Cozart scratched his head sheepishly.

"Takeshi-nii, throw the ball back!" yelled Tsuna as he narrowly dodged a ball. Takeshi nodded his head and picked up a ball. "How do you throw it?" asked Takeshi. He examined the ball. "DOES THAT MATTER? JUST THROW!" yelled Hayato. He and Tsuna jumped out of the way. Takeshi grinned and nodded his head. He took aim and threw.

"THAT'S TOO MUCH!" yelled Hayato. Takeshi laughed sheepishly. The ball he had just thrown had taken out half of the other group's players and had successfully cracked the school wall. The students looked at him with fear. "Sorry! My bad!" yelled Takeshi. The coach whistled. "DON'T PASS THE BALL TO TAKESHI!" yelled the students as they started throwing again.

"That kid has crazy strength…" muttered G. He watched in awe as the ball cracked the wall. Asari laughed. The other parents looked at Asari in fear. What was this guy teaching his son? "I admit, that's impressive…" nodded Giotto. He chuckled in amusement.

Tsuna dodged. A ball had just narrowly missed his face. It hit the wall. The boy who had thrown it laughed. From the corner of his eye, he saw his father sigh in relief. "AIM FOR TSUNA!" yelled the other team. Tsuna ran for his life. He dodged the balls skillfully, Hayato was cursing. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO TSUNA YOU BRATS!" yelled Hayato, He whipped out his dynamite and lit them up. "No Hayato-ni!" yelled Tsuna. Hayato threw his dynamite and the ground exploded. Luckily, no one was hurt.

"HAYATOOOO!" yelled G angrily. Hayato turned around and cussed. He had just remembered G was watching. The coach ran to the scene. "W-Was that dynamite?" asked the coach. Hayato shook his head. "I-IT WAS! H-HAYATO BROUGHT DYNAMITE TO SCHOOL!" yelled his classmates. Giotto and his guardians ran to the scene.

Tsuna ran to the teacher with Takeshi. "Hayato-nii! Are you alright?" asked Tsuna worriedly. Hayato nodded proudly. "T-That was dynamite! H-how on earth did you get something like that?" asked the coach in awe. Takeshi laughed. "Wasn't it fireworks? It looked a lot like fireworks!" laughed Takeshi. The coach looked at him.

"Yes. I'm sure Takeshi is right! It was fireworks! It must have fallen from the sky!" said Giotto as he smiled calmly. The parents nodded their heads. "Yes, yes…fireworks. That was very dangerous!" muttered a mother. The rest of the kids nodded. The coach nodded. "That must have been it. These careless people nowadays! I'm going to report them!" muttered the coach.

"But Hayato pulled out some dynamite! I saw it!" yelled a boy. "That's ridiculous! Please don't imply that Hayato's father gives him dynamite!" laughed the coach. G nodded in agreement. The boy scratched his head. He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright! It's time for all of you to go back to class!" yelled the coach. G glared at his son.

**AT THE END OF THE DAY**

"Alright, it's time for all of you to go home already! I thank all you parents once again for attending today!" said the homeroom teacher as she bowed. The parents nodded and followed her. The bell rang and everyone slowly left the room.

"HAYATO! YOU BROUGHT DYNAMITE AGAIN?DO YOU KNOW THAT I ALMOST DIED OF A HEART ATTACK JUST NOW?" yelled G once they were inside the car. Hayato stuck his tongue out. G pulled his ear and Hayato cussed. Giotto sighed and looked at Tsuna who was leeping soundly. He smiled. Takeshi was laughing along with his father. Knuckle and Ryohei were yelling their heads off. Giotto wondered how Tsuna could sleep with all the noise. Chrome and Mukuro were sleeping in the car. Daemon patted their heads.

"How did it go, Daemon?" asked Giotto. Daemon chuckled eerily. "Oh…I had fun…I found out my dear Chrome has been bullied continuously in school…" replied Daemon. He was smirking to himself. Giotto shuddered. He did not want to know what Daemon had done. "I'm pretty sure Chrome will be fine now…" chuckled Daemon darkly. Giotto gulped.

**That's it. Yeah. I'm disappointed with this chapter. There were so many things I wanted to write but I didn't have enough time. Anyways, I just hope you'll all review this chapter. I think I'll go with the idea that Tsuna falls sick tomorrow. I'll try my best to make it cute (I hope).**

**Once again, if you want me to write on something you have in mind, please tell me! :D Ciao ciao!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**I really don't know what to write here anymore. Hm…I guess I'll use this corner just to say THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :D I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! HERE'S CHAPTER 27. **

**P.S I apologize for spelling errors. **

Chapter 27: Sick In Bed

"Hey…where's Tsuna?" asked Takeshi one Saturday morning. He looked at the clock. It was 9:30 in the morning. Tsuna was usually the earliest to reach the breakfast table but today, Takeshi beat him to it. Everyone looked at Takeshi. "COULD IT BE? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO TSUNA?" yelled Hayato in alarm. Kyoya looked up from his book and glared at Hayato. Chrome looked worried. "Kufufu…maybe he's still asleep?" asked Mukuro. Even so, he was feeling uneasy.

"GUARHH! IN THAT CASE, WE SHOULD GO WAKE HIM UP TO THE EXTREME!" roared Ryohei. He dropped his fork and ran out of the room. Hayato growled and ran after him. In no time, all the kids followed them.

"OII! SAWADA! ARE YOU THERE?" roared Ryohei as he banged the door. Hayato glared at him. "Keep it down you idiot! Stop being so noisy!" scowled Hayato. Ryohei glared at him. Takeshi knocked on the door. "Tsuna! Are you still alive?" asked Takeshi. Hayato glared at him. "Are you implying that Tsuna died you moron?" asked Hayato angrily. Takeshi laughed. Everyone kept quiet. Tsuna didn't reply them.

Sweat dripped down Hayato's face. "Could it be? Is Tsuna…dead?" whispered Hayato, his eyes wide with fear. Kyoya glared at him. "Kufufu…let's go in and find out!" said Mukuro. He lifted his foot and kicked the door open. "Big brother…the door was unlocked…" muttered Chrome. Mukuro chuckled eerily and walked in. The other kids followed.

Hayato ran to the bed. "TSUNA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" yelled Hayato. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and coughed. "H-Hayato-nii…everyone…Good m-" said Tsuna before he started coughing. Everyone looked at him with concern. "Are you feeling alright, Tsuna?" asked Takeshi, his face turning serious. Tsuna smiled at him and nodded, sweat dripping down his face.

"Kufufu…then why didn't you come down for breakfast?" asked Mukuro. He looked at Tsuna with concern on his face. Chrome bit her lip worriedly. Tsuna looked at his brother innocently. "I guess I was too tired. Ever since I woke up this morning, my body feels weird. My face feels hot and I've been having a headache since morning," said Tsuna as Mukuro sighed. Tsuna didn't even know he was sick.

Tsuna started coughing again. He then curled into a ball and started shivering. "TSUNA!" yelled Hayato worriedly. "Oi, Tsuna! Are you alright?" asked Takeshi as he too moved in closer to Tsuna. "I-I'm f-f-f-fine, Hayato-nii, T-T-Takeshi-nii…" muttered Tsuna as he shivered again. Kyoya looked at him with a worried expression.

"Darn that old man! He had to go on a mission now!" growled Hayato as Tsuna sniffed. Giotto and his guardians were on a mission. They had left the night before and had entrusted the duty of taking care of the kids to the head butler.

"I-I-It's a-a-alright, H-H-H-Hayato-nii! I-I'm f-f-fine!" mumbled Tsuna as he shivered again. He coughed again. Ryohei frowned. "ARE YOU SURE SAWADA? YOU LOOK KIND OF GREEN!" roared Ryohei. Tsuna smiled and nodded weakly. Kyoya walked up to him and placed his hand on Tsuna's forehead. "Your head is hot enough to fry an egg," said Kyoya as he pulled his hand back. Tsuna looked at Kyoya with a blur look. "What does that mean?" asked Tsuna, his eyes wide with innocence. Kyoya looked sternly at him.

"You are having a high fever," said Kyoya. "But I f-feel fine, K-Kyoya-nii!" replied Tsuna. He threw his blankets and stood up. Tsuna got up and staggered. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. "TSUNA!" yelled Hayato and Takeshi at the same time. All of them rushed to Tsuna's side and helped him. "He's unconscious. Quick! Get the head butler!" yelled Mukuro as he helped carry his brother to his bed. Kyoya ran out of the room.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"39.9 degrees Celsius," announced the doctor as he read the thermometer. He sighed. "W-Will Tsuna die?" asked Hayato worriedly. All his siblings looked at the doctor expectantly. The doctor looked at them grimly. "That depends. It seems like he is allergic to most of the medicines I want to give. I guess all he has to do is have lots of rest and eat healthily," said the doctor. He looked at the butler.

"Make sure he had enough vegetables. Do not give him oily food and make sure he gets enough rest," instructed the doctor. The butler nodded seriously. Hayato looked at Tsuna and sniffled. Takeshi looked grim. The last time he had seen someone on the bed with high fever, that person ended up dead. Kyoya's eyes became cold. Mukuro looked grim. Chrome looked worried. Ryohei was feeling agitated. Lambo had no idea what was going on.

"Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoya, Mukuro, Chrome and Kyoya, you are not allowed to enter Tsuna's room for the time being, you understand?" whispered the butler. Hayato growled. "But what if Tsuna needs us? Come on!" argued Hayato. The butler sighed. "Kufufu…let it be, Hayato. Tsuna needs rest. Let us let him get well…" said Mukuro eerily. Hayato opened his mouth but shut it again. Everyone nodded.

"Tsuna, I hope you get well soon!" whispered Hayato. Tsuna opened his eyes and smiled. "I'll try my best, Hayato-nii!" replied Tsuna. Hayato nodded his head and walked out of the room. Kyoya looked at his brother and slowly walked out. The rest of the children did the same. When Ryohei excited the room, the butler softly shut the door and went back to his duties. Hayato sat by the door.

"What are you doing, Hayato?" asked Mukuro. Hayato grumbled. "I'm going to sit in this spot until Tsuna gets well!" muttered Hayato. Takeshi laughed and sat down beside him. "That's a great idea, Hayato! I'll join you!" grinned Takeshi. Hayato looked away. "I'll extremely follow you guys!" roared Ryohei quietly as he sat beside Takeshi. Mukuro laughed eerily.

"I guess we'll join you, right Chrome?" asked Mukuro. Chrome nodded cheerfully and both of them sat down. Kyoya looked at them and walked away. He walked to the garden and looked at the sky. "Kyoya! Kyoya!" chirped Hibird. Kyoya put his hand out and Hibird landed on it. Kyoya smiled. "Hey there little one. I have a job for you…" said Kyoya as he tied a piece of paper onto Hibird's leg. Hibird chirped cheerfully and flew away with Kyoya watching him.

**SOMEWHERE IN ITALY**

"Well that was easy…" yawned Lampo as he crossed his arms behind his head. G whacked his head. "You didn't even do anything you brat!" growled G. "You are all under arrest for causing chaos in Italy…" said Alaude coldly as he handcuffed a man. "I-I'm sorry! I-It was his fault! He made me do it!" pleaded the man. His subordinate looked at him in surprise. "B-B-Boss?" gasped the man in surprise. His boss glared at him. "Shut up you fool!" growled the boss. Alaude's eyebrow twitched. "Shut up. You are ALL getting arrested. I don't care who asked who to do what," growled Alaude menacingly. The man nodded, his eyes filled with fear.

Giotto sighed. They had gotten an urgent message that morning that involved a small mafia group causing chaos all over a small town in Italy. Being Giotto, he immediately summoned his guardians and rushed there as soon as possible. When they steeped in the town, they were challenged by some men. Of course, that was a terrible thing to do as Daemon and Alaude were more than eager to find an excuse to fight. The men didn't stand a chance.

As Alaude and Daemon entertained themselves, a gunshot sounded and the people screamed. Giotto and his guardians immediately got ready for action and went straight for the enemies. Asari pulled out his sword and got to work. G didn't even pull out his gun. He just started kicking. Lampo hid behind a wall. Knuckle put on his gloves and defeated some of the men in three minutes. Alaude and Daemon went on a killing spree. Giotto activated his hyper dying will mode and did his part too. After a long battle, the leader decided to surrender himself.

"How can we thank you, sir?" asked the police as he saluted Giotto. Giotto smiled pleasantly. "Please don't bother. It was nothing. It's part of out job," said Giotto as his guardians nodded. The policeman laughed. "I insists! We're going to throw a party tonight! Please stay!" said the policeman. Giotto scratched his head. To be truthful, all he wanted to do was go home but he didn't want to be rude.

"Alaude! Alaude!" chirped Hibird. Alaude looked up. Hibird landed on his shoulder and held out its leg. "Hm? A message from Kyoya?" muttered Alaude as he took the note off. He read the note and he frowned. "I'm sorry sir. I'm afraid we can't accept your generous offer," said Alaude as he kept the note. The policeman looked disappointed but nodded his head. Giotto and his guardians bowed respectfully and walked out.

"What did Kyoya write, Alaude? Did something happen at home?" asked Giotto, his voice filled with worry. "Did another enemy attack the house?" growled Daemon as he cracked his knuckles. G, Asari, Knuckle and Lampo looked at Alaude with curiosity. Alaude shook his head coldly.

"It's Tsuna. He is having high fever right now. Kyoya said it was 39.9 degrees Celsius. The doctor said it was very serious" said Alaude calmly. Giotto's eyes opened wide. G looked shocked. "I pray Tsuna will get well soon," muttered Knuckle as he closed his eyes. Asari looked grim. Daemon was frowning. Lampo looked away. "Let's get to the port quickly," said Giotto as he quickened his pace. His guardians nodded and followed him.

**BACK IN THE MANSION**

"How about we add some ice on his face? Will that cool him down?" asked Takeshi innocently. Hayato slapped his forehead. "Like heck that would do! You'll just kill him off quicker!" growled Hayato. Takeshi laughed nervously. Mukuro and Kyoya sighed and glared at each other. They had formed a temporary truce and agreed to continue their fight after Tsuna got well. All of them were patiently sitting outside his room.

"How about we make him some porridge? I heard porridge works really well," suggested Ryohei. Everyone looked at him. "That's a great idea! Come on! Let's go to the kitchen!" yelled Hayato softly as he stood up and ran to the kitchen. The others followed him.

"Alright, first we need some rice…" muttered Hayato. He was flipping through a cookbook. Takeshi looked around the kitchen. "Where do we keep the rice?" muttered Takeshi. His siblings looked around. "Kufufu…I found it," chuckled Mukuro eerily. He tapped the floor gently with his trident and the rice bag flew to the table. Kyoya growled.

For the next 10 minutes, the searched for ingredients and soon, the table groaned under the weight of the things they collected. Hayato scratched his head. "I don't understand what to do next…" admitted Hayato. "LET ME EXTREMELY TRY!" roared Ryohei as he snatched the book. "It says we should serve it to him. That's strange…We haven't even done anything…" muttered Ryohei looking confused. Mukuro sighed. "You're looking at it the wrong way…" said Mukuro as Ryohei laughed and turned the book right side up. Everyone sighed.

"Okay…so first we need to boil the rice…" announced Ryohei. Takeshi grabbed the nearest pot and examined it. "How do you boil rice?" asked Takeshi looking confused Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "E-Erm…let me do it…" muttered Chrome as she shyly took the pot. Mukuro looked proudly at his sister. "Oh? You know how to boil rice, Chrome?" asked Takeshi. Chrome nodded her head and went to work. "I-I've seen my mother d-do it before…" muttered Chrome.

After 30 minutes, the rice was boiled and everyone looked pleased with themselves. "Great job, Nagi…" said Mukuro proudly. Chrome smiled. "Next, we add some salt or some flavoring…" muttered Ryohei. Kyoya walked over and picked up some ingredients. "Let me do it…Brother Tetsu taught me years ago…" muttered Kyoya as Takeshi nodded. Hayato grumbled.

Kyoya took the salt and added some to the pot. He then opened a bottle of sauce and poured some in. "I didn't know Kyoya could cook…" said Ryohei in awe. Kyoya closed the lid and walked back to the corner. Takeshi grinned at him. Ryohei opened the book and started reading again.

"Now, we add some meat," read Ryohei. Takeshi stood up and grinned. He took a knife and pulled out a piece of chicken. He then threw it in the air and sliced it. He quickly grabbed a plate and the meat fell into the plate orderly. Chrome and Ryohei clapped their hands. Takeshi laughed and threw them into the pot. "Done," announced Takeshi. Hayato growled. Mukuro chuckled and tapped his trident. A fish fell into the pot. "Now Tsuna has two types of meat…" said Mukuro looking pleased with himself.

"Now for the vegetables!" yelled Ryohei making everyone jump. Hayato grabbed the nearest vegetables and threw them into the pot. He then picked up a ladle and stirred the food. "Now we have to let it cook," said Ryohei. He closed his book and all the kids looked at the pot.

"It's done! Let's go serve it to Tsuna!" yelled Takeshi cheerfully. "At least we didn't blow up the kitchen…" muttered Hayato. The last time he blew up the kitchen, G chased him all over the house with a stick. Ryohei carefully ladled the porridge into a bowl and placed it in a tray. "ALRIGHT! WE EXTREMELY COOKED PORRIDGE!" roared Ryohei in enthusiasm. He looked very proud with himself. Everyone else (except Kyoya) laughed. Kyoya walked out of the room and went back to Tsuna's room.

"Do you see him?" whispered Hayato. Takeshi peeked and shook his head. "Alright, Go!" whispered Ryohei. Hayato held the bowl carefully and ran to the room. His siblings followed him, walking as quietly as possible. "Kufufu…hurry up and get into the room!" whispered Mukuro. Everyone nodded and Kyoya opened the door. All the children ran in. Mukuro took one last look at the surroundings before closing the door silently. The head butler was not in sight.

"He looks so peaceful…" whispered Hayato as he looked at Tsuna. The doctor had placed a wet cloth on his forehead. His cheeks were red and he was sweating. He coughed once and mumbled in his sleep. Hayato sniffled. "T-This is so…heartbreaking! Why did Tsuna get sick? Why didn't I get sick?" asked Hayato as he looked away. He placed the bowl on the nearby table. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes.

"Hayato-nii? Everyone's here too!" said Tsuna sleepily. He smiled at his siblings. "How are you feeling, Tsuna?" asked Takeshi worriedly. Tsuna scratched his head. "I don't know…I feel fine yet I feel tired," muttered Tsuna. He looked at his siblings who looked backed at him with a worried expression. "WE MADE SOME FOOD FOR YOU, SAWADA! EAT IT AND GET WELL!" yelled Ryohei. Tsuna looked at the bowl on the table and grinned.

"You all made this?" asked Tsuna. Everyone nodded. "Thanks! I'll eat everything!" said Tsuna happily. He took a bite and started laughing. "Are you okay, Tsuna?" asked Kyoya looking alarmed. Tsuna nodded. "This is delicious! Thanks everyone!" said Tsuna as he grinned at his siblings. Takeshi laughed. Hayato looked away and sniffled. Mukuro and Chrome smiled. Kyoya patted Tsuna's head. Ryohei looked proud with himself.

"Quick! The butler is coming!" hissed Mukuro suddenly. He looked out the window and saw the butler entering the house. "GET WELL SOON, TSUNA!" yelled Hayato and Takeshi as all of them ran out of the room. Tsuna smiled and nodded. The door slammed shut. Tsuna looked at his bowl and tears cascaded down his cheeks. He was touched. He finished the food and went back to sleep.

"You didn't enter the room, did you?" asked the butler. He looked suspiciously at Hayato and his siblings. All of them were sitting outside the room. Hayato looked at the butler innocently. "We have been sitting here the whole time! Tsuna needs his sleep you know," said Hayato. Everyone else nodded. The butler eyed them suspiciously but didn't say anything. "Anyway, it's time for dinner. Come along," said the butler. The children sighed in relief and followed him.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"They are going to get sick too if they sleep here…" whispered Daemon. Giotto and his guardians had just reached home and they immediately went to Tsuna's room. They were surprised to see their children fast asleep in front of his door. Daemon bet down and picked his children up. "I'm taking them back to their room. Goodnight, Primo," whispered Daemon. Giotto nodded. Alaude nodded at him and picked Kyoya up. He too went off.

"I'm extremely proud of my son! He's such a kind hearted boy!" sniffled Knuckle. Giotto grinned slightly. Knuckle picked Ryohei up and walked off. Asari laughed. "I wonder what they were doing. Well, I'm glad they care so much for each other!" said Asari cheerfully. He gently picked Takeshi up and walked back to his room. G sighed and picked Hayato up. "These kids keep on doing ridiculous things. Hayato…" sighed G. "Goodnight, Giotto," muttered G as he too walked off. Giotto opened Tsuna's door and walked in.

Giotto walked to his son and touched his forehead. It was still hot. Giotto sat on Tsuna's bed. He winced slightly when Tsuna coughed. Giotto looked at the bowl and chuckled softly to himself. Tsuna's siblings sure did take care of each other. "Papa?" muttered Tsuna as he rubbed his eyes. Giotto looked at his son and smiled.

"How are you feeling, Tsuna?" asked Giotto gently. Tsuna smiled. "I feel much better after everyone else made me the porridge!" said Tsuna happily. "I thought you were going away for a week, " said Tsuna. Giotto shook his head and picked Tsuna up. Tsuna laughed. "I was worried after I heard you were sick. After all, you're more important than any of my missions!" said Giotto cheerfully. Tsuna smiled and hugged Giotto's neck.

"Papa, when I get well, can we go out with everyone else? That was fun," said Tsuna as he yawned. Giotto nodded his head. "Of course we can! I think it's time for you to go back to bed, Tsuna. Sleep well and get well soon," whispered Giotto as he put Tsuna back into his bed. Tsuna grinned happily. "Goodnight, Papa. I love you," whispered Tsuna as he shut his eyes and was soon asleep.

Giotto could have bawled like a baby at those words. He stroked Tsuna's cheek and smiled. "I love you too, Tsuna. More than anything…" whispered Giotto. He was very glad he had adopted Tsuna months ago.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"WOULD YOU LIKE US TO COOK YOU SOEMTHING ELSE, TSUNA?" yelled Hayato early the next morning. G sighed. "Don't poison the sick, Hayato," muttered G. Tsuna laughed. "That's alright, Hayato! I'm better now! I can go to the kitchen myself!" said Tsuna cheerfully. "No way, Tsuna. You're not allowed to go out of this room until tomorrow," said Giotto sternly. Tsuna pouted.

"That's okay, Tsuna! We can still play with you here!" said Takeshi cheerfully. Hayato growled at him. Asari laughed. "Good morning, Tsuna! Feeling better?" asked Asari. "Good morning, Uncle Asari! Yeah! I'm alright now!" replied Tsuna enthusiastically. Asari laughed.

"GUARHHH! ARE YOU HEALTHY ENOUGH TO WORK OUT WITH US?" roared Ryohei. Knuckle nodded his head energetically. "Not yet, Knuckle. Tsuna still needs to rest!" said Giotto firmly. "GUARHHH! WE'LL DO IT TOMORROW THEN!" roared Knuckle. Tsuna sighed.

"Nufufu…I'm glad you're not dead yet…" chuckled Daemon eerily as he walked in with Mukuro and Chrome. "Good morning, Uncle Daemon!" yelled Tsuna happily. Daemon chuckled and patted Tsuna's head fondly. "Kufufu…you should take care of yourself, Tsuna…" said Mukuro as he smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Tsuna…" muttered Chrome shyly. "It's thanks to your cooking!" said Tsuna. Chrome smiled.

"You made us all worried…" said Alaude. He walked in with Kyoya behind him. "Uncle Alaude! Kyoya!" yelled Tsuna cheerfully, Alaude smiled and patted his nephew's head. Kyoya smiled at Tsuna. "Yare, Yare…So noisy in the morning…" muttered Lampo with a sigh. Lambo screamed. "TSUNA! LAMBO-SAMA MISSED YOU!" yelled Lambo as he flung himself to Tsuna. Tsuna hugged Lambo.

Tsuna smiled. He looked around and saw his family surrounding him. To him, this was the best medicine in the world. The butler sighed. "What happened to being quiet?" muttered the butler as he watched the scene.

**DONE! Okay…please review this chapter! Your suggestions are much appreciated! Until then, CIAO! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**Okay, since everybody was really looking forward for the Halloween special, I think I'm going to post one on Halloween which is just a few days from now. :D I'm still thinking about what to write for the bath chapter so I need more time to think. For today, it'll be option 3. Here's Chapter 28!**

**EXPLAINATION TO WHY LAMBO IS SPOILT BECAUSE OF LAMPO**

**This is because Lampo teaches Lambo how to be spoilt. He always gives in to Lambo's whining and would buy his anything he wants. I'll try writing down some scenes. If I have the time…**

**For this chapter, there will be a part where I will write from the children's point of view but as I don't have time, I'll only choose 3 characters. **

**P.S Whatever is written here is totally different from the original story!**

Chapter 28: Being Worried Is No Fun

It was 4:30 in the morning. The sun had not risen yet when a door creaked open in the Vongola household. A young boy with brown hair that defied the laws of gravity peeked out slowly and looked around. Seeing that no one was in the corridor, he quietly walked out his door and closed it quietly. He was carrying a backpack and was dressed for travelling. He silently crept along the corridors of Vongola Mansion.

He passed Giotto's study and silently opened the door. Giotto was sleeping on his table with stacks of papers surrounding him. Tsuna giggled. "Goodbye, Papa…" whispered Tsuna before carefully shutting the door. He then ran to the main door and opened it. Outside, his siblings were waiting patiently for him.

"Good morning, Tsuna! I was so excited I woke up at 2 and have been waiting here since!" announced Hayato proudly. Takeshi laughed. "That's impressive, Hayato! I just woke up!" said Takeshi as he put his arm around Hayato. Hayato growled. "GUARHH! GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!" roared Ryohei. "Keep it down you idiot! You'll wake the adults!" hissed Hayato as Ryohei clamped his hand to his mouth and nodded apologetically. On his back, Lambo snored tiredly. Tsuna laughed.

"Where's Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii and Chrome?" asked Tsuna as he looked around. Hayato scowled. "Don't tell me they chickened out and decided not to come!" growled Hayato. Tsuna scratched his head. "Well…." started Tsuna before Kyoya walked out of the house, his eyes cold. Takeshi waved cheerfully. "Good morning, Kyoya! We were starting to think you wouldn't come!" greeted Takeshi cheerfully. Kyoya glared at him.

"Kufufu…it seems we were the last…" said an eerie voice. Tsuna turned around and Mukuro and Chrome appeared. "G-good morning everyone…" muttered Chrome shyly. Mukuro patted her. "Alright! It seems like we have all gathered here! Let's begin our journey!" said Tsuna cheerfully. His siblings nodded and followed him. In no time, they disappeared into the forest.

**BACK AT THE VONGOLA MANSION 2 HOURS LATER**

Giotto was soundly asleep on his desk just like any other morning. Even though he had a bed, he still preferred sleeping on his desk. This was because he always spent the whole night signing countless papers. G always scolded him for doing that saying he would later get problems when he became older.

"GIOTTOOOOO/ PRIMO/ HEY!" yelled 7 men as they barged into the room. Giotto sat up straight in shock. "NO G, I WASN'T SLEEPING ON MY DESK AGAIN!" yelled Giotto half dazed. His guardians looked at him in confusion. Giotto looked blurly at his guardians and rubbed his head. His sleepiness was starting to disappear.

"Anyways, Giotto, I have to tell you something urgent!" yelled G as he slammed the table. The stacks of paper fell onto the floor and Giotto glared at him storm guardian. He had spent the whole night arranging those papers. "FORGET IT, OCTOPUS HEAD! MINE IS MORE IMPORTANT!" roared Knuckle. "Nufufu…I assure you, my problem could mean life or death!" said Daemon darkly. "Keep it down you herbivores. I was here first!" snarled Alaude. He reached for his weapons. "Now, now! Primo! I have very disturbing news!" said Asari, his face filled with panic. "PRIMO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" yelled Lampo looking at his boss wildly. Giotto held up his hands and everyone stopped talking.

"Okay, what is the problem?" asked Giotto. "THE CHILDREN ARE GONE!" yelled the guardians together. They looked at each other in surprise. "You too? Mukuro and Chrome are gone?" asked G looking at Daemon. Daemon nodded grimly. "I went to their room this morning only to find their beds empty," muttered Daemon darkly. The other guardians started muttering to themselves. Giotto stood up.

"What do you mean, missing?" asked Giotto, a sense of panic building up. G looked at him seriously. "Hayato was not in his room when I went to wake him up this morning. It seems like all the kids have disappeared," said G. Giotto ran out of the room, his guardians following him. He went straight for Tsuna's room and flung the door open.

"Tsuna!" yelled Giotto. He walked into the room. No one was inside. Giotto felt like someone had punched his stomach and looked around, his eyes filled with panic. "So it looks like Tsuna disappeared too…" muttered G grimly. The rest of the guardians had worried expression on their faces. "I wonder what we all did wrong. Did we fail as parents?" asked Asari looking angry at himself.

G sighed and patted Asari on the shoulder. "It's not your fault, Asari. They must have a good reason to why they ran away," said G. "But still…" muttered Asari. Alaude frowned. He had just noticed. "Our Vongola Rings have disappeared…" announced Alaude. Everyone looked at him with alarm. "Could it be? Those brats stole our rings and ran away with them?" muttered G. He frowned. A dark aura filled the room.

Giotto walked out of the room. "Where are you going, Giotto?" asked Knuckle. Giotto put his cloak on and opened the front door, his eyes looking deadly serious. "Tsuna is my son. I'm going to go look for him," said Giotto as he walked out. His guardians nodded and followed him.

"I'm going to find Hayato and kill him…doesn't he know how dangerous those rings are?" muttered G as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

**FAR AWAY**

"ACHOO!" sneezed Hayato, making Tsuna jump. Tsuna turned around in concern. "Are you alright, Hayato-nii? Are you falling sick? Do you want to sleep?" asked Tsuna looking concern. Hayato shook his head and grinned. "It's nothing, Tsuna. It was most probably the wind," said Hayato. Tsuna nodded.

"Tsuna. We've reached Giglio Nero…" said Kyoya. He pointed at a building and everyone looked at it. Tsuna sighed in relief. After walking for 2 hours, they had finally reached their destination. "Alright everyone, please wait here. I'll go in first. That's what Uni asked me to do," said Tsuna. His siblings nodded and Tsuna ran to the clearing.

Tsuna had just placed his foot on grass when guns were aimed at him. "Stop there! Who are you?" asked the men. Tsuna raised his hands slowly. "M-My name is S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. I-I am supposed to meet Uni!" yelled Tsuna, his voice trembling with fright. "He's just a kid…Wait a minute. Let me go check it out with the boss," muttered a man. He ran into the house. Tsuna stood frozen to his spot.

The door flung open and a girl ran out. A man followed close behind. "Put down your guns! He's not an enemy!" yelled the girl. The men instantly lowered their weapons and bowed. "Princess…" muttered the men. The girl smiled. She then ran to Tsuna.

"Tsuna! It's nice seeing you here!" said Uni happily. Tsuna smiled. "I'm Uni. its nice meeting you and your siblings," introduced Uni as she bowed. Tsuna turned around and saw his siblings exiting the forest. "I-It's nice meeting you! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!" greeted Tsuna. "This is Hayato-nii, Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii and Chrome, Ryohei-nii, Takeshi-nii and Lambo! It's an honour to meet you," said Tsuna as he too bowed. His siblings followed him Uni smiled. A man approached them.

"This is Gamma. He's my most loyal subordinate," said Uni cheerfully. Gamma smiled and looked at Tsuna. "You look just like Vongola Primo," said Gamma. He took a closer look. Tsuna smiled. "That's because he's my Papa!" replied Tsuna. Gamma looked surprised but quickly composed his face. "I see…" muttered Gamma.

"You got my message?" asked Tsuna. Uni smiled. "I think that plan would work. That was quite clever of you, Tsuna," said Uni looking impressed. Tsuna scratched his head sheepishly. Hayato snorted proudly. "Of course he is! Tsuna is the best!" announced Hayato. Takeshi laughed and nodded his head. Tsuna turned red. Uni laughed. "So, will you help us?" asked Tsuna, his eyes wide with expectation. Uni nodded her head. Gamma sighed.

"I'll help you out. I've seen the Vongola before. They are different from other mafia groups. Your Papa is a nice man…His guardians are the same," said Uni as she smiled. Tsuna nodded proudly. "Yes! My Papa is the best Papa in the world! That's why I thought he deserved to have an upgrade," said Tsuna. He reached for his bag and pulled out the 7 Vongola Rings. They were silver in color and looked really plain.

"But what will happen if Vongola Primo and his guardians become greedy due to power?" asked Gamma. He folded his arms. "The world could be in chaos!" argued Gamma. Tsuna looked at him and bit his lip. He hadn't thought of that. Uni smiled and tugged on Gamma's arm. Everyone looked at her.

"That will not happen. I have seen it all come to pass. Vongola Primo and his guardians are righteous men. For three generations, we have all seen the same thing. In fact, my mother left me a message to do it," said Uni. Gamma looked at Uni with surprise. Tsuna looked at her with wide eyes. Uni smiled at him and pulled out her pacifier.

"I agree to help but I also need the help of my other comrades," said Uni. Her pacifier started to glow. Gamma watched. No matter how many times he had seen this, it never failed to amaze him. It was the same with Aria. The light grew dimmer and Uni smiled at Tsuna.

"They agree but it won't be an easy task. For now, let's go back to the town. We need to get these rings to Talbot for him to upgrade them," said Uni. Tsuna nodded seriously. Mukuro sighed. "We have to walk for another 2 hours?" asked Takeshi as he sat tiredly on the grass. "GUARHHH! I CAN WALK FOR ANOTHER 2 HOURS! COME ON! WE HAVE TO BE MEN!" roared Ryohei, his eyes filled with excitement. "Keep it down or I'll bite you to death!" muttered Kyoya.

"Lambo-sama is tired!" screamed Lambo. "You didn't even walk you stupid cow!" yelled Hayato. Uni laughed. "It's alright. I have another solution. Let's use a car," said Uni. "GUARHHH!I'M GOING TO RUN TO THE EXTREME! I'M GOING TO MAKE UNCLE KNUCKLE PROUD!" yelled Ryohei. Tsuna sighed and nodded.

**BACK WITH PRIMO AND CO**

"Did you see these kids?" asked Giotto politely. The woman he was talking to turned red and shook her head. Giotto nodded, said his thanks and walked backed to his guardians. The woman behind him had a dreamy look in her eyes. Lampo sighed. "Primo is such a charmer…" muttered Lampo boredly.

They had been searching for 2 hours. After asking and asking the whole town, Giotto and his guardians came up empty. Even so, they were still determined and had to look for their children. Giotto frowned and went back to the mansion. He looked at the surroundings. "What is it, Primo? Did you find something?" asked G. Giotto pointed towards the forest.

"Tsuna could have gone that way. We should start looking again," said Giotto. He walked towards the forest and examined the place. Alaude stepped forward, his eyes as sharp as an eagle. "They were here," said Alaude. He pointed at a branch. It had a yellow feather on it. It was Hibird's. Giotto and his guardians immediately walked in deeper.

"Nufufu…I can sense someone here…" said Daemon. Giotto and his guardians turned around and looked at their surroundings. A few minutes later, they heard footsteps approaching them. Alaude and Daemon pulled out their weapons. Asari, G and Knuckle looked alert. Lampo gulped. The footsteps got nearer and an old man walked out. Everyone sighed in relief and in disappoinement.

"Oh? Did you kids grow up so fast?" asked an old man. Giotto looked at the old man with surprise. Did he hear correctly? He was about to ask when Daemon beat him to it. "What do you mean, sir? Did you see someone here that looked just like us?" asked Daemon, his eyes filled with excitement. The old man smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes…I most certainly did. I was doing my normal duty of picking fruits from trees when I heard children approaching. A small boy who looked just like that man," said the old man as he pointed at Giotto. Giotto edged in closer. "And then?" asked Alaude. "Well, he looked at me with his brown eyes and asked me the way to Giglio Nero. He was so adorable!" said the old man as he laughed at the memory. Giotto exchanged looks with his guardians. Why did Tsuna want to go to Giglio Nero?

"His siblings look just like you men. Are they yours?" asked the old man. Giotto nodded. "Which way did they go?" asked Giotto, his voice filled with urgency and excitement at the same time. The man scratched his head. "It was that way, I think…" muttered the old man. He pointed at a road. Giotto quickly thanked the man and went on his way, his guardians close behind him.

"Why did the kids want to go to Giglio Nero?" asked Asari looking confused. Giotto shrugged. He too wanted answers and the only people who could answer him were Tsuna or his siblings.

"They definitely used this road," muttered Alaude. He bent down and examined some footprints. "These look like Kyoya's," said Alaude. "He remembers Kyoya's footprints…Okay…" muttered G to himself. As they did, they heard a car coming and someone yelling on top of his voice.

A few minutes later, a car drove by with a boy running beside it. They were going at top speed that it looked like a total blur. Rocks and dust started flying all over the place and Giotto and his guardians covered their eyes. The boy was yelling his head voice. "It looks like the car is racing with the boy and it looks like the boy is winning," said Lampo looking impressed. Giotto sighed. "Let's carry on our mission," muttered Giotto as he continued walking. His guardians followed him.

What they didn't know was the fact that they had just passed by their children.

**BACK WITH TSUNA AND CO**

"Isn't that Father and uncles?" muttered Chrome. Her brother frowned and nodded. "QUICK! HIDE!" yelled Tsuna as he ducked. His brothers did the same thing. "But that idiot is outside running!" hissed Hayato. Tsuna gulped. Uni laughed. "They won't see him. They're covering their eyes. Great job speeding up, Gamma," said Uni. She smiled at Gamma who turned red and nodded. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

After 30 minutes, they reached the town and all of them got of the car. Ryohei looked extremely pleased with himself. Uni's pacifier started to glow and she smiled. "They're close by…." whispered Uni. She closed her eyes and nodded her head. She sighed. "Tsuna, I'm afraid the other Arcobaleno want you to look for them. If you do, they'll help you out. They said they are hiding in this town…" said Uni. Tsuna sighed.

" Okay…Come on everyone. Let's split up. Kyoya-nii, you look for the cloud pacifier. Hayato-nii, you look for the storm pacifier. Takeshi-nii, you look for the rain. Mukuro-nii, you look for the mist pacifier. Chrome, could you please help Lambo look for the Lightning pacifier? Ryohei-nii, you are going to look for Reborn," said Tsuna. His siblings nodded. "Kufufu…take care of yourself, Nagi…" said Mukuro as he looked worriedly at his sister. Chrome nodded her head and picked Lambo up.

"What about you, Tsuna? What are you going to do?" asked Hayato. Tsuna smiled. "I have to look for Mr. Talbot's shop. I'll meet all of you there!" said Tsuna. "And please don't let Papa or uncles see you," warned Tsuna. His siblings nodded and ran off. Tsuna scratched his head.

"Tsuna. I want to give you the flame now. I have to go soon," said Uni. Tsuna looked at her with surprise. "R-Really? Y-You're very sure?" asked Tsuna. Uni smiled and nodded her head. "It was you who defeated Franco Corvino in the end. It's only right if the flames the pacifier absorbed were given to your father for good…," said Uni. Tsuna smiled. "Hold out the Sky Ring…" said Uni. Tsuna pulled it out and held it in his palm. Uni held out her pacifier and Sky flames flew to the ring. The Ring glowed orange. "Now all you have to do it give it to Talbot for him to upgrade it. Farewell, Tsuna!" said Uni as she waved. "T-Thank you, Uni!" yelled Tsuna. Uni nodded and smiled. In a few minutes, she disappeared with Gamma.

Tsuna smiled and suddenly remembered his mission. He ran into the town.

"Darn it. They weren't at Giglio Nero…" muttered G. Giotto sighed and walked into the town. He had no idea what to do now. When they had reached Giglio Nero, the men there said Tsuna and his siblings had left a long time ago and so, Giotto and his guardians had to go back to the town. Like any normal day, it was bustling with people.

Alaude looked around cautiously. He walked forward. "They're here. I can sense it," said Alaude calmly. Giotto looked at him with surprise. "Are you sure, Alaude?" asked Giotto, his voice full of authority. Daemon stepped out. "He's right. I can sense Mukuro and Chrome…" muttered Daemon. He looked around and ran off. Alaude did the same. Giotto looked at his guardians and nodded. In a flash, they separated.

**WITH HAYATO **

Hayato looked around. He had to look for a person he had never met his whole life. How was he going to do that? He growled. Everywhere he looked, he saw people. Why was life never easy for him? He started running. Something was telling him to run in that direction. He looked around and saw a suspicious looking man in Chinese clothing. He wore sunglasses and wore a shirt that was clearly too big for him. Hayato looked closely. A monkey was calmly eating a dumpling on his head. Hayato looked at the man. Did monkeys do that?

Hayato approached the man. As he did, a bright light was emitted from the man. The man looked surprised. He then looked up and saw Hayato. He jumped and ran. Hayato gave chase but was stopped dead in his tracks. G was walking around the town. Hayato cussed and hid behind a wall. The suspicious man was running further. Hayato looked around and thought.

He pulled out two sticks of dynamite and threw them at an alley. The dynamite exploded. People screamed and started running. Hayato looked at G. G also ran to the area. Hayato grinned. He ran out of his hiding spot and chased after the man.

Fon threw his costume away and ran as fast as he could. He looked behind and saw Hayato chasing him. He picked up his pace. "Stop running!" yelled Hayato as he chased Fon. Fon didn't stop. Instead, he ran even faster. As he ran by a building that was under construction, a worker accidentally dropped a brick and it was headed straight for Fon. Fon looked up in alarm and stopped in his tracks.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Hayato as he jumped in. He pushed Fon out of the way just moments before the brick fell. The onlookers started clapping. Hayato panted. Fon smiled and looked at him. "Hold out the ring," said Fon unexpectantly. Hayato grinned in relief and pulled out G's ring. Fon then shot the flames into the ring. The ring started glowing. "Thanks…" panted Hayato as he got up. Fon shook his head. "I should be the one thanking you," said Fon. He bowed low and walked away. Hayato looked at Fon and shrugged. He then ran off.

**WITH TAKESHI**

"A baby. A baby…How does a baby look like?" muttered Takeshi to himself. He looked around. None of them looked like a baby. He scratched his head. Takeshi walked around and spotted a huge crowd. "HE IS SO CUTE!" screamed a lady. The other people nodded in agreement. Takeshi was curious. He walked closer and walked into the crowd.

In the middle of the crowd was a baby dressed his military clothing. He pointed his gun. "Move, hey! How am I supposed to hide like this, hey!" yelled the baby. The crowed screamed. Takeshi laughed. The baby looked at him. His pacifier starting glowing. "Oh shoot! He's here! TIME TO GO!" yelled Colonello as a bird flew in and picked him up. Takeshi gave chase.

"Hey! Stop flying!" yelled Takeshi. The baby stuck his tongue out. "No way! I CAN'T LOSE TO REBORN!" yelled the baby. Takeshi laughed. He pulled out his sword and held it into position. The baby scowled and pulled his gun out. "I'm not going to let you swing that sword!" yelled Colonello as he fired around. Takeshi dodged skillfully. The bird flew higher. Takeshi had to think of something fast. Fortunately for him, he didn't have too.

"COLONELLO! HOW DARE YOU RUN OUT DURING TRAINING TIME?" roared a female voice. Colonello gulped and his bird dropped him. Takeshi looked. A female Arcobaleno landed beside Colonello and was now cracking her knuckles. "YOU IDIOT! WHO SAID YOU COULD RUN OUT HUH?" yelled the female as she started slapping him. Colonello muttered to himself. Takeshi laughed.

"YOUR GOING BACK NOW YOU IDIOT! IF YOU DON'T COMPLETE YOUR TRAINING, YOU COULD DIE IN BATTLE ONE DAY!" yelled the baby. Colonello nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Lal. I'll go back now," muttered Colonello guiltily. He turned to Takeshi.

"This would have been entertaining but now's not the time. Here. I hope your father will use it's power wisely…" said Colonello as the flames flew into the ring. Takeshi nodded. "I'll see you again, hey!" said Colonello as he and Lal disappeared. Takeshi grinned.

"Takeshi?" said a familiar voice. Takeshi jumped and turned around. Asari was approaching him. "Uh-oh. Not good," muttered Takeshi. He waved cheerfully and started running. He heard Asari yell his name but he didn't stop.

Where was Talbot's shop?

**WITH CHROME AND LAMBO**

"CHROME! LAMBO-SAMA IS HUNGRY!" screamed Lambo. Chrome bit her lip. She was running and had no idea what to do. "I-I'm sorry, Lambo. I-I'll buy you something later. We're being chased by robots at the moment," said Chrome as she narrowly dodged a robot. Lambo screamed. The people all around them pointed at them like it was a show. Chrome stood up, pulled her trident out and stood in front of Lambo. The robot laughed.

"There is no way I will give my flame over to you. Unless of course, you manage to defeat me," laughed the robot. Chrome bit her lip and looked seriously at the robot. "Lambo, run. Run to Talbot's shop. I'll join you later," whispered Chrome. Lambo shook his head. "L-L-Lambo-sama i-is s-s-scared!" cried Lambo. He clutched Chrome's leg. Chrome smiled and looked at the robot. She brought her trident down.

The ground trembled and shook. The people around them looked at the scene with fear. Chrome tapped her weapon again and ice crept up the robot. The robot laughed. "Useless attack!" yelled the robot. He pressed a button and the ice melted. Chrome frowned .She was not going to lose.

The robot shot flames at her. Chrome jumped out of the way. Lambo screamed. She stood up. She held up her trident and water rushed towards the robot. She tapped the ground again and the floor opened. The people around them gasped. This was not something you saw every day. Chrome dropped her weapon and fell to the ground. She was tired. Lambo shook her timidly.

"C-C-Chrome…R-R-Robot…c-c-coming…" stammered Lambo. Verde had somehow escaped the illusion and was now approaching them. Chrome felt her vision become hazy. Lambo was screaming his head off. The onlookers gasped. "Those were good illusions. But I found a way to destroy illusions. Now die!" yelled Verde. Chrome closed her eyes. Lambo screamed.

"GYAHHH! DON'T KILL LAMBO-SAMA!" screamed Lambo. His horns started releasing electricity. Verde stepped back. "W-What? I-Impossible!" gasped the baby as his machine started malfunctioning. "Lambo…" muttered Chrome. Lambo continued crying. His electricity continued flowing out. "This isn't good!" muttered Verde. A few seconds later, it blew up.

Verde scowled. After the smoke had disappeared, Verde had finally agreed to give the flames to them. As he sat on his pile of rubble, his mind started thinking hard. He had to find out more about that cow child. He grinned to himself and disappeared.

Daemon was running through the town when he saw the commotion. Being Daemon, he went to have a look. To his surprise and horror, he saw Chrome fighting a giant robot. He watched as Chrome created the illusions and when she fell to the floor. He had almost snapped his weapon in half when Chrome almost got shot. Much to his surprise, he witnessed Lambo releasing large bolts of current like before. He covered his eyes.

When he opened them again, Chrome and Lambo were gone. Daemon cussed and disappeared.

**IN TALBOT'S SHOP**

Tsuna looked in amazement as Talbot worked. Talbot was upgrading Giotto's ring with a proud look on his face. When Tsuna had asked him to upgrade the ring, Talbot was more than pleased and went straight to work. As Tsuna watched the man work, the door opened and Tsuna gasped. Giotto had just walked in. "Quick! Hide everything and pretend you don't know anything!" whispered Tsuna. Talbot grinned and nodded. He opened his cloak and motioned for Tsuna to hide in it. Tsuna followed.

"Vongola Primo…A pleasure like always…" said Talbot mysteriously. Giotto sighed and looked around. "I thought I heard a voice…" muttered Giotto. Talbot laughed. "Your ears are playing tricks on you, Primo. How may I help you?" asked Talbot. Giotto scratched his head. "I'm looking for my son. Have you seen him?" asked Giotto, his face filled with concern. Talbot shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Primo. Maybe he's in the village? I did hear of a disturbance just now…" suggested Talbot. Giotto nodded. "Alright. I'll go. See you around, Talbot!" said Giotto as he walked out. Talbot and Tsuna sighed in relief at the same time.

The door slammed open again and Hayato ran in. He was followed by Kyoya, Mukuro, Takeshi and Ryohei. They quickly gave the rings to Talbot who looked at it with delight and went to work. "You guys did it!"yelled Tsuna cheerfully. Kyoya smiled. It was easy. He had just whipped out his tonfa and the baby immediately gave in. Mukuro laughed eerily. Ryohei had managed to find Reborn who was hiding as a wall and had managed to receive the flames. He was feeling rather happy.

The door flung open again and Chrome walked in with Lambo. She was covered in bruises. Mukuro ran to her side. "What happened, Nagi? Did someone bully you?" asked Mukuro eerily. Chrome shook her head. "T-that's not it, Brother. The baby attacked us…" muttered Chrome. She pulled out the ring and gave it to Talbot. Mukuro frowned, a dark aura surrounding him.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"They are done! Here you go!" said Talbot cheerfully. He carefully gave the rings to the children. They looked at it in awe. "It's so sparkly…" muttered Tsuna as he examined the ring. His other siblings looked impressed. The door flung open and Giotto and his guardians ran in. Tsuna and his siblings quickly hid the rings. "I think we are going to be in big trouble…" whispered Takeshi. Tsuna nodded.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… do you know how worried you made me today? Do you all know hoe worried you made all of us today?" asked Giotto looking stern. Tsuna gulped and looked at Giotto guiltily. "I'm sorry, Papa. We didn't mean too…" muttered Tsuna. Giotto sighed and picked his son up. "Don't ever do that again, Tsuna. You understand?" asked Giotto, his eyes still stern. Tsuna obediently nodded his head.

Kyoya looked at Alaude and Alaude sighed in relief. He patted Kyoya's head but his eyes said 'Do this again and I'll confiscate your weapons…' Kyoya nodded. Daemon pulled Mukuro and Chrome into a hug and started fussing over them. Mukuro and Chrome looked at Daemon guiltily. "I'm sorry, dad," muttered Takeshi. Asari grinned. "It's alright, Takeshi. Don't ever repeat it again," said Asari. Takeshi nodded.

"BRAT! YOU WORRIED US TO DEATH!" yelled G as he grabbed Hayato by the collar. Hayato growled. "I'M ALIVE AREN'T I?" yelled Hayato. Both father and son glared at each other. Knuckle and Ryohei were hugging each other. Lampo was carrying a sleeping Lambo.

"Oh yeah! Here you are, Papa! We made this for you!" said Tsuna cheerfully as he opened his palm. Giotto looked at it with surprise. "Is that…the Vongola Ring?" gasped Giotto in shock. Tsuna nodded. "But how?" gasped G. Alaude looked at the ring with curiosity. Asari and Knuckle examined it closely. Daemon looked touched. Lampo yawned.

"When we sealed the Corvino rings that time, their power got sealed into the pacifier. Uni agreed to upgrade your rings with its power. And well, this is our 'Thank You' gift for adopting us in a few months ago!" said Tsuna cheerfully. Giotto looked at the ring and smiled. He ruffled Tsuna's hair fondly. "Thank you, Tsuna. I'll treasure this!" said Giotto cheerfully. His guardians nodded their heads.

**DONE! 5060 WORDS! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER. LOL. ANWAYS, I HOPE YOU REVIEW. I WAS A BIT RUSHED TODAY SO YEAH. ANYWAYS, SEE YA. BYE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**CIAOSSU! I apologize for not updating for the past 2 days. 500+ reviews! :DD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I have decided that the chapter on Bath Version will be the last chapter for this story. Don't worry, I will still update on Halloween. :D Anyways, here's Chapter 29!**

Chapter 29: Birthday Wishes

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up feeling excited. Today was his birthday. He smiled. When his real mother and father were alive, his mother would bake him a cake and would sing to him as a special treat. She would then tickle him and then make him a special breakfast. His father would come home on that day and celebrate it with him. As a treat, his father would carry him on his shoulders and tell him jokes. At night, his parents would light up some fireworks. Back then, Tsuna used to love his birthday.

Tsuna sighed. His previous feeling of excitement vanished. He had suddenly remembered his last birthday. After his parents passed away, his new mother refused to acknowledge the day he was born and had pretended she didn't know. To make his day quite enjoyable, Tsuna had closed his eyes and started remembering is past birthdays with his parents. Unfortunately for him, it had the opposite effect as he started crying to himself. This year, he saw no reason for a celebration as he had never told anyone his date of birth.

'_It doesn't matter! I'll still have a great day today!' _thought Tsuna optimistically. He smiled to himself, jumped out of bed and hurriedly got changed. He then took a deep breath and walked out his room. He looked at the corridor with a confused expression on his face. Something was wrong. The curtains were still down. '_Strange…It's already 9 in the morning. It's usually up…'_ thought Tsuna. He walked along the corridor, his heart beating faster. Where was everyone?

Tsuna walked to his father's study and opened the door. "Papa?" asked Tsuna as he walked in. No one answered and Tsuna gulped. Giotto would normally be in study sleeping or signing off documents. This was strange. Tsuna walked out and ran to Hayato's room. He knocked and opened the door. No one was inside. Fear crept into Tsuna. Did someone come in at night and kill his family?

Tsuna checked everyone's room only to discover it to be empty. Even Lambo who only woke up at 10 was nowhere in sight. Tsuna looked around nervously. Did something happen overnight? Tsuna turned around and was about to walk to the main door when he saw a shadow on the wall. He stepped back and fear gripped him. The shadow was motioning him to follow it. Tsuna looked it curiously. The shadow was already moving.

"Wait!" yelled Tsuna as he chased after it. The shadow didn't stop moving. It continued moving forward with Tsuna running behind it. After running through the house, it stopped in front of the dining room door and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna stopped running and panted. He looked at the shadow. The shadow was pointing at the door. '_It wants me to go in?'_ thought Tsuna with a blur look on his face. The shadow shrugged and walked through the door. Tsuna looked at it with awe. He then approached the door. '_What if the bad people are inside?' _thought Tsuna. His heart raced. Tsuna took a deep and opened the door. As he did, he almost had a heart attack.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA!" yelled his family. Tsuna jumped. He did not expect this. "Oh everyone's here…" muttered Tsuna as he clutched his heart which was still racing. "Happy Birthday, Tsuna! You're seven this year aren't you?" asked Giotto. He picked Tsuna up and ruffled his hair. Tsuna laughed and nodded. "How did all of you know today was my birthday?" asked Tsuna.

"OF COURSE WE KNOW, TSUNA! YOU'RE FAMILY!" roared Ryohei enthusiastically. Knuckle nodded. "Actually, Alaude and Kyoya told us. Alaude knows everyone's birthday…" said G, his face looking disturbed. Alaude glared at him. "I KNEW YOUR BIRTHDAY WAY BEFORE THAT IDIOT KYOYA TOLD US!" yelled Hayato looking proud at himself. Tsuna chuckled.

"Nufufu…did my shadow scare you, Tsuna?" asked Daemon eerily. Tsuna nodded. "It looked like a thing from my nightmares…" said Tsuna as he shivered at the thought. Daemon looked pleased at himself. "I thought I told you not to make it look scary, Daemon…" muttered Giotto. "Kufufu…Happy Birthday, Sawada Tsunayoshi…Here's your gift…This is from Chrome and I…" said Mukuro eerily. He pulled out a wrapped parcel and gave it to Tsuna. "Thank you, Mukuro-nii, Chrome! I'll treasure it forever!" replied Tsuna. He smiled at his siblings. Chrome nodded her head and hid behind Daemon.

"Me too, Tsuna! I bought you a gift!" yelled Hayato as he whipped out his parcel and handed it to Tsuna. "It's from both of us…" said G. Tsuna smiled excitedly and hugged both father and son. G chuckled fondly and patted Tsuna's head. Hayato turned red.

"I got you something too, Tsuna!" said Takeshi cheerfully. He handed Tsuna a pair of socks. "Er, thanks, Takeshi-nii," said Tsuna. He examined the socks and saw a tiny hole in it. Takeshi laughed. "That's my old pair. Sorry but I forgot your birthday and had no choice but to give you a pair of my socks!" laughed Takeshi as Tsuna sweatdropped. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T GIVE TSUNA A PAIR OF USED SOCKS YOU CHEAPSKATE!" yelled Hayato angrily. Takeshi laughed again. Tsuna giggled to himself. Everyone else sighed. Asari laughed and approached Tsuna. "Here you go, Tsuna! I got you something as well!" said Asari. He handed Tsuna a parcel. "Thank you, Uncle Asari!" said Tsuna. He smiled at his uncle. Asari grinned back.

"GUARHHH! I DID NOT GET YOU A GIFT, SAWADA! INSTEAD, I'VE DECIDED TO TAKE YOU FOR A EXTREMELY LONG RUN AS A BIRTHDAY TREAT!" yelled Ryohei enthusiastically. Tsuna backed away. The last time he had gone on a run with Ryohei, he had almost died of exhaustion. "N-No thanks, Ryohei-nii. I-It's alright if you didn't get me anything at all!" yelled Tsuna. Knuckle patted Tsuna. "You don't have to run, Tsuna," said Knuckle. Tsuna looked his uncle and sighed in relief.

"AS A BIRTHDAY TREAT, I'LL GIVE YOU BOXING LESSONS FOR THE WHOLE DAY!" roared Knuckle. Ryohei was now agreeing with his uncle. Tsuna sighed as everyone else started laughing. Lampo approached his with Lambo. "TSUNA! LAMBO-SAMA WANTS CAKE!" screamed Lambo. Lampo sighed. "It's not your birthday, Lambo. It's Tsuna's!" muttered Lampo. Tsuna laughed. "Anyway, here. We bought it for you, young Tsuna," said Lampo. He smiled at Tsuna and Tsuna smiled back at him, his eyes filled with joy.

"Happy Birthday, Tsuna…" wished Alaude coldly. Kyoya nodded his head. Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Alaude, Kyoya-nii!" replied Tsuna happily. Alaude's face softened and he patted his nephew's head. Tsuna giggled. Kyoya pulled out a box of chocolate and handed it to Tsuna who took it in awe. It was the biggest box he had gotten yet. "We bought it when we went to Switzerland…" said Kyoya. Tsuna grinned.

"Giotto, aren't you going to give Tsuna something?" asked G as both of them watched Tsuna chatting happily to his siblings. Giotto smiled and nodded his head. "Of course I will. After I meet the boss of the Chiavarone Family, we're going to town to buy him something," said Giotto. G nodded his head.

"Speaking of Chiavarone, aren't they supposed to be here about now?" asked G. Giotto looked at his friend and then at the clock. "YOU'RE RIGHT! WE'VE GOT TO CLEAN UP!" yelled Giotto. He opened the door and ran out looking for the head butler. G sighed.

**WITH THE CHIAVARONE**

Teodoro Chiavarone was sitting in his car. He tapped his fingers nervously. His son, Dino was playing with his pet tortoise beside him. Teodoro started sweating. He wondered whether bringing Dino along was a wise idea. Today was the day he and the Vongola boss discussed their alliance. The Chiavarone was one of the top mafia groups in Italy. As the Vongola was already starting to come up, Teodoro decided it was high time they formed an alliance to avoid war. As they neared the mansion, Teodoro felt his heartbeat increase.

"We're here, Teodoro sir," announced his men. Teodoro nodded and got out of the car. Dino did the same thing, tripping in the process. "Dino, behave yourself, alright?" whispered Teodoro. Dino grinned and nodded. They knocked on the door and a man opened it. "Ah, Teodoro Chiavarone. A pleasure to meet you. Vongola Primo is in his study. Please follow me," said the butler professionally. Teodoro nodded seriously and followed him in.

As they walked through the mansion, Dino looked at his surroundings in awe. It was spick and span. The butler stopped in front of a fancy looking door and knocked. "Primo, sir. Your guest has arrived," announced the butler. The butler nodded once and opened the door. Teodoro walked into the room with his son.

When he walked in, he saw the famous Vongola guardians leaning against the wall. Giotto smiled at him and stretched out his hand. "Teodoro Chiavarone, a pleasure to meet you," greeted Giotto warmly. "Vongola Primo. The pleasure is all mine," replied Teodoro as he shook Giotto's hand. Deep down, Teodoro was impressed. Even though Giotto was young, he had a certain aura around him. "Please call me Giotto. There's no need to be so formal," said Giotto. Teodoro smiled and nodded.

"Who's the young man behind you?" asked Giotto. Teodoro turned around and saw Dino smiling pleasantly. "This is my son, Dino Chiavarone. He is the future boss for the Chiavarone Family," said Teodoro proudly. Giotto smiled and stretched out his hand. "Hello there, Dino. Nice meeting you," said Giotto. Dino took it and shook his hand.

"You know, I have kids too. Would you like to go play with them while I discuss things with your father?" asked Giotto. Daemon and Alaude glared at Giotto. What was this guy doing? Dino looked at Giotto with wide eyes. "Yes. Can I?" asked Dino. Giotto nodded and called the butler. "Please take Dino to Tsuna and his siblings!" ordered Giotto. The butler nodded and bowed. "Please follow me, young Chiavarone," said the butler. Dino walked out.

Teodoro watched. Giotto didn't seem like a bad man. Giotto turned his attention back to Teodoro. "Let's get back to business," said Giotto, his face serious. Teodoro nodded.

**WITH DINO**

Dino followed the butler, feeling excited. he wanted to know how the children looked like. The butler opened the main door and walked to the garden. As they walked nearer, Dino saw a bunch of children playing with one another. The butler stopped walking.

"Young master Tsuna. There's a guest for you," announced the butler. Tsuna and his siblings turned around and ran to where Dino stood. The butler walked back into the house. Tsuna smiled. "My name is Tsuna. This is Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Lambo, Kyoya-nii, Chrome and Mukur-nii and Ryohei-nii! Nice to meet you," greeted Tsuna. Dino grinned. "My name is Dino Chiavarone!" grinned Dino. Tsuna laughed. Hayato looked at him cautiously. Kyoya kept his distance.

"What are you doing here?" asked Takeshi good naturedly. "My dad is having a meeting with Vongola Primo. I was asked to play with all of you," said Dino cheerfully. Tsuna's eyes widened with excitement. "Cheh! How old are you?" asked Hayato, his eyes looking menacingly at Dino. Dino grinned goofily. "I'm 10 this year! I think I'm older than all of you," said Dino. "I don't like anyone older than me…" muttered Hayato. Tsuna laughed.

"Kufufu…do you know how to fight?" asked Mukuro. Chrome hid behind her brother. Dino nodded and pulled out his whip. "I'm good at using the whip!" said Dino with a grin. Tsuna's eyes shone. "Can you show us?" asked Tsuna eagerly. Dino grinned and nodded. He slashed his whip at the nearest tree. The whip wrapped around the tree. Dino pulled his whip hard and the tree fell down. Everyone gasped. Even Kyoya looked interested.

"That's about all I can do-" said Dino before falling down. Tsuna ran to him. "Are you alright, Dino?" asked Tsuna worriedly. Dino rubbed his face and laughed. "No worries, Tsuna! I'm okay!" said Dino. Hayato sighed, This guy was a klutz. Takeshi crossed his hands behind his head and laughed. "That was cool…" sighed Takeshi.

"I also have this," said Dino as he put his hand inside his coat. Everyone looked at him with curiosity. Dino pulled out a tortoise. "What's that?" asked Tsuna with interest. Dino grinned. "This is Ezio! He's a tortoise," announced Dino. The tortoise was squirming in his hand. "What does it do?" asked Ryohei.

"If you put some water on him, he'll grow!" said Dino. Everyone gasped. "Grow? As in grow?" asked Tsuna with disbelief. Dino nodded. "I could show you. Do you have a few drops of water?" asked Dino. Mukuro tapped his trident and a pail of water appeared. "Okay, thanks! Let me show you!" said Dino as he dunked his hand into the pail and dripped a few drops of water on Ezio. True enough, the tortoise grew slightly in size. Everyone gasped again.

"What is this witchcraft?" asked Hayato in interest. Dino grinned. Lambo was now sitting on top of the animal. "LAMBO-SAMA IS KING OF THE WORLD!" yelled Lambo cheerfully. Tsuna laughed. "You idiot! You could die like that! yelled Hayato. Lambo stuck out his tongue. "Stupid Hayato! Bow down before the great Lambo!" screamed the cow child joyfully. Hayato whacked Lambo causing him to cry. Takeshi laughed while he tried to restrain Hayato. Tsuna picked Lambo up and tried his best to stop the crying. Kyoya was also emitting a dark aura. Chrome hid behind her brother. Ryohei was running on the spot. Dino thought all these people were weird but he didn't mind. He was having fun.

"Dino! It's time to go!" called a voice. Dino turned and saw his father standing on the driveway with Giotto and his guardians. "Goodbye, everyone! It was nice meeting you!" yelled Dino cheerfully. "See you again, Dino!" yelled Tsuna as he waved his hand. Dino nodded and ran to his father who was shaking hands with Giotto.

"Thank you so much, Vongola-I mean Giotto. It will be a pleasure working together with you!' said Teodoro as he smiled and shook Giotto's hand. Giotto grinned and nodded. "The same to you. I hope we will see each other again!" said Giotto. Teodoro nodded and went into his car. Dino bowed and followed his father, tripping in the process. Giotto smiled as he watched the car drive off.

"He's a nice man…" muttered G. Giotto nodded. "Let's get going. It's time to go to town," said Giotto. He walked into his house with G following him.

**IN TOWN (ALAUDE, KYOYA, LAMBO, LAMPO DID NOT FOLLOW) **

"What do you want, Tsuna?" asked Giotto. Tsuna scratched his head. "I don't know. What do you think, Papa?" asked Tsuna. Giotto chuckled and picked Tsuna up. "It's your gift. Why are you asking me?" asked Giotto. Tsuna grinned. "What do you think, Hayato-nii?" asked Tsuna as he looked down at Hayato. Hayato shrugged. "How about you get a new pair of socks?" asked Takeshi cheerfully. "Enough with your socks already!" yelled Hayato. Takeshi laughed.

"Nufufu…how about an owl?" asked Daemon eerily. Everyone looked at him. "Why would he need an owl?" asked G with a sigh. "Owls are mysterious…" replied Daemon. Everyone sighed. "Kufufu…I agree with my father…" said Mukuro eerily. Daemon ruffled his son's hair proudly. Chrome nodded her head shyly.

"GUARHHH! YOU SHOULD GET A BOXING GLOVE, SAWADA!" roared Ryohei. Knuckle nodded his head in agreement. "THAT'S AN EXTREMELY GOOD IDEA, RYOHEI! GET ONE, TSUNA!" yelled Knuckle. Tsuna sweatdropped. These two were going to get him killed one day. Giotto sighed. No way were these two going to drag his son into their crazy world. Tsuna bit his lip. He looked around. He really had no idea what to buy. "Let's walk around town first. Maybe you'll see something you want," suggested Giotto. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Chrome was holding on to Daemon's shirt when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to her horror, she saw her parents. They were approaching her. Chrome whimpered. Didn't Daemon get rid o them the last time. What did they want. She quickly tugged Daemon's shirt.

"What's wrong, Chrome?" asked Daemon. Everyone else stopped walking and looked at her. Mukuro was looking furious. He gripped his trident tightly and was emitting a lust to kill. Chrome nervously pointed at the two people approaching them. Daemon looked and he frowned, his face filled with anger and hatred. What were they doing here? G looked at the two people approaching them and frowned. He knew them They were Chrome's parents. He felt his blood boil. He growled but Giotto shook his head. His eyes were saying 'Let Daemon deal with it.' G nodded.

"What do you want? Didn't we say we didn't know you?" snarled Mukuro as he raised his trident. His parents looked at him sternly. "But we know you, Mukuro. I was the one who brought you to this world! No matter what you say, you're still my son!" yelled his mother. His father nodded gravely. Passer-by's were now looking at the scene. "Then how about Nagi? Isn't she your daughter too?" asked Mukuro. His parents kept silent.

"You don't understand, Mukuro. Nagi is cursed! She was cursed the day she was born by that woman! She'll just kill us all!" yelled his father. Mukuro grinned eerily. "I know. I saw everything. You should have just given the curse to me," said Mukuro angrily. His parents looked at him in shock. "Y-You knew?" gasped his mother. "Kufufu…of course…I was supposed to take the pacifier but you made Aria give it to Nagi… You disgust me…" said Mukuro as his parents flinched. Daemon nodded his head seriously.

"What did you do to my son? How dare you brainwash him?" yelled the man as he pointed hysterically at Daemon. The crowd started whispering among one another. Daemon chuckled. "Brainwash? Me? Stop blaming me for your mistakes. All I did was take them in after finding them on the street…" replied Daemon eerily. The man kept silent. The crowd watched with interest. The girls were looking at Daemon with dreamy eyes.

"M-Mukuro…N-N-Nagi…L-Let's go home. W-We'll start all over again…I-I-I p-promise not to h-h-hit N-N-Nagi…" muttered the woman. Daemon looked at her and frowned. Why was she so eager to get her children back? He gripped his weapon tighter. He was feeling angry at her. Chrome looked at her nervously. "Why should I believe you?" asked Mukuro as he frowned. "W-We'll c-change..." muttered the woman. Chrome bit her lip.

"N-Nagi…come home…Mother loves you the most," whispered the woman, her eyes wide with pleading. Daemon frowned. What were his kids going to do? He felt his heart beat. "Tsuna?" said Giotto. Tsuna was walking up to them, his face serious. The three illusionist looked at him with surprise. Tsuna walked up to the lady and looked at her, as thought trying to remember something. As he looked, he frowned even more. He had seen her before.

"Chrome, Mukuro-nii! Don't listen to her! She's lying!" yelled Tsuna. Everyone looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean, Tsuna?" asked Daemon as he walked closer. "When I was sealing the Corvino ring, I saw a glimpse of the future. I saw this very scene," said Tsuna. Mukuro and Chrome looked at him with surprise. "What happened after that?" asked Daemon and Mukuro at the same time. The woman and her husband were looking at him, horrorstruck.

"Mukuro-nii and Chrome followed her but she didn't keep her promise. When they got home, they threatened Chrome to lie to Mukuro-nii that they were nice to her but in truth, she continued getting whacked. In the end, they got rid of her…" said Tsuna, his eyes filled with anger. Daemon and Mukuro looked darkly at the woman.

"H-He's lying! HE JUST DOESN'T WANT OUT KIDS TO GO HOME WITH US!" screamed the man. Giotto shook his head and grinned. "He's not. I can sense it…" said Giotto as he tapped his head. The woman screamed. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" yelled the woman as she raised her hand. Tsuna cowered in fear. Memories of his foster mother flashed into his mind. He heard his father, his uncles and his siblings yelling his name. The crowd gasped.

"Kufufu…don't you dare harm my cute little brother you animal…" said Mukuro eerily. He had appeared behind his mother and was holding his trident at her neck. Her hand was in mid-air. His father stepped back. Mukuro smiled thankfully at Tsuna. His mother was trembling. Tsuna ran back to his father who started fussing over him. Hayato and Takeshi ran to Tsuna.

"Nufufu…both of you need to be punished…I'll make sure of that…" said Daemon as he walked closer. He had had enough. Chrome looked at Tsuna with a thankful smile. Tsuna grinned back at her.

Mukuro opened his right eye and the kanji 1 appeared. His mother looked at him fearfully. "Get out of my sight," said Mukuro angrily as he raised his trident. His mother screamed. Her whole body was covered with all types of poisonous creatures. Mukuro smiled sadistically and tapped his trident. The floor beneath her opened and she fell. Mukuro looked at her. Daemon was also having fun.

"Nufufu…I see my past warning didn't get to that thick skull of yours…" said Daemon eerily. The man gulped. He blinked his eyes and saw that his surroundings were all pitch black. Daemon tapped the floor. Veins bloomed out of the ground and curled up his body. The man watched in horror. Daemon smiled again and fire shot out of the ground. The man screamed. Daemon walked in and stabbed him. He screamed.

"Daemon, that's enough…" said Giotto sternly. Daemon chuckled and nodded. He released his illusion and the man fell, screaming as he did. The woman had fainted. Mukuro looked at her eerily and walked back to his sister. "I'm sorry for almost getting you killed, Nagi…" whispered Mukuro as he patted her head. Chrome smiled and shook her head.

"Go. This is my last warning. If I see your face again, I will not hesitate to kill you," said Daemon, his eyes as cold as ice. The man nodded fearfully. With trembling hands, he picked his wife up, took one last look at Mukuro and Nagi and walked away.

"I would have had shot them both in the head…" growled G, his eyes filled with anger. Hayato nodded. "How dare they try to hit Tsuna…" growled Hayato. Daemon walked up to Tsuna and patted his head. "Thank you," whispered Daemon. Tsuna giggled.

"Well, it looks like we had some unexpected drama. Back to the topic, what do you want, Tsuna?" asked Giotto. Tsuna grinned at his father and whispered into his ear. Giotto laughed and ruffled Tsuna's head. "Alright. Let's go," said Giotto as all of his guardians looked at him with confusion.

**BACK TO THE VONGOLA MANSION**

"That was unexpected…" said G that night. Giotto laughed and nodded. "I didn't expect Tsuna to pick a picture frame and ask us to take a family photo. It's a great idea though," said Asari cheerfully. All of Giotto's guardians were sitting in the living room and were looking at the giant portrait that now hung there. Lampo yawned and looked at the photo. "You look pretty dumb here, G," said Lampo earning a whack on the head. "Who's fault was it huh? Lambo started jumping on our heads!" growled G as Lampo whimpered. Daemon laughed. "It's a good thing Tsuna spoke up today…If not, I would have lost my children…" said Daemon looking thankful. Everyone sighed. That was the 10th time Daemon was repeating the sentence. "THIS IS AN EXTREME POTRAIT!" roared Knuckle. Daemon and G glared at him.

"This is nice…" said Alaude as he looked at the portrait. Giotto and his guardians looked at him with surprise. Alaude who had always hated crowding was now saying the portrait looked nice? What was the world coming too? "I think having a son has made him softer…" whispered G to Giotto. Alaude glared at him and walked out of the room. "Herbivores…" muttered Alaude.

**DONE! I HOPE IT WAS FINE. ANYWAYS, PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT TO WRITE TOMORROW. I HAVE NO IDEA. **

**I HAVE ALREADY PLANNED TO END THIS STORY AFTER THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL WHICH MEANS THE FIRST OF NOVEMBER. SO, THIS WILL BE THE LAST WEEK I WILL BE UPDATING FOR THIS STORY. **

**WELL, I MAY WRITE A SEQUEL BUT I'M STILL THINKING. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! THANKS!:D **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**CIAOSSU AGAIN! :D FOR STARTERS, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I ENJOYED EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. FOR TODAY'S CHAPTER, THANKS TO ALL OF YOUR IDEAS, (eternally grateful for giving me ideas!) I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE A CHAPTER ON WHICH ALL OF YOU WANT TO SEE (I think). HERE'S CHAPTER 30!:DD**

Chapter 30: Disappearances

"We are to meet at this spot in 2 hours time, you understand?" asked Giotto as he patted Tsuna's head. Tsuna looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry, Papa! We'll be here on time!" said Tsuna cheerfully. "Come on, everyone! Let's go!" yelled Tsuna enthusiastically as his siblings nodded. "Do you want to follow them, Dino?" asked Teodoro Chiavarone. Tsuna looked at Dino with wide eyes. Dino scratched his head and grinned. "Sure, why not? See you, Father!" said Dino. Tsuna cheered. Teodoro grinned and ruffled Dino's hair. "Take care of yourselves!" yelled Giotto and his guardians as they watched their children ran off.

Giotto and his guardians (except Lampo and Lambo), had taken their kids out to town again for fun. Much to their surprise, they met Teodoro and his son, Dino in the town. As Giotto and his guardians had to attend a meeting there, they allowed their kids to run off freely around the town under the condition that they would stick together. After listing down a long list about what they can't do, Giotto finally allowed his son to run off. Now, he and his guardians watched with worry in their face as their kids disappeared into the crowd.

"I really hope nothing bad happens to them…I something does…" muttered Daemon darkly as he cracked his knuckles. Alaude nodded curtly and walked away. "I'm sure they'll be fine…" said Asari cheerfully. "Well, I trust Dino will be able to keep an eye on them," said Teodoro confidently. "Knowing them, they get into as much trouble as Daemon…" muttered G as Daemon glared at him. Giotto smiled. "Let's go guys…We've got a meeting to attend," said Giotto with authority in his voice. He waved goodbye to Teodoro and walked off with his guardians.

From a far distance, a woman wearing a hood smiled sadistically to herself as she watched the scene. She took one look at Giotto and walked off.

**WITH TSUNA AN CO**

"Kyoya-nii! This is the spot where I met you!" pointed Tsuna excitedly as they walked on a lane. Kyoya smiled and nodded. "You mean you're not really Vongola Primo's kids?" asked Dino surprised. Tsuna nodded his head cheerfully. "Papa was kind enough to take us in! But before that, we lived on the streets. It was fun," said Tsuna as he started reminiscing.

"Kufufu…I remember the day we met you…Remember, Nagi?" said Mukuro with an eerie smile on his face. Chrome smiled and nodded her head. "You gave me some food…Thank you, Tsuna," muttered Chrome shyly. "Yeah! You sure helped us all, Tsuna!" grinned Takeshi. Hayato nodded in agreement. "GUARHH!I SAVED SAWADA FROM GETTING KILLED BY THESE TWO!" roared Ryohei as Mukuro and Kyoya glared at him. Tsuna laughed as Takeshi put his arm around him which made Hayato yell at him.

Dino felt a pang of jealousy. Being the only child of the Chiavarone Family, he had no other siblings. The only person that kept him accompany was his loyal henchman, Romario. Romario had taken care of Dino ever since he was a baby. Besides Romario, Dino also had a tutor by the name of Reborn. Reborn was the one who had thought him how to use a whip. However, Reborn had decided that he had taught Dino everything and left without a word. To be honest, Dino was quite relieved when he left. He shuddered at the memory of Reborn's constant crazy ideas. As he looked at the scene in front of him, Dino smiled at the thought of having younger siblings.

"Hello there, young ones…" whispered a voice. Tsuna jumped and turned around. He sighed in relief when he saw a woman wearing a hood. He could only see her lips which were smiling pleasantly. Hayato frowned and stood protectively in front of the woman. Kyoya and Mukuro watched cautiously. "May we help you?" asked Tsuna cheerfully. It may have only been his imagination but he saw the woman biting her lips before smiling again.

"Could you and your siblings help me for a moment? I have to move some rather heavy things from my shop and I can't do it all alone…," whispered the woman. Kyoya frowned. This woman was suspicious. "I-I don't think so. W-We need to meet up with my Papa soon!" replied Tsuna. The woman pouted her lips. "Please? It won't take long. Are you going to leave me alone with my bad back?" asked the woman sadly. Tsuna bit his lip. Something inside him was telling him to run away as fast as he could.

"GUARHHH! LET'S HELP HER OUT TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!" roared Ryohei, his eyes filled with tears. Hayato growled. "Shut up, turf-top! Let Tsuna decide!" yelled Hayato angrily. Takeshi laughed. "Kufufu…why did you pick us of all people?" asked Mukuro, his eyes eyeing the woman suspiciously. The woman sighed. "You kids were the nearest to my shop. And besides, you kids look so strong!" said the woman. Kyoya and Mukuro frowned at the same time. "Er…." muttered Tsuna. He didn't know what to do.

"HELP HER OUT TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA! SHE NEEDS OUR HELP! LET'S HELP HER OUT!" yelled Ryohei. Dino frowned and looked at the woman. She was snickering to herself. In his whole life, he had seen all types of people and he was sure she was not good. "R-R-Ryohei-nii…Are you sure?" asked Tsuna doubtfully. Ryohei nodded enthusiastically. "Come on, child. It won't take long…" said the woman. Tsuna looked at the woman and sighed. "Alright. If you say so…" muttered Tsuna. The woman grinned and walked away. "Follow me," said the woman. Tsuna looked at his siblings and walked after her.

"Here we are!" announced the woman joyfully. She pulled out a key from her pocket and opened the door. Kyoya looked around. Something told him something bad was about to happen. Tsuna and his siblings cautiously walked in. "Thank you so much for helping me, young man. You and your brothers are so kind…" whispered the woman. Tsuna nodded curtly. His head was telling him to bolt out the door as fast as possible.

"What did you want us to help you with?" growled Hayato, his eyes looking around suspiciously. The woman giggled. "Ah, right. It's at the back. Please follow me…" said the woman. Tsuna and his siblings followed. "I'll wait here. Then we can move the things quicker!" grinned Takeshi. Tsuna nodded and walked into the room.

Just as Tsuna walked into the room with his siblings, the door behind him slammed shut. Everyone whipped around. "I knew it! It was a trap!" growled Kyoya as he pulled out his tonfa's. Hibird was resting on his shoulder. Mukuro frowned and pulled out his trident. He stood protectively in front of Chrome. Hayato pulled out his dynamite and stood in front of Tsuna. Dino frowned and whacked his head. He should have known. Ryohei gritted his teeth and raised his fist. The woman chuckled.

"How smart of you kids. I really would love to have a fight with you all but time is running short. So, this will be an easier method," said the woman as she put on a mask and pulled out a remote. She pressed the button and smoke filled into the room. "What's that?" asked Hayato, his eyes wide with fear. Kyoya looked at his pet and it flew off, escaping through a small hole. The woman frowned and looked at the kids. She had just realized. One of them was missing. She cussed. He had to be waiting outside. The woman let out a sigh of relief before she grinned to herself. Getting rid of one brat was no big deal… Dino quickly covered his nose.

"It's sleeping gas! I've seen it before!" yelled Dino. Tsuna and his siblings followed him. The woman laughed. "Cover all you want. You'll still breathe it in sooner or later…" whispered the woman as she watched with entertainment. Kyoya growled and aimed his weapon at the woman who dodged in time. "Stop it, Kyoya-nii! You'll breathe it in!" yelled Tsuna. He felt his sight getting blurry. Behind him, Chrome had started coughing and had already succumbed to the gas. Her brother was looking at her with horror-struck eyes. "Everyone…" muttered Tsuna. He couldn't take it anymore. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Hayato and Dino trying to wake him up. Then, everything went black.

**BACK WITH TAKESHI**

Takeshi was standing at his spot. His siblings had followed the woman into another room to help her. Much to his surprise, the door had slammed shut. He frowned. His gut was telling him that something was about to happen. He waited. After a few minutes, he saw Hibird fly out through a small hole. Takeshi looked at it. "Trap! Trap! Run away! Run away!" chirped the bird and it circled around Takeshi's head.

"What happened?" asked Takeshi urgently. The bird continued chirping. Takeshi frowned. Did something happen to his siblings? He approached the door and knocked. No one answered. He placed his ear on the door and heard Tsuna shouting at Kyoya. Takeshi started to panic. He tried opening the door but the door wouldn't budge. He growled. What could he do?

"Watch out! Watch out!" chirped Hibird frantically. Takeshi turned around and gulped. A statue was pointing a sharp looking object at him. Attached to it was a small bottle filled with dark liquid. Takeshi frowned. That had to be poison.

Takeshi looked at the door. He had to rum out and get help from his uncles and his father. But, he knew that if he took a step, the statue would shoot him. Takeshi growled. What was he to do. Hibird chirped and flew out of the shop. Takeshi grinned. "I'm going to follow the bird! Don't worry, everyone. I'll get help," muttered Takeshi. His eyes were filled with determination as he eyed the door and the needle. He took and deep breath and ran.

As he ran, Takeshi felt something poke his leg. He looked down and saw that the needle sticking out of his leg. The bottle was still half filled with poison. Takeshi felt his body tremble. Without wasting time, he quickly pulled out the needle. He started panting. The poison was already taking a toll on his body. He slammed open the door and ran out. He had to find his father soon.

**SOMEWHERE IN TOWN**

"They're still not here…Where are they?" muttered Giotto worriedly. Daemon and Alaude were tapping their feet impatiently. 2 hours and 15 minutes had already passed and their kids were still not there. "Something happened to them, I can feel it…" muttered G as his hands shook. The other guardians looked at him and frowned. "Wait a minute. Isn't that Takeshi?" asked Knuckle. Takeshi was running to them with sweat dripping down his face. "Where are the rest of the kids?" asked Daemon, his heart starting to race again.

Takeshi spotted his dad. He sighed in relief. His body as aching all over. As he reached his father, he fell. "Takeshi! What happened to you!" yelled Asari worriedly. Giotto and his guardians gathered around him. Takeshi panted and coughed. "Trap…gone…shop…there…poison…help them…" muttered Takeshi before closing his eyes. "Takeshi! Hey!" yelled Asari, his eyes filled with fear. Blood trickled out from Takeshi's mouth as he coughed. "TAKESHI?" yelled Asari as Knuckle placed his hand on Takeshi and started releasing his Sun Flames. Giotto and his guardians frowned.

"Alaude, Alaude!" chirped Hibird. Alaude raised his hand and Hibird landed on it. "What happened to Kyoya, little one?" asked Alaude coldly. "Kidnapped! Kidnapped!" chirped Hibird. Giotto felt his heart stop. "What?" whispered Daemon in disbelief. "Who was it?" asked G angrily. Hibird shook its head and opened its claws. Alaude held out his hand and a needle with a bottle attached to it fell into his hand. The bottle was still half filled with poison.

Alaude looked at the bottle and understanding dawned upon him. He turned his head to Takeshi. "Knuckle! Get him home and call the doctor! He's been poisoned! yelled Alaude, his eyes filled with coldness. Asari was shaking with anger. Knuckle nodded. "Come on Asari! He still has a chance to live! Hurry!" yelled Knuckle as both the men carried Takeshi. "Primo! Find that person…find that person…" growled Asari, his eyes filled with rage. Giotto nodded coldly. "Asari, call Teodoro and tell him what happened. He needs to know about his son!" yelled Giotto. Asari nodded and ran off.

"Where is the place?" asked Giotto, his hands clenched into a fist. Hibird flapped its wings and flew off. Daemon ran after it with Alaude, Giotto and G behind him. Hibird then flew to a shop. Daemon kicked the door down and this time, G was not in the mood to comment on his actions. "What is this place?" muttered G as he looked around. Alaude frowned and walked to the other door. He tapped on it.

"This door is made of metal…That's strange…" muttered Alaude, his voice as cold as ice. Daemon snorted and kicked it down. He was not in a good mood. "Chrome, Mukuro!" called Daemon as he walked in. No one answered. Daemon slammed his fist into the wall, causing the wall to crack. Alaude examined the whole room. He bent down and picked up a pair of tonfa's. His eyes flashed dangerously. These were Kyoya's. Daemon's hand shook as he bent down and picked up the two tridents. He growled. G glared at the dynamite on the ground. For once, he wished Hayato had his dynamite with him.

"The kids were put to sleep here," muttered Alaude. Giotto growled. "I am going to hunt that person down and tear him/her limb by limb…" growled G, his eyes looking dangerously around the room. "Alaude. I want you gather information now!" ordered Giotto. Alaude nodded and ran off. "Nufufu...What are we going to do, Primo…If you're just going to sit around and wait for him, I will kill you…" said Daemon. His hands were shaking with rage. Giotto shook his head. "I would fail as a father if I did that. No. We are going to look for them as well. And when we find that person, I give all of you permission to do whatever you want with him/her…" said Giotto darkly. Daemon chuckled eerily. G cracked his knuckles. "Well said, Primo…Let's get going," said Daemon as the three men walked out.

**SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN**

Tsuna woke up with his head spinning. He just had a nightmare. He dreamt that he and his siblings were kidnapped by a woman. However, some part of him told him it was not a dream. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dark room with a small window. The moonlight shone into the room. Memories started flooding into his head and he looked around worriedly. His siblings were still unconscious.

"Everyone!" yelled Tsuna, his voice filled with fear and panic. Someone groaned. "Hayato-nii!" yelled Tsuna in relief as he ran to his brother. Hayato looked at him groggily before remembering everything. "Tsuna! You're alright!" yelled Hayato as he hugged his brother. Tsuna giggled.

As the minutes passed, the rest of his siblings started to wake up. Kyoya was not in a good mood. He was emitting a terrible aura as he sulked in the far corner. The woman had taken away his weapons. To take extra precautions, she also took away Mukuro and Chrome's tridents to avoid them from using any type of illusions. Mukuro was furious as he needed his weapon to help him conjure up illusions. Hayato's dynamites were also taken away.

"GUARHH! THIS IS TERRBILE TO THE EXTREME! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! UNCLE KNUCKLE IS GOING TO BE VERY WORRIED!" roared Ryohei. Hayato growled. "It's your fault we got into this mess in the first place! You insisted on coming!" yelled Hayato. Ryohei stuck his tongue out. "Please stop fighting! We should be thinking of a way out!" pleaded Tsuna. Dino nodded seriously. "I agree with Tsuna. You are siblings after all! Get along with one another! Be grateful you have each other!" said Dino seriously. Tsuna looked at him.

"Don't you have siblings, Dino?" asked Tsuna curiously. Dino shook his head. "I wish I did. It would have been fun…" sighed Dino. Tsuna grinned. "Then let's brothers! I'll call you Dino-nii from now on!" grinned Tsuna cheerfully. Dino looked at Tsuna in disbelief. He slowly nodded his head and Tsuna cheered. Mukuro sighed. "That's nice but can we discuss this later? I think escaping is more important…" muttered Mukuro.

"Shush! Someone's coming!" growled Kyoya as he stood up. Tsuna and his siblings looked at the door. Footsteps were approaching. The door opened and the woman walked in. Kyoya and Mukuro growled at her. Chrome hid behind Mukuro. Hayato stood protectively in front of Tsuna. The woman chuckled.

"Welcome to my home. Of course, my original plan was just to lure Tsuna here but as all of you didn't want to leave his side, I had no choice…" grinned the woman. Kyoya glared at her. "Who are you?" growled Mukuro angrily. The woman chuckled. "Tsuna knows. Ask him…" replied the woman. Everyone looked at Tsuna.

"Tsuna? Do you know this crazy woman?" whispered Dino. Tsuna shook his head. "I don't know…" muttered Tsuna as he bit his lip. The woman growled. "Brat…I took care of you before…you ungrateful, lying boy!" screamed the woman. Tsuna's eyes widened and his body shivered. He recognized the voice. Why didn't he recognize it sooner? He started whimpering. His siblings growled. "How dare you say that to Tsuna?" snarled Hayato, his voice filled with hatred. The woman laughed and took off her hood. Kyoya and Mukuro looked horrified. Hayato growled. Tsuna stepped back. Chrome shivered. Dino was confused.

"You're…that Maria…Tsuna's abusive mother," growled Kyoya, his eyes cold with hatred. "Watch your language. Yes, I am. Well, I am not going to lie. I hated this child," grinned Maria. Mukuro frowned. "Of course, I was happy when he ran away. Good riddance but he created a huge problem for me. He destroyed my life, my plans…" snarled Maria as she glared hatefully at Tsuna. "What were these plans that you accuse Tsuna of destroying?" asked Kyoya coldly. Maria gritted her teeth.

"After running away from me, I wouldn't have cared if he had been adopted by another family but no, Vongola Primo adopted him. My plan to marry Giotto was destroyed by this boy! Now, the whole Vongola hates me!" said Maria angrily. "My plan to rule the Mafia world by that marriage was destroyed!" screamed Maria. Hayato snorted. Served her right. Kyoya rolled his eyes. Mukuro bit his lip. Chrome coughed. Ryohei looked at her with angry eyes. Dino was still confused.

"Now, I'm taking Tsuna back. It's going to be fun…" said Maria as she smiled coldly at Tsuna. Tsuna whimpered. "I-I don't w-want t-too…" muttered Tsuna. Maria laughed. "You will, Tsuna. You will…You should die like how your parents did!" snarled Maria. Kyoya gritted his teeth. Dino frowned. Maria laughed again. "I take your answer as a no. Alright. You asked for it," said Maria. She walked over to Chrome and pulled her out. "Nagi!" yelled Mukuro. He cussed. Why did he have to lose his trident now of all times. He took a step forward but Maria kicked him..

"Big Brother!" yelled Chrome as she watched her brother fall. "Learn your place, brat!" snarled Maria. She turned to Chrome and pulled out a whip. "You're next…" grinned Maria sadistically. Chrome covered her eyes. She heard her brother call her name. Her mother's face suddenly flashed into her face. She braced herself for the pain. One minute later, she felt herself being pushed and she heard the whip slash someone. Chrome opened her eyes. Tsuna had pushed her out of the way and had taken the beaten instead. Mukuro ran to her.

"T-TSUNA!" yelled Kyoya, Hayato, Ryohei and Dino at the same time. Tsuna bit his lip, as though trying to hold in his pain. He looked at his brothers and smiled. "I'm alright. I'm glad you're safe, Chrome!" said Tsuna. Tears fell from Chrome's eyes. Maria laughed. Tsuna got up and rubbed his arm. He looked at Maria.

"Please don't harm my siblings. You can do whatever you want to me but leave them alone," said Tsuna. Maria laughed. Mukuro bit his lip. He hated feeling useless. Behind him, Kyoya, Dino, Hayato and Ryohei were holding in their anger. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO TSUNA!" yelled Hayato, his eyes filled with anger. He took a step forward but Tsuna held out his hand. "It's alright, Hayato-nii. I'm fine," said Tsuna as he smiled at Hayato. Hayato's hands shook.

"I see you've come to your senses, Tsuna. Good! You're coming with me!" screamed Maria as she pulled Tsuna out of the room and slammed it shut. His siblings watched in horror. What was she going to do. "We should think of an escape plan fast," muttered Dino. The rest of the kids nodded their heads. There was no time to waste.

**BACK AT THE VONGOLA MANSION**

"WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?" yelled Daemon angrily as he released his frustration on the wall. Giotto rubbed his head. They had been searching for one and a half days but they still didn't get anything. Alaude was still collecting information. G cussed. Lambo was crying while Lampo tried comforting him. Asari looked grim. Takeshi was still unconscious. After a 3 hour treatment, the doctor walked out of the room saying he had a 50% chance of surviving. Asari clenched his fist. His heart broke whenever he saw Takeshi lying unconscious.

"This is bad. It's been nearly two days! Even the Chiavarone are looking high and low for their child. Who is that accursed person?" yelled Giotto in frustration. G patted his shoulder. "Calm down Giotto. I know how you feel. Hayato is missing too," muttered G. Giotto sighed and nodded his head. The atmosphere became dark.

The door burst open and Alaude walked in. Everyone stood up. "Primo, I've brought someone who can help us," said Alaude coldly. Giotto frowned and nodded. "Who is it?" asked Giotto as he looked around. "Uni from Giglio Nero. I was collecting information when she visited me. She said she had something urgent to tell all of you," said Alaude.

Uni walked in with Gamma behind her. Both of them looked grim. "What is it you want to say, Uni?" asked Giotto. "You have to hurry now. If all of you don't get there now, Tsuna will die," said Uni gravely. Giotto looked at her with disbelief. Tsuna would die? This was serious. "What did you see, Uni?" asked G, his voice filled with panic. Uni looked at him and shook her head. "I won't say but please get there now! I'll tell you who it is!" said Uni as she gripped her pacifier.

"Who is the kidnapper? Tell us!" said Asari, his hands shaking with rage. Uni looked at Gamma and he nodded his head. Uni took a deep breath and looked at Giotto straight in the eye. "It's a woman called Maria," announced Uni. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Maria? Giotto, I don't care who she is. I'm going to deal with her my way when I see her!" growled Daemon as he slammed his weapon on the ground. "For once, I agree with the pineapple head," said Alaude coldly. Asari stood up. "I'm coming. If she's the one responsible for what happened to Takeshi, I am not holding back…" muttered Asari darkly. G and Knuckle nodded. Giotto looked at his guardians. All of them were waiting for him to say something.

"Do as you all please. I have no objections," said Giotto. His guardians nodded. "Now let's go! Tsuna's in trouble!" yelled Giotto as he ran out. His guardians followed him. Uni sighed as she watched them run out. "Mother warned her before…" whispered Uni. Gamma nodded his head. "It's a mistake she's going to pay greatly for," sighed Gamma.

**BACK TO THE UNKNOWN PLACE**

"TSUNA!" yelled his siblings as Maria opened the door and threw him in. Tsuna panted and whimpered. His body was covered with blood from the cuts. Hayato took one look and almost vomited. Blood was oozing out of large wounds. His face was scratched and he was bleeding. Kyoya took of his jacket and covered him. A day and a half had already passed since they were kidnapped and Tsuna had already been beaten a lot of times. Tsuna clutched his hand and whimpered. "I think it's fractured…" muttered Chrome as she felt it gently.

"What did she do, Tsuna? Tell me," said Kyoya, his hands shaking with anger. "It's better if you didn't know," muttered Tsuna as he coughed. "My body hurts…" whimpered Tsuna as he curled into a ball. It was scene that could have broke anybody's heart. "And you're telling me…you lived with this…monster for a few months?" whispered Mukuro, his voice shaking with anger. Tsuna nodded. "But back then, she didn't use a knife…" muttered Tsuna. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. She used a knife now?

Mukuro and Kyoya were furious. Seeing Tsuna is this state was heartbreaking even for the both of them. Chrome was on the verge of tears. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Hayato cussed and cursed. He was beyond furious. Even Ryohei was angry. All of them hated being so useless. Dino frowned. What were they going to do? He looked at Tsuna who was spitting blood from his mouth. Tsuna looked up and smiled. Dino felt like crying.

"I-It's alright, everyone. I-I'm used to it so don't w-worry," said Tsuna tiredly. His siblings kept quiet. "Anyway, how's the plan going?" asked Tsuna. Dino snapped out of his thoughts and started explaining everything. Tsuna listened intently. "Let's do it tonight!" said Tsuna. Everyone looked at him. Kyoya nodded.

"Alright then. Let's break out of this place at 12. We have to be fast!" whispered Dino. Everyone nodded.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kyoya walked over to the door and examined it. He was looking for a weak spot so that they could break it down. After looking for a few minutes, he finally found one. With a quick hand movement, Kyoya opened the door. "You're great, Kyoya-nii…" gasped Tsuna in awe. Kyoya smiled and patted his head. "Alright, just like the plan, we have to be quiet, understood?" whispered Dino. Everyone nodded.

The 7 children walked quietly. Kyoya was the leader and he was in charge of leading them out. Mukuro walked behind to make sure they weren't followed. They walked past the kitchen and into the living room. Just a few more steps and they would reach the door. Kyoya ran to the door and examined it again. In a few seconds, the door swung open.

"Alright! Let's go!" whispered Dino. "Where are you going?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around. Maria was standing behind them with a whip in her hand. "Shoot, we got caught!" muttered Ryohei. "Naughty children need to be punished…" said Maria as she licked her lips. Kyoya glared at her and was about to charge at her when Tsuna stopped him.

"Kyoya-nii, please run with everyone else! I'll try holding her back!" said Tsuna as he stood in front of his siblings. "NO WAY, TSUNA! WE'RE GOING TOGETHER!" yelled Hayato, Tsuna smiled. "No. All of you have to go and call Papa and the others! If we all stay, we may never get help!" said Tsuna firmly. "BUT-" yelled Hayato before Mukuro stopped him. "Tsuna is right. If we don't go, we may not have a chance of surviving," muttered Mukuro. Hayato clenched his fist. "But he could die if he's alone! That woman is an extreme demon!" yelled Ryohei as he shook with anger. Kyoya frowned.

"I'll stay with Tsuna," announced Dino. Everyone looked at him. Tsuna grinned. "Then that settles it! Now go!" yelled Tsuna. His siblings nodded and looked at Dino with 'You'd better bring him back safely or I'll fry your intestines later' written in their eyes. Dino nodded and waved. He turned his attention back to Maria. He looked at Tsuna and gulped. Tsuna grinned at him.

"Playing the hero, Tsuna? How noble of you!" yelled Maria as she held out her whip. Tsuna bit his lip. "However, I cannot allow them to escape! If they do, my social status will be ruined!" yelled Maria. She pulled out a knife from her pocket and aimed it at their retreating figures. Dino frowned. There was no way she could hit them. She grinned and picked up her whip. Using the tip of the whip, she wrapped the knife to it and slashed her whip. The knife flew. Tsuna jumped and the knife hit his arm. He winced in pain as he pulled it out. "Tsuna! Are you alright?" asked Dino in alarm. Tsuna nodded his head. His arm was bleeding.

Maria screamed. "Brat! I never liked you! Get ready to die!" screamed Maria. She slashed her whip again and this time, she threw Dino away from Tsuna. "DINO-NII!" yelled Tsuna as Dino crashed into a wall. He rubbed his head. Maria turned her attention towards Tsuna. "You destroyed my life! It's all your fault!" screamed Maria as she hit Tsuna. Tsuna whimpered. Wounds from his previous beating were still closing up. Blood trickled down to the ground. "I didn't do anything. You brought it all to yourself!" yelled Tsuna. Maria screamed and kicked him. Tsuna landed with a loud thud. The floor beneath him was filled with blood. Tsuna felt his vision go hazy.

"MY FAULT? IF ARIA HAD NEVER BROUGHT YOU TO MY LIFE. EVEYTHING WOULD HAVE WENT ACCORDING TO MY PLAN YOU BRAT!" screamed Maria as she kicked him again. Tsuna coughed and blood spluttered out. His body was aching all over. His fractured hand was killing him. Maria screamed in anger and brought down her whip. Tsuna felt like he was lying on fire. The pain was excruciating. Maria laughed and kicked him again. This time, Tsuna heard something crack and the pain increased. He was trembling. "Any last words, brat?" asked Maria as she raised her whip. Tsuna smiled. "Papa will never marry you," whispered Tsuna. Maria's eyes flashed dangerously and she screamed. Tsuna closed his eyes, expecting the pain to come but it never did. He heard Maria scream in anger and he slowly opened his eyes. Dino was standing in front of him with a whip in his hands.

"Dino-nii! Thank you!" whispered Tsuna. Dino looked at him and smiled. "It's my job as an older brother to take care of his younger brother, isn't it?" asked Dino cheerfully. Tsuna laughed and coughed. Blood came out. Dino frowned. "I'm going to bring you down," said Dino, his eyes filled with rage. Maria laughed. "I guess I forgot to take your weapon away. What fun!" yelled Maria in excitement. Dino frowned. Behind him, Tsuna was shivering.

Dino gulped. The woman in front of him was half-crazed and the boy behind him was half-dead. All he hoped now was for a miracle.

Luckily for him, it came.

**KYOYA AND CO**

Kyoya ran and ran. Behind him, he could hear Maria scream her head off. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to run. He knew the rest were feeling the same. After running for 30 minutes, they finally bumped into some people. Kyoya looked up, half expecting to see Maria. Much to his relief, he saw Alaude. "There they are!" yelled G. Hayato stopped running and collapsed. Daemon opened his arms and embraced his children. Knuckle was sobbing loudly. Ryohei sniffled. Asari frowned.

"Where's Tsuna and Dino?" asked Giotto as he looked around. Kyoya growled. "That woman. He's with that woman," snarled Kyoya, his eyes filled with hatred. The adults frowned. "Where?" asked Giotto, his heart filled with panic. Kyoya pointed at the direction. "Kufufu…we'll wait here. All of you have to go now…Wait till you see how Tsuna is…" said Mukuro, his eyes filled with anger and hatred. The adults frowned. Giotto nodded and ran with his guardians following closely behind him.

**BACK TO DINO**

"THAT WAS CLOSE!" yelled Dino as Maria's whip narrowly missed his face. Maria smiled. "I won't miss again!" screamed Maria. Dino raised his whip. He looked at Tsuna. He was panting. Dino gritted his teeth. He had to get Tsuna to medical treatment as soon as possible. Maria followed his gaze and laughed. "He's better off dead! In fact, I'll make it happen!" yelled Maria. She pulled out a knife and threw it at Tsuna. Dino watched in horror and threw his whip down. He ran for the knife. "TSUNA!" yelled Dino. Tsuna closed his closed his eyes. He could not bear watch it happen. He heard Maria gasp and he opened his eyes. To his relief, he saw Giotto standing in front of Tsuna with the knife in his hand. He looked furious. He dropped the knife and turned his attention to Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Can you hear me?" yelled Giotto, his voice filled with panic. Tsuna opened his eyes slowly and smiled. "Papa…it hurts…it hurts all over...My body hurts…" whimpered Tsuna. Giotto's eyes filled with tears. The scene was heartbreaking. "I know, Tsuna! Hold on! We'll get you some help!" yelled Giotto, his hands shaking with anger. Tsuna smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes. "Knuckle! Heal him!" yelled G as he sniffled. Asari was having a dark aura over him. Giotto was shaking with anger. Knuckle nodded and rushed over. He placed his hand on Tsuna's body and started releasing Sun Flames. "This is bad…a cracked rib, a fractured hand, wounds all over his body…lose of blood, if we had come a minute later, he would have been dead!" muttered Knuckle. Daemon looked darkly at Maria. Alaude pulled out his handcuffs.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Asari, his voice filled with concern. Dino looked at him and nodded. "Don't worry about me. Tsuna was the one who got hit all the time," muttered Dino. Asari nodded solemnly.

Alaude and Daemon approached Maria. She took a step back, her eyes filled with fear. "Maria, for the kidnapping and injuring of our kids, you are under arrest for life!" snarled Alaude coldly. Daemon nodded his head. "Primo warned you before didn't he? If you touch our children, you will suffer the consequences, especially if you almost kill two of our children…" said Daemon darkly. "T-This is a m-misunderstanding! I-It wasn't me who hit Tsuna like that! I-It was that boy! He's trying to break the alliance between the Vongola and the Chiavarone!" screamed Maria as she pointed at Dino. Giotto snorted.

"Yeah. That's why you were the one throwing the knife at Tsuna," said Giotto angrily. He walked closer, his orange eyes filled with anger and hatred. "First you poison Takeshi, then you kidnap the children, almost kill Tsuna off and now you're trying to lie your way out of this. You make me sick!" snarled Giotto. Maria flinched and she trembled.

"You don't understand…THAT BOY RUINED MY PLAN! HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" screamed Maria. Giotto looked at her coldly. "What plan?" asked Alaude menacingly. Dino stood up and told the whole plan. He was trying his hardest not to laugh. Daemon snorted. Everyone looked at her with disgust. "Whatever your plan was, is or will be, you're still under arrest!" said Alaude coldly. Maria stepped back. Daemon chuckled eerily. "This is going to be fun…" said Daemon. He pulled out his weapon and pointed it at her. Alaude glared at him.

"I-I'm sorry! P-P-Please spare me! I-I-I…" muttered Maria. "Save your breath! I have no time to listen to petty excuses!" snarled Daemon. Alaude looked at her coldly. "G-G-Giotto! P-Please…" pleaded Maria. Giotto looked at her and looked at Tsuna. Knuckle was still in the process of healing him. His blood started to boil. "Go ahead, Daemon, Alaude," said Giotto. His two guardians grinned in anticipation. Maria screamed.

"It'll be better for you to cover your eyes…" muttered G as he covered Dino's eyes. Dino gulped. He could hear Maria screaming. Daemon was chuckling eerily. He put a reminder in his head to never mess with the Cloud and the Mist Guardian. Knuckle sighed. "Tsuna needs to go home soon. This is the best I can do for him…" muttered Knuckle. Giotto nodded and smiled at his sun guardian. He bent down and gently picked Tsuna up. "Come on, Tsuna. Let's go home…" whispered Giotto.

**BACK AT THE VONGOLA MANSION (3 hours later)**

"Keep your voices down you idiots! You're going to wake Tsuna up!" hissed a voice. Tsuna listened. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was closing his eyes. "Hahaha! It's about time for him to wake up!" laughed another voice. "Are you sure you're alright, Takeshi?" asked a worried voice. Takeshi laughed. "Kufufu…you all are really noisy…" said an eerie voice. "If you continue to crowd around, I'll bite you to death!" snarled another voice. "Kyoya, stand down," ordered a man. "GUARHHHH! DO YOU THINK HE'S DEAD?" roared a loud voice. Tsuna heard him being whacked. "STOP CURSING TSUNA YOU IDIOT!" yelled Hayato.

Tsuna opened his eyes and sat up. He was covered with bandages. His arm was in a cast. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "TSUNA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" yelled Hayato as he hugged his brother. Tsuna nodded and smiled. He looked around. His whole family was surrounding his bed. "Tsuna! You're finally awake!" said Giotto in relief. "Papa!" yelled Tsuna as tears filled his eyes. He hastily wiped them away. His siblings jumped onto his bed. "THANK GOODNESS TO THE EXTREME!" roared Ryohei. His eyes were filled with tears. Mukuro and Chrome smiled at him. Kyoya ruffled his hair. Takeshi grinned cheerfully. Lambo jumped on his head.

Tsuna froze and started trembling. "What's wrong, Tsuna? Does it hurt?" asked Giotto worriedly. Tsuna shook his head and looked around. His family members were looking at him with concern."W-W-W-Where is she?" mumbled Tsuna as he looked around, his eyes wide with fear. "If your talking about Maria, she's in jail. Your uncle Alaude and Daemon made sure to that," said Giotto as he patted Tsuna comfortingly. Tsuna looked at him. "Really?" asked Tsuna. He looked at Alaude and Daemon. Both of them nodded their heads. "Don't worry, Tsuna. Your nightmare has ended…" said Alaude. Tsuna nodded. "Where's Dino-nii?" asked Tsuna. Giotto smiled. "He went home. His father was pleased to see him again," replied Giotto. Tsuna nodded and grinned.

"That's it, no more walking off alone in town anymore…" muttered G as he rubbed his temples. One kidnapping incident was more enough for him.

**DONE! Thank you all for giving me ideas for this story especially the reader who sent me a private message listing all the ideas!:D I would have never written this chapter without all of you! Once again, thanks! :D**

**Anyways, please review and give me ideas! Until tomorrow, Ciao!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**CIAOSSU! Regarding yesterday's chapter, I'm sorry if it was quite illogical. :D To make up for the illogicalness, I'll try writing a better chapter today! Anyways, thank you so much for all your reviews! I truly enjoy reading every single one of them! It gives me something to look forward too. Here's Chapter 31.**

**(P.S I am not sure whether Ryohei's pet kangaroo is named Kangaryuu or Mangaroo. The subs in the anime are 'Mangaroo' but I'm not really sure.)**

Chapter 31: Pets

"Alright class. I want all of you to write an essay about your pet for homework this week! Your essay cannot be less than 500 words," said the teacher 5 minutes before the bell rang. The class groaned. Today was Friday and most of the teachers had not given them homework. The teacher opened your bag and pulled out some papers. She looked at the class and sighed.

"Here are your last week's essay. I'll be handing them back now," announced the teacher. The students groaned louder. "Hayato. Thank you for telling me what your father works as," called the teacher. She was trying to hold back her laughter. Hayato went up and collected his paper. He was grinning mischievously. "Takeshi, your essay was way out of topic," sighed the teacher. Takeshi stood up and laughed. His classmates grinned. "Tsuna. I couldn't read your handwriting at all," continued the teacher. Tsuna gulped. "But it's excusable. Your arm is in a cast so I'll overlook it this time," sighed the teacher. Tsuna nodded sheepishly. The teacher continued handing out the papers.

"That's all for today. You're allowed to leave the class. Enjoy your weekend and don't forget my essay!" yelled the teacher. The students got up and walked out. Tsuna sighed as he and his siblings walked out. "What are we supposed to write? We don't even have a pet…" muttered Tsuna. Hayato scratched his head. "We could right about the time we had those animals from our Vongola gear," suggested Takeshi cheerfully. "Yeah but we hardly spent an hour with them. We don't know anything about them," muttered Tsuna dejectedly. All three of them sighed.

"What's wrong, Tsuna? Is your arm acting up?" asked Giotto worriedly. Tsuna had been sighing non-stop ever since he had entered the car. Tsuna shook his head. "We're supposed to write an essay about our pets but none of us except Kyoya-nii have pets. What are we supposed to write?" sighed Tsuna. Giotto scratched his head. He looked at G who was trying his best to avoid eye contact. To be truthful, all of them had no idea how to keep pets. The last animal they had tried to keep had dies of depression due to the fact that everyone was too busy with their missions and had no time to play with it. Ever since that incident, Giotto and his guardians had promised not to keep any type of animals.

"How about those animals you all used when you fought Corvino?" asked Asari. Everyone looked at him. "Yeah. What happened to those animals?" asked G. Tsuna and his siblings sighed. "We don't know…They disappeared after the fight," replied Tsuna sadly. "Kufufu…why don't you ask Talbot where he got them from? I'm sure he had to get them from somewhere…" suggested Mukuro. Daemon nodded his head. "That's right. Why don't we visit Talbot now?" asked Daemon. "Really? Can we go see him, Papa?" asked Tsuna, his eyes wide with excitement. Giotto nodded. "Why not? Let's go!" said Giotto. "And this time, stay close to us…" muttered G.

**AT TOWN **

"Greetings, Vongola Primo. My, my…What a pleasure it is for you and your guardians to come…" grinned Talbot mysteriously as Giotto and his family walked in. He put down a bottle filled with red liquid and turned around. G looked away. That liquid had to be blood. "Good day, Talbot. We're here to ask you something," greeted Giotto warmly. Talbot grinned. "I see young Tsunayoshi and his siblings…How may I help you?" asked Talbot. Chrome looked around. This shop was filled with all types of weapons.

"Well, do you remember those weapons you made for us the last time?" asked Tsuna, his eyes wide with questioning. Talbot scratched his chin. "Why yes. Reborn asked me to make them. I know! You want me to make them again! I'll be happy too but I'll need Primo's blood," replied Talbot cheerfully. Giotto stood one step back. "You used my blood to make those?" asked Giotto in disbelief. Talbot nodded. "How on earth did you manage to get it?" asked G in disgust. Talbot grinned. "From all his previous fights. After all of you went off, I would come and collect it," said Talbot calmly. Asari laughed. The rest of the guardians looked disturbed.

"Remind me to clean up after every fight…" muttered Giotto as he shook his head. G nodded. "That's not it, Talbot sir! I want to know where you got the animals!" said Tsuna. Talbot looked at him. "Oh that. Hm…where did I get them?" muttered Talbot. Tsuna and his siblings looked at him expectantly. Talbot grinned sheepishly. "I forgot. I'm sorry," replied Talbot. Tsuna sighed. There went his last hope. He was actually looking forward to seeing his lion again. "But there's another way but it's going to be very difficult," said Talbot. Everyone looked at him. "What is this method?" asked Takeshi. Talbot grinned.

"After your gear broke, I made it so that the animals would be able to escape somehow. And so, your pets are still somewhere in this world!" announced Talbot cheerfully. "Kufufu…that's nice but how are we going to find them?" asked Mukuro. Talbot grinned. "That…I have no clue. You have to find it yourself!" said Talbot. Everyone sighed. Takeshi laughed. "Tsuna! Let's start our search for our pets! This is going to be fun!" said Takeshi as he flung him arm around Tsuna. Tsuna nodded his head. "But where do we start?" asked Tsuna. Talbot pulled out a piece of paper.

"I can help you out there! I made a list on where the animals would be sent to after the gear broke! I read it for you!" said Talbot. Everyone looked at him. "Hm…first of, Hayato's cat should be somewhere in this town. Takeshi's pets should be somewhere in Death Mountain. Ryohei's kangaroo should be in the zoo. Lambo's bull should be in a paddy field. Kyoya's hedgehog should be in Japan. Tsuna's Sky Lion should be in a pet shop somewhere here in Italy," said Talbot cheerfully.

"Why did you have to put them in such weird places?" asked G as he rubbed his head. Talbot grinned. Because all of these places appeared randomly in my head as I made the weapons!" replied Talbot. Everyone sighed. "Alright! We'll start out search tomorrow!" said Giotto as he smiled. His guardians nodded. Tsuna grinned cheerfully and nodded his head. "Thank you, Talbot sir!" yelled Tsuna. Talbot smiled mysteriously and nodded.

"Before you go, Chrome, Mukuro. I forgot to add an animal into your gear so wait here and I'll go get it!" said Talbot cheerfully as he disappeared. "Kufufu…I wonder what it is…" mused Mukuro. A few minutes later, Talbot emerged again with a snowy owl. Chrome gasped. It was the most beautiful animal she had seen. "Here you go! Take care of it!" grinned Talbot. The owl flew and landed on Chrome's shoulder. Chrome stroked it gently. Daemon smiled. Tsuna and his siblings gathered around Chrome and gasped. It was beautiful. The adults laughed.

**BACK AT THE MANSION AFTER A FEW HOURS**

"And so, we are going our separate ways to look for these animals tomorrow," finished Giotto as he looked at all of his guardians. Lampo yawned. Lambo looked excited. "GYAHAHAH! LAMBO-SAMA WANTS A COW!" screamed Lambo. Lampo sighed. Why did his pet have to be in a paddy field? "GUARHHH! I'M COMING KANGARYU/ MANGAROO!" roared Ryohei as his eyes lit with fire. Knuckle looked at a map. "I didn't know Italy had a zoo…" muttered Knuckle in awe.

"Am I supposed to knock on every door and ask them whether they've seen a cat?" muttered G. Hayato nodded his head. He was looking at a overview map of the town and was thinking hard. Takeshi and Asari were sitting leisurely on the sofa. They watched in amusement as everyone else started planning. Daemon and his kids were looking at the owl with great interest. They were still deciding on a name. "Where's Alaude?" asked Lampo. He looked around. Alaude was not in sight. "He's on a mission in Japan with Kyoya. What great timing. I hope they find their pet there…" muttered Giotto. He turned to G. "Hey G, do you of any pet shops that sell lions?" asked Giotto sheepishly. G shook his head. "I heard the zoo sold a lion once…" suggested Daemon. Giotto shook his head. "Talbot said it was a pet shop," replied Giotto. Tsuna bit his lip.

"Look at the time! It's already 10:30! Time for bed!" said Knuckle. Everyone looked at the clock. They had been so busy planning things that they didn't even notice. Giotto stood up and picked his son. "Bed time! All of you have to get up early tomorrow if you want to search for these animals!" said Giotto. His guardians nodded in agreement. Pretty soon, the living room was empty.

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN**

Kyoya watched with boredom as he sat on a bench. He was waiting for Alaude who had just walked into a building. Kyoya yawned and closed his eyes. "Kyoya! Kyoya!" chirped Hibird as it landed on Kyoya's head. Around him, Kyoya heard passer-by's muttering to one another. Some of them were walking hurriedly. Kyoya sighed. He wished his father could hurry up.

"Hey look! There's a kid there! Maybe if we kidnap her, her parents will pay us a large sum!" said a man. Kyoya opened his eyes and looked around. They were speaking Japanese but he could understand them. He saw a group of men pointing at a small girl with a ponytail sticking out of her oval head. She was dressed in Chinese clothing. Kyoya grinned. It was the small girl he had saved once and the one who had given him chocolate. What a coincidence. Kyoya stood up and followed the men.

"Hey girl! Come with us!" called one of the men. The girl looked around and frowned. She turned around and pulled out a dumpling. The men laughed. "That's cute little girl! Come with us and we'll avoid a scene!" called the men. The girl frowned and raised her hand.

"Did you know picking on little girls is a crime you weaklings?" asked Kyoya. The men turned around and sneered. "What does a brat like you understand?" asked the leader boldly. Kyoya grinned and pulled out his tonfa's. "I'm going to bite you to death!" snarled Kyoya as he charged. He swung his tonfa. The men yelled and fell to the ground. In no time, the whole group was taken down. Kyoya looked at them coldly and kept his weapons. "Herbivores…" muttered Kyoya. He turned to the girl who was blushing deeply.

"谢谢(Thank You)," said the girl as she bowed. "It's you again. What are you doing here?" asked Kyoya. The girl, whose cheeks were still red pulled out a picture. It showed a picture of a baby. Kyoya arched his eyebrow. He had seen that baby before. It was the Arcobaleno who held the red pacifier. '_I see…She's looking for him…'_ thought Kyoya. "I've seen that man. He's in Italy…" said Kyoya. The girl looked at his with surprise. "Italy?" repeated the girl. Kyoya nodded. She smiled and bowed again. Kyoya nodded and turned. The girl ran up to him and tugged on his shirt. Kyoya looked at her.

I-Pin opened her bag and pulled out a hedgehog. Kyoya looked at it in surprise. It was his pet, Roll. The animal was sleeping soundly. I-Pin held up her hands and motioned for Kyoya to take it. "Where did you find this?" asked Kyoya as he took it. I-Pin fidgeted with herself and muttered "Found it…" Kyoya nodded and looked at his pet. He smiled at I-Pin. "Thank you," said Kyoya. He turned around and walked away. I-Pin's eyes were now heart-shaped. She ran off before her pinzu bomb activated.

"Where did you go, Kyoya?" asked Alaude coldly. Kyoya looked at him. "Nowhere. I was bored and wandered off. I'm sorry, father," said Kyoya. Alaude nodded. "Where did you get that animal?" asked Alaude. Kyoya looked at his hedgehog. "I found it. May I keep it?" asked Kyoya as he looked straight into Alaude's eyes. Alaude looked at the animal and nodded. "Come, Kyoya. Let's go home…" muttered Alaude. Kyoya nodded and followed his father.

**WITH HAYATO AND G**

"We've went into almost every shop and none of them have seen your cat, Hayato," said G as he and Hayato walked around the town. Hayato frowned. "That stupid Talbot! He said Uri would be here somewhere…" muttered Hayato. G sighed. Who knew looking for a cat would be hard? "Is that your cat?" asked G. Hayato turned around and looked towards where G was pointing. It was a white cat with black strips. Hayato shook his cat. "Nope! Uri doesn't look like that," muttered Hayato. Both father and son sighed.

As they walked by a bar, they heard a woman muttering to herself. "This is bad! That pianist was supposed to come today! Why did he have to cancel the plan? Oh dear, oh dear. The costumers would be so disappointed…" muttered the woman. G and Hayato looked at her. The woman looked at them. "Hey there! Can you play the piano?" asked the woman as she grabbed Hayato. "Yes but-" started Hayato before the lady cut him off. "REALLY? THAT'S GREAT NEWS! COME WITH ME!" yelled the lady happily. She started dragging Hayato into the bar. G sighed and followed.

"Can you please play the piano for us? I'm begging you!" said the woman. Hayato looked at her and looked at the piano. "But I er…play terribly! I mean. I only know the notes Do Re and Mi!" said Hayato as he looked away. G whacked his head. "Yeah right! I heard you play before you brat. My foot you only know Do Re and Mi…I forgot all about those piano lessons. Get up there and start playing…" growled G. "Curse that camera…" muttered Hayato sourly. He glared at his father. The woman clapped her hands joyfully. "That settles it! Come along!" cheered the woman as she pulled Hayato on stage.

"Attention everyone! Due to some problems, the pianist that was supposed to play is unable to make it today," announced the lady. The crowd jeered. "But! We have a young boy here who has graciously volunteered himself to play! Please enjoy yourselves!" yelled the woman. The crowd muttered doubtfully. Hayato walked to the piano with a scowl. He still hated the instrument.

"He's just a kid! Are you sure he can play?" asked a man doubtfully. Hayato glared at him. "Excuse me. Would you mind keeping it down?" asked G menacingly. The man nodded his head nervously and gulped. The room went silent. Hayato sat down, looked at the keys and started playing. He started playing the song his mother thought him. His fingers moved gracefully as he played. He closed his eyes and imagined his mother sitting beside him. He smiled and poured his feelings into his playing. Everyone looked at him with awe.

G watched Hayato with amazement. Even though he had heard him play this piece before, he was still deeply moved by the music. He looked around. The man who had commented before was looking at the stage with disbelief. The woman who had forced Hayato to play was rubbing her eyes and sniffling. Hayato was grinning to himself. '_That brat…He says he doesn't like playing the piano but look at him now…' _thought G as he smiled to himself. The song ended and Hayato stood up. The room was silent. A man stood up and clapped loudly. People followed him and soon the whole room was filled with applause. G joined in. Hayato scowled and walked off stage.

"That was beautiful…" sniffled the woman. Hayato looked away. G patted him on the shoulder. "Young man, are you by any chance Lavina's son?" asked the woman. Hayato looked at her in surprise. "Yes. How do you know her?" asked Hayato. The woman smiled. "She used to play here! In fact, your mother met your father here! Both of you play alike," smiled the woman. Hayato looked at her. "Oh right! As a token of my thanks, I'll give you this cat!" said the woman happily. She walked away and came back with a cage. The cat was snarling at her. "Ah Uri!" yelled Hayato. Uri took one look at Hayato and snarled. The woman laughed and opened the cage. Uri jumped out and started scratching Hayato.

"Stop that you stupid cat!" yelled Hayato. G sighed and pulled Uri away from Hayato. Uri looked at G and purred. Apparently, it liked G more. Hayato scowled. "Please come back anytime! I'm looking forward for your next performance!" yelled the woman as they walked out. Hayato nodded. "We can come back here next time with everyone else," said G. Hayato nodded his head again. He actually wanted Tsuna to see his performance. G pulled his ear.

"OWW! What are you doing you old man?" yelled Hayato. G whacked his head again. "I read your previous essay. HOW DARE YOU SAY I WORK AS A GARBAGE COLLECTOR YOU BRAT?" yelled G. Hayato grinned evilly, stuck his tongue out and ran with Uri beside him. A vein twitched in G's head. "GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" yelled G as he chased after his son. The passer-by's sighed.

**WITH LAMBO**

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama is going to get a cow!" yelled Lambo cheerfully. Lampo sighed. "It's a bull, Lambo," muttered Lampo. He looked out of car window and sighed again. All around him, he saw nothing but greenery. Why couldn't this bull be in town? Lampo hated paddy fields. Lambo on the other hand was jumping up and down with excitement. The driver stopped the car and turned to Lampo.

"We're here, Lampo-sama. I can't go any further," announced the driver. Lampo nodded and opened the door. "Come on Lambo, let's go find this bull…" muttered Lampo. Lambo screamed in joy and followed him. Lampo looked around and scratched his head. He had no idea where to start. If it wasn't for the fact that G had forced him to go, he would still be lying on his bed. Lampo sighed again. What a pain.

Lambo looked around. This was the first time he saw anything like this. His eyes were wide with excitement. "What's that?" asked Lambo as he pointed at the paddy fields. Lampo scratched his head. He had no idea what on earth was grown in paddy fields. As he came from a rich family, he was far too lazy to go out exploring. He didn't know what paddy fields were used for. Now, he looked at the excited Lambo and thought. "That is where they grow flowers and grass!" said Lampo, his sweat dripping down. "FLOWERS? LAMBO-SAMA LOVES FLOWERS!" screamed Lambo. The driver snorted. Lampo sighed sheepishly.

"Anyway, Lambo. Let's go find your bull," said Lampo, his voice filled with authority. Lambo nodded and jumped onto Lampo's shoulder. "Lambo-sama doesn't see any cows!" said Lambo. Lampo looked around. Lambo was right. There were no animals in sight. "Let's go ask around," suggested Lampo. He started walking towards the fields. Lambo was humming happily to himself. Lampo looked around. Where were the people working there?

"Good morning young man! How may I help you?" asked a voice. Lampo jumped and turned around. An old woman was smiling pleasantly at him. Lampo sighed in relief. "Good day. I'm looking for a bull," said Lampo. The woman laughed. "You must the owner! My husband and I found a bull wondering around on the road one day and took it home. It had a strange logo on his head and so we knew it had an owner! I'm glad you finally showed up! Please walk straight and then turn right! We keep our bulls in another field," said the woman happily. Lampo sighed. "Thank you so much for your help!" said Lampo. The woman nodded and Lampo left.

Lampo walked and walked. He followed the directions and finally reached his destination. True enough, the bulls were grazing in the field. Lampo gulped. Those horns looked painful. Lambo screamed and jumped off Lampo's shoulder. He ran to the field. "COWS! COWS! LAMBO IS HERE!" screamed Lambo. "Lambo! Wait!" yelled Lampo as he ran after Lambo. The bulls stopped grazing and looked at them. Lampo gulped but Lambo didn't atop running. He ran into the field.

The bulls looked at Lambo and snorted angrily. Lambo stopped in his tracks and gulped. The bulls glared at him. One of them used its horns, lifted Lambo by the shirt and threw him up. Lambo fell to the ground with a thud. The bulls snorted again. "Lambo!" yelled Lampo again. He was too scared to move into the field. He looked around wildly. Lambo gulped, his eyes were filled with tears. "Gotta…stay…calm…" muttered Lambo. The bull snorted again and glared at him. He gulped.

"LAMBO-SAMA IS AFRAID!" screamed Lambo. He pulled out his bazooka and jumped in. A poof of smoke surrounded him and then, 10 year later Lambo stood in the spot. The bulls looked at him with confused expressions. "He went to the future, eh?" muttered Lampo. 10 year later Lambo looked around and gulped.

"Yare, Yare…It seems like I got myself into some form of trouble again…" muttered Lambo. The bulls glared at him and he gulped. He looked up and saw Lampo. "Could you please help me, elder brother?" asked Lambo, his eyes filled with fear. Lampo gulped. "Erm…how about you try walking out slowly?" suggested Lampo. Lambo nodded and took a step forward. The bulls snorted again and moved in closer. Lambo stopped in his tracks. "Not a good idea…" gulped Lambo. The first bull started making some noises and glared at Lambo. It then charged. Lambo cowered in fear. Lampo watched in horror and looked away. This was going to be terrible.

Lambo waited for the pain but it never came. He looked up and saw a bull standing protectively in front of him. It was glaring at the other bulls. The other bulls stepped back in fear and soon ran off. The bulls turned around and looked at him. Lambo sighed in relief. "Thanks, Gyuudon!" said Lambo. The bull looked boredly at him with his green eyes. Lampo ran up to the scene while 10 year later Lambo disappeared and in his place stood Lambo the child. Lambo looked at the bull and screamed. He jumped onto Lampo's shoulder and covered his face. Lampo sighed.

"Calm down, Lambo. This is your pet bull. He's friendly," said Lampo. Lambo looked at the bull. Lampo carried him off and sat him on the bull. Lambo screamed in joy. "Gyuudon! Gyuudon! Take Lambo-sama for a ride!" yelled Lambo. The bull nodded and ran off, leaving Lampo alone. "I want to go back to bed…" muttered Lampo as he stretched.

**WITH TAKESHI**

"I think we're lost!" said Takeshi cheerfully. Asari patted his shoulder and laughed. "Nonsense, Takeshi! We're not lost! See, we're somewhere in the forest, just like what Talbot said!" said Asari cheerfully. Takeshi nodded and pulled out a map. "According to this info guide, Death Mountain is one of the most dangerous places in Italy and that only 1 of 1000000 people are able to get out!" said Takeshi. "It also says that it home to the most dangerous creatures in the whole world!" continued Takeshi. Asari grinned. "No wonder we keep seeing all those types of animals!" said Asari.

"Well anyway, we've got to find your pets, Takeshi. I wonder where they are…" said Asari. Takeshi looked around. "How do they look like, Takeshi?" asked Asari. Takeshi scratched his head. "I don't really know. I only saw them once and I was too busy fighting to take a good look," replied Takeshi sheepishly. "All I know was that Kojirou was surrounded by Rain flames!" said Takeshi cheerfully. Asari nodded his head. "That would be easy! All we have to do now is look for a bird covered with Rain flames!" said Asari cheerfully. Takeshi nodded.

**After a few minutes**

"This spider looks really big, don't you think so?" said Asari as he held up a spider. Takeshi examined it. "That looks edible. Do you think it'll taste good, dad?" asked Takeshi. Asari shrugged and threw it away. "I don't know. I've never eaten spiders before…" said Asari. Takeshi laughed. Their search for the two animals were really hard. Both father and son sat down on the ground and sighed. "I wonder whether they're still alive…" sighed Takeshi. Asari grinned. "I'm sure they are! Don't give up so fast, Takeshi!" said Asari. Takeshi nodded and sat up. He had a sudden idea.

"Dad, did you bring your bamboo flute?" asked Takeshi. Asari sat up and nodded. "Why? Do you want it?" asked Asari cheerfully. Takeshi shook his head. "Okay it, dad! Kojiro may be attracted to it!" yelled Takeshi excitedly. Understanding dawned on Asari's face. "I see! That's a great plan, Takeshi! Let's give it a shot!" said Asari. He pulled out his flute and started playing. Takeshi watched in amazement as Asari played. Takeshi looked up. Birds started gathering at the spot. Pretty soon, they were surrounded by birds. Takeshi stood up and looked around.

"There! I found him!" yelled Takeshi in excitement. Asari stopped playing and stood up. "Kojirou!" called Takeshi as he held out his hand. The sparrow chirped happily and landed on his hand. Takeshi grinned cheerfully. He heard something bark and he turned around. Jirou was running towards him. Takeshi grinned and opened his arms. The dog pounced on its owner and started licking Takeshi's face. Takeshi laughed. "Kojirou! Jirou! Nice seeing you again!" cheered Takeshi. His dog barked and licked his face. Asari laughed. That was easy.

**WITH RYOHEI**

"Excuse me sir but your son is not allowed to enter the animal's habitat!" said the zookeeper with exasperation. Knuckle roared with laughter. He was blocking the zookeeper from entering the habitat. Ryohei was looking for his kangaroo. "NONSENSE! A REAL MAN MUST FACE ANY CHALLENGES!" yelled Knuckle as he laughed. The zookeeper sighed and looked at the kangaroo's worriedly. "But sir, your son could die in there!" yelled the zookeeper. Knuckle laughed again. "RYOHEI! DON'T DIE IN THERE, UNDERSTAND?" yelled Knuckle. "I UNDERSTAND, UNCLE!" roared Ryohei. The zookeeper whacked her head.

"Mummy, that kangaroo looks like a man!" said a young girl as she pointed at Ryohei. Her mother watched the habitat in shock. What was a boy doing there? The onlookers started muttering to themselves. Ryohei looked around. The kangaroos were looking at him curiously. "Hm…KANGARYUU/ MANGAROO? WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Ryohei. The kangaroos looked at him with confusion. "That's it! I'll just have to fight all of you!" said Ryohei, his eyes filled with enthusiasm. He lifted his fist and aimed at the first kangaroo. The kangaroo got hit in the face and flew back. The crowd gasped. The zookeeper looked like she was about to faint. Knuckle was cheering Ryohei.

Ryohei looked at the other kangaroos. They were backing away in fear except for one. The kangaroo lifted its paw at Ryohei. Ryohei grinned in anticipation and aimed his fist at the kangaroo. The kangaroo dodged and did the same. The crowd cheered. "EXTREME PUNCH!" yelled Ryohei as he used his left hand and aimed at the kangaroo. It hit the kangaroo and the animal was thrown back. However, it got up and charged towards Ryohei. It punched him in the jaw. The crowd gasped. Ryohei stood up again, his eyes filled with excitement. "GO RYOHEI! YEAH!" cheered Knuckle. The zookeeper was clutching her heart.

Ryohei and the kangaroo started boxing each other. Both of them were on par. The crowd was amazed and clapped their hands. Ryohei grinned. "I'LL END THIS! EXTREME RIGHT PUNCH!" roared Ryohei. The kangaroo's eyes flashed and he raised his right paw. Both of them hit each other on the cheek and were thrown back. The crowd gasped again. "Are you alright, Ryohei?" yelled Knuckle. Ryohei sat up and rubbed his face. The kangaroo did the same.

"GUARHH! MANGAROO/ KANGARYUU!IT'S GOOD SEEING YOU AGAIN!" roared Ryohei, his eyes filled with tears. Both of them embraced each other. The crowd sweatdropped. Knuckle rubbed his eyes. The zookeeper had already fainted on the floor. Ryohei and the kangaroo put their arm around each other. "Let's go home!" yelled Ryohei. The kangaroo nodded.

**WITH TSUNA**

"Excuse me but do you sell lions here?" asked Giotto feeling rather foolish. Tsuna giggled. The shopkeeper looked at him with arched eyebrows. "No sir. I'm afraid we don't. The zoo does, though," replied the man. Giotto nodded sheepishly, said his thanks and walked out of the shop. "That was awkward…" muttered Giotto. Tsuna laughed. "You were funny, Papa!" giggled Tsuna. Giotto smiled and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "You're asking the next time," said Giotto. Tsuna nodded.

Giotto and Tsuna had visited almost all of the pet shops in Italy but all of them didn't sell lions. One of the shopkeepers had burst into laughter when Giotto asked the question. Being good natured, Giotto joined him but once he stepped out of the shop, he promised himself to never buy anything from him ever again. Tsuna bit his lip. "Maybe Mr. Talbot was wrong?" muttered Tsuna. Giotto shook his head. "That's very unlikely. Talbot knows a lot of things but why did he have to send your pet to a pet store of all places?" sighed Giotto. Tsuna smiled.

"How about we ask the people here whether they know of any pet stores that sell lions?" suggested Tsuna. Giotto nodded his head. "Go ahead, Tsuna. I'll wait here," said Giotto. Tsuna grinned and ran off. He ran to the nearest woman. "Excuse me?" started Tsuna. The woman turned around and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled brightly at her, his chocolate brown eyes filled with innocence. The woman started blushing. This boy was adorable.

"Do you know of any pet shops that sell lions?" asked Tsuna. The woman squealed. She patted his head. "I'm so sorry but I don't," replied the woman gently. Tsuna's face fell but he smiled at the woman. "Thank you for your help!" said Tsuna politely. The woman watched as Tsuna ran back to Giotto and her mouth gaped open. Why did the both of them look so good?

"Your turn, Papa! You ask!" said Tsuna cheerfully. Giotto grinned and nodded his head. He walked to another woman. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. After taking in his face, the woman's face became as red as a tomato. Giotto smiled pleasantly. "Sorry to be a bother but do you know a shop that sells lions?" asked Giotto. The woman nodded nervously. "I-It's around the corner! G-Go s-straight and turn right! I-I heard t-they h-have an o-orange one," stammered the woman. "Thank you so much for all your help!" said Giotto. The woman nodded dreamily and waved.

"Come on, Tsuna! We have a shop to go to!" said Giotto excitedly as he picked his son up and walked away. Tsuna grinned cheerfully. "Yay! Natsu! I'm coming!" yelled Tsuna. Giotto laughed.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Ah…This brings back memories…" muttered Giotto. Tsuna looked at him blurly. "Do you know this shop, Papa?" asked Tsuna. Giotto nodded sheepishly as they walked into the shop. An old man greeted them. "Welcome! Please look ar-" said the old man before looking at Giotto. Giotto looked away guiltily. "Vongola Primo! A pleasure to see you, as always!" cheered the man. Giotto smiled pleasantly. "Same to you, Mr. Vico," said Giotto. The old man laughed.

"I remember you coming into this shop 5 years ago with your right hand man, G. You bought a pet, didn't you?" asked Vico. Giotto nodded. "How's it doing?" asked Vico. "Well…you see….er…um…it well…you know…died," muttered Giotto guiltily. Vico shook his head. "Terrible lost…How did it die?" asked Vico sadly. Giotto bit his lip. No way was he going to say it died of depression. "Illness. Terrible illness. There was nothing we could do," said Giotto gravely. Vico nodded his head.

Anyway, I'm looking for a lion," said Giotto quickly before Vico could ask anything else. He looked at Tsuna who was wandering around the shop, looking at the animals. He looked amazed. Vico looked at Tsuna. "Is that your son, Primo?" asked Vico. Giotto nodded. "Congratulations on getting married!" cheered Vico. Giotto shook his head. "No, I'm not married yet. I adopted Tsuna," explained Giotto. Vico nodded. "He looks just like you though…" muttered Vico.

"Lion, did you say? A lion…Yes! I have one. Wait for a moment!" said Vico as he ran to his storage room. "Papa. This dog looks adorable!" said Tsuna. He pointed at a puppy. Giotto smiled and nodded. Vico burst into the room with a box. He placed it gently on the counter and opened it. Giotto and Tsuna walked over. Vico put his hand in and picked Natsu up gently. Tsuna squealed in joy.

"Natsu!" yelled Tsuna joyfully. Natsu opened his eyes and looked at Tsuna. It yelped in joy and jumped on him. Tsuna laughed. "Watch out, Natsu! My arm is in a cast you know!" laughed Tsuna. Natsu purred happily. Vico and Giotto smiled. "How much is it?" asked Giotto as he reached for his wallet. Vico shook his head. "It's free of charge. After all, it seems like this cub belongs to your son," said Vico. "But-"started Giotto but Vico cut his short by sticking his tongue out. He turned to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, can you promise you'll take care of this cub?" asked Vico gently. Tsuna looked at him and smiled. "Of course! Thank you so much for keeping him all this while!" said Tsuna as Natsu licked his face. Vico roared with laughter and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "There you go, Giotto! Free of charge! Now goodbye!" yelled Vico as Giotto started to insist.

"Mr. Vico is such a nice man, Papa!" said Tsuna cheerfully. Natsu was sleeping peacefully on Tsuna's head. Giotto nodded. "I hope your siblings have already found their pets," said Giotto.

**MONDAY AFTERNOON, 10 MINUTES BEFORE SCHOOL ENDS**

"I'm handing back your essays!" called the teacher. The class groaned again. "Enma, I'm so sorry your dog died while you were writing this essay but why did you throw him into the sea when you knew he couldn't swim?" asked the teacher. Enma looked at the teacher and sighed. "I didn't know what to write about him. All he ever did was eat and sleep. I was hoping he would at least do something when I threw him in…" muttered Enma. The teacher sighed and nodded her head.

"Tsuna! Your story is nice but I think keeping lions as pets is illegal…" said the teacher. Tsuna sighed. There went his hard work.

**DONE! PLEASE REVIEW. :D ANWAYS, OR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ****TsUnaYoSHixGioTToG27 FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! YOU REALLY GAVE ME SOME GREAT IDEAS****! **

**TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO GAVE ME SOME IDEAS, I'M GOING TO TRY MY BEST TO COMBINE ALL OF THEM INTO ONE. UNTIL THEN, BYE! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**CIAOSSU! 600+ REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY! XD I would also like to thank you all for your info, ideas and so on. Sorry about the animals. I got confused with sparrow and swallow. Hehe…**

**(P.S To the reader by the name of Saruko, I also appreciate your ideas. I'm actually thinking up a plot with your idea! :D I may use your idea for the chapter on Saturday.) **

**To all the other readers, I'm so sorry to say this but I've decided to end this story really soon. Next Tuesday will be the final chapter and the new arc will begin with a new title which will take place 10 years later. Once again, I apologize to all the readers who wanted this story to continue. D: **

**Anyways, here's Chapter 32**

Chapter 32: Misunderstandings

When a mafia family started rising up, this meant more agreements and parties to attend. Other mafia families would find any moment of opportunity to meet the family for peace treaties, to form alliances or just to observe the family. Besides that, the family would also have to worry about rival families that would find any reason to start a war with them. Unfortunately for Giotto and his guardians, the Vongola was starting to gain attention from other mafia families and so, the stress was starting to take its toll on them. Just that week itself, Giotto and his guardians were invited to more than 20 parties all around Italy, asked to attend meetings and were requested to sign peace treaties with more than 40 families. Even Alaude, the guardian who always kept his calm and cold composure, was starting to feel the stress.

"I've had it with all this crap!" growled G as he slammed his fist into a wall. They had just returned from the 10th party and they were all worn out. Lampo was already snoring on the couch. Alaude was emitting a dark aura. He was sitting on the couch, too tired to move. Daemon was muttering to himself. Asari was looking at everyone with sleepy eyes. Knuckle was snoring. Giotto sighed. His brain was begging him to go to sleep but he shook it off. He still had a whole stack of paperwork on his desk.

"I know, G but that's what you get when you start a mafia family…" muttered Giotto as he yawned. G looked at him blurly. "You look like you could use some rest…" muttered G. Giotto nodded his head. "It would be nice but I still have stacks of paperwork in my study," sighed Giotto. G shook his head sympathetically. Giotto looked at his watch. Tsuna and his siblings were supposed to reach home any minute now.

"The kids will be home any minute now. It's been nearly a week since we last saw them," muttered Daemon. Giotto nodded his head. They were just too busy. "Tch. Taking care of children is just too troublesome…We hardly have anytime to ourselves…" muttered G. "It's much like a burden…" muttered Giotto groggily. His guardians nodded. He had no idea what he was saying. He was just too tired. Daemon yawned. "Maybe we should have just left them on the street…" muttered Daemon dozily. "Regretting taking them in now?" asked Asari as he shook his head. No one answered. Giotto snapped out of his sleepiness. "Wait a minute. What are we s-" asked Giotto just as the door slammed open.

**WITH TSUNA AND CO**

"Papa couldn't make it again?" asked Tsuna dejectedly. The head butler nodded sympathetically. It had already been 9 days since Giotto and his guardians picked their children up. All of the kids sighed. Kyoya scowled. Ever since the invitations started arriving at the mansion, Alaude had no choice but to send Kyoya to school as well. To Kyoya, it wasn't that bad. On his first day of school, he had already dominated the disciplinary section. Everyone in school including the teachers were afraid of him. Being Kyoya, he didn't really mind.

"That's too bad, It's been quite some time since our dad's came," sighed Takeshi. Hayato snorted. "It's better if that old man doesn't come! It's better this way!" grumbled Hayato Tsuna smiled. "Kufufu…did you get bullied today, Chrome?" asked Mukuro. Chrome shook her head nervously. Mukuro arched his eyebrows but didn't say anymore. "GUARHHH! I HAD A GREAT TIME IN SCHOOL TODAY! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL UNCLE KNUCKLE ABOUT IT!" roared Ryohei enthusiastically. His siblings sighed. The car pulled up the driveway and stopped. Tsuna and his siblings got out of the car and ran to the door. All of them were excited to see their fathers.

"Taking care of children is just too troublesome," said a voice. Takeshi stopped in the process of opening the door. He looked at his siblings. What were they hearing? "It's much like a burden…" came Giotto's voice. Tsuna felt like something had just stabbed him in the back. What was his father saying? Mukuro and Kyoya growled. "Maybe we should have just left them on the street…"came Daemon's voice. Chrome flinched at those words. Her adopted father didn't love her at all? Hayato growled. "Regretting taking them in now?" asked Asari. Takeshi looked surprised. What was his father saying. His hands were shaking. All the kids looked at each other with disbelief written in their eyes. These people who had adopted them a few months ago were now regretting their actions?

The butler was shocked beyond words. He looked at the children. Their faces were filled with disbelief and grief. Mukuro and Kyoya looked furious. Kyoya's hands were shaking with anger. Mukuro was patting Chrome comfortingly. The butler was feeling angry. How could Giotto and his guardians say those? He opened the door and walked in. Giotto and his guardians looked at him blurly. "Good day, Vongola Primo sir. Come on, kids. Let's go," said the butler. The children nodded and followed him. "Wait a minu-," started Asari but all the children rushed off. Kyoya looked coldly at them before he followed his siblings.

Giotto and his guardians looked at each other in confusion. "That's strange. Tsuna usually greets us cheerfully when he gets home…" muttered Giotto. His guardians shrugged their shoulders. "Did something happen in school?" asked Daemon. No one answered him. "Could it be they heard our conversation?" suggested Alaude coldly. Everyone looked at him. "I don't think so…" replied Giotto doubtfully. He scratched his head. He had no idea what he had just said.

**WITH TSUNA AND CO**

"I can't believe Papa thinks we're burdens…" muttered Tsuna sadly. His eyes were filled with tears. Beside him, Natsu meowed softly and rubbed its head on Tsuna's arm. Tsuna smiled and patted it. His siblings (except Lambo) had gathered in his room with their animals. Takeshi looked solemn. "That old man…How could he say something like that?" growled Hayato. His face was filled with anger. Uri was sleeping on Tsuna's bed. Kyoya glared coldly at the room. "If I would have known this would happen, I would not have followed them in the first place…" growled Mukuro. Tears was cascading down Chrome's face as she sniffled. Her brother put his arm around her comfortingly. Their pet owl was hooting sadly.

"I'm going to bite that man to death…" growled Kyoya. He stood up and whipped his tonfa's out. "D-Don't do it, Kyoya-nii! You'll just cause a big fight!" yelled Tsuna. "Yeah. don't do anything, Kyoya," repeated Mukuro. Kyoya snarled at him but did as he was told. He sat down on the floor and looked away. He was feeling angry. "So what are we supposed to do?" asked Takeshi dejectedly. His siblings shrugged. "Maybe we should go back to how we were living before we met Papa…" muttered Tsuna. Mukuro looked at him. "Why don't we?" asked Mukuro. Everyone looked at him. "Huh?" asked Ryohei as he sniffled. His pet kangaroo was trying his best to console him.

"That was a great idea, Tsuna. If our fathers don't want us, we should go back to the streets. After all, we don't need them if they think we're burdens…"growled Mukuro. Kyoya stood up. "You're actually smarter than you look like, pineapple head. For once, I agree with you," said Kyoya coldly. Mukuro glared at him. Tsuna bit his lip and frowned. "B-But that's…."muttered Tsuna doubtfully. Hayato stood up. "I agree with those two idiots. Let's remove the burdens from our 'fathers'," said Hayato firmly. He looked at Takeshi. Takeshi nodded slowly, his face serious. "GUARHH! YEAH! I EXTREMELY AGREE!" roared Ryohei. "What about you, Tsuna?" asked Mukuro. Tsuna looked at his siblings and nodded.

Mukuro smiled. "Alright. Tonight when everyone is fast asleep, we'll go," said Mukuro seriously. Everyone nodded. "What about Lambo? Should we take his along?" asked Chrome nervously. "Of course. He's part of our family," replied Tsuna firmly. Everyone nodded. "Ryohei-nii, could you get Lambo tonight?" asked Tsuna. Ryohei nodded. "Leave it to me, Sawada!" whispered Ryohei happily. "Then that settles it. We'll meet each other outside tonight," said Kyoya coldly.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Tsuna looked his room for the last time. It was now 10 o'clock. As Tsuna lay in his bed, he felt a feeling of sadness . No matter how many times he replayed the scene in his head, the words his Papa had said still made him tear up. The door creaked open and Tsuna quickly shut his eyes. He heard someone walk in but he didn't dare open his eyes. Someone touched his head gently and sighed. Tsuna felt his heart beat faster. It was his father. "Goodnight, Tsuna, Natsu," whispered Giotto. Tsuna heard footsteps retreat out of the room and the door closed. After making sure his father was gone, Tsuna started crying. Natsu looked at him and meowed softly.

"I'm a-alright, Natsu. P-Papa thinks we're burdens s-so…." sniffled Tsuna. Natsu meowed again and jumped onto Tsuna's head. Tsuna giggled. "Do you want to follow me, Natsu?" asked Tsuna as he stroked his pet. Natsu purred and looked at Tsuna in the eye. It nodded cheerfully. Tsuna grinned. "But it's going to be tough! Are you ready for it?" asked Tsuna. Natsu grinned and nodded its head. Tsuna patted its head lovingly and jumped out of his bed. It was about time to go.

As Tsuna and Natsu crept along the mansions corridors, every single sound made both of them jump. "What's that?" whispered Tsuna as they heard someone yawn. Natsu whimpered. Tsuna shook his head and ran for the door. Taking one last look at the household, he sighed and walked out. He could remember the first day he and his siblings arrived at the mansion. Giotto had ordered the cook to prepare a grand meal and when the food was served, Tsuna and his siblings could only stare at it wide eyed.

"Tsuna! There you are!" yelled Hayato as he waved. Tsuna nodded and ran to his siblings. They were standing at the gates. All his siblings had already gathered with their animals. Lambo was sleeping peacefully on Gyuudon's head. Ryohei had his arm around Kangaryu. Kojirou was flying happily around Takeshi's head while Jirou was licking Takeshi. Uri was trying to scratch Hayato. Roll was sleeping peacefully on Kyoya's head. Natsu purred. Mukurowl hooted and flapped its wings.

"Kufufu…alright. We're all here. Let's say goodbye to this place…" said Mukuro. Everyone looked at the mansion. "Goodbye, old man. I liked you but I never liked you…" said Hayato boredly. Uri meowed sadly. It liked G a lot. "See you again, Dad!" yelled Takeshi, his face cheerfully but his eyes looking sad. "I'll bite you to death…" growled Kyoya. "T-Thank you for taking care of us…Father…" muttered Chrome sadly. Mukuro nodded his head. "Goodbye…" sniffled Ryohei. Kangaryu patted his reassuringly. "ZZZZ…." muttered Lambo.

"Goodbye, Papa! Thank you for taking care of us until today!" yelled Tsuna. He sniffled. "Let's go…" muttered Kyoya. Everyone nodded and turned away. "So, where are we going?" asked Takeshi cheerfully. Tsuna scratched his head and looked at Mukuro. "Kufufu…Kyoya has a plan!" said Mukuro as he looked at Kyoya. Kyoya glared at him and thought. After a few minutes, he answered. "We're going to see Dafne Corvino…"

**BACK AT THE VONGOLA MANSION THE NEXT DAY**

"But Vongola Primo, sir. I need to tell you something urgent!" insisted the butler. Giotto shook his head. "Tell me later. We have to go now!" said Giotto, his voice filled with panic. They were supposed to attend a meeting with another family in 10 minutes. His guardians were rushing out the door. The butler sighed. "But it's urgent!" repeated the butler. "Tell me later! Bye!" yelled Giotto as he ran out. The butler shook his head in disappointment. "Your kids are gone…" muttered the butler to himself as he watched the car speed off.

"I wonder what he wanted to tell me…" muttered Giotto. His guardians looked at him. "Probably something exploded again…" sighed G. Giotto shrugged and turned on his boss mode. The other mafia family was approaching them. "We'll worry about that later…" whispered Giotto. It was time to work.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

"I am tired…" sighed Lampo. He slumped onto the couch and started snoring. The other guardians started muttering to themselves. Giotto sighed. "That man looked like he was going to kill me…" muttered Giotto as he remembered the meeting. "Nufufu…That would have been nice to see…" grinned Daemon sadistically. G glared at him. "Anyways, I'm glad it went well…" said Asari cheerfully. "I extremely agree! Another job well done!" said Knuckle happily.

"You know…it's been quite some time since we last took the kids out…" muttered Giotto. His guardians nodded. "Yeah. I wonder how their school has been…" said Knuckle. "Nufufu….I wonder if anyone still bullies my dear Chrome…" growled Daemon. Asari laughed. "I hope Takeshi has been keeping up with his sword practice!" grinned Asari. "Kyoya…" muttered Alaude. Lampo continued snoring. "Well, you won't see them again…" said the butler. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Giotto. The butler looked at them sternly. "The kids have disappeared again and this time, it's for good!" said the butler angrily. Everyone except for Lampo stood up. "Disappeared? What do you mean disappeared?" asked Daemon urgently. The butler shook his head in disappointment. "They've run away," announced the butler. Everyone looked at him with horror struck eyes. "And this time, they don't seem to be returning," continued the butler.

"WHY DID THEY RUN?" yelled Daemon, his voice filled with panic. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" yelled Giotto. The butler arched his eyebrow and looked at them. "I tried to this morning but all of you went off," said the butler calmly. Giotto slapped himself. Why didn't he stop and listen? "WHAT'S THE REASON?" yelled G angrily. The butler kept silent. "WELL? WHAT?" repeated G. Everyone looked at the butler.

"They heard everything you said yesterday…" said the butler angrily. He glared at the guardians. "When they came back from school yesterday, they heard your conversation! You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" said the butler sternly. "Yesterday? What did we say yesterday?" asked Giotto, his heart filling with panic. The butler looked at him suspiciously. "You don't remember?" asked the butler. Everyone shook their heads. "You all said the kids were burdens and that you all regretted taking them in!" yelled the butler.

"We…we said that?" asked G in disbelief. The butler nodded. "What have we done?" muttered Asari as he rubbed his temples solemnly. "Oh no…" muttered Daemon. He whacked his head. Knuckle looked confused. "They heard us say that?" gasped Giotto. The butler nodded. "It hurt them a lot. Didn't you think it was weird why all of them gathered at Tsuna's room yesterday?" asked the butler. "They gathered in his room?" asked Giotto blurly. The butler sighed.

"How many days has it been since you last talked or played with them?" asked the butler sternly. The guardians scratched their heads. "Well, I did wish Tsuna goodnight yesterday…" muttered Giotto. "We've been busy…" muttered G guiltily. The butler sighed and turned away. "Well, it's up to all of you whether you want to look for them or just leave them being. Decide which is more important…" muttered the butler as he walked away.

"We got to look for them! I mean, they could be starving on the streets by now!" yelled Daemon. "I agree. You all saw how they lived like when we found them!" roared Knuckle. G growled. "But they heard our conversation yesterday. If we really said those things, do you think they'll really follow us home?" asked G. A dark aura filled the room. "I guess we really did screw up, huh?" muttered Giotto, his voice filled with regret and worry. His guardians nodded. "Does this mean we fail as parents?" asked Asari solemnly. "Why did we say those things yesterday?" muttered Daemon angrily. Alaude snorted.

"You herbivores can stand here and regret all you want. I'm going to go look for Kyoya…" said Alaude coldly. He held out his Vongola ring for a few seconds before walking out. The purple ring glittered in the light. Giotto nodded seriously. "He's right. It doesn't matter if they refuse to follow us. We'll pursue them until they do follow us home!" said Giotto firmly. He held out his ring. "They're our kids and we as parents should take responsibility even though we're bad parents!" said Giotto. His guardians nodded.

"GET UP LAMPO! YOU'RE COMING TOO!" yelled G as he whacked Lampo. Lampo woke up with a jolt and fell off the couch. "What's going on?" muttered Lampo blurly. Giotto grinned. "We're going to look for our children," announced Giotto. Lampo looked at him. "But don't you have a meeting tomorrow?" muttered Lampo. "The kids are more important. I'll just postpone the date!" said Giotto as he walked out of the room.

**WITH TSUNA AND CO**

"Nice seeing you brats again," said Dafne boredly. Tsuna smiled at her. "So can we please stay with you for a while?" asked Tsuna. Dafne looked at the group, her eyebrows arched. "What are you, a circus?" asked Dafne. Natsu growled. "Cute. Where are your fathers?" asked Dafne. Tsuna looked away curiously. Dafne sighed. "Run away, eh? Tut tut…" muttered Dafne.

"CAN YOU JUST HELP US?" growled Hayato angrily. Dafne scratched her head and looked at Kyoya. "Why did you come running to me? I was having a nice nap," sighed Dafne. Kyoya grinned sadistically. "Because I want to bite you to death!" replied Kyoya. "That's not a nice thing to say to someone you're begging to stay with," said Dafne. Mukuro glared at Kyoya. "Please? We really need somewhere to stay for a short while!" pleaded Tsuna, his eyes wide with panic. Dafne looked at him and sighed.

"Alright come in. I'm just letting you brats stay for a short while, you understand?" muttered Dafne. Tsuna nodded eagerly while his siblings cheered. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" roared Ryohei happily. Dafne nodded and opened her door. Tsuna and his siblings walked in looking amazed. Everywhere they looked, they saw all types of weaponry.

"Right, please train your pets not to pee on the floor. I just cleaned that," ordered Dafne. Everyone nodded. "By the way, I don't think I have a room for the bull," said Dafne. Everyone looked at Gyuudon. "That's alright. We'll manage somehow," said Tsuna happily. Dafne nodded boredly. "You kids owe me…" muttered Dafne. The door burst open and Takeshi ran in.

"I just saw Dad and the rest! They're coming this way!" yelled Takeshi. Tsuna and his siblings looked at each other. "Kufufu…the best thing to do now is hide!" announced Mukuro. Everyone looked at Dafne. She sighed. "Alright. I'll help you guys out. I don't really know what's going on but whatever…" muttered Dafne. Tsuna smiled hopefully. "Go hide in that room. There's a cupboard in that room that is spacious enough to fit all you brats and your animals," instructed Dafne. Tsuna and his siblings nodded and ran.

"This cupboard is big…" gasped Takeshi in awe. Hayato sighed. "Get in you idiot!" hissed Hayato as he pushed Takeshi. Takeshi laughed. One by one, they all piled into the cupboard. That stupid cow and his cow! They're taking too much space!" hissed Hayato. Lambo snored. Gyuudon glared at Hayato. When Kyoya entered, he quietly shut the door and signaled to his siblings to keep quiet. "I wonder what's going on…" whispered Tsuna. Natsu purred softly.

Dafne sighed. Today was the day she was supposed to take it easy and just relax but no, those brats had to show up and ask her to help them. Being kind hearted at times, she agreed too and now, she had to lie to Vongola Primo that she hadn't seen the kids. What a great day. She watched the kids scramble into the cupboard. She then pulled out a book and pretended to read. Someone knocked on the door and she stood up.

"No I do not want your products-oh…" started Dafne. She looked at Giotto and his guardians. "Good day, Miss Corvino. Sorry to disturb you but did you by any chance see our kids?" asked Giotto awkwardly. His guardians were scanning the perimeter. Alaude was eyeing Dafne suspiciously. "Oh, Vongola Primo and co. Nice to see you all again," greeted Dafne boredly. Dafne scratched her head. "Yes, I did see them," said Dafne. Giotto and his guardians immediately looked at her. "R-Really? Where?" asked Giotto eagerly.

"They went that way," replied Dafne as she crossed her arms and pointed in both directions. "What way is that?" growled G. "It means they separated," replied Dafne, her eyes looking bored. "Separated?" asked Daemon. "Who went which way?" asked Alaude coldly. This was the woman Kyoya went up against last time. Dafne yawned.

"Let me see. Primo look alike and Primo right hand-man look alike with Primo Rain guardian look alike went to the right with Primo Cloud guardian look alike. The rest went the other way," replied Dafne. Giotto and his guardians sighed. She didn't make any sense. "Is she lying, Primo?" whispered Daemon. Giotto shook his head. His Hyper Intuition seemed fine to him. "Thank you, Miss Corvino. We'll be going now," said Giotto politely. Dafne nodded boredly and closed the door. She watched as Giotto and his guardians separated their ways.

"They're gone now. You can all come out," called Dafne. The cupboard opened and Tsuna and his siblings came tumbling out. "Thank you so much!" said Tsuna. His siblings nodded. "How did you fool Uncle Giotto's hyper thingy?" asked Takeshi cheerfully. Dafne grinned. "I'm a good liar. I have always been good at that," replied Dafne. Tsuna and his siblings looked at her in awe.

"Anyway, why are you all running from your fathers?" asked Dafne curiously. Tsuna's face fell. "We heard Papa say he doesn't want us. He said we were burdens," answered Tsuna dejectedly. Dafne nodded her head. "Really? Then why are they looking so hard for all of you?" asked Dafne. "Kufufu…who knows? But it's alright. We don't need them," muttered Mukuro. He patted Chrome's head. Dafne shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Well, thank you so much for helping us, Miss! We'll get going now!" said Tsuna cheerfully. Natsu nodded in agreement. "Welcome. See you brats soon…or not…" replied Dafne boredly. Tsuna and his siblings waved as they left. Dafne shut the door and sighed. "So cute…" muttered Dafne to herself as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**WITH TSUNA ND CO**

"I don't think walking around in town like this is a good idea," said Tsuna. Everyone was looking at them. "Yeah. The cow and the kangaroo are too out-standing," muttered Hayato. "What do we do now?" asked Takeshi. Kyoya pointed at Talbot's shop. Let's ask him for a solution," suggested Kyoya. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Let's see…I could change these animals into rings?" said Talbot happily. Everyone looked at him. "Will it hurt?" asked Tsuna worriedly. Talbot roared with laughter. "Of course not! It'll be quick!" replied Talbot. Tsuna looked at Natsu. "Don't worry! You can call them anytime!" said Talbot. Everyone nodded their heads and Talbot grinned in anticipation. "Very good. Alright, animals follow me!" called Talbot. The animals nodded and followed him. Tsuna and his siblings waited in the shop.

"Oh crap! I see the old man!" yelled Hayato making everyone jump. Everyone turned and looked out the window. True enough, G was walking around town with a bunch of admirers behind him. "HIDE! AGAIN!" yelled Tsuna, his voice filled with panic. All of them hid behind the curtain. "I think it's quite obvious!" hissed Kyoya. "Kufufu…How about we stand on each other's shoulders?" suggested Mukuro. Everyone looked at him and nodded. "Tsuna! You're the lightest, you go to the top!" hissed Mukuro. "But Chrome is a girl! She needs to be the one on top!" said Tsuna. Everyone nodded and Chrome climbed to the top.

"You're a heavy idiot!" muttered Hayato as Takeshi sat on his shoulder. Takeshi laughed. "Sorry! Ryohei sure is strong!" grinned Takeshi. Ryohei was at the bottom and was doing really well. Kyoya was carrying Mukuro and Mukuro was carrying Hayato. Hayato carried Takeshi and Takeshi carried Tsuna who carried Chrome. Lamb was sleeping in Chrome's arm.

"We really should join the circus…" grinned Takeshi. "SHUSH!" hissed Hayato. The door opened. "It's a good thing the space between the curtain and the wall is spacious…" whispered Tsuna. "Talbot, have you seen the kids?" asked G's voice. Talbot walked out of his working room. "No. I did not. Why are you always losing the kids?" snickered Talbot. G growled. "Calm down, G. Well, if you see them, let us know," came another man's voice. "Alright, Primo. See you again!" called Talbot. The door closed again. Tsuna and his siblings sighed.

"That's a nice hiding spot ," said Talbot. Chrome opened the curtains and Ryohei walked out calmly. "That is impressive…" muttered Talbot as he looked at the children. Tsuna grinned sheepishly. "GUARHHH! THAT WAS AN EXTREMELY GOOD WORK OUT!" roared Ryohei. Everyone else climbed down. Talbot grinned. "Thank you so much, Talbot sir! How can we thank you?" asked Tsuna gratefully. Talbot ginned and patted his head.

"No need, young Vongola. Anyways, here are the rings! Have a safe trip!" called Talbot. Tsuna looked at his ring and gasped. Natsu growled making Tsuna laugh. His siblings were admiring their rings. "I'm hungry," said Takeshi. Tsuna nodded. They had not eaten anything since last night. "I have some money," said Tsuna as he pulled out some coins. "You didn't steal, did you?" asked Kyoya sternly. Tsuna shook his head. "Papa used to give me an allowance. I always saved my money!" said Tsuna proudly. "Kufufu…let's go get some bread," said Mukuro cheerfully.

"It's you, young Tsuna! How may I help you today?" asked the baker. Tsuna grinned cheerfully. "I want to buy some bread! Could you please sell some to me?" asked Tsuna innocently. The baker laughed. "Of course! Here you go!" smiled the baker as he took some bread and put them in a bag. Tsuna held out his money. "No, no! It's free!" said the baker. "B-But-" started Tsuna. The baker stuck his tongue out. "No no. Just this once. I'll take your money tomorrow!" whispered the baker. Tsuna nodded. "Thank you, sir!" said Tsuna. The baker grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Wow, Tsuna. That man really likes you, eh?" laughed Takeshi as Tsuna distributed the bread. Tsuna sighed. "I wanted to pay him…" muttered Tsuna guiltily. His siblings laughed and started eating. Tsuna looked at his bread glumly. "I miss Papa…" muttered Tsuna. His siblings kept quiet. All of them missed their fathers. "But there's nothing we could do. You heard them. They all said we were burdens…" muttered Takeshi. Hayato nodded. "Stupid old man…"muttered Hayato. "Father was so nice to us…" mumbled Chrome. Mukuro patted her head.

**BACK WITH PRIMO AND CO**

"Where the heck are these kids?" growled G angrily. One day had passed and their search had come up empty. "Nufufu…what if some pervert did something terrible to my cute Chrome?" muttered Daemon darkly. "They could be starving on the streets…" mumbled Knuckle as he twiddled his thumbs. Asari nodded his head. "We'll find them. They have to be somewhere in this town…" muttered Giotto.

The window opened and a bird flew in with a piece of paper tied to its legs. G untied the paper and handed it to Giotto. "It's from Alaude," announced Giotto. "What does it say?" asked Asari curiously. "He said he's found the kids," read Giotto. Daemon's eyes lit up and he stood up. "WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING HERE FOR? LET'S GO!" yelled Daemon as he kicked the door down and ran off.

**IN THE STREETS**

Kyoya walked around. It had been months since he last did so. It was oddly familiar to him. The rest of his siblings were wandering around somewhere. Being Kyoya, he hated crowding more than anything. As he wandered around town, he ended up walking to the spot where he had first met Alaude and stood there. He remembered the day he whipped out his tonfa and started attacking Alaude. Unfortunately for him, he had lost.

Now, as he looked at the spot, he heard footsteps approach him. Kyoya whipped around and pulled out his tonfa's. "Kyoya…" said a familiar voice. Kyoya growled. Alaude was approaching him, his cold eyes filled with a hint of relief. Kyoya stepped back. "What do you want?" asked Kyoya cautiously. Alaude pulled his tonfa's out. "You're under arrest for running away," announced Alaude coldly. Kyoya grinned.

"Not before I bite you to death!" snarled Kyoya as he charged. He aimed his weapon at Alaude. Alaude dodged in time and attacked Kyoya. Kyoya did the same. Both father and son glared at each other. Kyoya growled and tapped his tonfa. His metal chain fell out and he swung it. "Wow," said Alaude, his eyes looking impressed. Kyoya swung his tonfa at Alaude. Alaude jumped out in time and the tonfa hit the wall. Alaude charged forward with his handcuffs.

"Déjà vu…" muttered G. Giotto nodded. "This is just like the first time we met Kyoya. Look at them. Both are on par again…" said Asari cheerfully. "Where are the rest?" asked Daemon. He looked around. No one was there. Everyone shrugged. "Watch out!" yelled Knuckle as a brick flew towards them. Kyoya and Alaude were destroying the buildings. Giotto and his guardians dodged.

Kyoya had just noticed his uncles watching them. He frowned. If he were to get caught again, he would not be able to warn his siblings. Kyoya needed to escape. He looked at his ring. "Roll, let's go," muttered Kyoya. The hedgehog squealed and appeared. "Cover me, Roll. We need to go," whispered Kyoya. His hedgehog nodded and started growing. Alaude frowned. Kyoya was backing off. Roll was multiplying.

"Kyoya is getting away! Chase after him! We may find the rest!" hissed G. Giotto nodded and started their chase. Kyoya ran as fast as he could. He turned right and left, trying to shake them off. He was also trying to find his siblings. "Wait, Kyoya! We just want to talk to you!" yelled Giotto. Kyoya continued running. He spotted Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi. They were looking at him in alarm.

"Isn't that Kyoya," asked Takeshi. Hayato squinted his eyes. "Yes. Apparently it is," muttered Hayato. Kyoya charged towards them. "Run! They're here!" called Kyoya. Tsuna looked blurly at him. "What did he say?" asked Takeshi looking confused. "HE SAID RUN YOU IDIOT! LOOK! THEY'RE HERE!" yelled Hayato as he pulled Tsuna and Takeshi. He started running. "Whose coming?" asked Tsuna blurly. He looked behind and bit his lip. It was his father.

"Tsuna! Hayato! Takeshi, Kyoya! STOP RUNNING!"yelled Giotto and G as the same time. "RUN FASTER!" yelled Hayato. Kyoya sighed and followed them. "Where's everyone else?" yelled Tsuna worriedly. "THERE! OI TURF TOP! START RUNNING!" yelled Hayato. Ryohei looked at him blurly. Lambo was sitting happily on his head. "What's that, octopus head?" called Ryohei. The passer-by's looked at them. "RUN! WE'RE RACING YOU!" yelled Hayato as he smacked his head. Ryohei's eyes lit up.

"GUARHHH! EXTREME RACING! LET'S DO IT!" roared Ryohei. He sped off. Takeshi laughed. "Kufufu…what's all the…oh…" muttered Mukuro. He took one look at Daemon and frowned. "We're disappearing, Nagi. Let's go," said Mukuro. Chrome nodded and both the illusionist vanished. "IDIOT! AT LEAST TAKE US WITH YOU!" yelled Hayato.

"We're not losing them!" panted Tsuna. Kyoya frowned. He looked around. "Run into that crowd! We'll lose them there!" called Kyoya. Tsuna nodded and all of them ran towards the crowd. Behind them, they could hear their father's calling for them.

"And they disappeared into the crowd…" muttered G angrily. Giotto and his guardians stopped running and panted. "We almost had them!" growled Daemon angrily. Alaude frowned, a dark aura surrounding him. Asari and Knuckle frowned. "Back to square one…" muttered Giotto. "But where do we start? They could be anywhere now," sighed G. He kicked the ground in frustration.

"Meow…" came a voice. Everyone turned and looked at the ground. Uri was standing behind them. "Isn't that Hayato's cat?" asked Giotto. G nodded and approached it. "Hey there, little one. Did Hayato drop you?" asked G. Uri purred and licked G's face. "I didn't know G attracted cats…" muttered Lampo. Asari laughed. Uri meowed again and turned away. It motioned its head for them to follow it. "I think it wants us to follow it…" muttered Giotto. Uri nodded and walked away. Filled with curiosity, Giotto and his guardians followed.

**WITH TSUNA AND CO**

"I'm exhausted…" sighed Tsuna. After running away, Hayato had suggested to take cover in his old home up the hill. Too tired to do anything, Tsuna and his siblings agreed. After walking up the hill, they finally arrived at the house. All of the kids slumped to the ground. "That was close…" muttered Tsuna. Everyone nodded. "Let's go explore the house!" suggested Takeshi. Everyone looked at him. "Sure, why not. I'm interested in seeing how Hayato's house used to look like…Kufufu…" laughed Mukuro eerily. Hayato glared at him. "Fine. Let's go," said Hayato.

"This is a big house…" gasped Tsuna in awe. Hayato smiled. He walked to his father's study, half expecting to see a body. Much to his relief, there was nothing there except for a pool of dried blood. Someone had cleaned the scene up. He walked to where his sister died. There was nothing there but dried blood. The house was empty and dusty. Hayato sighed and walked out.

"Meow…" came a voice. Hayato looked up. "Ah! Uri! That's where you went too!" yelled Hayato. Uri snarled at him. "Nice house, Hayato…" said a familiar voice .Hayato stopped in his tracks and looked at the people following Uri. "Uri you jerk! You led them here!" yelled Hayato, Uri stuck its tongue out. Hayato growled and moved back. "Your cat is smart. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND YOU BRATS?" yelled G. Hayato stuck his tongue out.

"You have a nice room, Hayato…" said Takeshi as he and Tsuna walked out. "Your bathroom is also wonderful," commented Tsuna in awe. "Tsuna, there you are!" said Giotto in relief. Tsuna and Takeshi looked at Giotto and his guardians in surprise. "Kufufu…rich kid…" came an eerie voice. Mukuro and Chrome appeared but their smiles disappeared when they saw their family. "GUARHHH! I'M SORRY HAYATO! I ACCIDENTALLY BROKE THIS VASE!" roared a voice. Ryohei ran out of the house with glass shards in his hands. Kyoya appeared behind him, his face filled with annoyance and anger. "LAMBO-SAMA IS THE KING OF THIS HOUSE!" screamed Lambo as he appeared with Gyuudon.

"What are all of you doing here?" growled Mukuro. He stood protectively in front of Chrome. Giotto and his guardians looked uncomfortable. "We're here to take all of you home," said Giotto sheepishly. The children backed away. "Yeah right. We heard all of you. We're not wanted by all of you…" growled Kyoya dangerously. "Yeah. Burdens…That's what you all said…" repeated Hayato angrily. Giotto and his guardians looked guilty.

"Yeah, I admit. We did say that but we did it unconsciously," said Giotto. Everyone looked at him. "Why should we believe you? You could only be making that up!" argued Mukuro. Tsuna looked at Giotto sadly. This was going to be hard. "I'm sorry but we didn't mean it. We were all half-awake that time and stressed that we said it all unexpectedly," said Giotto. "It's my fault. We shouldn't have said it all," said Giotto. His guardians nodded. The kids were still suspicious. Giotto sighed.

"You may not believe us but it's the truth. We've never thought of all of you as burdens. None of us regret taking all of you in. I'm sorry, Tsuna," apologized Giotto. The kids looked at them. G stepped forward. "I apologize too. We must have hurt you kids but we didn't mean too. When stressed, we tend to say some things we don't mean. And besides, if we all thought you were burdens, we wouldn't have ran all around town looking for you brats!" growled G. Daemon nodded. "We are really sorry," said Daemon. The rest of the guardians nodded. "I don't even know what's going on…" muttered Lampo grumpily.

Tsuna looked at his siblings. All of them were looking at him. Tsuna took a deep breath and looked at Giotto. "You didn't mean it?" asked Tsuna. Giotto nodded his head and smiled. "How could you be a burden, Tsuna?" asked Giotto as he ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna grinned. "They're not lying! I can sense it!" announced Tsuna. "Feel it? He can tell?" muttered G. Alaude nodded. "It's obvious he has Hyper Intuition just like Primo…" muttered Alaude.

"Alright, we accept your apology on one condition," said Takeshi cheerfully. Everyone looked at him. "What is this condition, Takeshi?" asked Asari in surprise. Takeshi grinned. "Take us to the beach tomorrow! My dad told me about it once but I've never seen one before!" said Takeshi cheerfully. "Beach? What's a beach?" asked Tsuna in excitement. "Kufufu…it's a place where people die," said Mukuro eerily. Tsuna looked at him in horror. "It's not you herbivore. A beach is a place beside the sea," said Kyoya coldly. Tsuna looked confused. Giotto and his guardians (except Alaude) grinned.

"Alright! Condition accepted! We'll take you all tomorrow!" grinned Giotto. Alaude scowled. "Really?" asked Tsuna in excitement. Giotto nodded and picked his son up. "Sure. We can invite Cozart and Dino if you want," said Giotto happily. Tsuna'e eyes shone. "We're going to the beach tomorrow!" yelled Tsuna cheerfully. Giotto smiled. "Let's all go home…" said Giotto. His guardians nodded.

"You sure you weren't bullied, Chrome, Mukuro?" asked Daemon. Both of them nodded. Daemon smiled. Asari was laughing along with Takeshi like nothing had happened. Alaude and Kyoya were looking at each other coldly. G was arguing with Hayato again. Lambo and Lampo were sitting leisurely on Gyuudon's back. Ryohei and Knuckle were yelling their heads off again.

All of yesterday's adventures were all forgotten.

**DONE! Well, this was one chapter that was hard to write…Anyways, I think all of you should know what tomorrow's chapter will be! Until then, BYE! **

**P.S Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**CIAOSSU! Thank you all again for reviewing my story for so long!:D Dear Saruko, about your idea, I would like your permission to write out your idea in the sequel if you don't mind. I think it would be way cooler to see Tsuna in action 10 years later. :D However, if you still want it in this story, I don't mind. I leave the choice to you. XD**

**Anyways, I'll let all of you know the title to the new series on Tuesday along with the synopsis. Until then, here's Chapter 33.**

Chapter 33: A Day At The Beach

"WHOAAHHHHH!" gasped Tsuna in awe, his eyes wide with excitement and amazement. Giotto laughed. Tsuna's expression was quite funny. "You've never been to t beach before, Tsuna?" asked Giotto in amusement. Tsuna shook his head. "No but my mother used to tell me stories about it," replied Tsuna, his eyes still admiring the scenery. Behind him, his siblings were also taking in the scenery.

"Hey dad! Look! The sea looks so blue!" yelled Takeshi in excitement as he pointed at the sea. Asari laughed and nodded his head. "Tch! No big deal…"muttered Hayato with a scowl on his face. G glared at him. "Kufufu…they lied to me…" mumbled Mukuro. "What do you mean, Mukuro? Who lied to you?" asked Daemon curiously. "In my old school, they really told me the beach was a place where people died and it was not a pleasant place to visit…" replied Mukuro. Daemon shook his head. How dare they teach him something like that? Chrome gaped in amazement. The scene was indeed beautiful.

"GUARHHHH! THIS LOOKS LIKE AN EXTREMELY GOOD PLACE TO EXERCISE!" roared Ryohei enthusiastically. "YOU'RE RIGHT, RYOHEI! WE SHOULD GO FOR AN EXTREMELY GOOD SWIM!" yelled Knuckle. Everyone sighed. "GUPYAHHH! LAMBO-SAMA IS GOING TO EAT ALL THE ICE-CREAM'S!" screamed Lambo happily as he pointed at an ice-cream stand. Lampo sighed. This was going to be an expensive trip. Kyoya and Alaude scanned their surroundings and scowled. Even though the beach wasn't as crowded as it would have been on a weekend or a holiday, there were still some people enjoying themselves there.

"Kyoya, let's go," said Alaude boredly. Kyoya looked at his father and nodded. In a flash, both father and son disappeared. Tsuna watched them go in disappointment. He wanted them to join all of them. "Thank you for inviting us, Giotto," grinned Cozart happily. Enma was hiding shyly behind his father. Giotto smiled. "The more the merrier, Cozart! It was nice of you to join us all!" replied Giotto cheerfully. Cozart laughed. "Come on, Enma! Why are you hiding behind me like that?" asked Cozart as he picked his son up. Enma bit his lip and muttered to himself.

"Dino-nii! Have you ever been to the beach before?" asked Tsuna curiously. Dino nodded. "Once. My dad had to do a mission and so I tagged along. I don't really remember any of it though," said Dino. Tsuna nodded. Teodoro Chiavarone had agreed full-heartedly when Giotto had invited Dino to follow them. Dino wasn't going to lie. He was looking forward to following them.

"Come on, everyone! Let's go already! What are we standing here admiring for?" yelled Takeshi in excitement. He grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran from the pathway to the sand. "OII! DON'T DO THAT TO TSUNA YOU IDIOT!" yelled Hayato as he chased after him. "GUARHH! A RACE? COUNT ME IN!" roared Ryohei. Without a moment's hesitation, he charged after them. "Kufufu…shall we, Nagi?" asked Mukuro. Chrome smiled and nodded. Both brother and sister walked after their siblings. "Come on, Enma! We can't lose to them!" yelled Dino cheerfully. He grabbed Enma's hand and ran. Lambo screamed. "WAIT FOR THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA!" yelled Lambo. The adults laughed and followed their kids.

"WOW! This sand is so soft!" gasped Tsuna and Takeshi at the same time. Both of them looked at each other and grinned. Takeshi winked and fell on his back. "This is even better…" grinned Takeshi. Hayato ran up to them. "TSUNA! ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE? DID THAT IDIOT DO ANYTHING?" yelled Hayato, his voice filled with concern. Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Hayato-nii! Anyway, this sand is soft!" announced Tsuna excitedly. He too lay down. "Come on, Hayato-nii!" yelled Tsuna cheerfully. Hayato grinned and lay down. "You're right, Tsuna! This is soft!" said Hayato in awe. Tsuna nodded. "Look! It's a sand angel!" yelled Takeshi happily as he pointed at his picture.

"It really looks like an angel…" muttered Tsuna looking impressed. Hayato snorted. "Papa! Look! It looks like an angel!" said Tsuna. Giotto nodded. "Impressive…" muttered Giotto. He had never seen anything like that before. "It looks like a woman wearing a dress while flapping her hands wildly," said G. Asari laughed. "Well, that was interesting!" grinned Asari as he patted Takeshi's head.

"GUARHH! EXTREME DASHHH!" roared Ryohei. He charged towards Tsuna and co and braked a few inches from them, spraying sand on them in the process. "EXTREME STOP!" yelled Ryohei happily. Hayato spat sand out and growled. "YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!" yelled Hayato angrily. Ryohei laughed. "I think there's sand in my eyes…" muttered Tsuna as he rubbed his eye. "Are you alright, Tsuna?" asked Giotto worriedly. Tsuna nodded his head and blinked his eye. "SEE! IF TSUNA GOES BLIND, I'LL HANG YOU!" yelled Hayato. Ryohei grinned and patted him calmly.

"Kufufu…having fun I see…" grinned Mukuro eerily. Daemon, Mukuro and Chrome were slowly approaching them. Cozart, Enma and Dino were behind them. Far back, Lambo and Lampo were already at the ice-cream stand. "I didn't know you liked playing in the sand, Giotto!" said Cozart cheerfully. Enma and Dino were looking curiously at them. Giotto grinned sheepishly.

"Well anyway, what do all of you want to do?" asked Giotto. He looked at the children. "LET'S GO PLAY IN THE WATER!" yelled Hayato and Takeshi at the same time. Hayato looked away embarrassed. G grinned. Takeshi grinned. "GUARHH! EXTREME SWIMMM!" roared Ryohei enthusiastically. Knuckle nodded his head in agreement. "DON'T FORGET THE MOVES I TAUGHT YOU, RYOHEI!" yelled Knuckle. Ryohei nodded. Daemon looked at his kids worriedly. "But they could drown…" muttered Daemon. "Kufufu…don't worry, Father. I will take good care of Chrome…" said Mukuro eerily. Daemon looked at Mukuro for a moment before sighing. "Alright. I'll be watching from the shore…" muttered Daemon. Chrome smiled. This was going to be the first time she would touch the sea. She was really looking forward to it.

Dino nodded. He really loved the sea and swimming didn't sound like a bad idea. Tsuna looked at the sea and gulped. His siblings were all looking forward to swimming but swimming was not something he was good at. Heck, he didn't even know how to swim. He could remember the first time his father tried teaching him how to swim.

"_That's it, Tsuna! Flap your arms and your legs like that!" yelled Sawada Iemitsu cheerfully. "I'M SINKING!" yelled Tsuna as he followed his father's instructions. A few minutes later, he submerged underwater. Iemitsu laughed and picked him up. Tsuna spat out the water and panted. "In no time, you'll be swimming like a tuna! Aren't I right, Nana?" yelled Iemitsu joyfully. His mother who was sitting on the river bank nodded her head. "You're right, dear! Keep up the good work, Tsuna!" yelled his mother as she waved. Tsuna sighed. He had no heart to tell his father that if he kept this up, he would be the first to drown if he were on a sinking boat. _

As Tsuna remembered that incident, he shivered. He looked at the sea and took a step back. "You know…I-I would rather prefer to erm…sit here," muttered Tsuna. Everyone looked at him. "What's wrong, Tsuna? Don't you like the sea?" asked Takeshi in confusion. "I-It's not that, Takeshi-nii. I erm…like sitting," muttered Tsuna as he sat on the sand. Everyone looked at him blurly. What was he saying? "Could it be? You're afraid of the water?"asked Dino loudly. Tsuna shook his head. "Of course not! I erm…really like the sand here…" said Tsuna sheepishly. Enma sat beside him.

"I-I agree with Tsuna! Y-You see…W-We like the sand! Right, Tsuna?" asked Enma. Tsuna looked at him and nodded. Enma was looking at the sea with fear in his eyes. "But it won't be fun without the both of you!" said Giotto and Cozart at the same time. Everyone nodded their heads. Chrome bit her lip. What was wrong with them?

"Kufufu…both of you don't know how to swim, right?" asked Mukuro loudly. Tsuna and Enma started sweating bullets. Mukuro grinned. "I am right?" asked Mukuro. Tsuna looked at Mukuro sheepishly. There was really no point in hiding anything from him. He nodded his head, looking embarrassed. Enma gulped and nodded his head as well. Takeshi laughed. "Why didn't you just say so? It's perfectly understandable!" said Takeshi cheerfully. Cozart scratched his head. He had just remembered that Enma didn't know how to swim. He grinned.

"That settles it! We're teaching the both of you how to swim!" announced Giotto. Tsuna and Enma looked at him. "R-Really?" asked Tsuna worriedly. Giotto nodded. "Yeah that's right! We'll teach the both of you!" said Cozart happily. He picked Enma up and ran into the water. "Come on, everyone! Get in already!" laughed Cozart as he and Enma dived underwater. "Poor Enma. I wonder if he'll drown…" muttered G. Giotto laughed and walked to the edge of the water. He picked Tsuna up and winked at him. "Get ready, Tsuna!" yelled Giotto. Tsuna looked at him blurly. The next minute, he found himself flying in the air. "GAHHHHH!" screamed Tsuna as he landed head first into the water. Everyone looked at Giotto in surprise. "TSUNAAAA!" yelled Hayato. He dived in. G glared at Giotto.

"YOU COULD BE ARRESTED FOR CHILD ABUSE YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE LUCKY ALAUDE DIDN'T SEE THAT! HE WOULD ARREST YOU ON THE SPOT!" yelled G. Giotto scratched his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me…Anyway, is Tsuna alright?" asked Giotto, his face turning worried. G sighed. "Papa! That was fun! Do it again!" yelled Tsuna happily. He was running towards the shore with a worried looking Hayato behind him. Giotto sighed in relief and grinned.

"That looked like fun! Let's go, Dad!" yelled Takeshi cheerfully. Asari laughed and nodded. A few minutes later, they jumped into the water with a loud splash. "Nufufu…come on. Let's go," said Daemon in amusement. Mukuro and Chrome nodded and all three of them walked calmly into the water. "I-It's beautiful…" gasped Chrome. The water was crystal clear and she could see the fishes swimming. Daemon smiled and patted her head. "Kufufu…would you like a fish, Chrome?" asked Mukuro. He was holding his trident high, the sharp end glinting in the sunlight. Chrome shook her head.

"GUARHHH! EXTREME JUMPING!" roared a voice. Everyone looked up and saw Ryohei and Knuckle standing on a cliff. "Don't tell me they're going to jump in…" muttered G. Dino looked at them in awe. Ryohei waved. "I'M JUMPING IN, SAWADA! EXTREMEEEEEE!" roared Ryohei as he jumped. He landed into the water with a splat. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I-Is he alright?" asked Tsuna worriedly. Giotto shrugged. Ryohei emerged, looking extremely proud with himself. Above him, Knuckle roared with excitement.

"GUARHHH!" roared Knuckle as he jumped. "Uh-oh! This is going to be big! Take cover!" yelled Daemon. He quickly covered his children. Giotto picked Tsuna up and turned away. G scratched his head and sighed. Behind him, Hayato was covering his face while muttering to himself. Asari and Takeshi had disappeared underwater. Dino was swimming away as fast as he could. Cozart was shielding Enma cheerfully. Ryohei was yelling enthusiastically. A few minutes later, a splash that felt like a sounded like a cannon had been dropped into the water sounded. Knuckle had landed. Water splashed everywhere. The water moved violently. Knuckle emerged looking fresh.

"THAT WAS AN EXTREMELY GOOD DIVE!" yelled Knuckle happily. G cussed. He was dripping wet with water. "YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?" yelled G. Knuckle laughed. "Why are you all not wearing shirts, you old man?" asked Hayato suspiciously. G looked at him and scowled. "Because we only brought one pair you brat! Our original plan was not to enter the water," growled G. Hayato snorted. He looked at the crowd of girls on the shore. All of them were admiring Giotto and his guardians. "So…hot…" squealed the girls. G scowled. This was something he hated.

"Then why is it that Uncle Daemon brought an extra shirt?" asked Hayato suspiciously. G snorted. "That guy plans everything out. He had already planned to enter the water with his kids, unlike us," muttered G. Daemon grinned. "Nufufu…that and I will only show my body to one lady," replied Daemon proudly. His kids looked at him with confused looks. G snorted. "Anyway you brat! STOP ASKING SUCH RIDICULOUS QUESTIONS!" yelled G. Hayato stuck out his tongue and splashed G with water. A vein twitched in G's temple and he glared at Hayato. "You asked for it, brat!" yelled G. He chased after Hayato who started swimming away. The girls squealed again.

"Papa, can you teach me how to swim now?" asked Tsuna excitedly. Giotto smiled and nodded. Behind him, Cozart was trying his best to teach Enma who ended up drowning every time. Cozart looked like he was enjoying himself. "Come, Tsuna! Give me your hands and start kicking!" ordered Giotto. Tsuna nodded and followed. Surprisingly, he was doing well. Asari and Takeshi approached him.

"That looks fun, Tsuna!" said Takeshi, his face filled with excitement. "I didn't know you knew how to teach, Primo!" said Asari looking impressed. Giotto grinned. "How did you learn to swim, Takeshi?" asked Giotto. Tsuna looked at him while he kicked. Takeshi grinned. "My dad taught me. It was fun!" grinned Takeshi. "Oh? How was his teaching method?" asked Asari as he looked at Takeshi with curiosity,

"He would teach me how to breathe in by saying 'Fuuuuuuu' and 'Puuuuuuuu" to breathe out! He would then move his arms like 'fewwwwwww'!" replied Takeshi as he swung his arm. Giotto and Tsuna sweatdropped. They had no idea what he was saying. Asari on the other hand seemed to understand because he was nodding his head in agreement. "That's what my dad used to teach me too!" laughed Asari. He patted Takeshi cheerfully on the back, '_Like father, like son…'_ thought Giotto as he shook his head. He looked at Tsuna who was laughing.

"Okay! Now let's start by moving your arm like this!" said Giotto. He moved his arm forward and backward. Tsuna looked at him blurly. Giotto laughed. "You try, Tsuna," said Giotto. Tsuna nodded and followed. On the shore, the girls were hyperventilating, Cozart patted Enma on the back and grinned. "Let's try following Giotto and Tsuna!" suggested Cozart. Enma nodded.

"GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAMA IS HERE TO JOIN IN THE FUN!" screamed Lambo enthusiastically. He jumped into the water. Lampo was walking slowly behind him. "GUPYAHHH! LAMBO-SAMA CAN'T SWIM!" screamed Lambo. Lampo sighed and picked him up. "Then don't jump in you idiot," muttered Lampo. Dino was lying on his back with his eyes closed. He was enjoying his peace and quiet. "GUARHHH! EXTREME!" roared a voice. Dino jumped and submerged under water. Ryohei and Knuckle roared with laughter. Dino sighed.

"COME ON DINO! LET'S DO SOME EXTREME SWIMMING!" yelled Ryohei happily. Dino sighed and was about to argue when Ryohei pulled him along. "TEN ROUNDS! EXTREME SWIMMING!" yelled Ryohei enthusiastically. Knuckle nodded and followed him. "Helppp!" muttered Dino to no one. This was going to be one tough exercise.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"YES! THEY DID IT!" cheered Giotto and Cozart as both of them high fived. Tsuna and Enma could finally swim. Asari and Takeshi clapped their hands happily. The large group of fan girls were applauding loudly. Some of them were whistling. Tsuna and Enma grinned at each other. Hayato emerged from underwater, making Tsuna and Enma jump. He showed a thumbs up at Tsuna and grinned before submerging again. He was still being chased by G. Tsuna giggled.

"I'm tired. Let's go back to the shore," sighed Giotto. His guardians nodded. "Can we stay here a little longer, Papa?" asked Tsuna, his eyes wide with pleading. Giotto looked at his son and nodded. "Sure, but don't wander out to far, understand?" warned Giotto. Tsuna grinned and nodded. "We'll be on the shore!" called Giotto. "Okay!" replied Tsuna. "Take good care of your sister, Mukuro!" yelled Daemon. Mukuro nodded. Lambo yawned. "Lambo-sama is tired…" muttered Lambo. Lampo sighed and stood up. "Let's go back to the shore," mumbled Lampo.

"S…Save me…" panted Dino tiredly. He had just returned from swimming 10 laps with Ryohei and was exhausted. Tsuna laughed. "THAT WAS SOME EXTREMELY GOOD EXERCISE!" roared Ryohei, his eyes fired up. Dino sighed. "Idiot…" muttered Hayato. "Kufufu…it's a wonder why he's not dead yet…" mused Mukuro. Chrome giggled. "Haha! Ryohei is sure amazing!" laughed Takeshi cheerfully. Enma grinned and looked around. He looked at the sea and frowned. Something was approaching them. He tapped Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hey, Tsuna. What's that?" asked Enma as he pointed at something that was approaching them fast. Tsuna and his siblings looked. "Is that?" asked Tsuna. A dorsal fin was approaching them fast. "THAT'S A SHARK!" yelled Hayato in fright. Everyone looked at him blurly until the words sunk into their heads. "A SHARK? RUN!" yelled Dino in panic. The shark was approaching them fast. "Running in water is proving hard to do," muttered Takeshi. Chrome watched with wide eyes. Mukuro frowned. "Swim then!" yelled Dino. Everyone nodded.

"The kids looked panicked," muttered Daemon. He was watching them with a pair of binoculars. Giotto and his guardians looked at him. "What do you mean?" asked Giotto standing up. Daemon frowned and then gasped. "A SHARK! THERE'S A SHARK THERE!" yelled Daemon. Everyone stood up. "Let me see that!" yelled Giotto in panic. He snatched the binoculars and looked. True enough, a shark was approaching them fast. "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" yelled G. He stood up.

"GUARHHH! REAL MEN STAND AND FIGHT!" yelled Ryohei. He stopped swimming and stood his ground. The animal was coming in fast. "But-!" started Tsuna. He stopped swimming and turned around. His siblings did the same. Mukuro sighed. Chrome hid behind him. "GUARHH!" yelled Ryohei enthusiastically. A few minutes later, the shark jumped out of the water and bared its teeth at Ryohei. "THAT'S A BIG SHARK!" yelled Tsuna in fright. Ryohei laughed and raised his fist.

"EXTREME PUNCH!" yelled Ryohei as he aimed his fist at the shark. To his surprise, the shark dodged it and raised its fins. He eyed Ryohei and motioned him to move forward. "W-What the heck?" muttered Dino with sweat drops on his head. Takeshi laughed. "This shark sure knows martial arts!" grinned Takeshi. "Is that a good or a bad thing?" asked Tsuna. "IT'S BAD! FIRST OFF, WHY DOES A SHARK KNOW MARTIAL ARTS?" yelled Hayato. Ryohei on the other hand looked impressed.

"GUARHHH! THAT'S RIGHT! REAL MEN FIGHT WITH THEIR FIST OR FINS!" yelled Ryohei. The shark growled. "EXTREME RIGHT PUNCH!" roared Ryohei as he punched. The shark dodged again and this time, it grabbed his hand and threw him. "EXTREME FLYING!" yelled Ryohei as he crashed into a rock. "A-A shark can do that?" asked Tsuna in awe.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I SEEING?" yelled G in disbelief. Giotto shook his head. "A shark does martial arts! This…is weird…" muttered Giotto. Daemon was staring, wide eyed. Asari laughed. "RYOHEI!" yelled Knuckle as he watched Ryohei get flung. "Apparently, there's a species of shark that can do that…" muttered Lampo. "RYOHEI FLY!" screamed Lambo in excitement. "Whoa…" gasped Cozart in awe. "What about the other kids?" asked Giotto in worry.

Tsuna and his siblings watched the shark in disbelief. Sharks could do that? The shark bowed at Ryohei and turned to Tsuna and his siblings. Hayato growled and stepped forward. "I'll blow him away—whoops…" muttered Hayato. He had just remembered his dynamite was in his bag. "Hehe..whoops…" said Hayato sheepishly. Dino sighed and stepped forward. He pulled out his whip. "I'll deal with him," said Dino coolly. Tsuna and his siblings looked at him with relieved eyes. The shark motioned him to move forward. Dino grinned and swung his whip.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT THING!" yelled Hayato as the whip narrowly missed his face. Tsuna and Enma ducked. Takeshi moved his face in the nick of time. Dino grinned sheepishly at them. "Sorry, my bad! I don't understand what's going on!" yelled Dino. Tsuna sighed. The shark was laughing. "Sharks laugh…" muttered Enma in disbelief. The shark looked at him and grinned. Dino gulped. In a flash, Dino too was flung by the shark. "GYAHHHH!" yelled Dino as he flew. "D-Dino-nii!" yelled Tsuna as he watched Dino fly. He landed head first into the sand. Giotto and his guardians ran to help him.

"Huh? Where did the shark disappear too?" asked Tsuna worriedly. Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome and Enma looked around. Without warning, Takeshi was thrown. "Everything looks so small from here!" gasped Takeshi as he flew. He landed on top of Dino who was getting up. "T-Takeshi-nii?" muttered Tsuna. "WHOAAAA!" yelled Hayato as he too was thrown without warning. He landed head first into the sand next to Takeshi. Giotto and his guardians were yelling at Tsuna, Enma, Mukuro and Chrome.

Tsuna looked around. The shark had stopped swimming around in circles and was now standing in front of them. Mukuro frowned and stood protectively in front of Chrome, Tsuna and Enma. The shark was moving in closer. Mukuro grinned. The shark opened its mouth wide. Tsuna, Enma and Chrome closed their eyes. Mukuro clutched his trident tighter. Behind them, their father's were yelling their names. Just a little more and Mukuro would destroy the animal. He was waiting for the perfect moment. Any minute now.

" What are you doing to my cute little brother you herbivore?" asked a cold voice. The shark stopped in its tracks and turned around scaredly. Mukuro growled. He knew that voice. He hissed. He wanted to kill off this shark so badly. "If you don't move back, I'll bite you to death!" growled Kyoya menacingly. The shark gulped and nodded its head. "KYOYA-NII!" yelled Tsuna is relief. Kyoya patted his head. Mukuro glared at him. "Thanks for protecting us, Mukuro-nii!" said Tsuna happily. Mukuro smiled and nodded his head. Chrome breathed a sigh of relief.

"I give you a few moments off and you go terrorizing the kids? Are you asking to die?" asked Alaude coldly. He was glaring coldly at the shark. The shark shook its head feebly and gulped. "Go on back. I'm taking your break time as a punishment. Get back to your job," ordered Alaude coldly. The shark whimpered and nodded. After growling softly, it swam off. Alaude watched it go coldly and walked back to the shore.

"Tsuna! What a relief!" sighed Giotto as he picked his son up. Tsuna nodded his head. "Mukuro, Chrome, are you hurt anywhere?" asked Daemon worriedly. "Kufufu…no we are not, Father. I would not let anyone place a hand on my sister," chuckled Mukuro eerily. Chrome nodded. Daemon smiled. G was brushing sand off Hayato's hair, grumbling as he did. Asari was looking worriedly at Takeshi. Knuckle was also looking worriedly at Ryohei and Dino. Cozart was patting Enma's head worriedly. Enma was sneezing. "Come on, let's go home," said Giotto. Everyone nodded. "By the way, Alaude. When did you start training sharks?" asked Giotto curiously. Alaude looked coldly at him and turned away. Giotto sighed. He was still the same.

"Sharks are good at spy work…That is if they're not caught for food or anything…" muttered Alaude. Giotto looked at him and sighed. Who knew?

**AND THAT'S IT FOR TODAY. I AM SO SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! I REALLY AM IN A HURRY TO DO THIS! IT'S ACTUALLY A MIRACLE FOR ME TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE TODAY! PLEASE REVIEW! UNTIL THEN, SEE YOU TOMORROW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**CIAOSSU! Yeah, I'm running out of things to say here so I'll just jump straight to the story. Today's chapter was an idea given to me by ****TsUnaYoSHixGioTToG27. Seeing this is your last wish before I close this story, I just decided to write it. Here's Chapter 34.**

Chapter 34: The Past Is Back To Haunt

"Yes…What you're describing to us now fits the description of the girl we're looking for," said a man calmly to his earpiece. His companion looked at him, his eyes filled with excitement. The man held up his hand. He kept silent as the person he was talking too asked him a question. "Yes. I'd appreciate it if you helped us out," replied the man as he grinned evilly. "And please, don't let her brother know…" whispered the man. The person he was talking to giggled and the line went dead. The man grinned to himself.

"You look rather happy. Did something come up?" asked his companion. The man chuckled and stood up. "Call our dear friend the scientist. Apparently, our escaped guinea pig has been found and the best part is, it looks like our past experiment worked," said the man. His companion laughed. "Wonderful! She's going to get it this time! Look at what her brother did to us before!" said his companion. The man nodded and took out his glove. On his right hand, two fingers were missing. "I'm going to make both of those brats suffer…" growled the man as he looked at his hand. He looked at his companion. "Come on. A nice lady out there has volunteered to help us," said the man, a grin forming on his lips.

Behind them, someone screamed.

**AT THE VONGOLA MANSION**

"Now, Chrome, Mukuro. Father's going to go away for a few days so be safe, alright?" said Daemon worriedly. He looked at his two kids. All three of them were standing at the main door. Giotto had received an urgent message from another family requesting for help and so, he was sending Daemon to complete the job. Now, Mukuro looked at his father and smiled. "Of course, Father. I'll make sure Chrome is alright," replied Mukuro obediently. Daemon nodded his head and patted Mukuro's head. "A-Alright, Father. H-Have a safe journey!" muttered Chrome shyly. She smiled at Daemon.

"See you, Daemon. G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, it's about time we all left as well," said Giotto as he pointed at the clock. His guardians sighed. How they hated missions. "GUARHHH! SEE YOU, RYOHEII!" yelled Knuckle enthusiastically. "HAVE AN EXTREMELY GOOD TRIP, UNCLE! AND DON'T FORGET TO BE EXTREMELY EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei. Knuckle nodded and ran off. Daemon patted his kids one last time before he too disappeared. "And no dynamite to school, you understand? If I get one more report saying you blew something up, you're going down!" growled G menacingly. Hayato glared at him. "GO ALREADY YOU OLD MAN!" yelled Hayato annoyed. G patted his head and went off, leaving a still grumbling Hayato.

"Take care, Takeshi!" called Asari cheerfully. "OKAY! Have a safe trip, Dad!" replied Takeshi cheerfully. Asari laughed. "Kyoya, take care of your siblings," said Alaude coldly. Kyoya looked at his father and nodded. Alaude gave him one of his rare smiles. "Lambo, don't eat so much cake, got that?" said Lampo boredly. "LAMBO-SAMA WANT CAKEEEE!" screamed Lambo. Lampo sighed. So much for advice. "Goodbye, Papa!" yelled Tsuna as he hugged his father. Giotto laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Don't get into trouble again, Tsuna! You're quite good at doing that," said Giotto. Tsuna grinned sheepishly. Giotto and his guardians waved one last time before they went off. The butler smiled and clapped his hands.

"Come on, young masters! It's time for all of you to go to school!" said the butler. Tsuna and his siblings sighed but went to their rooms to get changed. A few minutes later, they were sitting in the car. "Oh no! I forgot to do my homework!" gasped Tsuna as he whacked his head. He quickly pulled out his book and started scribbling. Takeshi laughed. "You too? Alright! It looks like I'm not alone!" grinned Takeshi cheerfully. "Hurry up and do it then!" muttered Tsuna. He was writing as fast as he could. "Come on, Tsuna! I'll help you out!" volunteered Hayato enthusiastically. Tsuna looked at him gratefully.

"You should complete your work at home, Tsuna. Would you like me to discipline you?" asked Kyoya sternly. He was wearing a armband that had the word 'Head Prefect' written on it. He had already pulled out his tonfa and was looking coldly at Tsuna. Tsuna gulped. "N-NO Thanks! I'm sorry! I won't repeat this again!" gulped Tsuna. Hayato was telling him answers. Takeshi was sitting coolly in his seat.

The car came to a stop. Tsuna sighed. He had finished in the nick of time. The driver got out and opened their door. "Have a good day at school, young masters," said the man politely. Tsuna nodded his head in thanks. Kyoya walked into the school, his coat moving in the wind. The students looked at him in fear and bowed. Kyoya ignored them and continued walking in. "Looks like Kyoya is a respected man already!" laughed Takeshi. Hayato snorted.

"Kufufu…see you after school, Nagi…If anyone bullies you, let me know," said Mukuro darkly. Chrome nodded and walked to her class. As usual, she was the earliest in her class. She gently pulled her chair and sat down. She looked at the clock. Ken and Chikusa would arrive in 10 minutes. Chrome opened her bag and pulled out her book. Maybe she should do some studying to pass the time.

As Chrome read her book, she did not notice someone enter her classroom. Chrome tapped the desk gently. The person who had just entered the class was moving in closer. "Hey, Chrome was it?" asked a voice. Chrome jumped and accidentally threw her book in the process. She looked up and sighed in relief. M.M was looking at her."W-What is it?" asked Chrome nervously. M.M smiled at Chrome, her eyes filled with criticism. Chrome bit her lip. his was not going to o well.

"I'm just here to say I sorry to you," said M.M. Chrome started at her. She was not expecting this at all. "S-Sorry? F-For what?" muttered Chrome in confusion. M.M forced a laugh and patted Chrome on the back. "For teasing you all this while. I mean, it was pretty stupid of me to do so…" sniffled M.M, fake tears coming out of her eyes. More and more students were piling into the class. "I know you won't forgive me this soon and that's why I'm asking you to join us on an outing tomorrow. Would you like to join us?" asked M.M sweetly. She batted her eyelashes. Chrome bit her lip.

"E-Erm…I think I should ask my b-brother first…" muttered Chrome doubtfully. Something was telling her to say no. M.M pouted. "Oh come on, Chrome! You don't have to ask your brother everything! It'll be fun!" insisted M.M. She batted her eyelashes again. Chrome kept silent. M.M sighed. "Alright, I'll ask your brother," said M.M. Chrome looked at her blurly. M.M winked. "It's going to be so fun!" squealed M.M cheerfully. She grabbed Chrome's hands.

"OII, M.M! What are you up to now?" barked a voice. M.M scowled and turned away from Chrome. She looked at the two approaching figures and put her hands on her hips. "Mind your business, Ken!" yelled M.M angrily. She smiled once at Chrome before walking back to her seat. Once she sat down, her friends started surrounding her and asking her how it went. Chrome sighed. Ken and Chikusa went to their seats. "Oi stupid girl, when did you start being so close with that girl?" asked Ken suspiciously. Chrome shrugged, her face still confused.

"What did she want?" asked Chikusa boredly. Ken looked at Chrome curiously. "S-She asked me whether I wanted to g-go out with her tomorrow…" muttered Chrome. Ken and Chikusa looked at each other in surprise. Did they hear correctly? "She asked you? Of all people?" asked Ken in surprise. Chrome nodded her head. "I-I don't understand…" muttered Chrome. "Well, does your brother agree?" asked Chikusa. "I don't know. M.M told me she would ask him for me…" replied Chrome. Ken and Chikusa frowned. What was she up too?

**BACK AT TSUNA'S CLASS**

"Alright class. We have two new students today so please GIVE THEM A WARM WELCOME!" yelled the teacher. The students nodded in fear. She smiled. "Good. Let me introduce Irie Shoichi and Spanner!" said the teacher happily. The door opened and two boys walked in. The first boy had messy curly brown hair and wore spectacles. "G-G-Good M-M-Morning. I-I'm I-Irie S-S-Shoichi…" mumbled the boy shyly. The class started muttering to themselves.

The second boy who followed Shoichi had well-kept blonde hair. He was looking boredly around the room and was sucking on a lollipop. Everyone was looking at him. Shoichi nudged him and pointed at the class. Spanner looked at the students. "I'm Spanner. Nice meeting you," muttered Spanner. Everyone nodded. The teacher smiled. "That's nice. Alright, Shoichi, you're sitting beside Enma and Spanner, you're sitting behind Tsuna," instructed the teacher as she pointed at the seats. Both boys nodded and walked to their seats. "Okay! Pull out your books and start copying this down!" ordered the teacher.

**AFTER CLASS**

"Uh-oh…my watch isn't moving…" muttered Tsuna. He took it off and shook it. His siblings looked at it. "Maybe it's broke?" asked Hayato. Tsuna bit his lip. This watch was a gift from Giotto. Takeshi laughed. "Maybe time everywhere stopped?" suggested Takeshi. Hayato growled. "Stupid watch. Making Tsuna worried. Should I destroy it for you?" asked Hayato. He pulled out his dynamite. Tsuna yelped and clutched his watch tightly. "N-No need, Hayato-nii! I-It's fine!" yelled Tsuna. Hayato nodded and kept his sticks.

"Let me take a look," said a voice. Tsuna and his siblings turned around. Shoichi and Spanner were standing behind them. Spanner was holding out his hand. Tsuna looked at him. "S-Sure," said Tsuna. he handed his watch over to Spanner. Spanner immediately examined it closely. He held the watch to his ear and frowned. "W-What is he doing?" asked Tsuna in awe. Shoichi laughed nervously.

"Spanner is good at things like this. He's especially good with robots and electronic devices," replied Shoichi. Tsuna gasped. "R-Robots?" asked Tsuna. Shoichi nodded. "Both of us have actually designed some robots…I could bring them tomorrow for you to see…" suggested Shoichi shyly. Tsuna looked at him, his eyes wide with excitement. "Really? You'll really show us?" asked Tsuna in excitement. Shoichi nodded. Takeshi laughed. "Cool! I like robots!" said Takeshi cheerfully. Hayato was muttering to himself.

"Here, the battery stopped working, that's all. I changed it for you," said Spanner as he handed the watch back to Tsuna. Tsuna took it back and looked at it. It was working again. "T-Thanks!" said Tsuna as he smiled. Spanner nodded. "Oh right! We didn't introduce ourselves! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and these are my brothers, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato! That's Enma!" said Tsuna happily. He pointed at Enma who was sleeping on his desk. Shoichi smiled nervously and bowed. "Nice meeting all of you. I think all of you know the both o s already…" muttered Shoichi. Tsuna grinned.

"You know. You should bring your inventions to school! I bet that would be fun!" said Tsuna innocently. Spanner scratched his chin. "That doesn't sound bad but I don't think my grandfather would allow me too…Oh well. I'll try smuggling some in!" said Spanner thoughtfully. "N-No! If your grandfather says you can't, don't do it!" said Tsuna. Unfortunately for him, Spanner wasn't listening to him. He was muttering to himself. Shoichi laughed. "As you can see, Spanner loves these sort of things," muttered Shoichi. Tsuna smiled. "You can come join us if you want! I like you!" laughed Takeshi coolly. Tsuna nodded. "Yeah! Come hang out with us! It'll be fun!" said Tsuna happily. Shoichi nodded nervously. These people seemed dangerous but fun to be with. Why not? Spanner was shaking his head absent mindedly.

This was how Irie Shoichi and Spanner met Tsuna and his siblings for the first time.

**BACK TO CHROME**

"Hey Chrome! Wait up!" called M.M. Chrome stopped walking and turned around. Ken and Chikusa did the same. They were about to return to their class when that girl called out to them. ""Huh?" muttered Chrome in confusion. This was new to her. "W-What is it?" muttered Chrome quietly. M.M stopped running and panted. "Good thing I caught up to you! Anyway, I asked your brother and he said okay! Isn't this great? You're following us tomorrow!" cheered M.M falsely. Chrome looked at her in surprise. "B-Big Brother said…yes?" asked Chrome. M.M nodded. Chrome bit her lip. Ken and Chikusa looked at M.M in suspicion. Mukuro was someone who worried about Chrome 24 hours. What did she say that made him change his mind?

"Yes! He did!" sighed M.M. Chrome nodded curtly. M.M grinned. "I'm really looking forward to it!" squealed M.M excitedly. Chrome nodded. "I'll be going now! By the way, your brother told me to tell you not to ask him again or he'll change his mind! The same to the both of you!" yelled M.M as she ran off. Chrome looked at her in confusion. "Big Brother…" muttered Chrome. Ken and Chikusa frowned. This was sounding very suspicious.

"Don't go tomorrow!" growled Ken. Chikusa nodded. Chrome gulped nervously. "But Big Brother said it was alright…" muttered Chrome, her voice filled with uncertainty. "Chrome. This whole thing sounds very fishy to me. Knowing M.M, she could be planning something terrible," said Chikusa calmly. "I know but…" muttered Chrome. She twiddled her thumbs. "I want to see what she's going to do…" mumbled Chrome. Ken and Chikusa frowned. "Tch! Fine! Go on ahead! Like we care!" growled Ken. He turned away. Chikusa sighed. "Don't mind him. He's like this all the time…Take care, Chrome…" muttered Chikusa. He walked back to his seat. Chrome bit her lip.

Chrome looked at M.M and her group. They were busy talking among themselves and were laughing. M.M looked at Chrome and waved. Chrome's right eye was twitching. Something was telling her to expect the worst.

**AFTER SCHOOL ENDS (Back Home)**

"Big Brother…" muttered Chrome nervously. Mukuro looked up from his book and smiled at her. "What is it, Chrome?" asked Mukuro. Chrome looked at him and shook her head. Mukuro frowned. "What is it, Nagi? Did someone bully you today?" asked Mukuro worriedly. His trident glinted evilly under the dim light. Chrome shook her head. "T-That's not it…I wanted to ask you something," said Chrome nervously. Mukuro nodded his head.

'_He told me to tell you not to ask him anything or he'll change his mind!' _Chrome bit her lip. M.M's words flashed into her mind. "Nagi?" asked Mukuro, his eyes worried. Chrome smiled. "May I borrow Mukurowl tomorrow?" asked Chrome. Mukuro arched his eyebrow and nodded. "Kufufu…why not? Go ahead," replied Mukuro. "Thank you…" muttered Chrome. Mukurowl flapped its wings and landed on Chrome's shoulder. Chrome smiled. Mukuro nodded and went back to his homework. Chrome sighed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Chrome! How are you feeling today?" asked M.M cheerfully. Chrome looked up from her book and bit her lip. The ring on her finger glinted under the sunlight. M.M looked at it and squealed. "That is so cute! An owl ring! I've always wanted one!" said M.M as she admired the ring. "Oh well! I'll see you after school!" yelled M.M. She waved at Chrome as she ran off. Chrome gulped. She had been thinking to herself. She could always escape the outing by running off as soon as school ended. Her head was spinning. She put her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"Oi, stupid girl! Are you alive?" asked a voice. Chrome snapped open her eyes and saw Ken and Chikusa looking down at her. "Ken, Chikusa…" muttered Chrome. Ken growled. "Tch! Are you still planning on going?" asked Ken angrily. Chrome shrugged her shoulders. "I've been thinking about running off straight after school…" replied Chrome. Ken and Chikusa nodded. "I think that would be a smart idea too…" said Chikusa calmly. Ken looked away and nodded. "Yeah…" replied Chrome with a smile.

**TSUNA'S CLASS**

"WHOAAA…THAT LOOKS SO COOL!" gasped Tsuna in awe. He was looking at drawings of robots. Takeshi was also looking at them with interest. Hayato was inspecting them with critical eyes. Even so, he had to admit that he was impressed. Every drawing was so detailed. Spanner and Shoichi looked at their drawings proudly.

"What's this one called?" asked Tsuna excitedly. Shoichi looked at it and scratched his head. Spanner grinned. "That one is called a Gola Mosca! It was my idea!" said Spanner proudly. Tsuna looked at the drawing in awe. "What does it do?" asked Takeshi. Spanner frowned. "I haven't thought of it yet. I guess it shoots lasers and bombs…" muttered Spanner. He pulled out a notebook and started writing. Shoichi chuckled.

"How about this?" asked Hayato. He was pointing at a picture of a robot that greatly resembled an octopus. Shoichi gulped. "T-that's mine! It's not as great as Spanner's but I'm actually proud of it!" said Shoichi quietly. Tsuna giggled. "If ever I needed inventors, I'll call the both of you!" said Tsuna happily. Shoichi looked at him, his face red. "R-Really?" asked Shoichi. Tsuna nodded. "I agree! Would you like to work for us in the future?" asked Takeshi happily. Shoichi and Spanner grinned. "We'd be honored! Call us anytime! Just make sure you pay us, alright?" said Spanner cheerfully. Tsuna laughed and nodded his head.

"Do you think you could create a machine for me that could track aliens?" asked Hayato.

**BACK TO CHROME**

"Chrome! Come on!" called M.M. Chrome jumped. She was halfway out of the door with her bag. The bell had just rang and the class was noisy. Chrome took this opportunity to try her escape plan. From their seats, Ken and Chikusa sighed. The plan had failed. Chrome turned around and smiled nervously. M.M grabbed her arm and forced a grin. "Come on! We've got to go now! I'm so excited!" said M.M cheerfully. She pulled Chrome out the door. Ken and Chikusa stood up.

"I think we should follow them. I have a bad feeling about this…" said Chikusa calmly. Ken nodded. "Come one, Kakipi! Let's go!" said Ken. Both boys walked out of the room.

"Um…where are we going?" asked Chrome nervously. She looked around. M.M had dragged her all the way to the town. M.M grinned. "Calm down. Just follow me," said M.M. Chrome bit her lip. M.M led her to an alley and stopped. Chrome looked around. The place was completely deserted and dark. M.M let go of Chrome's arm and looked at her, her eyes critical. She reached for Chrome's eye patch and pulled it off. Chrome quickly closed her eye. M.M laughed.

"I knew it! Haha…who would have known you were used as a guinea pig last time!" laughed M.M sadistically. Chrome took a step back. "I knew it…what do you want?" asked Chrome. M.M grinned. "Me? To see you disappear. You embarrassed me the last time. You were only lucky both your brother and your father were there to help you out. This time, you won't be so lucky…" replied M.M. Chrome reached for her trident but remembered she didn't bring it to school with her. She bit her lip and looked around.

"Well down, young lady…You've been a great help," said a voice. Chrome turned and her left eye widened in fear. "Y-Y-You're…" stammered Chrome in fright. She took a step back and tripped on a rock. The man approached her with a sadistic smile. "It's been a long time…hasn't it, Chrome?" said the man. Chrome gulped. "Yes, your brother destroyed our lab the last time and he thought he had killed us all but he was wrong. We were only gravely injured but we somehow escaped. Do you know how long we've been searching for you? Our precious experiment…" said the man. He walked to Chrome and used his good hand to open her eye. The kanji one was written on it. Chrome gasped.

"AHA! So it's true! This is wonderful! It really worked!" yelled the man in joy. M.M looked in awe. Chrome quickly shut her eye. "Come! We will complete the experiment! This is truly a great discovery!" said the man. He grabbed Chrome's arm. Chrome struggled. "I-I don't want to go back! I-I won't!" yelled Chrome. The man growled. "Cute but you don't have a choice. Brutus. Do it," ordered the man. His companion walked forward and pulled out a syringe. Chrome gulped. She took a step back.

"Chrome!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned. Ken and Chikusa were running to the scene. "K-Ken…Chikusa! P-Please stay back!" yelled Chrome. M.M growled. The man frowned. "More kids eh? That's alright. Our lab is running short of kids anyways. Do it, Brutus!" yelled the man. His companion and quickly injected the syringe into Chrome. Chrome yelped and clutched her arm. "What the heck are you doing?" yelled Ken. The man named Brutus was holding him down. He produced another syringe and injected it to Ken. "Oi Kakipi! G-Go already!" yelled Ken. Chikusa hesitated. He looked at the scene and hissed. He nodded and ran off. "H-He's getting away!" yelled M.M. The man hissed and stood up but it was too late. Chikusa was gone. "No matter…we have the girl and that's all the matters…" muttered the man.

Chrome looked at her ring groggily. Her vision was getting blurry. "M-Mukurowl…find…big brother…" whispered Chrome. Her ring shone and an owl stood in its place. Chrome looked at it and nodded before passing out. M.M gasped. The owl hooted and flapped its wings. It looked coldly at M.M before flying off. The man picked Chrome up. "Come, Brutus…We have work to do…" said the man. His companion nodded. "Thank again, young lady. We'll reward you soon enough," said the man as he smiled. M.M grinned. "It was no big deal. I'm glad to get rid of that girl anyway!" replied M.M. She waved cheerfully and ran off, snickering to herself.

**CHIKUSA**

Chikusa ran as fast as he could. He didn't dare look back. He ran to the street and panted. He needed to get help as soon as possible. He thought to himself. _'Mukuro! Where does Chrome's brother live?' _thought Chikusa. He looked around wildly. Both Chrome and Mukuro had never mentioned where they lived at. Chikusa cussed. He had to find him. Chrome wasn't the only one in danger. Ken was also taken.

"Whooo…whoo…" said a voice. Chikusa looked around. Who was making those noises? Something landed on his shoulder. Chikusa looked and gasped. A snowy white owl had landed and was looking at him urgently. "I have no time to play with you…" muttered Chikusa as he tried to get rid of it. The owl flapped its wings angrily and motioned for him to follow it. Chikusa looked at it in surprise. "You're helping me?" asked Chikusa. The owl nodded and flew away. Chikusa ran after it.

"Chrome lives here?" asked Chikusa in surprise. He was staring at a mansion. The house was big. It looked like something out of a picture book. The owl motioned impatiently at him. Chikusa nodded and approached the main door. He knocked loudly and waited. The door opened and the butler looked at him in surprise. "May I help you?" asked the butler. "I have to see Mukuro. Is he here?" asked Chikusa, his voice filled with panic. The owl hooted. The butler frowned and nodded. "Wait here for a moment," said the butler. He disappeared into the house. Chikusa panted.

"Chikusa. What is it?" asked an eerie voice. Chikusa looked up. Mukuro looked serious. Chikusa was about to open his mouth when Mukuro interrupted him. "Before that…have you seen Chrome? She wasn't waiting for me after school and she's not home," said Mukuro urgently. Chikusa looked at him in surprise. "Didn't M.M tell you she was taking Chrome out today?" asked Chikusa. Mukuro looked at him darkly. "She is what?" asked Mukuro. Chikusa sighed. "She asked Chrome to follow her out today but well…it was a trap," said Chikusa. Mukuro frowned and stepped out of the house. He pulled out his trident.

"What did she do to Chrome?" snarled Mukuro in anger. Chikusa shivered. "I don't know what's going on but I think Chrome's past is about to repeat all over again…" muttered Chikusa. Mukuro froze. He turned to the butler. "Tell Tsuna and the rest not to go out of the house while I'm gone. Tell that stupid Kyoya to make sure they don't! And if my father gets home, tell him everything," growled Mukuro. The butler nodded. "Where are you going, young master Mukuro?" asked the butler. "Kufufu…I'm going to kill a whole lot of people today…" replied Mukuro eerily. He opened his right eye and grinned sadistically. Chikusa felt a chill run down his spine. "Come Chikusa…let's go…" said Mukuro. Chikusa nodded and followed him.

"Tell me what you saw!" ordered Mukuro as the two boys ran into town. Chikusa recapped everything. "Ken got caught too?" asked Mukuro angrily. Chikusa nodded gravely. Mukuro gritted his teeth. "This is the spot where they were kidnapped," said Chikusa. Mukuro walked around, his eyes examining the spot. He bent down and picked something up. "This is Chrome's…" growled Mukuro angrily as he looked at the eye patch. Chikusa nodded. "Yes. The man pulled out her eye patch and said something about completing the experiment…" said Chikusa calmly. Mukuro froze again, his hands were shaking with anger. He turned and walked away.

"Where are you going, Mukuro?" asked Chikusa. "Kufufu…we're going to hunt down M.M…" replied Mukuro eerily.

**BACK TO CHROME**

"Oi stupid girl! Are you dead?" asked a voice. Chrome slowly opened her eyes and looked around groggily. Ken was looking at her. "Ken…" muttered Chrome blurly. She sat up and rubbed her head. "Where are we?" muttered Chrome. Ken growled. "I don't know. It looks like some kind of lab…." replied Ken. Chrome shuddered. Someone sniffled and she looked around. There were a bunch of kids sitting in a corner. All of them looked afraid. Chrome felt her hands go numb. This scene was so familiar.

"W-What is this place?" asked Chrome nervously. The kids looked at her and sniffled. "Our parents sent us here as guinea pigs. I heard they d-didn't want us and t-threw us here!" whimpered a boy. A sense of déjà vu hut Chrome. Ken growled. "And what do they do here?" asked Ken. The children started shaking with fear. Someone screamed, making everyone jump. A boy started crying and hugged his sister. "S-Sis. I-I don't want to die!" sobbed the boy. His sister patted his head grimly and started comforting him.

"This is a place where we are used as guinea pigs to test out things by these people…" muttered Chrome. She hugged her knees in fear and started shaking. She could still remember the last time she was used. The pain was unbearable. Ken looked at her darkly. "You mean they used these kids as testing objects?" asked Ken in anger. Chrome nodded. "Why don't their parents do anything?" asked Ken. Chrome smiled. "Because these kids were unwanted by their parents. That's why they're here," replied Chrome. Ken looked at the children in pity.

"How do you know so much?" asked Ken. Chrome bit her lip and shivered. "Because I was thrown here by my parents. It was horrible," said Chrome calmly. "Huh? But isn't your dad that Vongola dude? Is he that terrible?" asked Ken in confusion. Chrome laughed. "No. My brother and I were adopted by him. Our real parents are still out there somewhere…" muttered Chrome. Someone screamed again. Chrome winced and covered her ears. "I don't want to go back there…" whimpered Chrome. Ken looked at her in pity. "Is that why your eye looks so weird?" asked Ken. Chrome nodded. "It's not a nice experience…" mumbled Chrome. The children looked at her.

"Y-You've been here before?" asked a girl. Chrome smiled and nodded. "H-How did you escape?" asked a small boy. "My brother saved me the last time. Unfortunately, I got caught again…" said Chrome. The children gulped. "D-Does it hurt?" asked the boy in fear. Chrome bit her lip and tried remembering her last experience. All she could remember was being in pain all the time. She gulped and nodded her head slowly. The boy started crying. His sister tried consoling him.

The door slammed open and the man walked out with a body in his arms. The body was covered in blood and she wasn't moving at all. The man sighed and walked out. The children huddled closer. Chrome gulped. Ken growled. A few minutes later, he walked back in and looked at the children. "Alright! Who's next?" asked the man cheerfully. The children looked at him in fear. The small boy clutched his sister harder. The man grinned evilly.

"No volunteers? Alright! I'll pick!" said the man as he put his hands together and looked around. He looked at the little boy and grinned. "I pick you!" said the man cheerfully. The little boy screamed and refused to let go of his sister. His sister looked at the man with pleading eyes. "P-Please don't pick him! T-Take me!" yelled the girl. The man laughed. "No can do! I already picked him! Come along little boy!" said the man as he tried to pick the boy up. The boy screamed. Chrome stood up.

"I volunteer myself. Leave them alone," said Chrome, her hands shaking with fear. The man looked at her and pouted. "But you were supposed to be the last!" said the man. Chrome opened her right eye. "Don't you want to see whether you can complete all six?" asked Chrome. The man grinned in excitement and walked over to her. "Alright, alright! True, I am quite excited to try it out! Come along now!" said the man. Ken growled. The man looked at him.

"I think the 'Wolf Channel' will be compatible with you! Hooray for me! I've decided! I'll take the both of you!" said the man happily. He grabbed their arms and pulled them to the room. Chrome whimpered and looked back at the kids. The girl was holding her brother and was crying. Chrome smiled. The door slammed shut.

**SOMEWHERE IN ITALY**

"P-Please s-stop!" pleaded M.M fearfully. Her eyes were wide with fear as her attacker walked in closer, his mouth twisted into a cruel grin. "Kufufu…you aren't answering my question…where are they?" asked Mukuro darkly as he raised his trident, his eyes showing no mercy. Chikusa was standing as far as he could from him. He didn't want to see. When Mukuro had finally tracked M.M down with the help of Mukurowl, he did not hesitate one bit to start attacking.

M.M bit her lip and shook her head. She badly wanted Chrome to die. Mukuro grinned eerily and tapped the ground gently with his trident. "Kufufu…you asked for it…" said Mukuro eerily. He opened his right eye and changed the kanji to '1'. M.M screamed. What she was seeing was horrible. "S-STOP!" screamed M.M. Mukuro tapped the ground again. The illusions faded and M.M fell to the ground, panting. "Kufufu…are you going to tell me now?" asked Mukuro boredly. M.M starting cursing Chrome.

"No. I want to get rid of her once and for all!" yelled M.M. Mukuro frowned. "Get rid of my cute sister? Kufufu…if you won't tell me, I'll make you…" said Mukuro darkly. He pointed his trident at M.M and she flew into the nearby wall. Mukuro approached her and tapped the floor again. This time, fire shot out of the holes and hit her. M.M screamed in pain. Mukuro grinned and raised his trident. Chikusa felt himself flying and looked down. Their surroundings were moving. Chikusa felt like his head was about to explode. Mukuro looked apologetically at him and turned his attention to M.M.

"I-I won't tell!" yelled M.M. Mukuro grinned. "I'll make you," replied Mukuro. He slammed his trident on the ground and the ground split open. M.M gasped in fear. "Down you go," said Mukuro coolly. He pointed his trident down and M.M felt herself fall. She screamed. The ground above her closed. Mukuro appeared from behind and stabbed her. M.M gasped.

"Tell me now or I'll kill you," said Mukuro, his voice dangerous. M.M gulped. "I-I told them about Chrome…I heard them talking about a girl with an eye patch with purple hair. As I hate her, I quickly informed them and together, we planned a method to get her. It was easy…All I did was lie to her. I'll tell you where she is…after all, she may already be dead…" said M.M with a sadistic grin. She whispered something to Mukuro. Mukuro frowned and released his illusion. M.M panted. Mukuro looked at her coldly and stabbed her leg with his trident. M.M screamed.

"Kufufu...You disgust me…" said Mukuro angrily as he turned away. "Come Chikusa. We must hurry!" ordered Mukuro. Chikusa looked weakly at him and raised his hands. A few minutes later, he turned away and vomited on the floor. "N-Next time you do an illusion, p-please give me time to run away…" muttered Chikusa, his face pale. Mukuro grinned sheepishly at him. "Kufufu…let's go!" said Mukuro. Chikusa nodded and both of them disappeared, leaving M.M to herself.

**BACK AT THE LAB**

"GYAHHHH!" screamed Chrome in pain. Her eye felt like it was fire. Her body trembled. Blood was oozing out of her eye. The men muttered to themselves. "Increase it! There's a chance it might still work!" yelled the doctor. The man nodded and pressed a button. Chrome felt like her eye was on fire. "Try out the other one! Her body may be compatible!" yelled the doctor. The man named Brutus attached a tube to her stomach and turned a knob. Just like before ,Chrome felt nothing but pain. "This is bad…you just destroyed her organ…" muttered a man. Chrome almost fainted at those words. Her vision was becoming blurry again. The pain was unbearable. The doctor scratched his chin.

"Don't mind the intestines! Is it working?" asked the doctor. Brutus shook his head. "Another failure! What about her eye?" asked the man. The doctor took a look and frowned. "Maybe we should try again," said the doctor. The men nodded and attached more tubes. Chrome felt weak. She couldn't take it anymore. Her body was covered with blood. Her head felt dizzy from the lost of blood. She took one last look at her surroundings and smiled. '_Goodbye, Father, Big Brother…'_ though Chrome. She closed her eyes.

"Wait a minute! The Wolf Channel is reacting well with this boy!" yelled the doctor. The men looked at Ken. He had tubes sticking out of his mouth. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He looked at Chrome. There was blood everywhere and she looked like she was no longer responding to anything. Her breathing was slow and her eyes were closed. Ken cussed. Was she dead?

"Increase it!" yelled the man. Brutus pressed some buttons and more fluid was injected to Ken. He winced and shut his eyes. The pain was terrible. He coughed and blood came out. The men were muttering to themselves. "How about doing that-?" asked the man before the door slammed open and Mukuro and Chikusa walked in.

"NAGI!" yelled Mukuro. His hand shook with anger. The last time he did something like this, Chrome was still alive but this time, she was already unconscious and her blood was dripping down the chair. Tubes were sticking out of her body. Mukuro snarled. Chikusa hissed. Ken was also not in good shape. "Y-YOU! THAT BRAT! I'LL KILL HIM!" screamed the man. "Brutus! Get him!" yelled the man. Brutus nodded and moved forward. He pulled out a gun. Mukuro growled and raised his trident.

"I don't have time to play with you!" snarled Mukuro angrily. "Chikusa! Go help them!" yelled Mukuro. Chikusa nodded and moved forward but the man grinned. "I'm afraid not!" said the man. He clapped his hands and the doors burst open. Guards rushed in with weapons in their hands. "Now, let us go back to our work…" said the man sadistically. Chikusa growled and pulled out his yoyo.

"Doctor! Try that thing again on the girl! She's still alive but could go off anytime! Quick!" yelled the man. The doctor nodded and ran to Chrome. He pulled another tube and attached it to her stomach again. He then pressed a button and the process started. Chrome screamed and coughed out blood. She was still unconscious. Mukuro snarled and turned his attention to her, resulting getting shot in the shoulder by Brutus. He growled and clutched his arm which was now bleeding. This wasn't good.

"It's failing!" yelled the doctor. The man cussed. Another failure. "Well, she's still alive and we have to dispose of the body. Let's kill her off!" said the man. The doctor nodded. He pulled out a knife and approached her. "NAGI!" yelled Mukuro in panic. There was no time to reach her. The doctor raised his knife. The man smiled evilly.

"AHHH!" screamed a guard. Everyone looked at him in alarm. Chikusa who was already cornered watched as a man in a coat with cold steel eyes appeared, swinging his handcuff as he did. "Those who make a disturbance in Italy will be arrested…" said Alaude coldly. The guards gulped. Alaude looked coldly at them and smiled sadistically. In a flash, he disappeared.

Chikusa couldn't believe his eyes. This man was single handedly taking out all of the guards. A few minutes later, Alaude was standing in the middle of a pile of unconscious bodies. He looked coldly at Chikusa. Chikusa gulped.

"Nufufu…how dare you do this to my cute Chrome?" asked an eerie voice. The doctor and the man looked in alarm. They were so surprised in seeing Alaude that they did not notice Daemon Spade standing in front of them, his eyes filled with anger and hatred. He looked at Chrome. She was bleeding badly and was already unconscious. Knuckle was beside him using his sun flames. He was trying his best to heal Chrome. He looked at Daemon grimly. "Her organs are beyond my help…" said Knuckle gravely. Daemon gripped his trident tightly and glared at the two men.

"Alaude, who are these people?" asked Giotto, his voice filled with disgust and anger. Alaude pulled out a book. "A dark organization that uses live children as human guinea pigs. Chrome has been here before…" replied Alaude coldly. G growled in anger as he aimed his gun at Brutus. Asari was helping Ken. Mukuro was clutching his arm. He gripped his trident. "Don't, Mukuro. Let your father handle it," said Giotto. He pointed at Daemon who was emitting a dark aura. He raised his trident.

"Nufufu…I am going to kill you trash…" snarled Daemon. He glared at the two men who were already on their knees. "W-WE'RE SORRY, D-DAEMON-SAMA! W-WE DIDN'T KNOW S-SHE WAS YOUR D-DAUGHTER!" yelled the two men. Daemon slammed his trident on the floor. "Apology rejected. I'm still going to kill you," said Daemon coldly. He raised his weapon and grinned evilly. "I'm going to torture you like how you tortured Chrome!" snarled Daemon angrily. The two men whimpered.

Daemon slammed his weapon on the floor and the room went dark. The two men whimpered. Giotto and his guardians looked away. Knives appeared out of nowhere and flew to the two men. Both of them screamed as they were stabbed. Daemon chuckled darkly. "This is only the beginning…" said Daemon eerily. He raised his weapon and pointed it at the two men. Both men clutched their throats. "Can't…breathe!" choked the man. Daemon tightened his grip. "If Chrome dies, I'll haunt the both of you even after you die!" snarled Daemon. The two men whimpered.

"I think we should leave Daemon here and quickly take the kids back," said Knuckle urgently. He picked Chrome up. "She's in a terrible state! She needs immediate treatment or it'll be too late," muttered Knuckle. Giotto nodded and nodded at Alaude. Alaude grinned and approached Brutus. "You are under arrest for illegal activities," said Alaude coldly. He handcuffed the man and took him out.

"Come, Mukuro. We have to get you treated as well," said G. "My sister…how is she?" asked Mukuro darkly. G sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know yet but it's not looking good…" muttered G. Mukuro growled and followed him. "This boy also needs treatment…He's bleeding badly too…" muttered Asari. He lifted an unconscious Ken and looked at Chikusa. "Come on! Follow us and we'll treat your wounds too!" said Asari cheerfully. Chikusa nodded and followed.

"Daemon, come home when your done," said Giotto. Daemon nodded. His victims were covered with blood and were barely conscious. "Die like the animals you are…" said Daemon coldly. He pointed his weapon at them and both the men screamed. Daemon snorted and brought it down. Blood splattered the wall and all was silent.

**BACK AT THE MANSION A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Chrome? Are you awake?" asked Tsuna worriedly. "Maybe we should pour water on her too…" suggested Takeshi. Hayato growled. "YOU IDIOT! USE YOUR HEAD!" yelled Hayato. "GUARHHH! EXTREME! WAKE UP!" roared Ryohei. "Shut up you herbivores or I'll bite you to death!" said Kyoya menacingly. "EVERYONE KEEP IT DOWN!" yelled G. The room went silent. Chrome opened her eyes.

"CHROME! SHE'S ALIVE!" yelled Tsuna in joy. He sniffled. "Kufufu…Nagi…" said Mukuro happily. Chrome sat up and winced. "Don't move so soon. You're still hurt!" said Daemon worriedly. "Father…Brother…everyone…" muttered Chrome. All of them smiled at her. "Thank goodness you're alright!" said Daemon as he picked Chrome up and sighed in relief. Chrome smiled. "By the way, Chrome. You have to be more careful in the future alright? Knuckle healed most of your wounds but your organs are an illusion made by both me and your brother…" whispered Daemon seriously. Chrome nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing you're still alive, Chrome. You should have seen Daemon just now…It was terrifying…" said Giotto as he shook his head. G nodded. "He looked like he was possessed or something…." muttered G. Asari laughed. "You have to more careful you know…" said Asari. Chrome nodded. "Thank God you're alright…" sobbed Knuckle. Alaude kept quiet and looked away. Lampo yawned. Chrome smiled. "Your friends already told us what happened. You really should be more careful in the future!" said Takeshi cheerfully. Tsuna nodded. "We were all worried…" said Tsuna. "Sorry, everyone.." muttered Chrome. Daemon patted her head gently.

"This is a big house…" said Ken in awe as both he and Chikusa walked in. "Ken…Chikusa…" greeted Chrome shyly. "It's a good thing you're alright, Chrome…" said Chikusa calmly. Ken nodded his head. "Those stupid people! Look at my teeth! They look like a dog!" growled Ken angrily. Chikusa sighed. "You already looked like a dog way before they did the experiment on you…" said Chikusa calmly. Ken glared at him. Mukuro smiled eerily.

"Thank you for trying to help Chrome. Both of you should come over more often," said Daemon. Everyone looked at him. Daemon the sadist was actually inviting people? Wow. "I guess he does have a soft spot…" muttered Lampo. G shook hi head. "You have not seen him around Elena yet…The last time I was there, I almost puked…" muttered G. Daemon glared at him. "Who's Elena?"asked Tsuna innocently. Giotto smiled.

"It's Daemon's girlfriend…" said G with a snicker. Daemon grinned proudly. "I want to meet her," said Mukuro, his eyes filled with curious. Chrome nodded in agreement. "Really? Alright. I'll invite her over during Halloween then!" said Daemon cheerfully. Tsuna and his siblings nodded with excitement. All of them wanted to see Uncle Daemon's girlfriend. G sighed. This was going to be disgusting.

**DONE! Please review the chapter like always. **

**Anyways, if you wanted to see the kids in a costume, what costume would it be? Please tell me! Thank you! :DD**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

**CIAOSSU! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D Thank you so much for all your ideas. It seemed like everyone had different ideas and well, it was hard to pick a winner. I guess I'll just randomly put everyone's suggestions in a box and pick out a winner. :D. All I know was that everyone wanted Hibari to be a Vampire. Well, I'm going to try my best in writing this chapter so I hope it'll turn out right. Here's Chapter 35.**

Chapter 35: Halloween Special

6:00 in the morning and just like any morning, the atmosphere around the Vongola household was peaceful. The head butler was dusting some of the furniture. Knuckle and Ryohei were having one of their morning exercises which included yelling on top of their lungs and lifting up boulders. G was watching them in annoyance at the window. Giotto was at his desk signing off papers. Alaude and Kyoya were having one of their infamous fights. Asari was cleaning his swords. Tsuna and his siblings were flipping through their books, checking if their work was completed. The three mist illusionist were looking out of the window anxiously.

A black car pulled up the driveway. Daemon stood up excitedly. "She's here! Come on!" said Daemon happily. Mukuro and Chrome looked at the car in awe and followed Daemon who was already halfway to the door. "Oh great…here we go again…" muttered G. Asari looked at him and laughed. "Now, Now, G. It's not often we see Daemon so excited or happy!" said Asari cheerfully. G started muttering to himself. "I-Is that, Miss Elena?" asked Tsuna as he watched a woman with long curly hair walk step out of the car. His siblings watched with curiosity. G sighed and nodded. "Yeap. That's her. The main reason why Daemon joined the Vongola in the first place," said Giotto as he entered the living room.

"Good morning, Miss Elena. It's a pleasure having someone so beautiful like you come visit us," said the butler politely. Elena laughed. "It's nice seeing you too, Wilbur. You look so much more handsome than the last time I saw you," said Elena with a grin. Wilbur smiled pleasantly. "Where's Daemon?" asked Elena as she looked around. "Master Daemon is—" started the butler just as the door slammed open and Daemon rushed out.

"Elena!" yelled Daemon, his eyes filled with excitement. He ran towards Elena and picked her up. Elena laughed. "It's been a long time, Daemon!" replied Elena happily. She patted his cheek gently. Daemon grinned. "You look so much cuter compared to the last time I saw you," said Daemon, his eyes gentle. "I have to deny that compliment, Daemon. You look much cuter compared to the last time I saw you!" laughed Elena. Daemon chuckled and kissed her forehead. Both of them looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"And this is why I hate standing in the same place with those two lovebirds," muttered G as he turned his face away. "THAT WAS EXTREMELY EXTREME!" roared Knuckle, his face red. "I'm sorry for watching all the while…" muttered Giotto awkwardly. Asari laughed. "Long time no see, Elena! I see the both of you have not changed!" said Asari, his eyes looking at the tree behind the couple. Lampo yawned boredly. Alaude looked away coldly, his hands twitching for his handcuff. Elena giggled and smiled.

"It's nice seeing you again, Primo, everyone. How are all of you?" asked Elena cheerfully as she linked arms with Daemon. Daemon grinned proudly. "It's nice seeing you again too, Elena. Welcome back," said Giotto pleasantly. Elena nodded. "Let's go in already. I'm sure all of you have a lot to catch up…and I'll go back to bed," muttered Lampo tiredly. G whacked his head. "Sure, why not?" said Elena cheerfully. The butler held open the door and all of them walked in. Elena walked in and gasped.

Tsuna and his siblings were looking at the scene from inside the house. "S-She's pretty!" said Ryohei in awe. Tsuna nodded. "Kufufu…that's father's girlfriend….I see…" chuckled Mukuro eerily. "B-Beautiful…" muttered Chrome. Her face turned red. "Father's kissing her…" mumbled Chrome shyly. "Tch! That's disgusting!" growled Hayato as he turned away. Takeshi grinned and covered Tsuna's eyes. "T-Takeshi-nii! What are you doing?" yelled Tsuna, his face red. "I'm protecting your innocent eyes!" laughed Takeshi. "People who start kissing should be bitten to death," growled Kyoya. He whipped out his weapon. "S-Stop, Kyoya-nii! P-Please calm down!" yelled Tsuna in panic. Kyoya started muttering to himself. "Shush! They're coming in!" hissed Mukuro. Tsuna and his siblings ran to the couch and sat down. They heard voices entering the house and gulped. The woman walked into the room and gasped.

"T-Those…Y-You…DAEMON!" yelled Elena. She pointed at Mukuro and Chrome and eyed Daemon suspiciously. "You weren't having an affair with another woman while I was away, were you?" asked Elena. Daemon raised his hands in defense and smiled. "Nufufu…of course not, Elena! It's not what you're thinking. I found these two kids on the streets and took them in…" said Daemon. "I would never betray you, Elena…" continued Daemon. Elena blushed and smiled. G made a puking gesture. Elena walked over to Mukuro and Chrome and smiled.

"Hello there. My name is Elena. What are yours?" asked Elena gently. "Kufufu…It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mukuro. You are beautiful," said Mukuro with a smile. Elena giggled. "N-Nice meeting you. My name is Chrome…" muttered Chrome shyly as she peeked from behind her brother. "Now, now, Chrome. Elena won't bite you. Don't be shy," said Daemon encouragingly. Chrome bit her lip and nodded. She stepped out and curtsied. "Y-You look beautiful…" said Chrome shyly. Elena smiled.

"So cute! Are you sure you found them on the streets?" asked Elena as she picked Chrome up and ruffled Mukuro's hair. Daemon nodded. "Look. You can ask Primo and the rest. They too have kids," said Daemon with a grin. Elena looked at the couch and gasped. "You're right! I didn't notice them before! Let me guess. This one is Primo's, that one is G's, the boy who's glaring at me is Alaude's, this one looks like Knuckle so it must be his and that one is Asari's!" said Elena confidently. Everyone nodded.

"What are your names?" asked Elena cheerfully. Tsuna looked at her and grinned. "I'm Tsuna! That's Takeshi, Hayato, Kyoya and Ryohei!" said Tsuna with a grin. Elena's face turned red. "SO CUTE!" squealed Elena. "But wait. Don't you have one, Lampo?" asked Elena as she looked around. Lampo yawned. "I do. He's asleep at the moment…" muttered Lampo. Elena grinned and nodded. "Kufufu…are you going to be our mother then?" asked Mukuro cheekily. Chrome looked at her expectantly. Elena laughed. "Maybe. We'll see," said Elena with a wink. Daemon grinned.

"Everyone. It's time for our mission. I'm sorry, Elena but we have to go," said Giotto politely. "It's also about time young master Tsuna and his siblings went to school," announced the butler. Tsuna and his siblings sighed. Giotto picked up his son and ruffled his hair. "Have a great day, Tsuna! I promise we'll all be back for Halloween tonight!" said Giotto. Tsuna chuckled and nodded. "Have a safe trip, Papa!" replied Tsuna cheekily as Giotto put him down. "I'm sorry to trouble you and all, Elena but do you mind taking care of the kids while we're gone?" asked Daemon. Elena grinned excitedly. "Of course not! It'll be a great chance to get to know these cute kids!" said Elena cheerfully. She gave him a peck on the cheek. Daemon grinned and pulled her into an embrace. "That's it! We're going now, Primo!" yelled G angrily. He grabbed Giotto's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Nufufu…he's just jealous because he's still single.." chuckled Daemon. Elena smiled. "Not in front of the kids…" muttered Alaude darkly as the Cloud Guardian tried his best to protect the innocence of his nephew's and his son. Knuckle and Asari were covering their son's eyes. The butler sighed. "Now please, Master Daemon, go already!" said the butler sternly. Daemon nodded sheepishly and walked out of the door followed by Alaude, Knuckle and Asari. "Goodbye!" yelled the kids (except Kyoya and Mukuro) cheerfully as they waved at their fathers. Kyoya turned away and walked in.

"Hey herbivores, don't forget all of you have to dress up in a costume for school today," said Kyoya coldly. "AHH! I FORGOT!" yelled Hayato, Tsuna and Takeshi at the same time, making everyone jump. "K-Kyoya-nii…what are you dressing up as?" asked Tsuna. Kyoya stopped walking and looked at him. "That's a secret…" replied Kyoya with a sadistic grin. Tsuna sighed. "GUARHHH! I'LL EXTREMELY GO DRESS UP!" roared Ryohei enthusiastically. He ran into the house. Elena smiled. Tsuna and the rest of his siblings looked around with a lost expression. They had no idea what to do. Elena smiled.

"Well then. Would you kids like me to help you out?" asked Elena cheerfully. Tsuna looked at her with wide eyes. "Y-You would? R-really?" asked Tsuna in relief. Elena nodded. "Come on! Let's get all of you into a costume!" said Elena excitedly. She picked Chrome up and walked into the house, the kids following behind her.

**LATER AT THE SCHOOL GATES**

"H-Hey! B-Bow down now!" hissed a student. His friend looked at him in surprise. He was dressed as a fish. "Why? Who's coming?" asked the student. His friend sighed and pushed his head down. The students all around them did the same. Footsteps approached them and then stopped. The boy shivered. "Oi you. Why aren't you dressed in a costume just like what you were ordered?" asked Hibari Kyoya. The boy gulped and fell to his knees. His friend who was dressed in a fish costume shook with fear. Who was this boy?

"F-Forgive me, K-Kyoya sir! M-My family is v-very poor! W-We don't have enough money to get a costume!" whimpered the boy. Kyoya swung his tonfa menacingly. His black cape fluttered in the wind. He grinned sadistically. "I see…In that case, you're dismissed but if you ever break the rules, I'll suck you to death!" threatened Kyoya. The boy nodded. Kyoya looked coldly at him and kept his weapon. He continued his walk into the school, passing students who went on their knees as he passed. The two boys sighed in relief.

"I-I thought I was a goner…" sighed the boy. His friend nodded. "He looks even scarier in a vampire costume…Did you see the way he eyed you with those eyes of his?" muttered the boy. The two boys looked at each other and shivered. "L-Let's get to class…" muttered the boy. His friend nodded and both of them ran off.

"I-I don't want to come out…" muttered Tsuna shyly. "Why not, Tsuna? You look so cute!" said Elena happily. Tsuna bit his lip. "It's embarrassing…" said Tsuna nervously. "Kufufu…you look adorable Tsuna…" said Mukuro as he smiled at his younger brother. Chrome smiled and nodded. "Haha! It looks weird though…" said Takeshi cheerfully. Hayato growled at him. "Don't listen to that stupid Takeshi, Tsuna! I think you look magnificent! I mean, there's no lion in this world that looks just like you!" said Hayato loudly. Tsuna mumbled to himself. He stood up and looked at the mirror in the car. He was dressed in a lion costume (that was picked out by Elena). His spiky brown hair was well hidden in the mane. He looked at the mirror and gulped.

"Come on, Tsuna! Don't be like that! It fits you perfectly! I'm sure your Papa will agree with me!" said Elena encouragingly. Tsuna looked at her with his wide chocolate eyes. "R-Really?" asked Tsuna. Elena nodded. "A-Alright! If you say so, thank you Aunt Elena!" said Tsuna with a smile. Elena clamped her mouth to prevent her from squealing. He was just so adorable. She smiled and ruffled his hair. "What are you dressed as, Hayato?" asked Takeshi with curiosity. Hayato was wearing his normal clothing. He grinned cheekily.

"I'm one of the most mythical creatures in the world!" announced Hayato proudly. Elena grinned. "Oh? Which one? There are about 100+ animals out there that are mythical," said Elena. Hayato stood up and put his hands on his hips. "I'm a werewolf!" announced Hayato happily. His siblings looked at him in confusion. "Kufufu…werewolf? You look nothing like one…" said Mukuro with a puzzled expression. Hayato grinned. "That's because it's not a full moon yet. And if the moon isn't out, I can't transform," answered Hayato proudly. Elena burst out laughing. His siblings joined her. She patted his head. "You're just like G," said Elena with a grin.

"Takeshi, why is your face green?" asked Tsuna. Takeshi looked at his costume and grinned. e was wearing torn and tattered hakama and had drawn stitches on his arm. He also had an axe sticking out of his head, something that scared the heck out of Tsuna until Elena explained that it was fake. In his right hand, he carried a katana. Fake blood was all over his body. "I'm a dead samurai! Don't I look cool?" asked Takeshi proudly. Tsuna gulped. "More like terrifying…" muttered Tsuna. Takeshi laughed.

"A-Aunt Elena, thank you so much for helping me out…" muttered Chrome shyly. Elena smiled and patted her head. "You're welcome, Chrome! It was fun helping you out!" said Elena happily. Chrome nodded and looked at her costume. She was dressed in a short black dress that had long sleeves with purple patterns. She also wore black and purple boots. On her head though, was a small tiara. Chrome held on to her trident tightly. "You are so…adorable!" squealed Elena as she picked Chrome up and pulled her into a hug. Chrome turned red. She was being hugged by a person she had just met. Weird.

"Kufufu…what do you think of mine?" asked Mukuro eerily. Elena laughed. "You sound just like Daemon…Hm…you look so real…This is fantastic…" said Elena in awe. Mukuro grinned proudly. He was wearing a butler costume. His hands were covered with white gloves and he wore a coat. He turned to Chrome and bowed. "Good day, my lady. Would you like anything?" asked Mukuro politely. Chrome giggled. Mukuro grinned and turned to Elena. "How about you, beautiful maiden?" asked Mukuro charmingly. "Would you like some cookies?" asked Mukuro. He opened his palm and a plate of cookies appeared. Elena laughed. "Very much like Daemon…" said Elena impressed.

"GUARHHH! EXTREME DRESS UP!" roared Ryohei. Tsuna looked at him and sweatdropped. "R-Ryohei-nii…what are you doing?" asked Tsuna with a sigh. Ryohei grinned at him. "SAWADA! I WAS EXTREMELY IMPRESSED WITH YOUR IDEA AND YOUR ANIMAL COSTUME! THAT'S WHY, I'VE DECIDED TODRESS UP AS…A KOALA!" roared Ryohei. Hayato sighed. Takeshi laughed. "AND THAT'S NOT ALL! I'M A KOALA CHEWING ON EUCALPTUS LEAVES!" yelled Ryohei as he pulled out a bunch of leaves and started chewing. Tsuna sighed. Elena laughed. She had just met them and she had already fallen in love with them.

"Alright, kids! It's time for you to go to class! Come on!" called Elena. Tsuna and his siblings nodded and ran out of the car. "Thank you once more, Aunt Elena!" yelled Tsuna happily. Elena nodded and waved at them. Chrome smiled and kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the car. Elena smiled and watched the kids walk off.

**IN CLASS**

"WHOA ENMA! THAT LOOKS COOL!" yelled Tsuna in awe. Enma waved sheepishly. He was dressed in a Frankenstein costume. His face was painted light green and there were drawn stitches on his arm. There were two tiny rods sticking out from his neck. He looked sleepily at Tsuna and chuckled. "You look adorable, Tsuna," said Enma. Tsuna blushed. Enma looked at Takeshi and his eyes widened with surprise. "T-Takeshi, did you get hit on the way here?" asked Enma. Takeshi laughed and crossed his arms behind his head. "Nope! I'm Takeshi, the friendly dead samurai!" laughed Takeshi cheerfully. Enma gulped and nodded. He looked at Hayato. "What are you, Hayato? Where's your costume?" asked Enma. Hayato grinned. "I'm a werewolf but the full moon isn't out yet so I'm still human!" said Hayato proudly. Enma looked impressed.

"Good morning, young Tsuna and his group…" came a voice. Tsuna looked up and gasped. "S-Spanner! I-Is that you?" asked Tsuna in awe. The person he was talking to was dressed up in a giant robot suit. The robot held out his hand. "This is a Gola Mosca," said Spanner proudly. Tsuna looked impressed. "G-Good morning, T-Tsuna…" mumbled a voice. Tsuna turned around and grinned. "Shoichi! Good morning! What are you dressed up as?" asked Tsuna. Shoichi looked at his costume and grinned. "I'm dressing up as the scientist as created Gola Mosca," answered Shoichi. "We come in a pair," muttered Shoichi as he pointed at Spanner. "Amazing…" muttered Tsuna. He was really impressed.

"Alright class. SETTLE DOWN! Oh, Tsuna you look adorable!" said the teacher. Tsuna smiled and waved.

**OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL**

"My turn!" hissed Giotto as he fought with G for the binoculars. "Heck no! You held on to it for 30 minutes you stingy old man!" growled G. He stretched his hand away from Giotto. "Yeah right! You're the one hogging it the whole time!" argued Giotto. "Nufufu…It's my turn…" said Daemon. He snatched the binoculars and looked into Chrome's class. "My dear Chrome looks incredibly cute today! Mukuro too!" said Daemon, his face filled with pride. G rolled his eyes. "Haha! My turn!" said Asari. Daemon passed the binoculars to him. "Haha! Takeshi looks so real! It's almost terrifying!" said Asari proudly. Lampo leaned at the bottom of the tree and sighed.

What were Vongola Primo and his guardians doing here you ask? It all started after Giotto and his guardians left the house early that morning to go on their mission. "You know…I would really like to see what Tsuna is dressed as today…" said Giotto unexpectedly. His guardians looked at him. Daemon patted him on the back. "That's a great idea, Primo! Why don't we pay a visit to their school and have a peek?" said Daemon happily. Giotto scratched his chin.

"Come on, Giotto! You can have a look at Tsuna when we get home!" sighed G but deep down, he too wanted to have a peek at Hayato. "But still…" muttered Giotto. Asari laughed. "Why don't we just have a peek?" said Asari easily. Knuckle nodded enthusiastically. Lampo looked at them in disbelief. "But..what about the mission?" asked Lampo. Giotto smiled sheepishly. "Come on, Lampo! It'll only take 5 minutes!" said Giotto. Lampo looked at Alaude. "Alaude, aren't you going to do anything?" asked Lampo.

The skylark kept silent for a few minutes before turning away. "Five minutes…" muttered Alaude. Lampo whacked his head. What was the world coming too? "I knew he also wanted to see how Kyoya looked like…" mused Daemon. "Let's go!" said Giotto enthusiastically. Lampo sighed at the memory and looked at his watch. 1 hour was about to pass. He sighed. '_What happened to 5 minutes only?' _thought Lampo. He looked up the tree.

"Tsuna looks so cute!" said Giotto proudly. He grinned at his guardians. "I could just go into the class and pinch his cheeks!" said Giotto. "WHAT THE HECK IS HAYATO DRESSED AS? HE'S NOT WEARING ANYTHING!" yelled G. Asari laughed. "GUARHH! RYOHEI LOOKS LIKE AN EXTREMELY GOOD KOALA BEAR!" roared Knuckle. Alaude looked around and finally spotted Kyoya. He was lying under the shade on the school roof with his bird. "He would pass as a vampire…" muttered Daemon looking impressed. Alaude watched his son stretch and fall asleep. He grinned slightly and jumped off the tree.

"Come on, Primo. Let's get going or I'll arrest all of you," said Alaude coldly. Giotto sighed and jumped off the tree. "You're right, Alaude. Let's go everyone," ordered Giotto. His guardians nodded and followed him. Lampo yawned . It was about time they left.

**AFTER SCHOOL HOURS**

"Aunt Elena! Look at the candy we were given!" yelled Tsuna excitedly as he ran to the car with Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei with bags filled with sweets. Elena smiled. "That's wonderful! Come on! Let's go home!" said Elena happily. Tsuna nodded and went into the car. A few minutes later, Kyoya walked out of the school, his cloak fluttering in the wind. The students bowed. "Alaude's child…" muttered Elena impressed. Kyoya stepped into the car and was greeted cheerfully by Tsuna. Mukuro and Chrome walked slowly to the car. Chrome was helping he brother carry a large sack of sweets. "Whoa…what did you do, Mukuro?" asked Elena in awe. Mukuro grinned. "Kufufu…I don't know. All I did was go down on one knee and ask Chrome whether she needed anything and pretty soon, all the girls were surrounding me…." replied Mukuro eerily. Chrome wiped her sweat off. Elena laughed. "You're such a charmer, Mukuro. Come, let's go home," said Elena. Mukuro and Chrome nodded.

**BACK AT THE VONGOLA MANSION**

"Hey, everyone. I've got a plan and I can guarantee it'll be fun!" said Elena with a mischievous grin. Tsuna and his siblings crowded around her. "What is it, Aunt Elena?" asked Tsuna excitedly. Elena grinned. "Let's give your father's a scare when they come back!" said Elena with a wink. "Scare? As in scarecrow?" asked Takeshi innocently. Hayato sighed. "No you idiot! It means give them a fright!" said Hayato. Takeshi nodded and grinned. "I see!That sounds fun!" laughed Takeshi. Everyone else nodded. Elena picked Lambo up and smiled. "Hello there, Lambo! My name is Elena! You look so cute!" said Elena as she patted his head. Lambo screamed in delight. "LAMBO-SAMA LOVES CAKE! GIVE LAMBO-SAMA CAKE!" screamed Lambo. Elena smiled.

"Kufufu…what should we do?" asked Mukuro eerily. This was going to be fun. Elena stood up and pulled out a piece of paper. "I have the plans. Let's get cracking!" said Elena mischievously. Everyone nodded in excitement.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"Is it me or does the mansion look dark?" asked Giotto as he stood at the gates. His guardians nodded seriously. Around them, thunder and lightning were heard and seen. "Could it be? Did something happen to the kids?" asked Asari worriedly. Lightning flashed and someone screamed. "Elena!" yelled Daemon. He kicked down the gate and ran into the house. Giotto and his guardians followed behind. "Elena!" yelled Daemon again. He looked around. The house was pitched black. "There seems to be a short circuit here…" muttered Knuckle as he pressed the switch. Alaude pulled out his handcuffs and looked around cautiously.

"What's that?" asked Asari. He pointed at the staircase. Everyone turned and lightning flashed again. Lampo screamed. A small boy was standing on the stairs with a knife in his hands. Blood was dripping from it. The boy looked up. Giotto gasped. "T-Tsuna?" asked Giotto in disbelief. His guardians watched in disbelief. Tsuna looked up and grinned sadistically. "Hello Father. Nice seeing you again…" said Tsuna eerily. He opened his eye and Giotto gasped. It was white. Tsuna grinned again.

"I would love to stay and chat but I've got to go. My job is not complete!" laughed Tsuna. He jumped from the stairs and ran. "WAIT, TSUNA!" yelled Giotto. "Get him! Something's wrong with him!" yelled G. "But the other kids may be in trouble!" yelled Daemon. "Then split up! You, Knuckle, Alaude and Asari go up! We'll follow Tsuna!" yelled G. Daemon nodded and the men bolted up the stairs. From the corner, Mukuro grinned to himself. "M-Mukuro-nii! I think that worked!" whispered Tsuna. Mukuro nodded. "Let's move to Plan No. 2!" said Mukuro. Tsuna nodded and both of them disappeared.

**UPSTAIRS**

Daemon ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. Behind him, the rest of the guardians followed closely. Lightning flashed again. "Help…help…me…" came a whisper. The guardians stopped and looked around. "Where's that voice coming from?" asked Asari, his eyes alert. Alaude looked around and then kicked down a door. He walked in, followed by the guardians. "I'm…right…here…" said the voice .The four men turned around and saw a figure standing by the corner. Alaude pulled out his handcuff. "Who are you?" growled Daemon. The figure kept silent. Lightning flashed.

The figure reached out his hand and the guardians took a step back. Knuckle looked at it in disgust. The hand was covered with blood and wounds. Maggots were crawling around it. "I'm…dead…this was my house….long ago….killed…parents…lonely…so…lonely…" whispered the figure. "What is he talking about?" growled Daemon. Alaude frowned. "The place where the mansion is standing on now was once inhabited by another family. It was said the family was brutally slain on the 31st of October…" muttered Alaude. 'Does this mean. IT'S HERE TO HAUNT US?" yelled Knuckle.

"Come back…for revenge…" whispered the figure. He pointed at the far corner. Everyone looked. "Those people…my revenge…" said the figure. The guardians snarled. Those were images of their kids. "What have you done with them?" growled Daemon. He pulled out his weapon. The figure chuckled. "Under my control…your turn…" said the figure. He pulled back its hand and disappeared. The guardians barged out of the room.

"We need to find everyone!" yelled Asari as they ran. All of them nodded. Alaude held out his hand. All of them stopped running. "There," whispered Alaude coldly. All of them looked. Kyoya and Ryohei were standing in the middle of the corridor. Their backs were facing the guardians. Lightning flashed and blood could be seen on the floor and on them. Alaude growled and stepped out. "Kyoya," called Alaude. Kyoya turned slowly. His face was covered in scars and his eyes were bloodshot. His face was covered with blood. His tonfa too was stained. He looked coldly at Alaude.

Kyoya pointed on the floor. Daemon snarled. "Elena!" yelled Daemon. Her body was covered with blood and she was unconscious. Daemon pulled out his weapon and made a step forward but Alaude stopped him. "He's my prey…" said Alaude coldly. Daemon snarled. Kyoya smiled and raised his hand. He looked at Ryohei and nodded. Ryohei licked his lips and picked up the body. He then ran off. "ELENA!" yelled Daemon. He ran after Ryohei. "All of you get them. I'll deal with Ky—" said Alaude but he was stopped short. A flash of lightning struck and with a sadistic grin, Kyoya disappeared. Alaude snarled. "Let's go!" growled Daemon. All of them ran down the stairs again.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Tsuna, wait!" yelled Giotto. G and Lampo ran behind him. Tsuna laughed, a high pitched laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Tsuna came to a stop and grinned. He pointed at a room and ran in. Giotto, G and Lampo ran in. Tsuna dropped his knife and started crying. "Tsuna…" said Giotto. He approached his son but G held him back. "Be careful, Giotto. He's still dangerous!" warned G. Giotto nodded. "Tsuna. What happened?" asked Giotto. Tsuna stopped crying and started coughing. He stood up.

"The moon is high today…" said Tsuna. "What?" asked Giotto in confusion. Tsuna chuckled and pointed out the window. "Full moon…" whispered Tsuna. "Okay? What about it?" asked Giotto. Lampo was hiding behind G. Tsuna giggled. "Hayato awakes," said Tsuna. "Hayato?" asked G. Tsuna nodded and raised his hand. A few minutes, a howling was heard. Giotto, G and Lampo jumped. Lampo started screaming. "Shut up you idiot!" growled G. He whacked Lampo on the head. Lampo gulped.

"Come, Hayato," whispered Tsuna mysteriously. The howling got nearer and then, something burst through the window. Giotto and G gasped. Lampo screamed again. A werewolf had jumped in through the window. It snarled at Giotto and G. It then turned to Tsuna and licked him lovingly. Tsuna chuckled eerily. "That's right, Hayato. Let's go…" whispered Tsuna. The wolf howled and Tsuna climbed on top of it. The wolf then took off.

"WAIT!" yelled Giotto. He gritted his teeth. "Come on, G, Lampo! We've got to get them!" yelled Giotto. G nodded and pulled Lampo along. The three of them ran into the garden. "I know they went here somewhere…" muttered Giotto. G nodded and they looked around. "GREAT CHEESE STICKS!" screamed Lampo. G growled. "Lampo! Keep it down or I'll kill you!" yelled G, his eyes still scanning the area. Lampo whimpered. "I'M SERIOUS! THERE ARE CHEESE STICKS COMING AFTER US!" yelled Lampo. Giotto and G turned around. Lampo was right.

"They look kind of ridiculous though…" muttered G. Giotto nodded. Lampo was covering his head. The cheese sticks were hoping to them. "You know, my Hyper Intuition is telling me to run!" yelled Giotto. G nodded and pulled Lampo. The three of them ran into the house.

"Giotto! Did you see anyone run by you?" asked Daemon urgently. Giotto jumped and turned around. His guardians were running to him. Giotto sighed in relief. "No. Why?" asked Giotto. Daemon cussed. "Elena was hurt! That brat ran off with her!" growled Daemon angrily. Alaude looked pissed. "What's going on?" asked G. Asari explained everything to him. "A ghost? In this house?" asked Giotto in disbelief. Everyone nodded. Giotto arched his eyebrow. Something sounded suspicious.

"GYAHH!" screamed Lampo. Everyone jumped and glared at him. "What is it, you brat?" snarled Daemon. Lampo pointed a shaky finger at the door. "D-D-Dead…samurai…" muttered Lampo. Everyone turned. A figure was standing at the door. He was dressed in clothes that looked like Takeshi's costume. Giotto and his guardians pulled out his weapons. The samurai walked towards them. Lightning flashed. Lampo gulped.

"Hello! I'm Takeshi the friendly dead samurai! Nice meeting you!" greeted Takeshi. Everyone looked at him. "Takeshi? Is that you?" asked Asari. Takeshi grinned and shook his head. "Nope. the Takeshi that you is no longer here!" replied Takeshi cheerfully. Everyone sweatdropped. It was so obvious that was Takeshi. Asari laughed. Footsteps approached Takeshi and someone cussed.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SCARY!" hissed a familiar voice .Takeshi laughed. "Haha! I'm sorry, Hayato! I totally forgot!" laughed Takeshi. Hayato sighed. "Hayato?" asked G. Hayato cussed and pulled Takeshi. "GOODBYE! UNTIL WE MEET!" yelled Takeshi. "HOLD IT!" yelled G and Giotto at the same time. Knuckle chuckled. "I see…it's becoming clear now. These kids are good…" said Knuckle looking impressed. Daemon breathed a sigh of relief. Alaude kept his handcuff.

"Come on out kids, we know you're all behind this!" called Giotto. Someone sighed and the scene disappeared. "Kufufu…okay…who's fault was it?" asked Mukuro as he jumped off the ceiling with Tsuna. Chrome appeared with Elena. Hayato was yelling at Takeshi. Ryohei was looking excited. Kyoya looked coldly at everyone. Lambo was screaming for cake.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm the one who suggested it to the kids…" said Elena sheepishly. Everyone looked at her. Daemon smiled gently. "It's alright, Elena. At least no one got injured…" muttered Giotto, his heart still racing. "Papa! Were you scared?" asked Tsuna excitedly. Giotto smiled and nodded. Tsuna grinned and high fived his siblings. "Kufufu…it would have been much more fun if someone hadn't destroyed it…" mumbled Mukuro as he glared at Takeshi. Takeshi laughed.

"That was some impressive illusions, Mukuro. Did you do everything on your own?" asked G. "My sister helped me out…Kufufu…I even fooled my father…" chuckled Mukuro gleefully. Daemon smiled and patted his children proudly. "Well, I'm glad all of you fun but please, it's time for dinner!" sighed the butler. Giotto picked his son up and grinned. Alright, alright! We heard you! Come on, everyone! Let's go!" said Giotto. "Papa! Look at all the candy we got when Aunt Elena took us out for trick or treating!" said Tsuna happily. "That's nice, Tsuna but you'll have to share some with me or you'll get a toothache.." said Giotto. Tsuna nodded.

"Thank you so much for taking care of the kids, Elena," said Daemon. Elena laughed. "It was no big deal. They're a bunch of nice kids. I'm glad I could take care of them!" replied Elena. Daemon smiled and kissed her. "You look so cute like that!" teased Daemon as he watched Elena blush. Elena stuck her tongue out and grinned. "Like I said, you look even cuter!" said Elena. G groaned and covered Hayato's eyes. "NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS! COME ON! GET A ROOM!" yelled G angrily. "Well said, G…" sighed Giotto as he too covered Tsuna's eyes.

**DONE. I APOLOGIZE IF IT WAS SO SHORT! I REALLY AM RUNNING OUT OF TIME. ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW. TOMORROW WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER AND IT'LL BE ON BATH TIME! PLEASE REVIEW! UNTIL THEN, CIAO!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR!**

**Hello. I'm terribly sorry for not updating for such a long time. I know I was supposed to end this story last Tuesday but someone I knew got admitted into the hospital and I had no time to update. Well, that person is finally out and I can update again! Besides that, I was having a hard time thinking about what to write for the last chapter. I apologize once again for the long wait. Here's the final chapter for 'Just Like The Sky'. Hope you enjoy it!:D**

SPECIAL CHAPTER, BATH TIME

**IN GIGLIO NERO**

"Princess," called Gamma as he knocked on the door. No one answered. Gamma frowned and knocked again. "Princess?" called Gamma again. He knocked louder this time. No one replied him. "PRINCESS!" roared Gamma as he kicked down the door and ran into the room. He looked around. No one was in the room. "Princess? Where are you?" called Gamma, panic entering his voice. He cussed and clenched his fist.

"Brother Gamma! What happened—the door!" gasped a boy with pink hair. A bald man followed him. He looked at the broken down door in shock and looked at Gamma with surprise. "Nozaru! Have you seen the princess?" asked Gamma, his face serious. Nozaru shook his head. "Did something happen to the princess?" asked the bald man urgently. Gamma gritted his teeth and strode out of the room. "I don't know yet. Nozaru, Tozaru! I'm going to go look for the princess! Report to me if she returns," growled Gamma. Both Nozaru and Tozaru nodded seriously.

Where was Uni?

**IN THE VONGOLA MANSION**

"GIOTTO! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled G loudly. He tapped his foot angrily, a dark aura surrounding him. Beside him, Hayato was looking inside the bathroom with an amazed look on his face. "What is it, G? What did I do this time?" asked Giotto, his voice firm but his face looking guilty. He was carrying his son, Tsuna who waved at G happily. G smiled at his nephew and patted his head before turning back to his friend/ boss.

"Are you going to explain to me what did you do to the bathroom?" asked G as he pointed into the bathroom. Giotto looked away guiltily. Tsuna jumped from his father's arms and joined Hayato in admiring the new bathroom. The room looked way bigger compared to before. Instead of just a single bath tub, toilet and a sink, the room now looked just like a hot spring. Steam was coming out from the room. There was even a fountain in the middle of the pool. The toilet and the sink had been pushed all the way to the back of the room. Hayato and Tsuna examined the room with wide eyes. G looked accusingly at Giotto. Giotto grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, alright, I confess. I renovated the place a little," said Giotto with a childish grin on his face. G glared at him and pointed into the bathroom. "You call this a little? You made this place into a hot spring!" yelled G, his fist raised. Giotto laughed sheepishly. G cracked his knuckles. "W-Wait a minute, G! Y-You see, erm…Asari missed his country and so, I decided to make a replica of those famous hot springs there!" said Giotto, his hands raised in self defense. "Yeah right! Don't lie to me!" growled G. "It's true! I am not lying!" yelled Giotto, his eyes looking seriously at G. G frowned and calmed himself. He started muttering to himself. Giotto sighed in relief.

"Whoa, Papa! This looks so magical!" gasped Tsuna, his eyes filled with excitement. Giotto grinned and patted his head. Tsuna grinned and looked at Hayato. "Hayato-nii! Let's go for a swim with everyone else!" said Tsuna excitedly. Hayato's eyes shone. "OF COURSE, TSUNA! I'D LOVE TO DO THAT!" yelled Hayato. Tsuna laughed, grabbed his arm and ran up the stairs, calling his siblings as he did.

"Swim? This is a bathroom!" yelled G. He watched the kids disappear and sighed. The doorbell rang and both men went to the answer the door.

"Yes, may I help yo—" said Giotto politely before he was rudely interrupted by a loud voice. "VOIII!" roared Squalo loudly, making both Giotto and G jump. G glared daggers at their guest. Behind him, his companions snickered. "Shishishi! Good job, Squalo…" grinned a boy with hair that covered his eyes. On his head was a crown. "Vongola Primo! You look as handsome as ever!" squealed a man with dark glasses. He was wearing gloves and the hood of his coat was covered with red feathers. His hair was partially green. He blew a kiss at Giotto who stepped back immediately.

"Tch! Scum!" growled a man. He glared at Giotto. He had short spiky hair and had scars on the side of his face. Beside him, a man with spiky hair and piercings was busy fanning him. "Xanxus and the Varia. What brings all of you here today?" growled G. Squalo pointed his sword at him. "VOII! IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR GUEST?" roared Squalo. A vein twitched in G's head. Giotto gave him a warning look and turned back to their guest. He looked at the Varia. All of them had bags in their hands.

"This house looks so much better than ours!" said Lussuria as he looked around. "This is one fancy looking vase…" muttered Levi. He was examining a vase with shaky hands. "Shishishi! These swords look rather…sharp…" grinned Bel sadistically. He was looking at Asari's collection of swords with great interest. "That's a nice portrait of a shark…" muttered Squalo looking impressed. G sighed. Xanxus was sitting on a couch with his feet on the nearby table. He was examining the room with boredom.

"What are you doing here, Xanxus?" asked Giotto, his voice boss-like. Xanxus yawned and closed his eyes. Giotto sighed. Talking to him was never easy. "Shishishi! Our house was destroyed by our idiot swordsman yesterday. We'll be here until the house is repaired," replied Bel as he plopped onto the couch. "I see…In that case, make yourselves comfortable and don't break anything," said Giotto pleasantly. He called the butler and gave him instructions. The butler nodded and disappeared. A few minutes later, he came back.

"You're room is ready. Allow me to carry your bags upstairs. Please make yourselves comfortable," said the butler pleasantly. He picked up the bags and walked off. The Varia members sat on the couch and yawned. "Where's your illusionist?" asked Giotto as he looked around. Bel grinned. "Mammon refused to follow us," said Bel cheerfully. "VOII! SINCE WE'RE HERE, LET'S TAKE A LOOK AROUND THE HOUSE!" roared Squalo, making everyone jump. Xanxus and G growled. Lussuria nodded his head. "Yes! Let's do that!" said Lussuria enthusiastically. Bel grinned. "Wait a mo—" started Giotto but was once again interrupted.

"Papa! Who are these people?" asked Tsuna shyly as he peeked from behind a wall. He glanced nervously at the guest and ran to his father. Giotto smiled and picked him up. "These are the Varia. They help Papa out sometimes," replied Giotto cheerfully. Tsuna nodded his head and looked at them curiously. "KYAHH! SO CUTE! A SMALL BOY!" squealed Lussuria excitedly. He walked up to Giotto and looked at Tsuna. "PRIMO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US HE HAD A SON?" asked Lussuria. Tsuna smiled shyly. Lussuria squealed again and this time, he pinched Tsuna's cheeks. Tsuna winced in pain. Giotto glared at Lussuria.

"Shishishi…Primo, I underestimated you. I never thought you were the type to have a child out of a wedlock. Tut tut…" grinned Bel sadistically. "VOII! HOW DARE YOU, TRASH? I'LL SLICE YOU!" roared Squalo, his sword raised. Levi shook his head. Xanxus yawned and examined Tsuna with curiosity. Giotto turned red. "I-It's not like that! First off, put your sword away, Squalo! For your information, I adopted Tsuna a few months ago!" said Giotto in exasperation. The Varia looked at him, eyebrows raised. "He greatly resembles you," muttered Levi. Giotto sighed. "Yes and so do the rest of the kids," sighed Giotto. The Varia arched their eyebrows higher. "You have more kids?" asked Xanxus, his face looking surprise. Giotto nodded. Lussuria squealed in excitement. The other Varia members looked at him and G suspiciously.

Tsuna squirmed out of his father's arms and walked over to where the Varia members were sitting. He looked at Xanxus with curiosity. Xanxus did the same. Tsuna smiled. "Hello Mr. Xanxus. My Papa often talks about you! It's nice to finally meet you!" said Tsuna happily. The Varia members looked at Tsuna with shock. No one ever did that to their cold boss. They looked at Xanxus worriedly, as though expecting him to explode or pull out his weapons. Giotto and G watched the scene with shock and worry in their eyes. The atmosphere became tense.

Xanxus looked at Tsuna's smiling face and his mouth curved into a slight grin. He patted Tsuna's head. "That scum doesn't talk bad about me does he?" asked Xanxus, his eyebrows raised. Tsuna shook his head cheerfully. "Papa says you're a brave and respectful man! He did say you were an idiot once but I'm sure he was joking. He said you're a smart man!" replied Tsuna happily. Xanxus grinned slightly and picked Tsuna up, much to everyone's surprise. "T-The boss…is so kind!" sobbed Levi, his eyes filled with motivation. Squalo sighed. "No fair! I want to carry him too!" pouted Lussuria unhappily. Giotto chuckled. G shrugged his shoulders. "Shishishi! The boss has a fatherly side too…" grinned Bel. Xanxus glared at him. Bel looked away innocently. At that moment, the rest of Giotto's guardians walked in.

"Kufufu…we have guests? This is exciting…" chuckled Mukuro eerily. Chrome was hiding behind him and occasionally peeked at the visitors. Daemon patted their heads affectionately. "Nufufu…the Varia hooligans…" mused Daemon eerily. A vein twitched in Squalo's head and he was about to stand up when Xanxus glared at him. Squalo took one look at Xanxus and sat down again. Daemon grinned sadistically. "Those who crowd around will be bitten to death!" growled Kyoya, his eyes steel cold. "Kyoya, stand down. You can bite them next time," said Alaude coldly. Kyoya nodded and kept his weapon. Both father and son retreated to the corner of the room.

"Squalo-sensei!" gasped Takeshi as he looked at Squalo in shock. "VOII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BRAT?" roared Squalo. Takeshi laughed. "I live here!" replied Takeshi. He crossed his arms and put them behind his head. "LIVE HERE?" repeated Squalo. He looked at Asari and understanding dawned upon his face. "I see…after Tsuyoshi passed away, this trash adopted you, right?" said Squalo. Takeshi nodded. "ENOUGH OF THAT! HAVE YOU BEEN TRAINING?" asked Squalo. "Of course! Your training really helped me out back there!" replied Takeshi. Squalo looked proud with himself. "Thank you for teaching Takeshi, Squalo!" said Asari cheerfully as he bowed. "THAT WAS NOTHING!" roared Squalo, his hand swinging his sword around dangerously. Asari and Takeshi laughed.

"GUARHH! EXTREME! KANGARYUU! ONE MORE TIME!" roared Ryohei enthusiastically. The kangaroo nodded. "THAT'S IT MY NEPHEW! LET'S DO IT ONE MORE TIME! A THOUSAND PUSH-UP'S!" roared Knuckle, his eyes burning with passion. Ryohei nodded. "LAMBO-SAMA WANTS CAKE!" screamed Lambo. Lampo sighed. "I get it, I get it! I already sent someone to get cake for you!" sighed Lampo. Lambo squealed with delight. Lussuria fainted. "So…many…cuties…" said Lussuria as he was carried to the couch. Squalo rolled his eyes. "VOII! GET UP YOU SISSY!" roared Squalo. He kicked Lussuria not too gently. Lussuria squealed again. "Shishishi! Leave him alone…" said Bel. "My couch…" muttered Giotto.

"TSUNA!" cried Hayato. He ran to Tsuna who was still sitting on Xanxus's lap. "Are you hurt, Tsuna? Did something happen? Do I need to get some bandages?" asked Hayato, his voice filled with concern. Tsuna grinned and shook his head. "No, Hayato-nii! Did you ask everyone else?" asked Tsuna excitedly. Hayato nodded his head proudly. "They all agreed! Uncle Daemon called his girlfriend over," said Hayato as he made a face. G sighed loudly. Tsuna looked at his family excitedly. "Then let's go swim already!" said Tsuna happily. He slid off Xanxus's lap and ran out of the room with his siblings following him. The adults sighed. The Varia members looked at them with confusion.

"Where are they going?" asked Levi curiously. "To the bathroom," muttered G as he glared at Giotto. "VOII! STOP JOKING! I MAY NOT KNOW A LOT OF THINGS BUT NO ONE SWIMS IN THE BATHROOM!" roared Squalo. He pointed his sword accusingly at G. G sighed again. "Shut up and let me explain. Giotto here transformed out bathroom into a hot spring," muttered G. Giotto grinned sheepishly. "Vongola Primo. For the destruction of the bathroom, you're under arrest!" growled Alaude. Giotto stepped back. "H-Hey, Alaude! I didn't destroy it! I made it better!" argued Giotto. "That doesn't matter. You're still under arrest!" said Alaude menacingly.

"Shishishi! A hot spring? It's been a long time since we went to one. Let's go join them!" said Bel with a grin. The Varia members nodded and in no time, they were out of the room. "Nufufu…I must make sure Chrome isn't surrounded by those hooligans…" said Daemon eerily as he strode out of the room. "There's a female one so I think Chrome will be safe!" said Giotto. He walked out as well. A small explosion sounded. "NO DYNAMITES, HAYATO!" roared G as he too ran out. Asari laughed and followed. Alaude had already disappeared. Knuckle and Lampo walked out of the room.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"This is nice…" sighed Tsuna. He and his siblings had already entered the hot springs. As Chrome was a girl, she went to the female section all alone. Mukuro and volunteered to go with her but after the adults looked at him with a 'What the heck are you suggesting you boy?' look, he had decided not to. (Even though he didn't understand why. After all, they were siblings.) With a smile, Chrome went off alone. Takeshi sighed with content. "This is actually better than that time my dad took me to a waterfall and asked me to bathe in the cold water," grinned Takeshi happily. "GUARHH! EXTREME PUSH UP UNDERWATER!" roared Ryohei as he submerged underwater and started his exercise. "R-Ryohei-nii! You'll drown!" said Tsuna worriedly. Ryohei roared with laughter underwater (even though all that was seen and heard was the sound of water bubbling). Tsuna sighed.

"Kufufu…this is a new experience…" chuckled Mukuro eerily. He looked at the wall that divided the female and the male section and called his sister. "Chrome. Are you alright?" asked Mukuro. "Y-Yes…The water is hot…" came a mumbled reply. Mukuro smiled. Lambo squealed with delight and splashed about. "LAMBO-SAMA IS KING OF THE WATER!" screamed Lambo. Tsuna laughed while Hayato was trying his best not to punch him. At a far corner, Kyoya was sitting there with his eyes closed.

"Make way!" called Giotto as he and his guardians entered the place. "I told you this was a good idea, G!" said Giotto happily. G grumbled but nodded his head. "This reminds me off Japan!" said Asari happily. "Really, dad? They have this in Japan?" asked Takeshi in awe. Asari laughed and nodded his head. "I used to bath with the monkeys!" replied Asari. Everyone looked at him with disbelief. Asari nodded his head. "It's true. I'll take you there one day, Takeshi!" said Asari happily. Takeshi grinned and nodded his head.

"Nufufu…I hope Chrome isn't too lonely…" muttered Daemon guiltily. Mukuro nodded. "Chrome! Are you alright?" called Daemon. "Y-Yes, Father. I-I think this is fun, right Mukurowl?" said Chrome. The owl hooted in response. Tsuna grinned. "I have an idea! Let's send our pets over to keep Chrome accompany!" said Tsuna happily. He brought up his ring and it shone. A few minutes later, Natsu appeared but submerged underwater. Tsuna quickly picked him up. "Natsu! Can you keep Chrome accompany?" asked Tsuna, his eyes wide. Natsu purred and nodded. He jumped over the wall and a few minutes later, a loud splash was heard. Chrome's laughter followed after that. Tsuna's siblings nodded and they did the same. Pretty soon, animal sounds could be heard over in the other side.

"VOIII! MOVE OR YOU'LL GET HURT!" roared Squalo. Everyone turned and to their horror, the Varia members were jumping into the pool. "TAKE COVER!" roared Giotto as he grabbed Tsuna and shielded him from the wave that was about to hit them. Everyone else did the same. A few minutes later, a loud splash was heard and Giotto and his guardians were splashed with water. Xanxus walked over to the pool and calmly went in. "Scum…" muttered Xanxus. He glared at his companions who had already emerged and were laughing their heads off.

"NO JUMPING INTO THE HOT SPRING YOU ELEPHANTS!" yelled G standing up. He was soaked with water. He glared at the Varia members. "Shishishi! It's your fault for not moving in time," grinned Bel. He leaned against a rock and chuckled to himself. "VOII! THIS WATER IS GOOD!" roared Squalo. Alaude was glaring daggers at them. Tsuna laughed. "Vongola Primo! You have such a nice body!" squealed Lussuria. Squalo looked at him with a disgusted face. Giotto took a few steps back and pulled Tsuna. "Listen closely, Tsuna. That man is very dangerous," whispered Giotto. Tsuna giggled. "Boos, do you want me to cool you down?" asked Levi. He had already pulled out a fan. Xanxus nodded and Levi started fanning.

Someone knocked on the door and the butler entered the room. He bowed low. "Master Giotto, Daemon. Lady Elena is here," announced the butler. Daemon's eyes lit up excitedly. "Calm down, Daemon. Please don't charge out of the room without any clothes on," said G with a sigh. Daemon sighed disappointedly and sat down again. "Where is she right now?" asked Daemon. The butler cocked his head and sighed. "You'll know in a few minutes. Good day, sirs," said the butler as he closed the door. Daemon frowned. What does he mean?" muttered Daemon. Giotto shrugged.

All of them got their answer a few seconds later.

"KYAHHH! MY CUTE LITTLE CHROME IS HERE!" squealed a female voice. "A-Aunt Elena…" muttered Chrome shyly. The animals greeted her happily. Everyone looked at the wall. "I found Aunt Elena!" yelled Tsuna happily. Giotto sighed. "Why am I not surprised…" muttered Giotto. Daemon grinned. "Elena! Is that you?" called Daemon. "Who else could it be? I didn't know you had a hot spring in your house," replied Elena in awe. Daemon chuckled. "It's a long story. Anyway, sorry to trouble you," said Daemon apologetically. Elena giggled. "Trouble me? If you didn't call me, I'd kill you!" replied Elena jokingly.

"You sound so cute from here," sighed Daemon happily.

"Always the charmer, aren't you, Daemon?" replied Elena with a laugh. "I insist. You are way cuter!" said Elena.

"No, you are!"

"No, you!"

"Giotto, if you need me, I'll be underwater," said G impatiently. The Varia members looked at Daemon with disbelief and awkwardness. Who knew the sadistic Daemon Spade had a side like this as well. "THAT WAS EXTREMELY EXTREME!" roared Knuckle and Ryohei at the same time. Tsuna was giggling to himself. Takeshi grinned idiotically. Hayato had followed G and was now underwater. Mukuro grinned sadistically. "Those who speak like this need to be bitten to death!" growled Kyoya. "Kyoya," said Alaude coldly. Kyoya looked at his father. "Let me join you," growled Alaude. Both father and son pulled out their weapons. Levi had turned red. Xanxus yawned. Lampo and Lambo were splashing one another.

Elena laughed. "I'm sorry. Alright then, go back to your company, Daemon!" called Elena. Daemon nodded his head and grinned at everyone sheepishly. "We didn't see or hear anything," muttered Giotto awkwardly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"This is boring…" sighed Bel. Squalo nodded in agreement. "It's supposed to be boring you idiots!" growled G. Tsuna was playing rock paper scissors with his siblings. They looked up from their game and looked at Squalo. "VOIII!I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS MORE INTERESTING!" roared Squalo. He grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. "TAKE THAT, TRASH!" roared Squalo as he aimed the water at Takeshi. "WATCH OUT, TAKEHSI-NII!" yelled Tsuna. He pushed Takeshi out of the way and got hit instead. Hayato growled and grabbed a bucket.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO TSUNA? TAKE THAT!" roared Hayato as a wave of water hit the Varia members. "How dare you harm a prince? Shishishi! I'm going to fight!" grinned Bel. Water was dripping down from his body and face. He grabbed a big bucket and aimed it at Hayato which resulted in Hayato getting soaked. G growled. "You asked for it. Come on, Giotto! Let's get them back!" said G. He pulled out a gun and filled it with water. Giotto filled up a bucket with water. "FIRE!" roared G. He pressed the trigger and water shot at them. "TAKE THAT!" yelled Giotto as the water hit them in the face. Both men high-fived.

"THAT'S IT! VARIA VS TRASH!" roared Squalo. "We accept the challenge!" yelled G. Both teams glared at each other. Tsuna and his siblings crept to the side. "TAKE THAT! EXTREME WATER PUNCH!" roared Knuckle. He punched the water and a wave approached the Varia. "Boxing? I'll join you!" yelled Lussuria. He punched the wave and to everyone's astonishment, the water was flung back. "Move aside, herbivores," growled Alaude. "Kyoya! Throw me your tonfa's!" called Alaude. Kyoya nodded and threw his weapons. Alaude caught them with one hand and knocked them. The back compartment opened the chains came out. Alaude then twirled them, creating a barrier against the water.

"Nufufu…my turn!" chuckled Daemon eerily. He tapped his weapon on the ground and the water shot up. He pointed his weapon at his opponents and it hit them flat in the face. Bel growled and pulled out his knives. "Shishishi! No holding back!" chuckled Bel. He pointed his hands at Giotto and his guardians and the knives flew. "DUCK!" yelled Giotto. The knives flew past them and hit the piping. Bel grinned. "Shishishi! Bingo," said Bel. He moved his hand again and the knives came out, making water from the pipe to hit Giotto and his guardians. "There goes the piping…" sighed Giotto. He closed his eyes and opened them again. The dying will flame appeared on his forehead and gloves appeared on his hands. He got out of the water and went to the piping. He placed his hands on it and ice covered the hole. He turned around and the dying will flame extinguished.

At that moment, both sides got splashed with water. All of them looked at their new opponents. Tsuna and his siblings were laughing at them. All of them except for Kyoya and Mukuro (who had different methods of splashing water) were holding buckets and were grinning mischievously at them. Xanxus who had sensed something like this happening, had already gotten out and was sitting calmly on a nearby chair.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" roared Squalo. He raised his sword. "Scontro di Squalo: BATH VERSION!" roared Squalo as he swung his sword like a mad man. Giotto sweat dropped. Why did this move seem so familiar? Takeshi grinned and pulled out his katana. "Alright then, I'll do it too! Scontro di Squalo: BATH VERSION!" yelled Takeshi. The water was now shaking violently. "VOII! I JUST REMEMBERED! I TAUGHT THIS BRAT BEFORE!" roared Squalo. He stopped his movement and raised his sword. Takeshi did the same. Both of them looked at each other. Squalo grinned.

"Heh! I have another ace up my sleeve! Take that! This is my pet shark!" roared Squalo. He pulled out a box and opened it with his ring. A shark appeared. "HAH! GO ELIMINATE THEM!" laughed Squalo. Kyoya approached the scene, his tonfa in hand. "It's you," growled Kyoya coldly. He raised his tonfa and grinned sadistically. "I see...so he's your owner. No matter. I'm going to bite you to death and make you into shark fin soup!" snarled Kyoya. The shark took one look at him and shrieked. In a flash, he disappeared. "VOII! COME OUT YOU COWARD!" roared Squalo. He shook the box.

"You know him, Kyoya-nii?" asked Tsuna in shock. Kyoya nodded. "He tried to eat me the last time when I tried to make him do spy work. Of course, no one can bite me to death," grinned Kyoya darkly. Behind them, Hayato was throwing his dynamite everywhere. "BRAT! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DYNMAITE?" roared G. He grabbed a nearby stick and started chasing Hayato with it. Mukuro and Daemon were looking at each other eerily. "Kufufu…I guess it's supposed to happen this way, Father…" chuckled Mukuro. "Nufufu…I agree, Mukuro. Come, let's do it!" said Daemon. Both illusionist lifted their weapons. "TAKE THAT!" yelled Daemon. He twirled his weapon and a wave of water approached Mukuro. Mukuro grinned and twirled his trident. "Not if I can avoid it!" said Mukuro. The water moved around violently. Lampo sighed. "Why don't the both of you use illusions?" muttered Lampo.

"There goes the bathroom," sighed Giotto. Tsuna laughed. "That's alright, Papa! Everyone's having fun and that's all the matters!" said Tsuna happily. Giotto sighed and looked around. Alaude and Kyoya were going against Bel. Asari and Takeshi were having a water fight with Squalo. All three of them had given up their weapons and were now using their hands. Levi was busy fanning Xanxus. Daemon and Mukuro were grinning sadistically at Lussuria with their weapons raised. Lampo and Lambo were hiding in the far corner. Hayato and G were yelling their heads off. Knuckle and Ryohei were doing push-up's underwater. The room was now a mess.

"OKAY EVERYONE! OUT OF THE BATHROOM! NOW!" yelled Giotto. He picked Tsuna up and got out. Everyone else sighed with disappointment.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"That was a very tiring bath…" muttered Squalo. He stretched his body and yawned. "I agree…" muttered Asari with a yawn. Everyone else sighed. "Maybe changing the bathroom was a bad idea…" muttered Giotto. "You can say that again…" mumbled G. "Oh? You're all done?" asked a voice. Elena, Chrome and Uni walked into the room, looking refreshed. "U-Uni!" cheered Tsuna. Uni smiled pleasantly at him, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Good day, everyone. I came here because I heard you had a new bathroom!" said Uni happily. Everyone looked at her with disbelief.

"The Sky Arcobaleno huh…" muttered Xanxus. He eyed Uni with interest. Uni smiled at him. "Greetings, Xanxus of the Varia. It's a great pleasure meeting you and your team!" said Uni. Xanxus nodded. Uni looked at the clock and gasped. "I think I should go now. Gamma should be yelling his head off by now. Thank you for letting me use your bathroom!" said Uni politely. She bowed and walked to the door. As she passed Tsuna, she looked at him and her pacifier emitted a dim glow. Uni sighed sadly and walked out. "Farewell, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Beware the future…" whispered Uni so quietly that no one heard her. She waved one last time and disappeared.

"Oi, scum. I take it this brat is going to be the next Vongola heir," growled Xanxus. Giotto nodded and patted Tsuna's head proudly. "Of course! He's 7 this year. I'm going to give him 7 years before I officially announce this officially! Get ready, Tsuna!" said Giotto as he ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna nodded excitedly. "Of course, Papa! I'm going to become a way better boss than you!" said Tsuna happily. "And I'm going to be Tsuna's right hand man!" announced Hayato proudly. G snorted. Hayato glared at him.

"Kufufu…I guess this means you'll pick either me or Chrome for your Mist Guardian, Tsuna?" asked Mukuro. Tsuna sighed and scratched his head. "I don't know who to pick…" muttered Tsuna. Chrome smiled. Mukuro chuckled eerily. "Think about it for the next 7 years…" said Mukuro. "I'll be your Cloud Guardian, Tsuna. After all, I can't let my little brother get into dangerous business without me to look after him," said Kyoya fondly. Tsuna smiled and nodded his head. "I'll be Rain! This is going to be fun!" laughed Takeshi. "GUARHHH! I DON'T CARE WHAT I'LL BECOME! HOWEVER, SAWADA! IF YOU'RE GOING TO GO ON ADVENTURES, DON'T FORGET TO CALL ME!" roared Ryohei. Tsuna nodded. "Does this mean Lambo will be my Lightning Guardian?" muttered Tsuna worriedly. "I hope you pick him. He may be a brat but you've seen his potential," said Lampo with a smile.

Giotto smiled. He was looking forward for the day where he would finally hand over the Vongola to his son. He looked at the clock. "In that case, why don't all of you train hard so that I can pass the Vongola over without any worry?" said Giotto cheerfully. Tsuna and his siblings nodded seriously. "Alright, Papa! We'll start training now!" yelled Tsuna. "Let's go, everyone! If you all want to be my guardians, you'll have to train hard too!" said Tsuna cheerfully. His siblings nodded.

"Agreed, brat. If I'm too follow you next time, I don't want to be serving a weak boss! HURRY UP AND TRAIN ALREADY!" roared Xanxus. The Varia members nodded in agreement. Tsuna grinned and nodded. "Alright! We'll be going now! Come on!" yelled Tsuna as he ran out of the room with his siblings behind him.

Giotto and his guardians smiled. They couldn't wait for the 7 years to pass. This was going to be fun.

Or was it?

**DONE! This is it for 'Just Like The Sky'. I am sorry if the ending was not up to your expectations. Anyways, I would like to say a big 'THANK YOU' to all of you who read, reviewed, gave me ideas, supported and loved this story! I hope all of you will enjoy the sequel as well.**

**The sequel is called 'The Unexpected Future' and the synopsis is…that's a secret. You'll have to wait for me to upload that story! :D Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING 'JUST LIKE THE SKY'! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS!**

**(P.S The sequel will be uploaded this Wednesday so please read it! Ciao!)**


End file.
